Catch and Release
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: After a bad run-in with the School that lasts years, Fang is sent to a mental institution. When he's finally allowed out, he sets out to get the Flock back together. Do they all have room in their lives to be close again or have they all changed too much?
1. Chapter 1

Catch and Release

Chapter 1

After another check of not only his breath, but also his hair, Fang finally made it out of the hotel. He was met with that same feeling of exposure he always got whenever he went somewhere. You don't get locked up for years on end without becoming at least somewhere of paranoid freak. Sighing a little bit, Fang continued down the road, headed towards the address Max had given him over the phone. After some customary questions to make sure that it wasn't some sort of trick and just another clone, of course.

When Fang got the apartment building, that nervous feeling was returning, turning his brain to mush. He hadn't seen her in years. Who was he to assume that she just wanted him waltz back into her life? God, her life. They were both at least twenty nine now. From what he had gathered, Max assumed Fang was dead. What if she's already moved on? …Has he moved on?

When he knocked on door, Fang almost turned and ran. He didn't though, if only because Max answered so quickly.

For a second, all they did was stare at each other. Fang felt his throat tighten up as her eyes searched his own, trying to figure out where to go.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled a little. "You went invisible."

God, did he? How long had he been standing still? It didn't feel like it had been that long, but you never know.

Before he could recover, Max was taking a step back. "Come in."

The second he stepped in, Fang knew for certain that it was his Max. Given the toys that littered the floor and couch where a bed was already made for someone to sleep on, he could tell that, even after all these years, Max hadn't even thought of cleaning for him. It made him smirk slightly. Then he realized the sheets on the couch were that of some cartoon character and the toys on the ground were for those of a young child.

"Come in," Max was saying again, stepping over a Scooby Doo doll. "Sorry, I was going to make coffee, but I'm out."

Ignoring this, Fang continued to look around, shutting the front door firmly behind him. Max was still talking, she did that when she got nervous, but Fang just cut her off.

"Max, do you have a kid?"

She stopped midsentence and looked at him. She had walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living area they were in now. Staring at him, she slowly made her way back over.

"Well, yeah, Fang. No one told you? I thought you at least knew that much."

"That much?"

"That's why I got transferred buildings. That's partially why I escaped."

"Because you got a kid?"

"I got pregnant," she corrected, frowning. "They never-"

"No, I thought you were dead, remember?"

"Yeah, but I figured they at least told you that I got transferred."

"No."

They both stared for a moment.

"Is it…I mean…"

"Not an it, Fang."

"Well, is it?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you think that…me? Or…Jamie? Or a guard? Someone? Any idea at all?"

"No," she sighed, now looking away. Then she looked back at him. "Where are you staying?"

"What? Max, I think the more important problem-"

"The baby is not a problem. We've been doing fine without you, Fang. Don't think that you can just come back into my life decide-"

"Who said that I wanted back in your life?"

Max stared at him for a moment as Fang mentally bit his tongue. "Then why are you here?"

He shrugged, looking around. "I got out of the loony bin and figured that I should see all of you. You know, decide where I was going to stay and stuff."

"Loony bin? They locked you up when they freed you?"

"I know, huh?"

Max shook her head. "I was real messed up when I got out."

"I'd bet," he mumbled.

"Mom found me though and got me out of the place they were keeping me."

Fang nodded a little. "What about…it?"

"Oh, Mom had my baby," Max said, which still didn't clear up gender or paternity for him. "You should see all the medication they have me on though."

"I know what you mean," he said with a shake of his head.

"You never did tell me where you're staying."

"A, uh, hotel," Fang said. "Who, uh, sleeps the couch?"

"Hmmm?" Max frowned before following his gaze. "Oh, I set that up for you. I figured you'd want to stay with me, you know?"

"Oh, I didn't realize that was an option."

"Well, it is," she said, feeling very awkward over the whole situation. "I just figured…"

Fang scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I don't really know what to say."

"Me neither," she whispered, still just staring openly at him. "I thought you were dead too, you know? And then I had Carter…"

"Carter?" Fang smiled a little bit. A boy. He could do a boy. If Max wanted him to. If it was his. Or whatever.

"Yeah," Max said, swallowing a little bit. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I can."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah, sure." Fang headed over to the couch, but, being all nervous and stuff, accidentally tripped over one of the stuffed animals.

"Fang." Max rushed to help him up, but she wasn't quick enough.

"You fall down. Hurt Robbie."

Fang looked up and found himself coming face to face with a toddler. The little kid reached down and ran her hand across his forehead, tracing a scar.

"What?" He frowned at the long hair and purple shirt. A girl? Carter was a girl?

"Come here," Max said, quickly picking her up. Glancing towards one of the doors, Fang saw that it had been cracked open and the little girl had probably been playing in there, but come out when Fang arrived. "I'm sorry, Fang."

"I'm the one that fell," he mumbled when he was finally able to pull himself up. Carter was still frowning at him, her dark hair falling over her face, making her almost look demonic. Little kids always creeped Fang out, what with their too big heads and round, all seeing eyes. Shiver.

"Robbie," Carter said, pointing to the bear on the ground that he had tripped over.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess," Fang said, rubbing his hand down the back of his neck. Max bounced the girl a little bit.

"It's okay," she said, clearly still not missing the awkwardness in the air. "Carter, this is Fang. He's one of my friends. Can you say hi?"

"No." She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, turning away. "No."

Fang looked around. "Um, do you still talk to the others?"

"Enough to know that you've seen all of them before me, yes."

"Oh. That. It's just…I really didn't think that you were you, you know?" He looked around. "And I really needed to check on Nudge, Angel, and Gasman. Make sure that they were okay. That everything turned out alright while we were gone."

"They seem to have," she mumbled. "Nudge lives really close."

"I know. She has a kid too," Fang said, as if there was a chance Max didn't know. "A baby. I held it."

Max didn't seem interested in that. "Ella has son. He's eleven."

"That old?"

Max nodded a little bit, but didn't offer up anymore information on the subject. "Did you…it's Carter's lunch time."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "What does she eat?"

"Ask her," Max said, smiling slightly. "You know she can talk."

"Okay." He cleared his throat again. "Hey, Carter?"

She moaned.

"Are you hungry?" Fang began to rub his wrist with his other hand, clearly nervous. He had to push up his jacket sleeve slightly to do so, which revealed some of his scars to Max's eyes. She tried not to look. "I could, uh, make you something. Would you want a sandwich?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "You'll make her lunch?"

He gave a slight nod. Then, trying to be the jokesters they once were, he said, "I have to be better at it than you, huh?"

"Robbie," Carter whispered again and Fang took the hint this time, bending down to pick up the teddy bear on the ground.

"Here," he said, holding it out. Guardedly, Carter turned to stare at him, reaching out slowly to take her toy. "Better?"

"Mac."

"What?"

"Mac!"

Fang looked to Max. "Huh?"

"She wants mac'n'cheese. She likes that."

"Oh." Fang went back to rubbing his wrist, almost feverishly now. "I could…I could make that. If you want me to, Max, Carter."

"Fang, you just go here."

"No, it's fine." He moved passed them, now going over to the little kitchen area. "You work?"

"I do."

"So…who watches, uh, Carter while you're at work?"

"Nudge, Mom, Ella."

"Ella lives near here?" He had seen Dr. Martinez. She had been the first one he had seen, as she was the one to help free him from the mental hospital. Just thinking about that place made Fang close his eyes and level out his breathing.

"Yep." Max followed behind him. "Carter, can you say thank you?"

She just cuddled her teddy to her. "No."

Max sat her down on the ground, going to get Fang the box of macaroni. "So…Iggy told me that he offered you a place to stay."

"I don't want to impose on any of them. All of them offered. Even little Angel, when I flew out to see her, in New York."

"She's not so little anymore," Max whispered, getting him the pot also.

"No," Fang agreed. "She's not."

"I…I've missed you. So much. I really thought that you were…"

"I've seen Dylan," Fang said suddenly.

"I have too. A lot."

"So that never-"

"You know it didn't, so don't ask about it."

Carter walked back into the living room, falling down next to some of her toys. Fang glanced over at her, trying to find any resemblance of one of the guards or Jamie, the director the School they had been held in. He could find none. None of him either.

"Did you have her while you were still in-"

"Yes," Max whispered, filling the pot with water. "I did."

"Oh." He sighed a little bit. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"It's a lot to take in," she agreed, holding in a breath. "They didn't tell you about-"

"None of them," he told her. "I'm kind of pissed, actually."

"That's a bad word," Max told him simply. "We don't use bad words. Carter repeats everything."

"She seems really…vocal." He glanced back over at her to find that the toddler was singing random words to herself that sounded to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"I know, right?" Max sighed, leaning against one of the counters, watching him. "You really don't have to make-"

"I told her I would." He glanced over at Max. "Even if she doesn't like me."

"She gets nervous around other people. All people."

"Nervous isn't the word I would use, but sure."

She gave him a wry smile that brought him back a few years. "Jokes, he has jokes."

He looked away. "Anyways."

"Yeah, anyways."

"Mac'n'chesse, huh?" He started to stir the pot. "Jeb used to make us that."

"I remember." Max stared up at a spot on the ceiling. "Good ol' days, eh?"

"Definitely better than any I've had recently."

"I wish I knew that you were…Fang, I would have-"

"Same," he swallowed. "Anything for each other, huh?"

Neither spoke after that. Max went to go get Carter then, sitting down with her on the couch, the bowl of macaroni and cheese in her hand.

"I'm gonna buy you a table," Fang said randomly as he sat down too, with his own plate.

"There's no room."

"I'll get a small one."

"Fang-"

"I just think it's not right, her not having a table to eat at. We had a table to eat at, in the house in Colorado." He took a bite of food then, to shut himself up.

"Do you work?"

Fang shook his head. "I just got out of that…place. The mental hospital. Iggy said he'd help me get a job though, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to leave this town. I want to stay here with Nudge and you. And Carter."

"Fang…she might not be-"

"I know. It doesn't matter if she's mine." He wanted to just stop talking, but something forced him to go on. "She's yours though. That's what really matters."

That got him his first real smile from Max, which was about the best thing in the world.

* * *

By the time Fang got back to his hotel, he was more than ready to go to sleep. Plus he really wanted to get out of jacket. It was the dead of summer and he was burning up. He couldn't take it off though because he didn't want to freak Max out with the permanent chain marks that were now imprinted on his skin.

They had discussed Fang staying on the couch that night, but both were clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Agreeing that it wasn't for the best, Fang left, figuring that after all they had both been through, rushing into something wasn't the smartest idea. Nudge had told him that she would help him look for an apartment and he was sure Max would help too, once he told her that he was looking.

A baby… Max has a baby… Why didn't anyone tell him? Did they realize that it could be his? …Or did they know for sure it wasn't?

Shaking his head, Fang turned on all the lights before getting into bed. He had to sleep with all the lights on and always checked under the bed and in the closet for any enemies. Sure, he knew it was silly and childish, but he couldn't help it. Not after all that had happened…

He remembered the last time he saw Max, how they had starved her so much that she was basically dead. She looked dead. Haunting. She was all bones. He wasn't much better, but he didn't constantly have to stare at himself, only Max.

By that point all the others were gone too. Angel and Gazzy had never gone in with them, but at one point, when they were being transferred buildings, Fang was able to free Nudge. He told her to go, to leave them behind and never come back. She couldn't come back. There was no way that she could ever get all three of them out. By the time she did anyways, they would have all wasted away.

Iggy was a more complex story. He had been transferred buildings without them. Unlike the research facility Fang and Max were being held at, his was one of pure torture. Fang just assumed…even when he got out, he couldn't look, even he wanted to, as he was in the mental institution. He wouldn't have though, if he wasn't there. He would be too afraid of what he would find.

"It's okay," he whispered softly to himself as he laid down. They're all okay now. Him, Max, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel are all okay. Total had passed away of old age, but he was in a better place, so he was okay. Even Dylan was okay, though Fang really didn't care nor know anything about what had been going on with him. Still. He was okay and that's all that matters.

* * *

**When I originally wrote the first chapter of Bound, it wasn't meant to be a story, but rather a prologue for one of two stories. Either this one or another one, where Max was completely unable to care for herself and Fang had to do it once they were free of the School or whatever. Currently that resembles Forsaken too much for me to do, so I chose this one. Of course now this has no connection to Bound, and when I post the last chapter of Bound you'll know why, so I've decided to just scrap the prologue idea. I don't think any of my stories have ever had one anyways. **


	2. Chapter 2

Catch and Release

Chapter 2

The first thing Fang did the next morning when he awoke was, well, close his eyes tightly and pray that he was still there instead of captured again. When he finally willed himself to get out of bed, he texted Max, but she didn't respond. As he knew no one and nothing of the town, he decided to go to the only other place he possibly might like being.

"Oh, Fang," Nudge said as she opened the door to reveal him standing on the other side. "Hey. I didn't know you were-"

"Max didn't answer my text."

"She's at work," Nudge said, bouncing her son in her arms. "Come in."

"Thanks," Fang mumbled, doing a quick glance over his shoulder before taking another few around Nudge's house. "So, uh-"

"No!"

Frowning, he did a lower look around, finding Max's daughter sitting on the floor, playing with her toys. Well, yelling at her toys.

"Is that-"

"Have you met Carter yet?" Nudge asked, taking a step around him and shutting the door before heading over to the little girl. At her name, she looked up, scowling at her. "You probably did yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he slowly made his way over. Carter turned to focus her glare on him, but he had seen worse. Much, much worse. Staring blankly back at her, he said, "Hi."

"Nah!" She went back to yelling at her teddy bear.

"What did Robbie do, baby?" Nudge asked, but she got no answer. Shaking her head, she bounced her son again. "Evan doesn't feel well."

Fang glanced at her kid before looking around again. "Do you watch the baby a lot?"

"Huh?"

"Carter."

"Yeah, I guess. Anything to help out, you know."

He sighed a little bit, staring at Carter, though she didn't seem to notice or care. "Do you think…"

"Do I think what?"

He wanted to ask who she thought fathered Carter, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. She wasn't even around then. How would she know? Besides, it didn't matter, right? That's what he told Max. But was that the truth?

"Nothing." He went over to the couch and sat down on it, still watching Carter. When she felt his eyes, she barred her teeth at him, but when even that didn't work, she seemed to give up and went back to punishing Robbie.

"I have to go put on a load of clothes," Nudge told him after awkwardly standing there for a minute. That seemed to be all Fang was able to accomplish these days, awkwardness. "Can you watch them? The laundry room is in the basement. You know apartments. Please?"

He didn't really want to, but figured he was useless if he didn't learn how to deal with the two of them. "I guess so."

Nudge hesitated before telling him that she would just take Evan with her. After she left the apartment, it was just Fang and Max's daughter. For a moment he just sat there, nervously tapping his foot. It wasn't until she got up and came closer to him that he even remembered that he had a job to do. He had to watch the toddler. If anything happened to her there was no way he and Max…he and Max what? What did he want? What did she want? What did anyone want? He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Ow."

He frowned, staring at her. What was wrong? Was she hurt?

"What?"

"Ow." She traced a line on her top lip to the far side of her left cheek. "Ow."

"You…oh. Me."

She nodded before tracing another line on her flesh, mimicing his scars. "Ows."

"I guess."

Then she made a shocked face and rushed back to her pile of stuffed animals that Nudge had allowed her to just toss to the living room floor. She quickly pulled one in particular out and brought it over to him.

"Owl," she said, moving to set the stuffed doll in Fang's lap. He frowned, not understanding the reference.

"Uh…thanks?"

She quickly barred her teeth again, letting him know that this under no circumstance meant that they were friends. Because it didn't. At all. So there.

Flipping the stuffed toy over in his hands, Fang quickly located the tag and found that the owl belonged to the Winnie the Pooh family, which really didn't help him out a lot. Why did she give this to him? Ow? Owl? Okay, so maybe they sounded similar, but so what?

"Uh-oh, Fang," Nudge called out as she came back into the living room some time later and noticed the stuffed animal in his lap. "Did you take one of her toys?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "She gave it to me."

"Really?"

"What?"

"It's just…she's not a very good sharer."

Evan, who was barely a year old from what Fang gathered, was now awake and staring at him. Fang thought about making one of those funny faces that people do in front of children, but couldn't imagine pulling it off.

"Carter? Did you give Fang one of your toys?" Nudge asked as she went to sit Evan down on the blanket next to her. "Huh?"

"Owl." She pointed at him before tracing a finger across her lip, symbolizing the line across his own. "Owls."

Nudge didn't seem to get it at first either, but after a moment she turned to look at Fang and had the look of deep sympathy.

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry. She doesn't understand-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. And it was fine. Why wouldn't it be? His scars were a part of him now. He would just have to learn to live with them. Even if that did make him an owl.

"So when are you gonna start looking for your apartment?" Nudge asked, sitting down on the other end of the couch. Fang shifted slightly, but didn't get up.

"I dunno. Max said I could stay with her, but I don't think…"

"It'll be better for you to get out on your own," Nudge agreed with his silence. "Plus Max is so focused these days, on Carter and things. You don't need to be involved with that." When she saw his face though, she changed her answer. "I mean, unless you want to be. Just not yet. You need to find yourself again, you know? And Fang?"

He just stared.

"You'll always have a place here." She smiled at him, a sad, soft smile. "I owe you my life."

He turned away, looking back at Carter. "Is she allowed to do that?"

Nudge shifted her vision to the little girl to find that she was throwing blocks in the general direction of the television, trying to hit it.

"Carter, you stop that!"

That just got a loud growl in response. Frowning, Fang got up, setting the owl down on the floor.

"I, uh, um…"

"Bathroom?" Nudge asked after getting up and grabbing Carter's hand, forcing her to stop. "Go. You know where it is from the other day, right?"

He nodded before heading off. Once he was in that bathroom though, he just ran the sink while staring at himself in the mirror. He looked to pale.

"Ow," he whispered to himself as h reached up and traced one of his scars. He had so many. He couldn't imagine what Carter would say if she saw the old, faded ones, like from when the Eraser attacked him on the beach, mixed in with his new ones, like the bullet wound he had in his chest from the first time they raped Max in front of him, at that School, and he had lunged. That got him shot.

Closing his eyes tightly, he could still remember Max, struggling even more when he got shot, but she couldn't do anything. She was chained. He could almost see her, her brown eyes all dead inside. He could hear too, still, those chains rattling against one another. All he could think about was Max. And then, later, when he was alone, he kept picturing it. That's why they made him watch, so that he would picture it.

The thing that almost made him retch though was the thought of what they would do to Nudge. Innocent, little Nudge. That's why he knew he had to get her out. If no one else, Nudge had to go. Max was strong, stronger than him. Nudge though…he had to keep Nudge safe at all costs. She couldn't do it herself!

"Ow," he whispered as he pushed his jacket sleeves and saw that chain marks mixed in with the ones that ran down the length of both arms, from when he tried to take his own life, when he first got out. He remembered feeling so cold then. He was so cold now.

"Fang?"

He lifted his head up. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay in there?" He heard Nudge call.

"Mmmhmm." He finally turned off the tap and opened the door. He found that someone, probably Carter, had put that stupid stuffed animal in front of the bathroom door. Picking it up, he headed back to the living room, where Carter was now sitting in front of the television, watching something very closely. Fang made a face, sitting back down on the couch.

"What-"

"No!" Carter turned around to look at him. "No!"

"What?"

Nudge shook her head, not looking up from her cell phone, which she was now texting on next to him. "She gets mad when someone talks during Barney."

And? Fang shook his head. They treated Carter like she's a freaking God. Leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees, he watched the little girl as she stared at the television like it was her life source. Fang let out a long sigh. He felt like he sighed a lot.

After her show was over, Carter became interested in Evan. She had crawled over to him and was making faces. Fang glanced at Nudge, but she was texting again. He thought about asking her if she was texting her boyfriend or husband or whatever, but he had yet to work up the courage. So far, he had seen no sign of a man in her life, but you never know. Maybe he was just a hard worker.

"I think someone is bored, Carter," Nudge said randomly. "You haven't paid Fang any attention. He came all this way just to see you."

"No," Fang said with a shake of his head. "I didn't even know that she was here."

"Owl." Carter didn't understand what Fang meant, really. After all, who would go anywhere if it wasn't to see her. "Tawk wid Owl."

"That's not my job," Nudge told her. "He's your guest."

"Me guest." She jumped up before coming over to him. "Owl."

Fang just kept staring at her, his face unchanging. For a second she just stared back, but only for a second, because then she fell over with giggles.

"Owl." She reached out to touch his face like she had the day before and Fang fought his urge to jerk away from her. Slowly, she traced the scar he had on his face, the one that started on his lip.

He closed his eyes as this time her finger didn't just ghost over him, but she actually pressed down, as if testing to see if he was real. Just like that though, she was snatched up, taken away. When Fang opened his eyes, he found that she had been lifted up by the now standing Nudge, who was frowning.

"What has gotten into you? Huh? You don't touch people without asking first. Maybe Fang didn't want your grubby finger in his face."

Sitting up now, Fang observed that the toddler didn't take reprimanding any better than she did normal commands.

"No!" She bit at Nudge, who immediately sat her down. "No! Mommy! Want Mommy!"

Nudge just rolled her eyes, which Fang was beginning to realize was the only thing she really ever did. That and text. It was kind of fitting, Nudge being such a texter. It at least made her quieter. That was definitely a plus.

"She's at work," Nudge said, but Carter didn't seem to understand the concept. After stomping around for another minute, she got a ball from her pile of toys before rushing over to Fang. She threw it at him, which finally made him move, as to dodge the ball. It hit the wall with a loud smack.

"Carter!" Nudge finally seemed to have enough. She quickly scooped the little girl up and carried her out of the room, ignoring her cries. Fang frowned, shifting back into his previous position. Max's daughter was a brat.

Rolling his shoulders until they cracked, Fang allowed his eyes to close again. They were quickly reopened however when another noise, a soft cooing, disturbed him. Looking around with evident fear, he eventually calmed when he realized it was just Nudge's son, Evan.

Evan. Carter. For all the weird names that the Flock came up with as kids, they sure do pick dull ones to call their own children. How did Max go from calling someone Gasman to naming another Carter? What a dumb name to begin with, Carter. It was more of a last name if it was anything. Stupid Max. Stupid Carter. Stupid everything.

"Carter's taking a nap," Nudge told Fang as she came back into the room a few minutes later. "She needs one."

Fang had only known the girl less than two days, but he couldn't agree more. He was sure that anyone would, after spending a minute or so with her.

"What about him?"

"Evan? He just sleeps whenever."

That didn't sound right to Fang. He thought babies were supposed to be on a schedule. Then again, he had never raised a kid, really. Not as a baby.

"Max said that Ella has a son."

Nudge nodded slowly as she lifted her own into her arms. "Sebastian. He's in school right now, the little butt."

"He's bad?"

"He's Ella's spawn, so you tell me."

Making a face, he asked, "What's up with you and Ella?"

She just looked at him for a moment before saying, "A lot of stuffed happened while you were gone, Fang."

"Yeah, like that," he said, pointing to Evan. "Whose is he?"

"This guy. You don't know him."

"I don't know a lot of people. Name, Nudge."

"It doesn't matter. Not right now. I'm sure you'll meet him…eventually…you know….when you get settled….or whatever…"

"So he's not around."

"He's around enough, okay? I don't need him." She rolled her eyes heavily. "God, Fang, I'm an adult now. I know I wasn't last time I saw you, but I am now."

He just snorted. Adult. Yeah, okay.

For a moment or two it was silent. Then Nudge left the room, headed into the kitchen to feed Evan, or so Fang figured. He didn't mean to, but Fang slowly began to get sleepy. The meds they had him on kept him that way constantly. Glancing around, he made the sudden decision to sleep. Nudge did say her couch was always open, after all.

Slowly, Fang moved to stretch out across the cushions, cuddling into the rough materials, yawning softly. He didn't like sleeping here, out in the open, but he trusted Nudge. For a split second however, his mind flashed before him the possibility of this having all been a set up, that Max, Nudge, and Dr. Martinez were all just clones, doppelgangers sent to trap him. The government claimed to have eradicated all of the Schools and their affiliates, but he would never trust the government. He would never trust anyone.

Somewhere in all that madness, Fang's overly tired mind just gave out and allowed him to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Owl no eat?"

"Owl's not hungry."

"Mmmm."

Fang groaned slightly, opening his eyes to find that someone had opened the blinds somewhere, allowing sunlight in. He hated bright lights.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Huh?" Turning his head, he found that Max was standing by the door, on her knees next to Carter, helping her put her jacket and shoes on. "Max? What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking Carter up."

"What time is it?"

"About five," he heard Nudge say. Turning his head, he found her coming out of the hall, also in her shoes and coat. "We're going out for dinner tonight, Fang."

"Where's Evan?"

"Right here," she said, going over to one of those baby car seat carrier thingies. Fang didn't really know what they were called. Nor did he care. He just groaned, falling back on the couch.

"Ow," Carter told her mother, tracing am imaginary scar across her cheek. "Owl."

"I know. You think Fang looks like an owl."

"No," Nudge said slowly, shaking her head. "She thinks…well…"

"What?" Max picked up Carter when her shoes were tied. "Why do you call him Owl, baby?"

"Ow," the little girl explained, running a hand across her forehead.

"I don't-"

"She calls my scars ows," Fang said, finally standing. "Ow sounds like owl. Or at least that's what I've gathered."

Carter yawned slightly. "Owl s'eep."

Max just kissed her head, frowning. "I'm sorry, Fang. She doesn't understand that you-"

"It's fine."

"I just thought it was something dumb. She kept pointing at you and saying owl when I got in and-"

"I said its fine, alright?" He popped his shoulders. "Sorry I fell asleep, Nudge. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Fang. I know you must be tired. You just got back from New York. And you haven't even been out of the hospital that long."

He instinctively began to rub his wrists, shaking his head back and forth. "I, uh, should go home now. Back to the hotel, I mean."

"Why would you do that? Come eat with us," Max ordered.

"I don't have my money on me."

"Fang." She rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you in years. I can pay for your dinner."

"I wouldn't answer so fast, Max," Nudge said as she started for the door. "Remember how he used to shred through food?"

"I don't think he could put down two burgers now if he tried," Max said, staring at his frail body. "You should though, Fang. You need to gain weight."

What was she? His mother? Frowning, he put on his shoes before following them out of the building to Nudge's car.

"SUV?" He asked as the two women went to work loading their kids in.

"Henry left it when he, well, left me," Nudge said, shrugging slightly. "It's a nice car, huh? Paid off too."

"Nudge goes after old guys," Max told Fang as Carter began to whine about having to be in a car seat. "Don't ya, Nudge?"

"No," she said, shoot Max a look as she got in the driver's side. "I go after responsible, mature, men with a steady job."

"His father is old?" Fang frowned at Evan as he got into the back seat between the two kids. Max shook her head, taking the passenger's side. "How old?"

"The more important question is why a responsible, mature man with a steady job would leave his child and move to Nevada."

"He pays child support, you know, Max," Nudge said, clearly tired of the conversation they had probably had a million times. "And at least I've got a man. Or had, I guess. For now."

Max rolled her eyes before looking up into the review mirror, finding that Fang, stuck in the middle seat, was now being bothered by her daughter, who was touching his face for some reason. Frowning, she quickly put a stop to it.

"Cut it out, Carter. You don't do that."

"Owl."

"Stop. And Fang, you can tell her to stop, if you want."

He just shook his head a little bit as Carter moved to pat his head. "She's fine."

"Fang-"

"I said that she's fine, okay?"

Carter giggled. "Owl loud. Loud Owl. Shhh, Owl."

Fang shook his head a little bit, which made her laugh louder, though he was just trying to clear his head.

"I, uh, I," Fang couldn't find his words.

"What, Fang?" Max glanced back at him and Nudge turned the radio down.

He wanted to tell them that he liked Carter. Sort of. And Evan was…quiet. That was good. He also wanted to say that he would never move to New York with Angel or Texas with Iggy. He would stay right here, in this dinky little town, and live his life. What more could he ask for? Sure, he'd want the others around, but if he had to choose, Max and Nudge would be his two choices. Evan and Carter, they might not have been expected and he surely never planned for them, but that fine, wasn't it? They all had to grow up eventually, right? Not to mention, Dr. Martinez was in town too, to help. He owed everything to her. Everything.

"Just…I like…" He swallowed. "I like their names. Carter and Evan."

Max made a face in the review mirror. "Are you alright?"

No. Not at all. He hadn't gone back to the hotel like he planned and needed his medication. Why was he so stupid? Why did he ever let Valencia take him out of the hospital? Now he had to do things for himself. He was too dumb for that. Too-

"Fang, if you need me to pull over-"

"I'm fine, okay?"

"Owl." Carter was poking him now, trying to get his attention. "Owl. Owl. Owl. O- Ow!"

"What?" Max turned around quick, probably thinking Fang had hurt her. He honestly hadn't and moved away slightly, as not to be blamed. "What's wrong?"

"Ow." Carter held up her finger, which she had injured by jamming it against Fang's jaw bone. "Hurt."

"How?"

"Dis!" She rammed her finger into Fang's cheek again. "Ow!"

"Stop. Leave him alone, alright?"

Carter smiled at Fang. "Mommy bossy."

Didn't he know it? Sighing, Fang leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes tightly.

"If you need to go home, Fang-"

"I'm fine." He held up a hand. "Just…tired, that's all."

"You'll start to get on a regular pattern, once you get a job and an apartment," Nudge assured him. "God, Fang, it's so great to just have you back again. You know that, right? I love you, Fang. I missed you more than anything."

Fang gulped down some air, trying to stop himself from speaking. Why did she have to do this to him, right now?

"Nudge, leave Fang alone, alright?" Max was talking to her like she might talk to a child, but that's the tone she used with most everyone. She always had. "He doesn't want to think about that stuff right now."

Evan began to fuss from being bored, probably, and Fang had to get him a toy out of his diaper bag. Carter immediately began to complain, whining loudly for Max to pay attention to her. By the time they got to the restaurant, Fang was beginning to wonder if he should be thankful for being back.

"Ooh, Evan, are you sleepy?" Nudge got him out of the car as Fang helped Max unbuckle Carter. He never knew how complex a car seat was. He just hoped he never had to buckle her up on his own, because there was no way he'd ever get her in there right.

"Owl," Carter giggled, now content that Max was paying attention to her. "Brrr."

"She's cold?" Fang frowned, sliding out of the SUV as he watched the little girl cuddle against her mother.

"She's always cold." Max bounced her a little bit. "Are you gonna be good in the restaurant?"

"Mmmhmm." Reaching out, she patted Fang's face again before yawning. "Hung'y."

"That's why we're eating, silly," Max said as she turned, following Nudge into the place. Fang began to nervously rub his wrist again, trying to think of a way to convince Max that maybe going into a crowded restaurant wasn't the best plan. He was scared of crowds. You couldn't watch everyone at once.

"What do you want to eat?" Max asked Carter once they had been seated. "You want chicken? Huh?"

"Owl." She glanced over at him. "Sick?"

He shook his head a little bit, fighting the urge to flip his hood up and hide himself. He felt so exposed.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Nudge asked. He nodded slightly, still not meeting any of their eyes. "You're breathing kind of heavy."

"He's fine," Max said. Somehow, he had ended up sitting in the same booth as Nudge, Carter in her booster seat across from him, next to Max. Evan was in a high chair at the end of the table. He was all boxed in.

"Yeah," he whispered. Then, shocking him, Max reached across the table and laid one of her hands on his. "I'm fine."

Fang hardly touched his dinner. He didn't eat much these days. He was supposed to be on some sort of diet to help him gain back weight, but Fang wasn't one for rule following. Nudge kept asking if his burger was okay, if his fries were cold or something. She was more worried about him than Max, who mostly spent her time keep Evan from crying and making sure that most of Carter's food ended up in her mouth.

By the time dinner was over, Fang was ready to get back to his hotel, take his night dose of medicine, and huddle under a pile of blankets until morning. Nudge drove back to her house, where Max's car was waiting.

"I'll take you home, Fang, so that Nudge can get this guy ready for bed," Max said, kissing Evan's head before heading over to her car, Carter in her arms. Fang nodded to Nudge, not saying anything because he was sure if he did, she would try to hug him again.

"You need to stop anywhere first, Fang?" Max asked after they got Carter set up in the back seat. Fang sighed, sliding into the front seat.

"No. And I can pay you back, once I get to my hotel. I'll-"

"Fang-"

"No, no, Max, I-"

"I can pay for you sometimes." She smiled at him as she pulled her own seatbelt across her stomach. "Just like you can pay for me."

"And Carter," he mumbled. "For the food that actually ends up getting eaten and not just mixed up together on her plate."

"It's art, Fang," she said with a soft smile. "You're going to have to tell me where your hotel is."

"Keep going straight for a few minutes," he told her before leaning against the window. "I, um, really need my medicine."

"What?" She glanced at him.

"I fell asleep at Nudge's and never-"

"Fang, you should have said something. You can't be skipping dosages."

Oh, so she's a doctor now too?

"I know, I know."

"Mom will-"

"Dr. Martinez doesn't need to know. No one does." Fang glanced at her. "I'm not crazy. I don't care what they say. I'm not."

Max let that hang in the air for a moment before trying to tackle it with more caution than usual. "You're damaged, Fang. You-"

"I am not."

"How could you not be? I was. I still am. I still…I still dream about it. About you. About that time when they made me watch Nudge get beat. I couldn't do anything. The chains…I wanted to."

He wanted to tell her about all the things he wanted. About how he wanted to protect her from them, about how if he could have broken the bonds that held him down, he would have, about how he would kill every single one of those bastards that hurt her. Wants didn't mean much though, so he kept silent.

Max sighed slightly. "This is all just so weird. I never thought I'd see you again. And yes, I know that you don't want to do this, this emotional crap, but I just want you to know that…I heard about you trying to take your life. I understand, completely. But just…don't. Ever again. I-I…I need you. I've _needed_ you. Now I have you. Don't let me down."

He just closed his eyes again. It was all too much. All of it. Things were so much easier when everything he did was dictated by someone else, either the Whitecoats or the nurses. Now, here in the real world, he was having to make his own decisions and he hated it.

"Th…Thank you," he mumbled, barely above a whisper.

Max didn't make him repeat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Catch and Release

Chapter 3

"How'd it go?"

Fang just shook his head as he got into the ex-vet's car.

Valencia sighed. "Well, it'll get better. Of course you'd be nervous, your first visit."

Again, she just got a shrug.

"If it's not a good fit though, we'll find you another therapist."

He nodded, still just sitting there stiffly.

"You wanna go back to the hotel?"

Nodding again, he finally buckled his seatbelt.

"What are you gonna do there, Fang? You don't want to go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"Well, Ella is watching the kids all alone-"

"I'm not good with kids."

"That's not what I heard."

"What do you mean?" He tugged at his jacket sleeves, suddenly feeling too hot.

"I talked to Max on the phone this morning."

"Okay."

"She told me that you're getting along very well with Carter and Evan."

"I guess."

"She can be hard to handle, Carter can."

That's one way to describe her.

"You should have told me that Max had a daughter."

Valencia started the car. "Why dwell in the past, Fang?"

Seeing as it hadn't even been a week yet, Fang doubted that he deserved dweller status. "Still."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Seeing her like that…"

"Like what?"

"I thought, when I saw the toys, that it was going to be a boy, Carter. I got…excited."

"Oh, Fang-"

"It's fine though," he said hurriedly, as if admitting that would get him in trouble. "She's fine."

"Don't rub your wrists like that," Dr. Martinez told him as they stopped at a red light. "It can't be good."

"I, um…I have a, thing to…"

"What? Fang, honey, don't get so nervous. It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Not wrong. I, um, I have a clip from a newspaper. For a job. I want it. I called and made an appointment. At four. It's three. Can you take me?" He was still rubbing his wrists and she finally reached over, laying a hand over his own, trying to calm him. He flinched, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Of course, Fang."

"Thank you," he mumbled, staring down at her hand over his. He wanted to add 'for everything', but he knew he would never be able to. Letting out a soft sigh, he shifted and she removed her hand, leaving him alone.

They stopped for lunch to kill some time before she stopped by Ella's. He really didn't want to, but he knew that if she was willing to take him to his interview, then he couldn't complain.

"You can wait in the car, I suppose," Valencia told him as they pulled up. "I'd prefer you to go in though."

"I can. Go in, I mean." He slowly got out and followed her up to the door.

When Ella opened it, he was hit with that same feeling he had been getting since he had been released from the hospital. Everyone looked so much older now. Not that he had been expecting them to all still look like they had as teens, but come on. It was so much to take in. When he had gone to see Angel, she had…grown. Like…in the womanly way. And Gazzy was so tall now… It was scary.

At the moment, staring at Ella, Fang decided that she hadn't turned out that bad. She wasn't ugly now or anything, but she wasn't striking either. Just average. She mostly looked the same, just…aged. Lucky her.

"Fang," she said, shocked. "Oh, Mom, I wasn't expecting…come in."

He did a quick check around and found the same problem he had in Nudge's apartment.

"Owl."

Carter. She was standing behind Ella, basically bouncing with excitement. Ella's house opened into a hallway instead of a living room, so Fang couldn't really do a thorough check like he wanted.

"What, sweetie?" Dr. Martinez asked as she took stepped into the quaint, little house. The little girl wasn't concerned with her grandmother though.

"Owl!" She held her arms up above her head. For a second Fang feared she thought he was going to pick her up, but then he realized she was trying to imitate how large he was. "Big Owl!

"Hi."

She patted his knee caps. "'nt Ella. Owl."

The best he could gather from that was that she knew an 'ant', though it was actually aunt, was an insect and an owl was a bird. To a little kid, that meant they were both animals. Fang thought about showing her how he really was an animal, how much like an owl he really was, but he kept wings furled.

"We've met," Ella said, thinking she was trying to introduce them. Carter just gnashed her teeth at her.

"Carter," her grandmother corrected, frowning. Quickly, the little girl ran over to her grandmother, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Behave."

"Hi."

Fang had never seen her greet anyone like that. All he had seen was her bite at everyone, save Max. Nodding towards the living room, he waited for Ella to tell him it was okay before heading in there and taking a seat on the couch.

"Owl."

So Carter had followed him. Great.

She quickly climbed onto the couch with him. "Owl."

Scaling his body, she reached up to touch his face. She almost slipped at one point and Fang had to hold onto her, to keep her steady.

"Funny," she giggled at the feeling the stubble on Fang's face. "Tickle."

"Fang?"

Glancing over, he found Dr. Martinez looking in on them. "Yes?"

"Are you two okay?" She asked after hesitating. Carter glanced at her grandmother, but kept on tracing Fang's scars.

"Fine."

After another second, Carter made a weird move as she tried to reach the top of Fang's head. He wasn't prepared for this and she fell.

"Uh-oh." She was giggling though as she landed in his lap. "Fall. G'anny. Me fall."

"I saw."

Sitting up, Carter then reached out for Fang's hand, wanting to push up his sleeves. When he jerked away, she bit him.

"Hey." It hadn't hurt, but still. Fang quickly sat her down and her grandmother came to deal with it. Fang just shook his head slightly as she was led away by Valencia. The brat. He was being nice to her!

"She bites a lot."

Fang looked over to see someone coming into the other entrance to the room, which probably led to the bedrooms. Frowning, Fang decided that he was an idiot for not checking out the house completely.

"You're Fang, huh?"

Fang regarded the boy with silence. He appeared to be rather slight in form, not very tall, and his hair was cut short and spiked up. Fang was pretty sure he could take him, but you never know.

The eleven year old came closer, but sat down in the chair instead of the couch.

"I'm Seb."

Still, Fang just stared.

"You don't talk a lot, do you? That's what Aunt Nudge said." Sebastian smiled wickedly at him. "I heard a lot of stuff about you, Fang."

He didn't like the way the boy said his name. At all. Turning his vision forward again, Fang decided it was best to just ignore him.

"So what did they do to you in there?" The pre-teen leaned forward in his seat, his eyes glued to the older man. "Horrible stuff, huh? They tortured you. I've heard that. How bad did it get?" The he snickered. "Did they castrate you?"

Fang closed his eyes tightly, counting his breathes to keep himself from saying anything.

"I bet they did, didn't they? Cut it right off. Now what, huh?" Sebastian gave it another minute, waiting for Fang to say something, but he remained stoic as ever. "What else they do? Now that you're a fag? Huh? They rape you in the ass?"

And he was eleven? Fang still didn't take the bait.

"I've heard them talk before. You couldn't even stop them from hurting my Aunt Max. You're were fag before they-"

When Fang rose to his full height, the boy shut up. Slowly, Fang went to stand over him, staring hard down at him. He had originally stood to tell the boy to shut up, that he still was very much intact in his pants, and the only faggot that he knew was the idiot that kept trying to provoke him. Once he was over the boy though, he saw just that. He was a boy. A stupid, dumb, little kid that was trying to establish his dominance in his mainly female family.

"Fang?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Ella coming into the room, Evan in her arms. Now that was a boy Fang could get behind. Evan was rare to make noise, much less talk about things that were way too mature for him.

He nodded at her.

"Mom's ready to go if you are. And Seb, go tell your granny hi. You haven't seen her in two days."

Sebastian just stared up at Fang, unblinking. He looked like he was about to piss himself. What? Did he think that Fang was going to hit him or something?

"Now, Seb," Ella repeated. "What's going on anyways? Fang?"

Turning on his heels, he just shook his head at her before heading out of the room. When he got back to the door, Carter was there, waiting for him.

"Owl!" She jumped, giggling at him. Her grandmother stood by, shaking her head. "Bite."

She better not bite him again. Fang was so done with kids for the time being it wasn't even funny.

"You ready?" Dr. Martinez asked. "I don't want you to be late for your interview."

He nodded.

"You realize that you're going to have to actually speak, right? At the interview?"

He nodded again. Carter giggled, nodding her own head in an attempt to mimic him. Apparently, she was over her tantrum from getting in trouble.

"Owl!" Carter reached up and tried to grab his hand, probably to push up his sleeve again. "Owl!"

"No." He shook her off, frowning. "No, Carter."

Her eyes widened at his tone. "No?"

"No."

She humphed, crossing her arms, but did listen to him. Fang shook his head a little bit as Sebastian came in. He gave his grandmother a hug before running off, probably fearful of Fang telling on him. Fang just rolled his shoulders before heading for the door.

"Bye-bye."

At first Fang thought Carter was talking to him, but then he realized she was speaking to her grandmother. Dr. Martinez bent down and hugged the little girl.

"I love you."

"Nah-noo" Carter hugged her back before looking at Fang. "Owl. No."

"Yeah, no."

Ella came back and picked her up before saying something about it being naptime and leading her away. Shaking his head, Fang went out to Dr. Martinez car.

"Ella's husband died when Sebastian was two."

Fang glanced at Valencia as they got into the car, but said nothing.

"It was horrible. You guys were all gone, I was still trying to keep track of Angel and Gasman, you know, keep them out of trouble, and then had Ella and Seb to deal with. It wasn't easy."

Clearing his throat, Fang said, "I'll bet."

"Then Nudge came back. I tried with her, Fang, but she was too…broken. She thought that it was her fault that she couldn't get back to you guys. We tried, you know. And then Iggy came back. He was so hurt, physically. I wanted to keep him close, but eventually he and Gazzy went off to Texas. I talk to them nearly everyday, you know."

He just nodded as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Then Max…Carter was only a few months old. Max needed severe help. The government had shut down the school she was being held at, so there was some money from them, but not a lot. She really did think you were dead. If we had known….well, why dwell in the past, huh? The point is you're here now." She glanced at him. "I want you to stay in town with us. I don't want you running off like Angel, Iggy, and the Gasman."

He tried to tell her about how he wasn't going to do that, about how this was where he was meant to be, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"Maybe it'll keep the girls in line, having you around." She smiled at him as she started the car. "I know it will Max, but maybe having a steady man around will help Ella and Nudge out. It'll make them feel safer at least, or so I would think. It can't hurt the kids either."

He just nodded slightly. Why did so much fall on his shoulders? Since when did Max and Nudge need him? If anything, he needed them. Maybe they could all just need each other together. That would be nice. And maybe Angel and Gazzy would come down and stay with them eventually. Iggy too. That would be nice. That would be very nice.

* * *

"Thank you," Fang mumbled to Dr. Martinez as she pulled up the apartment building.

"Will you need a ride back?"

"I'll walk or she'll give me a ride. Or something."

"Call me if you need me, Fang." She smiled at him. "Especially if you get called about that job. I really want to hear about that."

"Thank you," he said again before getting out of her car.

It wasn't until he was up the stairs and outside the door that he began to feel nervous. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Oh."

"Hi," he said as Max opened the door. Then he held up a bag. "I bought dinner."

"What?"

"Fried chicken. And macaroni. For Carter." He shifted the weight on his feet. "Unless you've already ate…I guess I should have called…It's just…I figured…"

"No, no, we haven't eaten." Max took a step back. "But Fang-"

"Fang's here?"

Fang looked passed Max and saw…_him_ sitting on the couch, playing with Carter. Frowning, Fang said, "I'll come back, Max. Sorry. I really should have-"

"No!" She paused, clearing her throat. "I mean, no, Fang. Come in. We were just…talking. He was in town for work and sometimes he comes to see me."

Fang frowned at Dylan. When he had seen Dylan, though it was very briefly, it had been in New York, far away from Max. He had been in town for work then too and stopped in to check on Angel. Fang had been under the impression that Dylan and Max didn't have any cards on the table and were nothing to each other. If he had known otherwise, he wouldn't have even spoke to the other man when he saw him.

"Here." Max took the bags of food. "Carter, Fang brought us dinner. Can you say thank you?"

"No!"

"Carter, don't tell me no."

"No!" She ran at Fang. "Owl, no!"

He just stared down at her. "Yeah. No."

"No!" She patted his knee caps. "Mommy, Owl. Dyl, Owl."

"What?"

"That's what she calls Fang," Max told him, but didn't offer up any other explanation. "How'd you get here, Fang? Walk? You really don't need to be doing that. I'll take you to get your license and then you can borrow my-"

"Your mom dropped me off. I was with her today."

"Why?"

He just shook his head and Max left it alone. Then, to establish his importance to Carter over Dylan, he spoke to her.

"Do you like chicken? I got you macaroni."

"Mac!' She patted his leg again before rushing over to Max who had sat down on the couch, way too close to Dylan, Fang might add.

Closing the door behind him, Fang said, "I'll get plates."

"I'll help," Max said, giving Dylan the food bags before following him into the kitchen area. Fang glanced back at Dylan before at her. Max took his silence as a question and said, "I told you before, Fang, nothing ever has worked out between me and him and nothing ever will."

"Carter likes him."

"Carter likes having someone who will do whatever she says. He just tries to please her. That's not what she needs. She has Ella, Mom, and Nudge for that." Max opened one of the cabinets. "She's need stability anyways. Dylan's never around. Not to mention, I'm not interested in him."

Fang saw a 12 pack of cokes and asked for one. Max instead went over to the fridge and pulled him a cold one out.

"You only drink hot," Fang mumbled as she handed him one.

"I know you like cold." She shivered for show. "It hurts my teeth though, cold drinks."

"I know. You probably have sensitive teeth."

"Probably," she agreed, smiling. "Thanks for dinner, Fang."

"You bought my dinner last night." He looked away as Max got forks for the macaroni. "I, um, you…your mom took me to my counselor today."

"How'd it go?"

He shrugged. Max just sighed.

"We'll get you help, Fang. We'll find you someone." She smiled at him before walking back into the living room. There was a slight problem with where they were going to all sit, but Carter, who was sitting on the floor, immediately wanted Fang to sit with her. He took that as a good sign and did as asked.

"Eat with a fork, baby," Max told her, but Carter ignored that as she used her hands to eat. Fang shook his head, scooting away from her. He didn't want her to touch him with her nasty hands.

"So, uh, Fang, how long are you staying for?" Dylan asked.

Forever. He just shrugged though, not wanting to acknowledge Dylan.

"Owl," Carter giggled, watching him. "G'anny."

"Hmmm?" Max looked at her daughter. "What?"

"I, uh, went over to Ella's today, when she was there."

"Oh," Max said. "So you've met Seb."

Oh, he met him. Instead of saying anything on that though, Fang just nodded.

"He's a real big help, with Carter and Evan. I'm sure the two of you will get along well."

Fang just nodded, not commenting.

After they finished eating, Max went to do the dishes and though both men offered to help, she denied any. Not to mention Dylan had to back to his hotel and pack; his flight left in about four hours.

"It's been good seeing you, Max," he told her after rinsing his plate. "I'll call you next time I'm in town, alright?"

She nodded as they awkwardly hugged. After nodding at Fang and picking Carter up for a kiss, he was gone. Then there were three.

"Sure you don't need help, Max?"

"No, but can you keep Carter entertained? She seems to have warmed up to you."

He glanced back into the living room, where the little girl was climbing onto the couch, apparently prepared for some television.

"I can," he whispered. "If you're sure you don't need help."

"Go."

Sighing, Fang went over to the couch and sat down. Carter glanced at him before back at the television, trying to hint him along. Picking up the remote, Fang turned on the TV to find it was already on a cartoon. Perfect. At least this would keep her quiet.

"Owl." Carter scooted closer to him. "Shhh."

"Shhh," he mimicked.

By the time Max joined them, Carter was mostly falling asleep and Fang was just watching the clock that was on the wall.

"I need to bathe her before she goes to bed," Max told Fang, coming to pick her up. "You can stay if you want, but I won't be able to give you a ride home tonight unless we go before."

"I'll walk. Or fly. Or whatever."

Max nodded a little. "Come on, Carter. Owl will be here when you finish your bath."

She cuddled against Max. "Bubble?"

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Max smiled at Fang. "She loves bubble baths."

He just nodded a little bit, having no idea how to use that information. At all. After Max left, he pulled out the cell phone that Dr. Martinez had given him when he first got out to check to see if he had any messages. He did. One from Iggy. After playing it, he found that Iggy was offering up the Texan life again. Fang texted back that he was going to stay around the girls for awhile, help out.

When Max got back, Carter was in her pajamas and had a stuffed animal with her.

"Owl," she called to him. "Now."

"Now what?"

Max came out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes. "It's story time."

"Oh."

"She wants you to listen to one, probably. She likes to get everyone involved in story time. She would have had Dylan come listen too, if he hadn't had to leave."

Fang stood slowly. What else did he have to do? Go back to the hotel and be all alone? He was honestly just glad that Carter wanted to include him in her life. He knew that bringing that mac'n'cheese would be a good in.

"It's so hot, Fang," Max told him as she led him to one of the bedroom. "You don't want to take your jacket off?"

"No."

"You sure?"

He nodded slightly. "I'm, uh…I'm sure."

"No," Carter told Max. "Owl no."

"He knows what?"

"No. He no."

"He knows what?" Max looked to him. "What do you know?"

"She means…she kept…pushing up my sleeves. I told her no." Fang scratched the back of his neck as Max opened the little girl's bedroom door. "I, um…I don't…like showing…my arms to…people."

"That's fine." Max glanced back at her. "Trust me, Fang, I just want you to be comfortable around us."

"I want her to be comfortable around me," he said. "You too. The two of you."

Carter rushed into her room. "Owl!"

He walked in there slowly, Max trailing behind.

"So, uh, what do you read her?" It wasn't lost on Fang that he had to use his voice a lot more when he was with Max, but he kind of liked it.

"These," she said, going over to a small stack of books. "Dr. Seuss and stuff. Little kid things. Most of them were Seb's when he was a little boy. They'll be Evan's next. If we can ever get this one to share."

Fang rubbed his wrists slowly. "So, uh, pick a book, Carter."

"No. Owl." She pointed to the stack before climbing onto her bed. "Owl."

"She wants you to," Max told him as she went and got into bed with Carter, pulling her into her lap. The little girl laughed, cuddling against her mother.

Fang was slow with making his choice, not knowing where to go after that. He couldn't go get into bed with the two of them. Number one, the toddler bed wasn't big enough, but also…there was no way they were to that level yet. So instead, after making his choice, he sat down on the floor, his knees pulled up.

"Owl?" Carter asked. "Mommy?"

"Owl's gonna read to us tonight. Huh, Owl?"

He nodded a little bit, opening the book. "Okay, um, I'll read."

Carter cuddled her teddy, Robbie, to her, settling down. Fang read slowly, uncertain with himself. He hadn't had to really read in years, even if this was just a children's book. Not to mention his voice gave in certain parts as he wasn't used to speaking so much. After he was finished though, Carter insisted on another and he quickly caved, wanting to please her.

Once she was finally ready to hit the hay, Max led Fang from the room, headed back to the now dark living room. She sat down on the couch, expecting him to sit down next to her.

"So now what?" Fang asked as Max just sat there.

"You wanna watch TV?"

"Not really. Do you?" He hunched forward, closing his eyes. "If not, I could just leave. I mean-"

"Fang, stop trying please me." She bumped their knees together. "You wanna play cards or something? I have a deck."

"Nah."

"Then what? You wanna talk?"

He took a deep breath. "I just wanna, kind of, you know…sit here. With you. For awhile. If that's okay."

Max smiled at him in the darkness, even though he wasn't look at her to see. "That's perfect."

* * *

He didn't mean to scare her. He didn't mean to scare himself. He didn't mean to do a lot of things in his life. But he did them.

"What?" Max shot up from her spot on the couch. "What?"

Fang had jumped up, screaming. It was so dark. His dream, it had been so bright. Where was he?

"Fang?" She got up to touch him, but he shoved her away, still confused. What was going on? "Fang, it's me. Are you hurt?"

He was breathing too hard to answer. Max rushed to go turn on a light, thinking that would solve their problems.

"See?" She asked once the light was on. "It's just me. You had a dream. You're safe."

Fang was shivering even in his jacket. "What?"

"It was just a dream. A bad dream." She came closer again, but didn't touch her. "You scared the shit out of me though."

Fang glanced around. "We're…we're…Where are we?"

"My apartment. You're okay. We fell asleep, remember?"

He looked back at the couch and found that there was now a blanket and pillow there. Max must have curled up on her half, consciously making the decision to go to sleep, while Fang's body had just given out, giving itself up to slumber.

"We…What?"

Max bit her lip as a crying began from somewhere. "Carter's scared. I have to go get her."

As soon as she was gone, Fang did a thorough search of the living area before checking out the bathroom. Next was the other bedroom, the only place he hadn't seen yet.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to find Max coming into the room also. "Checking. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, going over to her bed and depositing Carter. The little girl was now silent, but watching both of them as she sucked her thumb, Robbie under one arm.

"Here," Max mumbled, tucking her in. "It was just Fang. He had a bad dream. You know how those are. They're so scary, huh?"

"Owl?" Carter mumbled, looking at them in the darkness. For the first time, Fang saw movement from under Carter's shirt. Wings.

"He's fine now. So are you. I'll be right back, okay? I won't shut the door or anything. I just need to take care of Owl."

Carter nodded slowly, cuddling into her mother's bed. Max took Fang's hand and led him out of the room, not saying anything. Once they were in the living room though, she started.

"You can't go home."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to flip out alone. Have you taken your medicine for the night?"

"No."

"That's part of the problem, Fang."

"I don't need it. Not constantly."

"You can't just pick and ch-"

"You know what, Max? I don't need this right now."

"Fang-"

"You want me to go get my medicine, right?" He put on his shoes. "I'll go, alright? I'll go get it."

"Fang, don't-"

"I'm sorry that I scared her, alright? I'm sorry I scared you."

"Come back, okay? After you-"

"No. I'm gonna go to the hotel and go to bed." He shook his head at her, unsuccessfully trying to rid it of all thoughts. "Tell Carter I said I'm sorry."

"Fang-"

"I have to go." He made his escape quick and to the point. After he was out in the night air, he took a deep breath, letting the cold wind whip him. It would be a long walk back. At least it would help him clear his head.

Why had he freaked out back there? He knew that Max was just trying to help, but telling him what to do wouldn't do any good. At all. He was supposed to take care of her, not the other way around. That's the way it had always been. Even when they were kids. Max might have mothered the others, but she always knew her place with him was just as friends. Best friends, sure, but not mother and son. At all. She was good at what she did, sure, but still. Fang wasn't a kid. He didn't need her help.

When he got back to his place, Fang took his concoction of pills that were supposed to help clear his mind, but only really succeeded in making him dependant on them. Sighing loudly, he then went to take a piss before climbing into bed, praying that he wouldn't have another nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Catch and Release

Chapter 4

"Owl."

"Mmmm?"

"Teef."

Fang opened his mouth, allowing her to inspect the inside of it.

"Tongue." Carter poked it, giggling at how he quickly closed his mouth.

"Yuck." Fang made a face.

"Yuck," she mumbled, smiling at him.

Currently, Fang was sitting down on Nudge's couch, holding onto Carter as she stood in his lap, playing dentist. They were doing this because tomorrow, Sebastian was going to the dentist and she was very interested in teeth after learning about that.

"Wet."

"That's spit."

She leaned her forehead against his, sighing as she stared into his eyes. "Owl."

He just stared at her.

After another moment, Carter turned in his hands and jumped down, landing on the ground. Today was Sunday and Max had to go to church. That was one of Dr. Martinez's rules. You didn't necessarily have to go to her church or even have the exact same religion, but you had to go to a church. So that meant that Nudge, Ella, and Dr. Martinez were all busy. Normally, the little kids were taken to church with one of them and put in the nursery, but Fang offered to watch them, as there was no way he was going to church. Not yet, is what Dr. Martinez said, but he wasn't so sure he ever would.

"Cats." Carter went over to one of her stuffed animals. It was actually a dog, but Fang didn't feel like pointing that out. "Owl."

"Mmmm." He glanced over to where Evan was playing on a blanket, checking on him. He still seemed to be okay and happy. Watching kids was easy. Well, these kids. Evan hardly ever needed attention and Carter was loud, sure, but as long as he kept her entertained, everything was fine.

Yawning, Carter walked back over to him and climbed into his lap again. "Ow. Ows." She reached up and ran a finger across one of his scars on his face. "Hurt?"

"Not anymore."

She leaned back against him, yawning again. "Bad?"

"Hmmm?"

"D'eam?"

"You mean last night? Yeah, I had a bad dream. It's okay though. We're okay. We're safe." He had already run a check of the place. They were alright.

Carter opened her mouth and made a weird noise, mimicking the animal that was on the television currently. Fang had it on some wildlife show. He couldn't take anymore cartoons and this was the only other kid friendly thing he could find.

"A'mals."

"Mmmhmm."

She reached up again, patting his mouth. "Owl."

"What?"

She just yawned again. Fang leaned his head back, shaking his head. This is such a weird day. Dr. Martinez had woken him up by calling him at six in the morning, asking him to come to church. After turning that down and offering to watch the children, he got stuck here. Which wasn't so bad. He was learning to…like the kids. These two. Not that other one. At all.

"Owl?"

"What?"

"Potty."

He had never really dealt with her and her bathroom needs before, so he just sat her on the ground.

"Do you…can you use the potty?"

She nodded before running off. Fang stood up and opened the bathroom door, closing it behind her before waiting.

"Are you done?" He asked after a moment. "Don't forget to wipe. And flush."

"No flush."

"What do you mean?"

"Reach!"

"Oh. Do you…Do I need to…come in?"

"Flush!" He heard something fall and made the executive decision to check on her. Turns out she had never even used the bathroom. Instead, she had climbed up the sink and was currently playing with the toothpaste.

"Carter," he groaned. "Why do you have to be so bad? Constantly?"

He had not signed up for this. Picking her up, he sat her down on the ground before looking around for a washcloth. After finding one, he gave her a quick wash down before making her use the restroom, supervising this time. After all that was done though, he gave her a stern talking to.

"Carter," he began as he carried her into the living room. "You don't play with toothpaste, okay? That's bad."

She bit at him, but he just stared at her with his uninterested expression. She threw a mini-fit, in which he just sat her in the corner before doing a check on Evan. He was still fine. Leave it to Nudge's son to be the quiet one and Max's daughter to be overly energetic.

"Owl?" She asked after calming down.

"You can get out."

"No like Owl!" She didn't come over to him, instead moving to sit down with all of her toys. Fang didn't care. At all. He was mad that she had bit at him, honestly.

"We're back."

Fang looked up as Nudge and Max came into the apartment. He quickly stood as each woman went to go check on their child.

"What's wrong, baby?" Max asked her daughter.

"Owl. Owl bad."

"What did he do?" Max asked, frowning while glancing at Fang. They hadn't had a chance to properly speak since last night and he knew he probably wasn't on best of terms with her.

"Yell."

"Why?"

"No know."

"Fang?" Max looked to him, as if there were a chance that Carter was telling the truth. Yeah.

"She bit at me after I yelled at her because she got the toothpaste in the bathroom and was playing with it."

"No!" Carter spit at him, which got her yelled at by Max. Fang just shook his head, going to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going, Fang?" Nudge asked. "You are coming to Dr. Martinez's house with us, right? We're gonna eat lunch over there."

He glanced between them. If he were still him, the him he was years ago, he would have made a crack about Max and her cooking skills, or lack there of. This him though just waited.

"Of course he's coming," Max answered for him. "Where else would he go?"

"I need to change," Nudge told him. "Max is heading over to her house to do the same. You wanna leave with her?"

"Yeah," he said, rolling his shoulders, which each woman noticed he did a lot. "If I can, Max."

"Of course."

"Can you say bye-bye?" Nudge asked Evan as she carried him towards her bedroom. "Oh, and Carter? Get all your stuffed animals you want. And clean up the ones you don't."

"I'll help," Max told her. "Owl can help too, can't you, Fang?"

He just sighed, doing as was asked of him. When he got to the stuffed animal he was named after, he went to put it in the box in the corner, to put it away, but Carter stopped him, adding it to the pile to take back home.

Fang got stuck carrying the stuffed animals to the car, but it beat carrying Carter. He was afraid she'd try to bite him again.

"Fang, by the way…do we need to stop by your hotel? For medicine?" Max asked as she buckled the little girl in. "I'm just wondering. I'm not instructing."

"…I do. And, Max…I, um, was wondering if you were off tomorrow?"

"I am. Why?"

"I want, uh, to look for an apartment."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with one of us? Not me, necessarily. Nudge's couch is by far more comfortable. And Ella has an extra room. Mom has multiple."

"Me and your mom…she thinks that I shouldn't live with you. You know, until we…know what we are."

"I know what I want us to be."

Fang opened the door and tossed the stuffed toys down on the seat next to where Carter's car seat was.

"I know too, but I need to be prepared before we get that far. Right now I need to focus on me."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Being with you would stop me from doing that." He glanced at her across the car as she finally finished buckling Carter in. "Anyone with you has to be ready to take care of Carter. I'm not…I want to, you know, be there for her, but I don't…trust myself yet. I don't want to screw up, Max. I have to be ready, you know? Not just jump in and hope for the best."

Max swallowed visibly. "Then…what?"

"You haven't been with anyone since you got out, right?"

"Of course not, Fang."

"And I won't be either. We're something to each other, just not that yet. I promised myself to you, a long time ago, and I mean to keep that promise. I just need to take care of some stuff first." He cleared his throat. "Besides, if I have my own place, there will be more room for all of Carter's stuff."

Max smiled at him. "She doesn't need more stuff."

Carter giggled as Fang pulled Robbie out of the pile of toys and handed him to her. "Owl."

"Yeah. Owl." He closed the door before getting into the front seat. Max was quick to follow. "You know, Max, I still…I mean…"

"I love you too, Fang."

After buckling his seatbelt, he leaned against the window, letting out a long breath. He had just said more than he hoped to for the rest of the week. That made him think of something.

"I got a call this morning."

"From who?"

"A, uh, guy that interviewed me. For a job. I have one now."

"What? Oh, Fang, that's great!" Max smiled brightly at him. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I texted your mom."

She watched him for a moment. "Yeah the two of you do seem close, I guess."

"She's just…she saved me, Max. Thanks to her, I get to be here."

"I know." She turned on the car. "We're very glad that you are here, Fang."

"Owl," Carter called from the back of the car. "Owl."

"What?"

She just giggled. "Owl. No. Cats."

"Yeah." He sighed a little bit.

Max turned up the radio a little bit. "You know, Fang, Carter's really gotten used to you fast. I think she likes you."

He just nodded.

"I know that she can be…grating on your sanity, but she's really not that bad of a kid."

"No, no," Fang whispered. "She's…I like her. A lot. Like, I mean, she's loud and…noisy, but sometimes…that's good."

"It's only been a few days, Fang. Trust me, you'll start to get annoyed with her."

He glanced back at Carter to find her chewing on Robbie's nose. When she saw him looking, she barred her teeth, like she had that day he had to baby sit her for the first time.

"I'm sure," he mumbled as Carter went back to happily chomping on Robbie. "She's eating the bear."

Max glanced at her in the rearview before shaking her head. "Just let her. At least she's being quiet, right?"

He nodded. "Evan's real quiet."

"He's always been that way. Like you." Max glanced his way. "You know, when Nudge fond out she was having a boy…she wanted to name him in honor of you. Or after you, now that, you know, we know you're alive."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. I would have too, had Carter been a boy. Of course, mine would have meant more, don't you think?"

"Not really," Fang said, not in an unkind way, more in a thoughtful way.

"No?"

"Nah. Yours would have been because, well, you'd have thought of him as my son, right?"

"I guess."

"Called him Junior and stuff. Nudge now, she did it because she thinks I'm, you know, awesome." He looked at Max, letting her know that he was joking, if only slightly. "She loves me."

"I know she does."

"I mean, you _love _me, but she just…she loves me."

"I'm not an idiot. I get it. She thinks very highly of you." Max shook her head. "The point was, though, that that's his middle name."

"What's his middle name?"

"Fang. Evan Fang."

"And this guy, this Henry, went along with this?"

"What could he say?" She shook her head. "They had already broken up by then anyways."

Fang began to tap a beat out on his thigh. "I don't get that, breaking up."

"You've broken up with people before. We broke up, for a little while there."

He shrugged. "Not really."

"You went and got with Maya, didn't you?"

"Because you were with Dylan."

"_Because_ we were broken up," Max finished for him. "You broke up with that girl, the one in Virginia, right?"

"…About that-"

"Oh, Fang."

"We left before I had a chance to say goodbye." He shrugged. "You know me."

"I know you," she agreed. "My little heartbreaker."

He let a soft smile ghost along his lips. "You're the only one that matters. First and last."

She giggled a little bit. "First and last."

When they got to Max's apartment building, Fang got out with her and Carter, carrying the stuffed animals up to their place.

"Owl st'ong?" Carter watched him over her mother's shoulder. "St'ong? Man?"

He just stared at her with his blank expression, which always seemed to make her laugh.

"Here," Max said as they finally got up the stairs to her place. After unlocking the door, she led Fang to Carter's room to put the stuffed animals down. "Pick which ones you're taking to Grandma's."

"All o 'em."

"Carter."

"Mommy." She wiggled until Max put her down. Then she looked up at Fang. "Owl."

"What?"

That just made her giggle some more. Max sighed, shaking her head.

"Can you watch her while I go get changed?" Max asked. "Please and thank you."

He just nodded, watching as she left the room. Slowly, Fang made is way over to the little girl's bed and sat down.

"Owl." She sat down at his feet, staring up at him. "Blana."

"What?"

"Blana…nana." She patted his knees. "Owl."

"My name's actually Fang, Carter." He watched her for a moment. "I think that's easier to say than Owl."

"Naw-wal."

"Yeah. Naw-wal." He reached down and patted her on the head. "But what about Fang? Fa-ang. See?"

"Nanag."

"Yeah, kind of like that, but not at all." He sighed a little bit. Nanag or Owl? Hmmm. "I think I'll just stick to being Owl."

"Owl." She giggled again before standing up. "Robbie."

Shaking his head, he moved to lean his elbows on his knees as he observed the little girl, taking in all of her mannerisms and actions. First, of course, she went and rescued Robbie from the pile of other toys before heading over to her dresser.

"Owl."

"Hmmm?"

"Up." She pointed. "Me."

"You want something?" He stood slowly. "Well?"

"Me."

"What?" Coming closer, he saw that on her dresser was a picture frame. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, immediately realizing that it was a photo of Max and Carter.

"Me," she told him, leaning against his legs.

"You," he muttered back, still staring at it.

"That was taken a few days after Mom found us."

Fang turned slightly and saw Max coming into the room. Carter quickly ran over to her mother, leaving Fang behind.

"Mommy." Carter held her arms above her head in the customary 'Carry me' sign that all toddlers seem to know, which Max obliged to. "Me."

"Are you showing Fang you? Huh?" She kissed her daughter's head before coming closer to him. Shifting the girl to one arm, she reached out and took hold of the picture frame, though Fang didn't let it go either. "She likes this photo the best. She loves looking at herself, so we take tons of pictures, but this is the one that she looks at the most."

Reaching out with her chubby little fingers, Carter pressed her hand against the glass frame. "Me."

"I see," Fang whispered, staring at her hand. "You."

He wondered what he was doing that day, when this photo was taken. Where was he when Carter was born? What was he thinking? What about the first time she spoke? Or took a step? He was probably hating life, wherever he was, while a whole new life was getting a chance.

"I want to know."

Max glanced at him after his random outburst. "Know what?"

He just shook his head. "I need to know."

"Know what, Fang?"

"It shouldn't matter, but I…I need to be sure. It'll bother me. It won't change anything, not really, but I-"

"What?" Max bounced Carter a little as she got restless. "Know what?"

"If she's mine." He looked at Carter. "I mean…I know what I said before. And I mean it. But don't you want to-"

"No." Max turned away from him, taking the photo from him. "I don't."

"But…why?"

"Because, Fang, if she's not, then what?"

"Then nothing, Max. It'll still be-"

"You know it won't or else you wouldn't be asking to know."

He swallowed. "I have a right to know."

"Then yes, you are. Happy?"

"A right to know the truth."

"That is the truth if that's the life you want. Do you want it?" She turned to look at him after setting the photo back up on the dresser. "If you don't, fine. I wouldn't expect you-"

"I told you, we can't be that yet."

"I'm not talking about us." Max looked away for a moment. "I told you last night that Carter needs stability. If you're gonna be…whatever to her, be it. Don't have it depend on what a stupid test says. Mom told me she was my mother and I believed her. I still do. I'll never take a test."

"Because if it came back wrong-"

"Because someone is to you what you want them to be." She kissed Carter's head before setting her down. "The question isn't does she have your DNA, Fang. It's can you be there for her?"

"I-"

A song cut him off, emitting its sound from Max's pocket. Frowning, she reached into it and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She turned away from Fang and he turned his vision to Carter, who had dived into the pile of stuffed animals, looking for something probably. "Yeah, Mom. No. We got…caught up. No. No. God, Mom, no. Carter wanted to show him her room. Yes. Alright. We're leaving now. Bye."

After she hung up, there was an awkward moment while they both just stood there, neither wanting to look at the other, but also not wanting to be the first to turn away. Luckily, Carter saved them all from standing there forever.

"Owl!' She suddenly appeared at Fang's feet, holding up the stuffed owl to him. "Owl!"

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking it from her. Carter nodded before picking up Robbie and telling her mother that she was ready.

"Go," Carter commanded, pushing the back of her mom's legs. "Go G'anny's."

"Stop it, Carter," Max ordered though she did comply. Fang shook his head slightly but followed right along.

"Bye-bye," Carter called to the apartment building as Max led her out of it. "Bye-bye."

Fang looked down at the owl in his hands, sighing a little bit. Why was it such a big deal to Max? Knowing for sure? It probably had to do with her own mental health. She had been able to lie to herself for a long time now, that Fang was without a doubt the father. Now though, if she found out otherwise, it might wreck her world. Who would want that? Still, finding out that he was Carter's father would change Fang's world too, but it a good way. If he wasn't though…

"Car. Owl. Car."

"I see." He lifted her up when Max opened the car door and sat her in her car seat. Carter seemed shocked that he picked her up, but just giggled in response. Not knowing how to actually do the buckling, Fang took a step back, allowing Max to do her magic. He did watch though, trying to get more comfortable with the idea of buckling her up.

"Owl," Carter told Max, pointing to him, probably pointing out the fact that he was being kind of a creeper at the moment. Max just gave her daughter a kiss on the head before turning to get into the driver's seat.

Fang stared in at Carter for another moment before closing the car door and crossing to get in on the other side. Starting the car without a word, Max turned off the radio and inserted a CD, which immediately began playing little kids songs.

"Wha-"

"In case Mom comes out to the car. She bought this CD for Carter, but all that it really accomplishes is making me want to blow my brains out." Then she bit her tongue, realizing the error in that sentence. Instead of apologizing though, she just turned up the stereo a little bit, which of course made Carter start singing along. Fang picked up the case the CD came from and found that it was church songs or something. Yuck.

"Which way to the hotel?" Max asked, reminding Fang of the fact he still needed to get his medicine.

"Oh, uh, straight for awhile." He shifted in his seat. "Max, about before-"

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"But-"

"I'm not letting you get a DNA test, okay, Fang?"

"My right-"

"So what? You're gonna sue me or something?" She snorted. "Come off it."

"I just want to-"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Well…Max…"

"Then don't do this to me, okay? Please don't do this to me. Not now. We can talk later. Just not now."

It wasn't far. According to Max's logic, he shouldn't force anything because he loves her, but by the same token, shouldn't she allow him to find it since she loves him? It was a slippery slope, the one that she was climbing up, but he decided to let the subject rest…for now.

"Owl!" Carter stop singing suddenly and began to whine. "Mommy!"

"What?"

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Fang glanced back there. "What's-"

"How far away is your hotel?"

"Why?"

"Carter's gotta use the bathroom."

He made a face. Little kids were nasty. Why couldn't they just hold it like normal people?

"Turn right at this light and then left at the second one and you're there."

"Hold on baby," Max told her daughter. "Can you hold on?"

Fang checked out of that part of the conversation. Like he said, kids are nasty. By the time he got Max and Carter up to his place, he was certainly glad that he had shown up at the end of the toddler cycle, so he never had to change diapers.

"Owl no ducky?"

Fang frowned as a few minutes later Carter came out of the bathroom, continuing to take divide up his medicine.

"Hmmm?"

"No ducky? No toys?"

Looking to Max for an answer, he raised his eyebrow.

"She saw the bathtub and couldn't find any bath toys."

Fang made a grunt, going back to his medicine.

"Ducky?" Carter came closer. "Owl?"

"I don't got one." He glanced down at her finally, paying her the attention she was clearly craving. "I guess I'll have to share yours, eh?"

"No!" She pushed his leg. "No! No share!"

"Calm down." Her mother quickly lifted her up into her arms. "Are you ready, Fang?"

He took another pill before grabbing the water bottle on the dresser and taking a swig. "Yep. Let's go."

Yawning, Carter leaned against Max. "Owl stay?"

"Yeah, he lives here. Right now. Not for long."

Carter smiled at him. "Go G'anny's."

He went and opened the door, waiting for Max to walk out first. Swinging Carter's diaper bag on her shoulder, she headed out, back to the car. By the time they got to Dr. Martinez's house, Carter was all riled about something. Fang was busy trying to drown his thoughts in that crappy kids' music, as it was better than listening to her whine.

"No," Carter whined as Max tried to get her out. Fang stood by, watching silently, not wanting to intervene. Then, with a loud screech, Carter bit down on Max's hand.

"Dang it!" Max held her at arms length, frowning. "You stop it. Now."

"No!" She kept wiggling and Fang was afraid that Max would lose her grip or something, dropping her. Before that could happen, Fang reached over and took her into his arms.

"No! No, Owl!"

He just let her squirm and squiggle, but he wouldn't release her. Finally, Carter gave out and just leaned against him.

"Are you done?" Max asked, but Fang shook his head. He had his own way to deal with these things. Or, well, he was attempting to find one.

"Wha'?" Carter asked as Fang went over to the front door and knocked. The second Sebastian let him in, Fang carried Carter over to a corner, which happened to be in the living room and sat her down. "Owl?"

"Sit."

"Tit?"

He ignored the hilarity of her mispronunciation. "You don't bite."

She just put her hand in her mouth, watching him. When Fang turned to walk away, she was quick to attempt to follow. Fang just as quickly turned around and sat her back down. After the third try, she realized she was on punishment.

"Mommy!" She began to wail, but Fang didn't care. He had heard worst noises in his life time. Hell, the CD in the car about made him bang his head in. "G'anny!"

"What's going on?" Ella came into the room to stand next to Max, who was watching with a critical look. "What are you doing?"

"She's on timeout," Max said. "Or so I gather."

Fang ignored both of them, stepping into the hall before heading to the kitchen. He could hear Dr. Martinez and Nudge in there and knew that was probably where Evan was. He liked Carter and everything and even played with the idea of that DNA test turning him into a daddy, but right now, he just wanted to find someone quiet.

"Hey, Fang," Nudge greeted as he walked in. Sitting on the kitchen table, in his little baby carrier, was Evan. Fang sat down at the table, moving the carrier to face him, and watched the boy for a moment. "Carter's throwing a fit, huh? I can hear her."

Shrugging his shoulders, he listened as Max came into the room, quickly going to hug her mother before coming to stand behind him.

"How long?"

"Forever," he finally whispered the word he had been holding in since he was reunited with his family.

"What?"

"…What were you asking?"

"How long until she can get out of timeout?"

Fang shook his head. "I dunno. She needs to calm down first."

He had always fancied himself as a belt guy. He would hold all control with that belt, handing out whoopings and spankings left and right until his kids were in order. And maybe one day he would be like that, to a much lesser extent of course, but for now Carter was still just a toddler and Evan was a baby. Maybe, if this timeout stuff worked out, he wouldn't even have to use the belt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fang saw Sebastian walk into the room. He was followed by his mother, who was shaking her head at Max, clearly angered that she was just letting Carter go at it in the living room. Fang snorted, standing up. He took one last look at Evan to make sure he was alright before walking out of the estrogen-filled kitchen and heading back to the living room.

Cater was still in her spot in the corner, no longer screaming, but rather seething. The second she saw Fang, she sent him her most deadly of daggers with her brown eyes, but Fang just stared back as he headed over to the couch and sat down. He had seen those same brown eyes hold many different emotions, ones he'd never want Carter to find out about. Those brown eyes however were worn by a woman who was the master of glares.

Fang sat there for a minute or two before standing up and going over to Carter. Staring down at her, he waited for her to do something, but she just stared up at him with her head tilted back, eyes hard as rocks. Eventually though, she broke and began to giggle loudly.

"Owl!" Wrapping her arms around his right leg, she nuzzled her head against the knee cap. "Owl!"

"No biting."

"No bitin'."

"Good." Then, without another word, he made sure that she was securely attached to his leg before slowly walking back to the kitchen to see how lunch preparations were going, taking Carter along for the ride.

"Someone's in a good mood," Ella mused as he came into the room. She had taken his spot at the table, where she was now chopping something up, but that was okay.

"Do you…" Fang cleared his throat as Carter jumped off his leg, rushing to hug her grandmother and aunts. "Do you need help?"

Max, who he was sure thought she was helping, was standing off to one side, more of supervising.

"N-"

"Here, do this," Ella offered up her position, speaking over her older sister. "I need to go check on Seb anyways."

"He's eleven years old, Ella," her mother said in a disapproving tone. "He can be in the backyard alone."

"I'm just checking."

It wasn't lost on Fang that Ella clearly had a problem with letting the kid live his life, but honestly, Fang didn't care. Sebastian had been a little punk before to him and you can't make more than one first impression.

"Getting along okay?"

Fang glanced at Nudge as she lifted Evan out of his carrier, probably to go change his diaper or something.

"I think so."

"Good." She smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't, but that was because she didn't realize Fang knew her dirty little secret about Evan's namesake. "Glad someone can finally get Carter under control."

Fang glanced over at the little girl, who was currently under her grandmother's feet, nearly tripping her multiple times. Shaking his head, he decided no one could ever accomplish that task. But he'd sure as hell try.


	5. Chapter 5

Catch and Release

Chapter 5

Fang peeked his eyes opened to find that in the darkness of his bedroom, there was another person with him. Normally he would panic, but he immediately knew who the person was.

"Owl nest."

"Mmmm," he groaned. He had gotten home at two last night thanks to work and he really didn't feel like dealing with Carter at the moment. What was she doing in his room anyways? It was then that he remembered that he wasn't staying at the hotel anymore. It was his first day living with Dr. Martinez. Carter must be over because Max had work.

"Owl s'eep. G'anny say TV. No. No TV. Owl!" Carter came closer. "Owl bi' ba."

"Bi ba?"

"Bi' ba." She patted his bed.

"Big bed?" He scooted over some. "Go away, Carter. Go watch TV like you're supposed to."

"Owl stay?"

"Stay in here? Yeah. I'm tired."

"Owl," she whined. "Owl."

"Carter, I'm tired."

"S'eep? S'eep here?"

"You or me?"

"Owl," she continued. "Owl."

He was about done with her when he heard Max's mother calling out the little girl's name from somewhere, probably looking for her.

"Come on," he groaned, picking her up before grabbing the pillow off the bed too.

"Owl," Carter giggled, clearly enjoying Fang's hold. "Owl st'ong. Owl man."

Fang just shook his head, allowing her to pet his face when she reached out. Why did she always feel the need to touch him? Couldn't someone have taught this girl about personal space?

"I've got her," Fang called out to Dr. Martinez as he made it to the living room. He wasn't sure where the woman was, but didn't feel like finding her. "Okay, Carter. Sit."

He sat her down on the ground before getting onto the couch and laying down, the pillow under his head.

"S'eep? Stay?" Carter rushed off again. Fang sat up, ready to go after her, but she quickly returned with a blanket. Walking over to Fang, she held up the end of it. "S'eep?"

Fang stared at her for a moment. "Thank you."

Carter wiggled in excitement over the fact he was being so nice to her. After giving him the blanket, she went and got Robbie from his spot on the floor before coming back to Fang.

"Me?"

"What about you?" He asked, looking around for anymore photos of the girl. Yesterday had been spent looking at a photo album, courtesy of Max, which only seemed to hold photos of Carter. She hadn't been kidding about the little girl liking to look at herself either. Each picture, Carter would sit there and stare at it, randomly telling him that it was her in the photo. They were raising a little narcissist and it kind of scared him.

"Me," she complained, pretending to shiver. "Owl?"

"Oh, you want…well…I don't- Hey!"

Carter finally just got onto the couch herself, no longer waiting for an invite. She quickly cuddled against Fang, huddling under the blankets with him. He just stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I don't like you right now."

Carter just smiled at him before pushing her bear into his face. "Robbie."

"I see."

Though he was rather uncomfortable with this arrangement, at least this gave Fang the ability to keep a hold of the little girl. She was a squirmy one and at least this way, he could hold onto her without her fighting him.

"S'eep?"

"Mmmhmm." He glanced at the TV to find it was playing a cartoon. "Or watch that."

"S'eep Owl." She leaned against his chest, Robbie under her arm. He sighed, shifting slightly to let his wings out. "Owl?"

"Shhh."

Carter reached out and ran her hand over his left wing, as the right one was only opened slightly, due to the back of the couch obstructing it.

"B'ack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"B'ack." She stroked his wing gently, staring at it in wonder. "Mommy."

"What about her?"

She pulled at his feathers, but Fang just grabbed her hand, making a face.

"No. That hurts, Carter."

"Mommy," she tried again, apparently trying to convey something to him, but he didn't understand. "Mommy."

"Just lay down." He gently pressed his hand to her head, still nervous about having her so close to him. "I'm tired, okay?"

Carter whined some more before just giving in and resting her head against him. "Owl?"

"Shhh." He shifted again, trying to get comfortable while also making sure he had a good grip on her, so she didn't fall. That's all he needed was her getting hurt. Then whatever he and Max had or didn't have going on really would die.

"Nigh-night? 'gain? Owl?"

He tentatively stroked the back of her head, letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah, Night-night."

Carter giggled, cuddling against him before fallen asleep.

* * *

When Fang woke up, the first thing he realized what that he had a crazy kink in his neck. The next was in the place where he was once holding Carter was now something soft and fuzzy.

"What the-" He sat up quickly and found that stupid owl in Carter's spot. Tossing it to the ground, he pulled himself off the couch. "Ca-"

"Finally up?" Fang jerked his head towards the doorway leading to the hall to find Dr. Martinez standing there, shaking her head. "Carter's in the kitchen, eating lunch."

"What time is it?"

"About one. We even left for awhile, but when we got back, you were still sleeping."

He shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

"How'd you end up in here?"

"Carter wanted me."

"She seems to like you. A lot."

"Mmmm." He stood and headed towards her, though his destination was the kitchen. "You're off today?"

"I am."

"Where's Evan?"

"He's here too. Where do you think we went? We had to get him."

Fang shook his head as he made it into the kitchen, where Carter was just finishing her lunch.

"Owl." She smiled at him as he came into her line of sight. "Owl."

Fang just nodded at her before asking Dr. Martinez if he could make a sandwich. She said of course, even offered to make it for him, but he turned her down. The woman had already saved him and was now letting him live in her house. What more could he ask for?

"Owl apple?" Carter was at his side suddenly, holding up some pieces of an apple, which was clearly supposed to be part of her lunch. He just shook his head at her, continuing to make his food.

"Eat your own food, baby," Dr. Martinez told her gently as she went over to the highchair where Evan was mashing up some sort of nasty looking baby mush. Yuck. "Evan? Are you happy now, huh? He threw a fit earlier, didn't he, Carter?"

She just made a noise as she began to eat the apple slices, though she didn't move from her spot next to Fang. When he finished making his food, Fang headed over to the table, Carter following.

"Cow." She poked his thigh as he sat down. "Owl."

"Are you done with this?" Dr. Martinez asked, coming over to pick up the plate with the remenants of her lunch on it. "Carter?"

"Mmmm."

"Yes or no."

"Yes!" Carter giggled, leaning against Fang's leg as he ate. "Owl?"

He was very peculiar about his eating. His stomach was still trying to stretch out to the right size, which was not helped by the fact he didn't like the taste of anything these days. All he got at the School was crap and the mental hospital wasn't much better. He always craved food, but he could never seem to find anything that suited him.

"Hmmm?" He was ripping his sandwich into pieces, trying to decide if he really wanted to eat it or not.

"P'ay?"

He shook his head a little bit.

"Eye?"

"Huh?"

"She means why," Dr. Martinez explained as she lifted Evan out of his highchair, no doubt to get him cleaned up after his messy lunch. "Carter, if Fang doesn't want to play, don't make him."

"Eye?" She poked his kneecap. "Owl?"

"I don't want to, Carter." He was trying to keep his voice level, but she was starting to annoy him. "Go away."

"No!" She pushed his leg now. "Owl! P'ay!"

"No."

"No!" She stomped her feet a few times before walking out of the kitchen. Fang looked around for Max's mother, but found that she had left, probably thinking that Fang was going to take care of Carter. Sighing, Fang forced himself to quickly eat half the sandwich before going to find out what the little girl was doing.

"Carter?" He figured that she had gone into the living room and headed there first. Lucky for him, she was sitting on the floor, playing with some of her stuffed animals.

"No," she whined as Fang sat down in front of her. "No, Owl!"

He moved to pick up one of the toys, though very guardedly, afraid that she was going to bite him. When she just settled for whining, he then took the stuffed animal and wiggled it around, trying in vain to get her to laugh. He didn't want her to be mad at him or anything, but he currently had a killer headache and also didn't want to really play with her.

"Why so serious?" He whispered one of his favorite movie quotes. "Hmmm?"

Carter just stared at him, still frowning, but no longer yelling at him. Now a little less tentative, Fang reached out and took Robbie from the pile of stuffed animals and held him up to her. He thought for a split second about doing like those guys do on television and making it talk to her, but he knew no matter what that DNA test said, he would never be that kind of guy. Ever.

"Robbie." She moved to take him, but Fang wouldn't let go. "Owl-"

"Nice. Be nice." He slowly let it go. Carter immediately began to care for Robbie like a doll, cradling him in her arms. "Nice, Carter. You be nice."

"Nice." She giggled at the word and Fang relaxed a little bit. "Me."

"Yes. You."

It was then that his cell phone chose to ring. Fang frowned, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling it out.

"Hello?" He stood slowly, leaving Carter behind, but happy.

"Hey, Fang, I just wanted you to know that your best friend, like, ever, got time off and is coming down to see you tomorrow."

Fang shook his head as he went to go sit down on the couch. "Iggy, we just-"

"I know, I know, you're getting settled and all that stuff, but come on! I should be able to get some of you too, not just the girls." He laughed a little bit. "So, uh, can I come? See you, I mean? I won't if you, like, don't want me to. Totally up to you bro."

"No, no," Fang said, closing his eyes as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm staying with Max's mother though so you're going to have to find your own place to stay and everything. I also work."

"You got a job?"

"Yeah and I can't miss any work. I'm still new at this whole 'work' thing, you know?" When he opened his eyes again, Carter was missing. "Ig, I have to go, but I'll call you tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Bye." Fang hung up quickly before standing. "Carter?"

"Owl."

He turned quickly, having heard her voice come from the hall. He found her there, standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Hmmm?"

"Evan." She pointed to the door, where the baby's little coos could be heard. He was probably still getting washed up or changed or something.

"Come here." Fang came closer to her. "Don't just run off."

"Eye?"

"It's bad."

Fang hard a funny feeling, however, that Carter liked being bad, so maybe this wasn't the best term to use with her.

"Bad." She hit the bathroom door. "Evan!"

"What's wrong?" The door opened to reveal Dr. Martinez, who was holding a now very clean, though also very squirmy, Evan. She looked to him for answers. "Fang?"

"Carter, just…wanted Evan." Fang still felt rather awkward when talking to the vet. Though she had done so much for him, she was still a new person to get used to. People were so hard to get accustom to. Carter and Evan, they were easy. He liked to sleep and eat, she liked to make messes and yell. Adults though, with real feelings and emotions, were way more difficult.

"No," Carter said, shaking her head. "No."

"Then what do you need, baby?" Dr. Martinez shifted Evan in her arms as he continued to wiggle. "Do you want water? Or something?"

"Seb?"

"Seb's at school today." The vet sighed before moving passed them all. "I think that Evan wants to play outside, Carter. Do you wanna play outside? Huh?"

"Yes! Yes! O'side! Yes, G'anny! Yes!" Carter was bouncing up and down.

"Okay, but you have to promise to behave. Okay?"

"Yes!"

Fang excused himself to go take his medicine. Cater didn't seem that interested with him at the moment anyways, what with the prospect of being taken outside being dangled in front of her.

After he had taken his assigned pills, Fang then headed out to the backyard to check on things. After all, he had promised to help look after Carter. It wasn't really fair to make Dr. Martinez take care of his possible child.

"Look, Evan," Valencia said as Fang came onto the back porch. "Look who it is?"

Evan, who was sitting on the porch with the closest thing to a grandmother he probably had, although Fang really didn't know much about his father's family, looked up at Fang and just stared.

"Hi," Fang said with that same flat tone he used with Carter on his first days. It didn't have the same effect on Evan, obviously, as he didn't have as much of a handle on human interactions as she did. Although, when Fang really thought about it, Carter didn't have much of a handle on them either. She probably was worse at them than Evan.

"Carter's in the sandbox," Dr. Martinez told him, pointing.

"You have a…never mind."

"It came with the house. So did the swing set. I kept them for Sebastian, when he was young." She shook her head a little bit. "He was never as…aggressive with his play as she was though."

"Aggressive?" Fang was sure that was a term to use with Carter, but he couldn't understand how she could be aggressive towards a sandbox or swing.

"There's a tree house over there," Valencia told him. "In that tree? With the ladder?"

"I see it."

"She's not allowed up there because I don't want her climbing the ladder, so if she sees Seb or someone go in there, she starts to throw a fit and try and rip bark off the tree."

Fang looked at the little girl. She always seemed so harmless when she was happy and content, but Fang knew that she had a bad side. Then again, everyone had a bad side. He knew that better than anyone.

After taking a deep breath, Fang headed across the unevenly cut yard, headed towards Carter. He had a sinking feeling that it was Sebastian that was cutting the grass so poorly, but knew that it would become some sort of big ego battle if Fang offered to cut it. Then again, the lazy punk might be making his own grandmother mow the lawn, in which case he would gladly take over. He would do anything she asked. After all, she was his literal savior.

"Bad, bad, bad," Carter was mumbled under her breath as she dug in the seemly never ending sand, though everything had an end. Everything. "Bad, bad, bad. B- Owl."

She looked up and stared at him for a second, watching as he lowered his aching body to sit on the edge of the sand box, his huge feet taking up a lot of space in the tiny structure.

"Owl!" She poked his shoe with her plastic shovel. "No. Big. No."

"Dig over there," he said, pointing. "I'm staying."

"No! No!" She started to bang her shovel into his shin. "No, Owl! No! No!"

"Stop it."

"No, no, n-"

"I said," Fang began as he grabbed her little wrist in his hand, "stop it."

He had never noticed how tiny her arms were until then. Sure, he knew that they had to be small, as she was a toddler and all, but he had never held her wrist. It felt very fragile in his hand, felt breakable. He slackened his grip as much as possible, fearing that he would hurt her. He too had a problem with his aggression and did not want to ever have someone even think that he was being too forceful with her. Max either. These past few years his life had been fight or die, but now he had to learn to just live again.

Carter jerked against his hold, but did stop yelling.

"Can you be good?"

She just barred her teeth at him.

"I won't let go until you say yes."

"Yes," she finally whined. "Yes, Owl."

"There you go," he mumbled, letting her loose. She quickly moved away from him, frowning. "Hey, now, it's okay. I just don't want you to be bad. I don't like for you to be bad."

"Bad," she whispered, sitting down in the opposite side of the sandbox. Carter even threw in a sniffle for effect. "Bad."

Sighing, Fang leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Carter watched him carefully for a few moments before beginning to dig again. Fang didn't understand the purpose of her digging, but he also didn't feel like asking because that would mean listening to her talk, which of course would include having to decipher whatever she said. So no, Fang didn't ask.

"Cow." Carter looked up at him suddenly. "Moo. Moo, Cow. Moo."

Who was Cow? Fang glanced around, but saw nothing. Great. Max's kid was batty. Just what he needed. On the other hand, he was on the up and up of the current meds. Could probably give her some pretty good recommendations or whatever.

"Owl bad." Carter stood then, coming closer. She almost tripped in one of her previously dug holes, but Fang's arms were long enough that when he reached out, he caught her. Glad his reflexes were still intact.

Carter began to giggle as Fang's hands found their place under her arms, holding her upright. When he moved to let her go though, she just took another half step before almost falling again. Fang of course caught her, though he didn't understand what had caused her to trip that time.

"Owl," she continued to giggle, falling once again when he let her go. "Owl!"

His brows creased for a moment as he held her tight this time. Was she hurt or something? Did she hurt her foot? If she did and couldn't walk, why wasn't she crying? He knew that Max's daughter was weird, but he didn't think he could deal with her being a masochist.

"Owl." She was whining now, wiggling under his grasp. She tried to push his hands off. "Owl."

Fang let her go again, but she fell again, giggling when he grabbed her.

"Are you…playing?" He let her go and this time didn't catch her, letting her fall.

"Owl!"

"Am I…supposed to catch you? Is that the game?" He reached down and pulled her up as tenderly as he could. Once she was up, she pretended to fall again and Fang steadied her as he had before. "This is playing?"

Carter pushed his hands off, almost collapsing this time, but Fang did grab her, holding onto her. "Owl!"

"What?"

"Cow." She pushed his arms off, continuing the pattern. Fang decided to just go along with it. He was spending his free time catching Max's daughter. Great.

"Dere?"

This time when he let her go, she hadn't fallen. Instead, she pointed up to one of the mature trees in the backyard, its branches seeming to touch the sky from her point of view, Fang was sure.

"What about up there?"

"Fall? Me? Catch?"

"You…No, Carter. No. You can't just fall off things. I can't catch you."

She reached out and poked one of his arms. "St'ong."

"I am."

Then she came closer, climbing into his lap. On instinct, Fang's hands came up to hold her, just in case she, well, fell backwards. He didn't want her to hurt herself, after all.

"What are you doing? Stop it." For some reason he found that he was becoming less nervous around her. More annoyed than anything. She could never just do like she was supposed to. He wanted her to sit there and dig meaningless tunnels in the sand, but apparently that wasn't an option anymore.

"Hi," she whispered as she peeked over his shoulder, staring down into his shirt. She grabbed at the collar, pulling it back. "Hi."

"What-"

"Mommy."

Fang turned his head slightly, but couldn't see the aforementioned woman anywhere. What was wrong with this girl?

"See?" She reached down into his shirt, trying to grasp something. It was then that Fang felt her little hand clasp over some of his feathers. "See?"

"My wings?"

"Carter!"

When Fang glanced behind him again, he saw Dr. Martinez standing on the porch, watching them.

"What are you doing? Are you okay, Fang?"

He had to clear his throat. No matter how comfortable he was around Carter, she was still just a child. People of authority, even if it wasn't authority over him, scared him. He felt very much like a kid in that way.

"Fine," he called, noting how his voice cracked. "We're fine. She's just…"

He trailed off as she continued to clamber onto his shoulders. Fang was afraid that she was going to topple over and he wouldn't be able to catch her from behind.

"Do you want me to open them?" He asked her finally, his voice soft. "Then will you sit down?"

She moved back to look at him, releasing his feathers. "Yes. Yes, Owl. Yes, Cow."

"Alright," he said, moving his hands on her tiny body as she sat down in his lap. He had actually meant for her to get all the way down and sit in the sand, but she was sitting there so patiently and well-behaved that he didn't want to get her all riled up again.

Once his black wings were open, Carter stood up on his thigh again, wanting to move closer to them, so that she could feel his feathers.

"Mommy."

"What about her?" He finally asked, his tone still gentle. This was mainly because his throat was irritated from talking so much these past few days. "Huh?"

"Mommy." She petted his left wing gently. "Bad. Bad, Mommy. Cry."

"About what?" Fang had to shift his hands again as she was being so squirmy again. "Why did she cry?"

Carter shook her head, frowning at his wings. "B'ack. B'ack wings."

"I know. My wings are on my back," he said, not understand that she was referencing a color. "Tell me about Mommy though?"

"Cry. Sad." Carter looked at him for a moment before reaching out to touch his nose. "Owl?"

"Yeah?" He stared at her, trying to keep his gaze from being coming too intense, but now he wanted to know what exactly Max was crying about. "Carter?"

"Dere?" She pointed up again, though it wasn't at the trees this time. She probably meant to be aiming at them though. "Fall?"

"I'm not letting you fall from there." He slowly moved one of his hands up to her dark locks, which he cautiously patted with a gentleness that scared him. Carter made a face at his hand, but didn't move to stop him. "I won't catch you because I won't let you fall. You can't fall from there. Ever. Okay?"

"Birdie." She patted his wing again. "A'imal."

"Animal?"

"Mommy push." She shoved her head up against his hand gently. "Baby fall. Wa-wa. Eye."

"Why?"

She shook her head before jumping off his leg, landing softly on the grass to the side of him. "Eye!"

Then she began to run around, attempting to symbolize a plane.

"Fly," he corrected to which she nodded. "The mommy bird pushed the baby and it cried, but then it flew."

She nodded, stilling her running as she came to a stop in front of him. "Car'oon."

"Cartoon?" He had slowly learned that Carter used that word as s synonym for TV. "You saw it on one of those wildlife shows. You want me to throw you out of a tree so you can fly. And if not, you want me to catch you. Well, I'm not. Ever."

What he had said was too complex for her, so she just went back to running around, pretending to be an airplane. Fang watched her with a soft expression, no longer being able to pull off that void look he had when he first showed up. It had only been a short time, but he was invested in Carter now. He was invested in all of them. This was his home. He was finally home.

* * *

Nudge showed up for Evan first. He was, as seemed to be his normal, sleeping, so Nudge wasn't able to stand around and talk forever, as not to wake him. Which, of course, was perfectly fine with Fang. He didn't want to hear her anyways.

After Evan was gone, Dr. Martinez told Fang that she had to go over to Ella's. Something about having to help Ella make something for work. Cookies or something. She couldn't make them over here because Carter would get in the way. She wanted Fang to watch her, which was fine. Carter was tired from the day's previous activities and just wanted to lay around and do nothing. Ah, a favorite pastime of his.

That's how Max found them, both nearly passed out on the couch, a pack of Chips-Ahoy wasted down to half a cookie sitting next to their empty cans of soda on the coffee table. She just stood there in the doorway for a moment, watching them, until Fang spotted her.

"Hey," she whispered, making her slow way over.

"How'd you get in?"

"We all have keys to each others places."

Figures….Women….

"No, no, stay," Max whispered as Fang tried to get up. He was currently slouched out on the couch, one foot resting on the coffee table, his arms stretched over the back of the couch in normal dude fashion. Max rolled her eyes. Guys…

Carter was tucked safely against his side, Robbie sitting in his lap, as Fang's left wing opened and covered her in a way that seemed painful, so that it was shielding her. Max was sure that's what Fang was doing too, shielding, from any unseen attack.

"Did I miss some kind of rad party?"

Rad? Fang shook his head. "It was pretty gnarly, actually. Your mom pulled out the old VHS's of the Teletubbies."

"Those British bastards."

Fang made a face. "That's a no-no word. She repeats everything."

It took Max a moment to place what he said, but the second she did, she smiled brightly at him. In response, Fang just opened his right wing, offering that half of the couch to Max. She stared at him for a moment.

"She's out at Ella's. You guys can leave before anyone knows." Knows how much they both needed this. Fang smacked his lips softly, looking away as Max took her rightful place at his, well, right-hand side. Instead, Fang looked down at the little girl that was now taking over his left side.

"Are you asleep?" He whispered softly as Max toed off her shoes before pulling her feet up onto the couch, molding into him. He couldn't place the last time they had been like this, but he could distinctly remember once, while they were in the School, Fang had been injected with something that made him too weak to even move. Max had just wrapped her arms and wings around him, trying in vain to warm him. Now it was his turn to return the favor and he would do it, expecting nothing in return.

When Carter didn't respond, Max laid her head against him and sighed.

"My mother will flip if she sees us like this."

Fang tipped his head back, closing his eyes. "Dr. Martinez is a nice person. She's also very old-fashioned. The world's not how it used to be."

Max nodded slightly. "She's also old. She thinks everyone will live to be old. We know different though. Life's short. We've seen. We've lived."

"Not yet," Fang mumbled, letting out a long sigh. "I'm just starting to live again."

Max reached out and took Robbie off his leg. "Well, Owl, how do you think your living's going so far?"

"Mmmm." He shook his head slightly, not directly answering. "Iggy's coming."

"Coming where?"

"Here."

"What?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" Max almost moved, but Fang's wing was too tight. It had to be painful for him, the angle at which he had them, but she knew that if she said anything, he'd take it as a personal assault and just get up and leave. She didn't want there. She never wanted that.

"What's wrong? You don't want to see Iggy?" Fang glanced down at Carter again as she began to softly snore. "He told me while I was in Texas that you hadn't seen each other in awhile."

"Did he also tell you what he called me last time he saw me?"

Here we go. Fang knew staying with the girls would breed drama, but he thought that they would hold off for awhile, let him get settled. Apparently not. That Texan desert was staring to sound pretty damn good.

"No," Fang said slowly. "But I would like to think that the two of you could put aside your differences for me. I really would appreciate it, Max."

"He-"

"Max, come on." Fang opened his eyes, but kept the trained on the ceiling. "If he calls you anything while I'm around, I'll take care of it, okay? Until then, the past is in the past. We all say things we don't mean."

They let that fall around them in the darkness, the television screen blinking blue as the tape finally stopped. VHS. Man, if that didn't make Fang feel old.

"Carter wants me to push her out of a tree."

Max frowned as he randomly said this ten minutes later. "What?"

"Yeah. She saw it on TV. How the mommy pushes the baby out of the nest and-"

"Oh, Fang."

"It's what she wants, not what I'm going to do. Number one, I'm not a chick. I'm not supposed to do the pushing. Number two, I doubt she would learn to fly like that."

Max stared up at him for a moment, trying to judge his intentions with this conversation. Was Fang being…playful? Maybe spending time with Carter was good for him.

"How did this come up?"

Feeling his throat tighten, Fang felt the sudden urge to tell Max about how Carter hinted about Max crying over wings. He didn't really understand, but knew Max could clear that up for him. He also knew, however, that if he ventured there, he couldn't come running back. So he left it alone.

"We were just talking."

"Talking."

"Yes. She does that a lot. She, um, likes my wings." Fang cleared his throat. "And she likes to fall down so I can catch her."

Watching him for a second, Max slowly laid her head back down, leaning against him. "I should go. Before Mom gets back."

Fang didn't want her to go. He didn't want Carter to go either. At the very least, he wanted to go with them, but only if they couldn't say laying like this forever. He wanted a forever with the two of them, but knew from this Winnie the Pooh movie that Carter showed him that _forever is too good to be true_. Or at least that's what the bear said. And it seemed, as far as Carter was concerned, what the bear said went. Or something like that.

"I'll take her to the car."

"If you're sure." Max stood slowly, beginning to clean up the mess that Carter and Fang had made with their cookies and coke. Fang almost stopped her, but decided to let her mother him. She liked that, mothering. Why take it from her?

After making sure to grab Robbie, Fang headed out to Max's car, Carter still snoozing contently in his arms. It wasn't lost on Fang that he was becoming used to her weight in his hands and how to carry her so that she was comfortable. It was one thing to see other people hold children and see how they did it versus doing it yourself.

"There you go," he whispered as he opened the car door and sat her down in her car seat. "Comfy?"

She obviously didn't respond, but Fang felt the need to speak to her anyways.

"Now how do we do this?" Fang was busy figuring out the complex world of safety belts when Max appeared behind him. Flushed, Fang allowed her to do her job before she took a step back, letting him get back to his goodbyes.

"You work tonight?" Max asked him as Fang placed Robbie in the little girl's car seat with her, trying to set it just right. Of course, that was really just to stall so he didn't have to be alone in that big house all by himself.

"Yep."

Max let out a breath. "I do in the morning, so Mom has the kids tomorrow. Which means they'll be there, bothering you while you try to sleep."

"They're fine." He patted Carter's head gently, no longer so self-conscious about it.

"If you want…after work I…I made you a…I mean, we all have them, so…here." Max reached into her pocket, pulling out something shiny. Fang turned from Carter to see what it was.

"A key?"

"To my house. Apartment. Whatever. For, you know, you." She looked off. "You can stay there during the day, if you want, when they get too noisy. I'm sure Nudge will give you one too, if you ask, so you can stay there too. But at my place, you can, um, you know. Do whatever."

"Do whatever," Fang repeated. "Right."

"My shower's nicer than Mom's." Then Max blushed. "Not that I'm saying that you should…her house is old and I know how you like…liked…your showers…so…and my bed…couch….whatever. My TV has the movie channels too. And my fridge has better food."

"Better?"

Max nodded, glad to be off the bathroom portion of her topic. "She's going to start your diet soon. Make you keep up with it. My fridge is also open. I want you to be healthy and all, but…You'll get there on your own."

He nodded slightly, knowing, however, that eating from Max's fridge also meant he had to help keep it stocked. Keeping it stocked would mean shoving some of his money towards her place. Give a little, give a lot, then he's living there. They couldn't have that, not before they were ready.

"Thanks. For the key," he clarified as he pocketed it until it would later join the one Valencia gave him to her place. Maybe even meet up with Nudge's one day. If cold, guarded Max was giving him a key, he had no doubt that Nudge already had a bed picked out for him with his name embroidered on the pillow. The thought alone made him feel funny inside.

"Of course." Max glanced in at her daughter, who was still sleeping. "You must having really worn her out."

Fang didn't look at her, instead taking a moment to study Max's features. She seemed so strong again, like when they were fourteen, when saving the world was their main goal. Now, they just wanted to survive.

"I'll see you later, Fang." Max reached out and touched his arm, feeling the indentions of his bones through his too thin skin. "Have fun at work."

"I…I…Goodbye."

Why did she have to touch him? Why did she have to go and do that?

Fang closed the car door gently before moving away from Max and her smiling face, before heading up into the house. When he looked back over his shoulder, Max was in the car and leaving him behind. It wasn't fair. They were finally back together and yet they had to keep their distance. Why did things have to be so complex?

They weren't like that with Evan and Carter. Not at all. Carter knew that he was nervous around people his own age, so she used it to her advantage and treated him like a slightly bigger kid, who could get away with things she couldn't. Like eating a whole pack of cookies because he would just buy another and replace it before Granny found out. Evan was even simpler than that. He didn't know where Fang came from, why he was there, and, honestly, he just didn't care. He knew that his mommy and aunties would take care of it for him, so why did it matter?

"It doesn't," Fang mumbled to himself as he opened his wings again, heading back to his bedroom to take his nightly dosage of medicine. There was only one thing that mattered anymore and it was keeping Max and the others safe. Everything else was just that. Something else.

When he got to his bedroom, Fang found that somehow, at some point, Carter had snuck her stupid owl plush in there and left it waiting for him on his bed. Shaking his head, Fang took his medicine before climbing into bed with it. He had work in a few hours, but he just need to lay there and think for awhile. Clear his head.

"Fly," he whispered, throwing the owl off his bed. When it hit the wall across the room and started slowly sinking to the floor, Fang just shook his head. "Figures."


	6. Chapter 6

Catch and Release

Chapter 6

"B'eakfast."

"Mmmhmm." Fang moved away from the counter and Carter followed him. "Stir."

He sat the bowl on the table and she quickly scrambled up into a chair so that she could stir the bowl of eggs. After making sure she was capable of that task, Fang went to work on the bacon. Honestly, he only gave her that job so that she wouldn't be under his feet while he was frying the pork. He didn't want her to get hit by any flying grease.

He had just gotten off work about twenty minutes ago. That was around the same time that Max was pulling up. He had taken Carter inside, promising Max to take her straight to her grandmother. He wouldn't be doing that though. Dr. Martinez had overslept and if anyone deserved some sleep time, it was surely her.

"Owl noise."

He yawned again. "Mmmm."

"No, Owl." She banged her hands on the table. "No stir."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

"Well, just sit there for a minute, okay? Then I'll take the eggs."

He had doubted that Carter would listen to him, but apparently she too was tired as she laid her head down on the table, yawning also.

"Bad."

"Bad what?"

"D'eam."

"You had a bad dream last night?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Mommy. Cry. Sad. Sleep wid Mommy. Mommy sad. Car'er. Car'er sleep dere, in Mommy ba."

"Mommy's bed?" Fang swallowed a little bit. Max had had a bad dream last night. Why hadn't she called? He'd have come. He'd have flown. Hell, he'd fly through, well, Hell to get to her.

"Yes. Cry. No me. No me cry. Me no cry." She yawned again. "Owl."

"Hmmm?"

She just giggled. "Cow."

"Yeah."

After breakfast was all made, Fang sat down at the table with Carter, watching her more than eating his food. When she noticed his eyes, she just giggled.

"You don't like forks, do you, Carter?"

"No!" She continued to shovel the eggs into her mouth. "No."

"You wanna try something?" Fang stood slowly and went over to the fridge, getting a bottle of ketchup out. "Here."

Carter, always one for a mess, clapped her hands as he squirted the red condiment all over her plate, even on the toast.

"Now you mix it all together and eat it. That's what I liked. Or did like, when I was a…young." Fang got a sad look in his eyes, but Carter didn't notice as she began to mix all of the food up with her hands. Cater liked Fang. Mommy and Granny and her aunts hated when she made a mess, but here he was, giving her instructions on how to make one. In fact, he just stood there for a minute, watching her eat, randomly adding more ketchup to the mix. Once she was done, Fang only ate his bacon before tossing the rest, letting Carter have what she wanted first.

"Now?"

"Now we go clean you up." Fang put the pan in the sink to soak before heading to the bathroom. "Come on."

Once they were in there, Fang got a washcloth before washing her down, being as gentle as possible.

"Fang?"

He turned his head to see Dr. Martinez standing in the open bathroom doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"I made…We made…breakfast. You were sleeping."

Carter giggled as Fang ran the cold washcloth down the girl's face, getting the grape jelly off her cheek. "Nam-nam."

"She got messy." Fang scratched the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

"She does that. Do you want me to-"

"No," he said, a little too quickly. "We're…fine."

"No!" Carter jumped up and down. "Owl! Cow!"

Dr. Martinez hesitated. "I'm sorry I overslept."

"It's fine. We're…fine. I'm here for her."

Finally ceasing her jumping, Carter settled to playing with the washcloth, which Fang allowed her to have.

"You haven't slept yet."

"I will."

"Iggy's coming today."

"I'll find time."

When Carter started to suck on the washcloth, Fang reached down and gently took it from her. She attempted to bite him because of it, but Fang just said no, making her whine.

"If you're sure you've got her," the vet began with an edge of uncertainty in her voice. "I do have some errands to run. Nudge has Evan today, so it's just the two of you."

"P'ay."

"Alright, but Fang…don't just let her do whatever. And no matter what she says, under no circumstance is she allowed in the tree house. I really am afraid of her falling."

Fang nodded, knowing that fear well after the previous day's complications. "Alright."

After Dr. Martinez returned to her room to get ready, Fang took Carter to the living room to play.

"B'ocks." She overturned a box of blocks on the floor in front of the couch. "P'ay b'ocks, Owl."

"Mmmm." Fang sat at the couch, watching her build for a minute before moving to lay down. He stopped himself, however, because he knew that if he laid down, he would fall asleep. He couldn't sleep with just him and Carter home. No telling what messes she'd get into. Bad to the bone didn't even begin to describe her.

"Cats." Carter hummed quietly to herself while randomly reciting words that she knew, trying to entertain Fang, it seemed. He just sat there with a blank expression, fighting the fatigue from a sleepless day.

"Fang?"

He turned his head slightly and saw the vet now all dressed for the day standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Mmmmm?"

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with Carter today? If not, I can always just take her. Honest. I'll be gone for a few hours."

Fang shook his head at the ex-doctor. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am." He glanced at Carter, who was now rolling on the ground. "Really."

"Okay. Goodbye, Carter."

She bounced up, rushing to go hug her grandmother. After that was all done, she ran for the couch, climbing up there with Fang. Valencia stood there for a moment, watching the two of them. Carter had wiggled her way under one of Fang's arms, cuddling against his side, while he just sat there, blankly staring down at her. It was at times like this that their lack of resemblance showed through the most.

"You be good for Fang, okay, Carter?"

"Yes!" She giggled loudly. Fang could tell that Valencia was stalling, but he understood. Who trusts a guy these days? For a few minutes, sure, an hour, alright, but more than that? "Owl 'n' me. P'ay."

"Call me, Fang, if you need me. You have my number. For anything, okay?"

He just nodded as Carter sneezed. Frowning, Fang got up to get her tissue. Dr. Martinez took one more look at them before leaving.

"Are you okay? Bless you." Fang came back over her to her, expecting Carter to take the tissue from him, but when she didn't, he realized that she was still just a little girl. Sighing, he held the tissue up to her nose. "Blow."

After that mess was done, Fang got her settled down on the couch again. Carter whined until he put it on a cartoon with some sort of fish in it. Fang was fighting his fatigue so hard that after about thirty minutes, he just scooped her and Robbie up in his arms, turning off the television as he went.

"Owl?"

"We're gonna go nap."

"No."

"Please?" He didn't wait for an answer as carried her into his bedroom. He was sure that she was too short to open the door, so after he closed it, he didn't have to worry about her making a run for it. Not to mention that the room was mostly bare, so there wasn't anything for her to injure herself on.

"There you go," Fang whispered as he laid her down on the bed. "Comfy?"

"Mmmm."

Then he grabbed a pillow, planning on sleeping on the floor. Carter frowned when she saw this.

"Owl?"

"What?"

"Owl s'eep?"

"Down here."

"Eye?"

"Well, because…you're not…you know." She wasn't his kid. Yet. It would be weird if he slept up there with her.

"Owl, no. Brrrr." She shivered.

"Then get under the covers."

"Owl." She jumped off the bed, landing on her feet. She quickly curled against his side. "Owl."

"Carter," he complained. "If we both sleep down here, we might as well both sleep up there."

"Owl."

"Come here." He picked her up again before getting into bed, taking the pillow with him. Carter giggled as he laid her down on the bed next to Robbie. When she tried to climb over him, Fang pushed her back.

"You sleep there, closest to the wall. I don't want you to fall."

"Catch?"

"Not right now." He rolled onto his stomach, cuddling into the pillow, also a little cold. Then he kicked down the covers, letting Carter pull them back up around them.

"Brrrr."

"Still?" Fang opened his wings, draping it across her, which of course made her giggle. "Better?"

"Owl!" She moved closer to him, Robbie between them. Fang could feel the bear's chewed up nose against his side, making him sigh. "Owl!"

"Yeah, calm down. It's just my wing. You'll be seeing them a lot more."

Carter laid on her back and leaned up, brushing her lips across his wing. "Hi. Hi."

"My wing is a part of me, Carter. It's not going to talk to you. And stop it."

She kissed his wing again. "Hi."

Fang just groaned, shutting his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep, alright, Carter?"

"Nigh-nigh, Owl." She reached up and patted the wing. "Nigh-nigh."

* * *

When Fang woke up, once again, he found that he was without Carter. Even with the door closed, she always found a way to escape.

"Carter!" Fang rushed from his room, running through his head all of the things she could have gotten into. He didn't even think about how much trouble he'd be in. His only worry was about her safety. "Carter? Come here!"

"Owl."

He hurried to the kitchen where he heard her voice. The kitchen? Everything bad happens in there!

"Carter?" He found her on the counter. If he had paid attention, he would have seen that she was busy help Dr. Martinez make something, but Fang didn't see Valencia, only the little girl. "Carter."

"Hi!' She opened her arms to him, excited that he was so worked up. "Hi, Owl!"

"Carter." He enveloped her into his arms, sighing loudly as she reached out and poked one of his open wings.

"Hi," she whispered to his wing, not wanting him to know he was still talking to it. Fang shook his head, setting her back down on the counter. "Owl?"

"I would really appreciate it, Carter, if you stopped just disappearing on me. It's not nice."

"Eye?"

"Because!"

"Eye?" She frowned at his tone. Wasn't he just excited? Why was he upset now?

"Because, Carter, when I wake up and you're not there, where you're supposed to be, I get…"

"You get what, Fang?"

He noticed Dr. Martinez for the first time, which immediately made him lose his edge. He didn't want to be around anyone else right now. Not someone older than five.

"I, um, I…" He looked at Carter, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Come here."

She held out her arms and he immediately picked her up, which in itself should be shocking.

"Mad?"

"No." He bounced her a little bit, retracting his wings. Just scared. Worried. Upset. "I'm fine now."

Carter leaned against him, frowning when his wings disappeared. "Bye-bye."

Dr. Martinez, who was still stirring something in a bowl, just watched Fang for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, Fang. I got home and she was awake. I should have told you."

He couldn't say anything as he just stood there, holding Carter. She moaned in his ear softly.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't feel well," Valencia explained. "She has a little bit of a cold. She said her head hurt when I got here."

Fang bounced her again. "You want down?"

"No." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make cake."

"Is that what you're doing?" He glanced in the bowl as she sneezed again. "You need to blow your nose?"

She wiped her face on his shoulder. "No."

"Carter," Fang complained as a sticky residue took claim of the fabric of his shirt. "That wasn't nice."

She just moaned again as a ploy for sympathy. Rolling her eyes, Valencia commented, "Carter, you do not feel that badly. You were fine until Fang came in here."

"Owl."

Fang fought his desire to make a face at the woman. Didn't she see that Carter was hurt? She shouldn't pick on her.

"She should go lay down."

"Fang-"

"She's sick," he said simply, shifting her to one arm so that he could get her juice. He remembered for some reason that children needed to stay hydrated. "Does she have any apple juice?"

"Here," the vet relented, going to get one of her sippy cups out of the cupboard.

"No," Carter complained, looking over that cup. "Star."

"Hmmm?" Fang bounced her.

"She wants the other cup," Dr. Martinez said, also giving into that, if only because she knew Fang would want her to. "Here."

Taking the cup in his free hand, he sat it on the counter before going to the fridge to get the juice. It was grape, but he assumed that would be okay.

"There you go," he whispered a minute later once he gave her the drink. "You okay now? You wanna go watch TV?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Carter," Dr. Martinez half-heartedly complained. "I thought we were baking a cake?"

"She's sick." Fang glanced at Carter as she leaned against his shoulder. "She should rest."

"Fang, she's not honestly-"

"Car'oon?" Carter smiled at Fang before remembering that she was supposed to be upset. She quickly turned her head into the crook of his neck, whining some more. It was almost funny, how quickly the two had bonded. Well, funny to anyone other than Fang. At the moment, nothing was funny. He was too focused on being upset for Carter.

"You want Robbie?" Fang asked as he carried her into the living room. He deposited her on the couch before going to look for the bear. Once he returned to her, Carter whined until he sat down next to her.

"Owl." Carter laid with her little head rested against his thigh, content in the fact that Fang was giving her his full attention. Slowly, Fang reached down and laid a hand over her tiny tummy. "Owl?"

"Feel better," he mumbled, not looking at her now. He was thinking about something totally different now. "Feel better."

* * *

_Max hadn't been able to keep anything down. At all. It scared Fang. He knew how rampantly things spread through the School. Max wasn't so important to them anymore. They had allowed her to get sick. They had done this._

"_Eat, Fang."_

_He glanced down at Max, watching her frail body as it turned on the ground to cuddle against his thigh. He was sitting with his legs crossed, leaning heavily on the wall behind him. He, too, had lost any muscle definition, now having only bones and stretched too tightly skin. Still, as Fang started at the bread that was across the room, he couldn't imagine eating it, not when Max couldn't._

"_No."_

"_You starving isn't going to help me."_

"_No."_

"_Mmmm." Max turned slightly, her eyes closed. "Iggy would eat it."_

"_Don't," Fang whispered. Iggy had been transferred. Iggy was dead. Iggy had to be dead. Why did Max always do this? Always make things to complex? It was almost like she enjoyed taunting him. _

_He wanted to rely some of this to her, but as Max began her hacking cough again, he knew he couldn't. She was sick. Why did they let her get sick? She was Maximum Ride. She should be getting the utmost care. _

_Swallowing, Fang realized that if they were going to just let Max's welfare go to hell…nothing good would be left for him, Max's shadow. Nothing. At all._

* * *

"Owl?"

He jerked awake when Carter poked his side. "What?"

"Owl s'eep? Owl no s'eep."

Blinking, Fang looked around to find that he was no longer in a dank holding cell. He was in Dr. Martinez's living room.

"Owl?" Carter climbed into his lap and Fang quickly moved his hands to hold her, almost on instinct now. "Owl."

Fang leveled his breathing while Carter busied herself with the scars on his face. After tracing a few, she moved to wrap her arms around herself, shivering.

"Brrr."

"You're cold still?" Fang opened his wings, making her laugh. He quickly tightened them around himself and Carter, holding her to his chest with his arms. "There."

"Owl," she complained at the fact she was now restricted in her movements. "No."

"Shhh." He shut his eyes again for a moment, trying to think. "You're alright. They can't hurt us here. I've got you, Max."

Carter frowned, but just assumed his ramblings were part of that thing adults did when they spoke and expected you to listen, but you really would rather do something fun, like jump off things.

"Owl," she whined, wiggling. Then she pushed against his wings. Honestly, she had just told him how cold she was for sympathy. She really didn't want him to warm her up. "Owl."

"Shhh, Max. I've got you." His eyes slipped closed again. If he could just go back, go back…

"Fang?"

"Get back!" He jumped up with Carter, rushing towards the living room entranceway. He had to get Max….Carter…away from here. "Stay away!"

"Fang, it's me."

Carter was crying now, upset by Fang's outburst. Her wails were enough to make him realize that it wasn't Max, it was Carter in his arms. Of course. Carter. Fang stared down at her for a moment before back up at the person who had startled him to begin with. Dr. Martinez. Swallowing, Fang slowly retracted his wings. He had no idea how to console Carter, not when he himself was still so upset.

"Mommy," she was whining. "Mommy."

"Fang…give me Carter," the vet ordered gently, yet firmly. She did want to help Fang, but not at the possibility of harming her granddaughter. "Now."

Slowly, he held the little girl out, almost like an offering. The second Dr. Martinez had her though, Fang took off, never looking back. That was okay though, right? Leaving? He had to. He needed to.

He didn't realize where he was until he was there. Under it all he could remember flying, running, and almost getting hit by a car once, but none of that mattered now.

The key struggled a little bit in the lock, but that was probably just because it was still new. For a moment Fang feared that Max had lied and not even given him the real key to her apartment. Or worse; it really all had been a trap to catch him again. Alas, when he did a search of Max's apartment, he found it completely empty. He even searched under the bed, in the cabinets, and behind the shower curtain. Multiple times. Fang was convinced that this had all just been an elaborate scheme to get him back. The one thing that worried him though? Carter and Evan. If this was just a scheme, who were they? He had to get them out.

"This isn't a trick," he whispered to himself as he went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "They're real. I'm real. It's all real. I just…I just…"

He just what? Why had he flipped out like that? The stupid dream? It couldn't be that, could it? He had dreams about the past all the time. That was nothing new. Maybe it had to do with Iggy coming. Maybe. Or Carter and her apparent fondness of him. That had to be it. It was so weird for him, having a little kid around again. When Angel and Gazzy were young, Fang had been young too. Max might have taken to that paternal role early, but Fang hadn't. Not until he was sixteen at least. This was completely different. He hadn't been in Evan and Carter's lives long, but he knew that they were part of his family now, that he had to protect them. Even if this is a trick.

"But it's not," Fang whispered harshly to himself. Max kept it dark in her apartment, probably due to all of their drawl to darkness after being kept in it for so long as children. Slowly, Fang moved to lay down on the couch, moving to lay on his back, wings stretched out like they were that day when Carter first slept on the couch with him. How could this all be fake? How could his feelings all be fake? How could Max's? And there's no way Nudge, in all her over gushiness was fake. No way. This had to be real. Didn't it?

"Iggy's coming," Fang whispered. "He'll be here soon. Then I can relax."

But could he? What made him think he could trust Iggy? What made him think he could trust anyone? Even himself? For all he knew those 'pills' they had been giving him had just been part of that elaborate scheme he had thought of before. Of course. They were drugging him. Duh. Fang was so stupid.

"But that can't be. Can it?" Fang felt his breathing get heavier and, though he fought it, somehow Fang ended up falling asleep on that possible traitor couch, not able to fight it. What was happening to him?

* * *

He was slow to wake this time, though it was because of a person like before. Only this time the person hadn't spoken to him, instead they were touching him. Stroking his forehead to be exact. Fang didn't want to open his eyes though, for fear of what he would see. It was then that he realized the person was talking. Softly, but still understandable.

"-broke your nose. Remember? I do. There was blood everywhere. It so funny now, thinking about how freaked out you were and Iggy didn't even realize what was going on. At the time though, it was very scary. For me anyways. You guys laughed it off later. Well, you didn't laugh, but you could tell that you thought it was funny. I didn't. Jeb had just left and I didn't like for you two to get hurt. I didn't like for anyone to get hurt. Who would like something like that-"

"M-Max?" He opened his eyes slowly to find her sitting on the armrest above his head, playing gently with his hair.

'What about the time that I ran into that tree? When we were first learning to fly?" She spoke right over him, as if he never said anything at all. Fang just stared up at her, shocked. What was she doing? "I wasn't looking. I was making sure that Iggy was okay. You know how scared he was of flying in the beginning. I mean, yeah, we all were, learning to use something we never had before, but he was so scared about not being able to see where he was going. It's kind of ironic, huh? He was afraid and I was fearless, yet I ran into something. Story of my life though, I suppose. You used to tell me-"

"Max, what is going on?" Fang pushed himself up. "Max?"

She bit her lip, now staring straight ahead, at the wall. For a moment, all was silent. Then she broke.

"I just wanted you to be okay, Fang. When I heard that you were coming back, I thought at first about how great it would be to have you back, to have you. Not this you, Fang. I want you, you. Not the one that scares the shit out of my mother and has bad dreams. I don't like this you. I'm sorry."

Fang swallowed as he turned to stare at her. "I-"

"I mean, I thought that you would just come back, accept Carter, and then we could-"

"I have accepted Carter."

"Oh, whatever." She sent him a look, but he could tell that under the hardness, she was crushed. Fang frowned, realizing that she really thought he didn't want Carter. "You just want her if she's yours."

"That's such bull." Fang felt his breathing pick up. How dare she question what he and Carter had? It might not be parental, but it was at least friendship. He cared for her. He really did. Why did Max have to push that? No way was he doubting this was the real Max now. Only she could pull this off. "Carter and I-"

"You're the one that keeps bringing up the DNA thing."

"Keep bringing up? I did it one time. One time, Max! And yes, I want to know. So what? It doesn't change anything."

"You don't get it! I needed you to be strong, like you used to. Now you're here and you need me."

"Like I wanted this, Max? Like I wanted you to have a kid? Because I didn't. I really didn't."

"See? You just-"

"But," he silenced her, "I want her. Now that I have her, I want her."

Max looked away from him, back forward again. "Iggy's here, at Nudge's. Go bother him now."

He sat there for a moment, waiting for something, though he wasn't sure what.

"Go. Now. Just leave."

"Max, I…" He what? Why was Max bothering him anyways? He hadn't hurt Carter. At all. And Max was the one who said he could use her apartment when he needed it. So what exactly had he done wrong? Try to protect Carter? For real? That's what the problem is? Seems like complete bull, if that's what Max's problem is.

"Fuck off, Fang."

She was cursing? At him? Fang took a deep breath before getting up, noticing for the first time that when he had left the vet's house, he didn't have any shoes on. His socks were threadbare to begin with and now looked horrible dirty too. Great. He needed new clothes.

If he was staying that is. Because right now, if Max keeps cursing at him, there ain't no way. He liked Carter and Evan, but if this was going to be their life, her yelling at him like he was still in the School, it was Texas all the way for him. Or New York to watch after Angel and her little interactions. Yes. Why didn't he think about that before? It's too late for Nudge and Max. Angel though, Fang needed to make sure that there was no intrusion in her life. Male intrusion that is. Yet here he was, looking after Max, who apparently didn't need him. Apparently he was too much for her. You know what? Fuck her then. Fang was restarting his life. He didn't need her dragging him back down.

Fang knew the second that he walked into Dr. Martinez's house that he was staying. Soft crying could be heard outside and when he walked in, it got loud. He could tell it was Carter. Great. He had left her sick and now she was worse. He should have stayed. How could he have left her? Why was he so stupid? Huh? Huh?

"Oh, Carter, don't cry," he heard a gentle male voice soothe. Iggy. "It's okay."

"No." She was moaning as if she were sad or in pain. A pitiful sound. "No. No."

"He'll be back."

"No." She sniffled. "I wan' 'im."

"He'll be back."

When Fang walked into the living room, he found Iggy sitting on the floor with the little girl, trying to comfort her by rubbing random stuffed animals in her face. Dr. Martinez was sitting on the couch, looking on. When she noticed him standing there though, she didn't look any happier, but she did speak.

"Carter," she said softly. "Look who it is. Who is that? Huh?"

Sniffling loudly, Carter looked away from Iggy and at Fang. For a second she just stared miserably at him and Fang felt like the biggest douche alive for ever even thinking about leaving her. Then Carter was up and rushing towards him, her tears still obvious.

"Owl," she wailed. "Owl."

"What?" Fang frowned at her. "What's wrong? Are you still sick?"

She just wrapped her arms around his legs, rubbing her face into him. "Owl."

"What happened?" Fang looked to Valencia. "Is she still sick?"

"No. Well, I suppose, but that's not why she's upset."

"Then what?"

"You, Fang." Iggy stood up then, facing Fang's general area. "She thought that you were mad at her or something. What happened?"

Ignoring Iggy, Fang got down on his knees in front of Carter. She liked that, them being on the same level. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck, having to jump up slightly to do so. Fang allowed her to do so, sighing slightly as it turned into a hug.

"Owl. Hi." She sniffled loudly and Fang suddenly remembered before, when she had rubbed her snot filled nose on him. No need for a repeat. "Owl."

"Carter, I wasn't mad at you." He moved his arms to wrap under her legs, holding her up. Carter relaxed into his hold, now smiling against his neck. "It was something else. Okay? You're alright now. Okay?"

She didn't say anything for once, content in the fact that Fang had her. He had scared her earlier, by screaming and what not. After being sure that Carter was fine again, Fang addressed Iggy.

"Max said you were at Nudge's."

"Max hates me. She probably thinks Dr. Martinez does too."

"You never told me that the two of you were fighting."

"You didn't ask. Besides, I didn't say anything too bad. You know Max. She's just overly emotional. Constantly."

Fang knew all about that. Besides, at the moment, he wanted to say a few choice words to Max as well.

Valencia cleared her throat, making both guys look at her. She only spoke to one though. "Fang, you probably need to take your next dose of medicine, huh?"

He held down his desire to snort. Those damn drugs were what made him that way. No way. Not anymore. He was never going to spend his money on that crap again. No. His money had to go somewhere else now.

"Owl." Carter wiggled, wanting down again. After taking a deep breath, Fang set her free on the ground before standing again. "Owl. Ig."

"We've met," Fang said dryly. Why was he mad at Iggy? Shaking his head, he attempted to clear it. He had no reason to be angry with Iggy. At all. Well, maybe the Max thing, but Max would have to fight her own battles now, after cursing at him like that.

That just made the little girl giggle. It seemed that Owl knew everyone to her. Walking over to Iggy, Carter picked up Robbie, holding it out to him.

"She wants you to take something, Iggy," Valencia whispered to him as she too stood. Then, looking at Fang, she said, "Carter hasn't realized that Iggy can't see yet."

Fang watched as Carter slipped Robbie into the other man's hands. "Why'd she give him that?"

"I gave it to her," Iggy said, feeling the fur and recognizing it from how worn down it was. "Robbie."

Fang felt an unexpected possessiveness over Carter. He wanted to give her something too, something to replace Robbie, something that he would be able to tell people he gave to her. Who was Iggy anyways, as far as Carter was concerned? He hadn't gotten a nickname like Fang had. She didn't cry for Iggy while he was in Texas. Clearly, Fang was more important to her. Right? Clearly. Duh. Okay then. So why was he still so rattled?

"Owl," Carter said again randomly. See? Fang's nickname, or real name as far as she was concerned, was the only one she said constantly. "Owl."

"What?" Fang glanced around nervously. His adrenaline from his fight with Max and then worrying about Carter was beginning to fade and was left with emptiness. Why couldn't he and Max just get it right? It shouldn't be this hard to be with the person you were meant to be with. Unless…maybe…they weren't meant to be together?

"Eye?" She opened her arms like the wings of an airplane again, running in a circle in front of Iggy. "Owl?"

"Not today." His wings itched from thinking about Max crying over wings. He still hadn't found out what that was all about. Maybe now he never will, if they're fighting. "Why don't you use your wings, Carter?"

She giggled, coming over to him. "Wha'?"

Fang reached down again, patting Carter's back. "You have them, huh?"

Putting her fingers into her mouth, she nodded while staring at him. Owl was so cool. So much cooler than Grandma. Not nearly as cool as Seb though.

"Max doesn't like to see them," Iggy told him, moving to cross his arms. "She-"

"Iggy." With one word, Valencia silenced him. Apparently, Fang noticed, he wasn't the only one under the old woman's spell. "Come here, Carter."

She rushed over to her grandmother, who was now walking towards the wall, where Carter's shoes where sitting.

"Come on, baby. We're going out to eat with Iggy and Nudge." She helped her put her shoes on before getting her jacket.

"Seb?"

"Yep. Him, Ella, and Evan are coming too."

The second she had her jacket on, Carter rushed over to Fang.

"Mommy?" She asked her grandmother. Dr. Martinez hesitated.

"I'm not sure."

"Owl?"

The vet looked to him for an answer. Fang ran his hand down the back of his neck.

"Uh…No, I don't…do you want…Carter?"

"Owl come." She patted his kneecap with one of her hands. "Owl come."

"Then I, um, guess so." He cleared his throat. "Were we, uh, leaving now?"

Nodding, she headed out of the room to get something. Iggy came closer to Fang, speaking in a hushed tone around the little girl.

"What happened?"

"What?" Fang took a step back. If Carter didn't know what personal space was, Iggy didn't know what any space was. He thought being blind meant he could just hang around anywhere, no regard for the person in that area. Not in Fang's world. He had had enough of people in his space, thanks.

"Why did you leave? No one would talk about it to me when I got here, but you had Carter freaked when I showed up. Max is upset too. Though, really, she's always upset."

Fang let out a long sigh. "I…it's not important, Iggy."

"Fang." Iggy sounded so sincere, but still, Fang couldn't open up. "I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk-"

"I don't want to talk to you." Fang picked up Carter when she was close enough. "I'm fine."

"Owl." Carter leaned against his shoulder. "Owl."

"Are you still sick?" He mumbled to her. "Wanna stay home?"

"No!" She snuggled into him. "No. Tummy."

"You're hungry?" He shifted her to one arm. "Huh?"

"Yes." She reached up and patted his pale face. How could he ever think about leaving? Huh? Now, standing right here with her, he couldn't even imagine leaving her. "Owl. Teef."

"Not now."

She moaned, but he just bounced her slightly before turning to go find his shoes. After locating them, he then took Carter out to the car, where Valencia and Iggy were now waiting. Ignoring both of them, he got his first chance to buckle her in. It went well.

"Owl." She patted his head as he was bent over her car seat. "Hi, Owl."

"Fang," Valencia called from the front of the car as he took a step back to admire his work. "Can you go back inside and get her diaper bag? And Robbie? Please?"

Nodding, he headed back in to do as asked. When he got back outside, Max had pulled up in her car and was getting out. For a second their eyes locked, but she turned away first. That was fine. He was still upset that she had cursed at him.

"You're going to have to squeeze back there," Dr. Martinez told Fang as he climbed in, Max now in the middle seat. Fang couldn't understand why Iggy had to sit in the front or Max had to go in their car, but whatever. He wasn't a whiner.

"Owl," Carter complained as he put the diaper bag at his feet before closing the car door. "Owl."

"Here." Fang reached over Max, which wasn't necessarily fun, handing her Robbie.

"No." She kept the bear though. "Owl."

"Look, I'm right here," Max offered up as Dr. Martinez pulled out of the driveway. Fang buckled his seatbelt before leaning against the car door to sleep a little bit. "Carter, Fang doesn't want you right now."

"Owl!" She continued to whine, which Fang noticed she did a lot in the car. Finally Dr. Martinez told her to stop before she got in trouble which eventually got her to calm down. Then they ran into traffic.

"Well, crap," Valencia said. "Max, call Nudge and tell her that we'll be late. There was a wreck."

Fang never knew how bad his claustrophobia was…until that moment. For about three minutes, no one said anything. Then Max had to go and poke his side.

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"Clearly." Fang sat up slightly. "What did you want?"

Max glanced around the cramped car, but Iggy and Dr. Martinez were talking while Carter was busy chewing on Robbie. In a hushed tone, she said, "I just think that you should apologize."

…What? "Me?"

"Yes, you," she whisper hissed. "You yelled at me."

Fang snorted. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, that was totally my fault."

She pinched his arm. "It was."

"Ow." Fang pulled away from her, leaning more heavily against the car door. "What is wrong with you? Huh? God."

"You're just so…God, Fang."

"God me? God you. You pinched me." Fang looked over Max at Carter, who was now watching them, Robbie's poor little bear arm hanging from her mouth. "Look. Now Carter knows how to pinch."

He got an eye roll for that. "Trust me, I haven't taught her anything. She already knows. Believe me, she knows."

Fang let out a long breath. "I'm sorry, Max, for not being everything you want me to be. Okay? I'm sorry that I'm not some sort of fairytale guy that's gonna come in and make tons of money, so you never have to work again. Sorry. I can't protect you from everything. I can't even protect myself! I can't take care of you and I can't take care of your daughter, okay? Sorry. I'm freaking sorry."

It wasn't until then that Fang realized he was no longer speaking in hushed tones. Instead his voice had grown louder and in such a confined space, there was no way that everyone didn't hear him.

"Owl loud," Carter complained, clearly the only one able to speak. "Shhhh, Owl. Owl no tawk! No tawk, Owl."

"Fang, are you-"

"Why do you have to fucking ruin everything, Max?" Fang cut Valencia off. "I mean, God, everyone else is just freaking fine with how things are going. I thought that we were all fine! Not you though. Never you. Nothing's ever fucking good enough for you, is it? God, Max, Dylan can have you. I don't want you."

"Hey," Iggy started, apparently going to intervene. "You guys don't need to be cursing in front of-"

"I don't need this. I really don't."

And, as they were already at a standstill, Fang just opened the car door and got out. He heard Valencia call out his name, but he ignored it as he took off, quickly changing from running to flying. He heard people honking their horns, but who cared. Not him. Never him.

* * *

"Do you know how hard you make things? I'm going to catch so much hell from my sister and mother for this."

Fang glanced up from the ground and stared at Ella for a moment. "I can stay with Nudge-"

"Come in," she dismissed him, walking around him to get to the door. Sebastian made a face at him, but said nothing.

"I work in the morning and Seb has school," Ella told him as Fang came into the house. "I've heard that you work nights, so don't wake us up. If you do, you're out. If you have anymore of your weird outbursts, you're out. You curse, you're out. And don't eat any of our food, alright?"

Fang nodded as he followed behind her towards the bathroom.

"Bathroom's there. Seb has his own bathroom, so if this one gets messed up, I know it was you. You clean it yourself. Stay out of my bedroom and Seb's. You know what? Stay out of everywhere except for your room, the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Alright? And if you mess it up, clean it. Anything. Don't use our soap either. And you can't watch TV unless someone else is watching it. Alright?"

Fang nodded again as she opened one of the doors. "Okay."

"I'm serious. You break any rule and you're gone. I don't like that you're back, Fang. I don't like what you're doing to Max and Carter either. Got it?"

"I've got it."

"Good." She turned and walked away. "And it's up to Seb if you get to stay or not. If he tells me that you're bothering him, you're gone. You're totally just gone."

"Got it," he said again before going into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was much smaller than the one at Valencia's house. And it was way smaller than Max's whole apartment. It was, however, more than he would have had at Nudge's tiny place. Plus, it was a lot more restrictive. That's what Fang needed. Restrictions. He needed rules. He had had them for years now. How did he ever think that he could live without rules? It was madness.

"Don't get too comfortable."

Fang turned around as the bedroom door was opened to find that spiky haired punk standing there.

"You won't be here long, faggot. Trust me."

With that, Sebastian turned on his heels and walked away. Fang shook his head slightly, turning on his heels too, looking back at his room.

"Trust me, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Catch and Release

Chapter 7

"Owl."

Dr. Martinez hesitated as she opened the door to reveal Fang. "I really don't think-"

"I just need to get my stuff."

Carter, who was behind her grandmother, held up her arms as Fang passed. "Owl."

Fang nodded to her, holding out something. "I got you this. Before work. It's a toy. For you."

Carter rushed to him, snatching the stuffed dragon from him. "Pa'bla."

"Yeah." Fang patted her on the head before heading further into the house. "Is Evan here?"

"No," the vet told him. "That's actually who Carter is about to go see. Nudge. I have work today."

"Oh, well, I'll be just a minute. I just need to grab my bag."

"Fang…" She followed him to his room. "Ella called us last night and said that you were waiting on her porch."

"I was."

"You're…staying there?"

"She's the one with the extra room."

"I'm not kicking you out."

"No, but Max is over here constantly."

"Max is over there constantly."

"Not nearly as much."

"Fang, you and Max don't have to interact. I just don't think that it's…decent for Ella to have a man move in with her."

"We're not…I'm not…"

"I know, but the way it will look-"

"I won't be there long." Fang looked down at his feet as Carter reappeared, holding her dragon to her. "I'm getting my own place soon. Iggy and I are looking today. He texted me, said he'd help."

"Owl." Carter snuggled with her dragon, watching him intently. "Hi, Owl."

"Hi." Fang lifted up his bag with one hand. "I had better go. Iggy's meeting me in a hour. Goodbye, Carter."

"No. No go."

"If you're with Nudge, you'll see me later."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Martinez asked, standing in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"She said after I see Iggy, she'll take me clothes shopping. I, uh, still have some money from the government. I'm only buying a little."

"Owl." Carter poked his leg. "Mommy."

Fang sighed, shaking his head down at her. "Not now, Carter, okay? I'll see you later, alright?"

"Bye-bye?"

Nodding solemnly, Fang finally had to squeeze past Valencia to head out. Bye-bye. Bye-bye, Max. Bye-bye.

* * *

"I like it."

"Fang, you can't say that about every place."

"I do like them." Not to mention they were all in town. This one in particular was closest to Max's place, but he was only concerned with that for Carter's sake. Of course.

"Yeah, but can you see yourself living there?"

"They're all in my price rang, so why not?"

The landlord that had come in with them clapped her hands. She was hot, even Iggy knew that and he was blind. Fang only really knew because of how close Iggy kept getting to her, accidentally brushing against her at every chance possible. She was a bleach blonde, which wasn't normally Fang's type, but then again, Max's hair changed every freaking week it seemed, or at least it used to. So could he really have a type anymore?

"What if you sleep on it, huh?" She asked in that perky tone. She was in her thirties, which wasn't necessarily too old for Fang, which was nice. He was starting to get up there now and though he hadn't been on the dating scene since he was eighteen, he knew that anything younger than him at this point would be a waste.

Not that he was thinking about anything like that. Or anything. Or whatever. So…yeah. There.

Not to mention that Fang wasn't really as attractive as he once was, what with his starved look and scars.

Again, not thinking about it or anything.

"This was the last place," Iggy told him ten minutes later when they were back out on the street, headed towards Nudge's place. "And I have to say, I'd choose that one, just to get at Tammie."

"Hmmm?"

"The landlord. Or whatever girl landlords are called."

"I think it's the same."

"Whatever," Iggy said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The point was that I liked her. I could tell you did too."

"I didn't."

"Right. You were really smooth back there though, FYI. I think you totally have a chance. I'll even give her to you, seeing as I'll be back in Texas tomorrow."

"I'm not interested in her, alright?" Fang rolled his shoulders. "Max and I have this…agreement."

"Agreement."

"Yeah."

"For?"

"Just that we're not going to see anybody else until we, you know, work out what we are to each other."

"After last night, I'd say you're bitter enemies. Unless you guys are still doing that childish flirting fight thing you used to do. Hey, if that's it, more power to you. If not, I'd say that you guys aren't anything to each other. Not anything relationship wise at least."

Fang just let out a long breath. "We're complicated."

"Oh, I know. I've known forever." He elbowed Fang. "Me thinks you two have unresolved tension."

"Me thinks? Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to Carter."

"Okay, I was using old English. Pick up a book sometime, Fang."

"Whatever." Fang ended it there, deciding not to correct Iggy on his information. Iggy, however, wasn't letting anything go.

"I think you two just need to, you know, screw."

"You're about to get thrown out into traffic," Fang said as he had to grab Iggy's arm to keep him from running into a telephone pole.

Jerking out of Fang's hold, Iggy said, "Yeah, yeah. You know it's true though."

"I don't want…we're not…ready for that."

"What are you? Fifteen?"

"No," he said, his tone coming off as short. "You know that Max is…damaged."

"Yeah, but it's like alcohol."

"What?"

"When you blackout for the first time, the next time you try to drink, your body will try to reject the alcohol. Just the smell will make you sick. You have to choke it down and prove to your body that it's okay, just in small doses."

"…I think you drink too much."

"Yeah, well, it happens," he wais with a shrug. "The point is that you just have to get it in with Max to show her that it's okay."

"I'm never going to just 'get it in', alright? What Max and I have is…special. You can't understand it."

"Oh God, Fang, what kind of dopey pills do they have you on?"

He just shrugged, his jacket feeling a little too tight at the moment. "You don't get it."

"I guess I don't." Iggy almost tripped over a rock, but Fang grabbed his shoulders, a lot softer this time. He released him quickly. "That Cameron was still hot though."

"I thought her name was Tammie?"

"Who cares? Hot is hot."

"You can't even see."

"I can hear though."

"Oh, you can hear hotness now?"

"Uh, yeah, Fang, I can."

Sighing, Fang led him to Nudge's, no longer wanting to hear about Iggy's sixth sense.

"Ooh, you're here!"

Could she be louder?

"Come in, come in," Nudge ushered, taking a step back. "Look who it is, Carter."

"Owl!" She was currently eating a pudding cup, well, kind of, and didn't get up to greet him. Most of the chocolate pudding was ending up on her arms and face, but at least she was trying. E for effort, eh?

"What about me?" Iggy came striding into the apartment with much more swagger than he had out on the street, probably because he was more familiar with his surroundings. "Huh, Carter?"

"Hi. Hi, hi." She jumped up finally, rushing to the men though it was Fang's legs that she wrapped her dirty arms around. "Hi, Owl."

He didn't even care about the chocolate that was now on his jeans. "Hi."

"Owl." She released him only to begin licking her hands and arms, trying to get up all of the pudding. "Yum."

"How did apartments go?"

"Fine," Fang said as he walked passed Carter, now going over to the kitchen to clean of his jeans. "When do you think that we can leave to shop?"

"Oh, as soon as Max gets off to pick up Carter and Evan."

"Max will be here?" Fang frowned at Nudge. "You said-"

"I said, she said, we said. Who cares?"

"Nudge."

"Fang, it'll be okay. She can't still be mad at you and you shouldn't still be mad at her. Just move on. I've moved on. I've already forgotten about how Iggy owes me twenty dollars."

"Really?" Iggy asked, searching around with his hands for Carter's head so that he could pat it.

"No. I was just making a metaphor."

"Nudge, I think you need to learn what a metaphor is."

"Meh."

After cleaning off, Fang went back over to the couch, where he was quickly joined by his little friend.

"Hi." Carter had no indecision about climbing into Fang's lap, her dragon in her arms. "Hi, Owl."

Fang shook his head slightly as she got him dirty again, rubbing her now spit covered hands over his chest. "Why do you always need to touch me, Carter?"

"Wanba."

"Yeah. Wanba." Fang settled into the couch, no longer feeling the need to hold Carter so tightly, no longer having such a fear of her hurting herself. "Is that your dragon?"

"Namana." She rubbed the stuffed animal against his chest. "Namana."

"Have you named it yet?" He asked as Nudge left to go check on Evan in his room, Iggy following. "Huh?"

"No bo."

"No?" Fang ran his hand down her head. "When I saw him, the first thing I thought of was Lockheed. From the X-Men? That's why I got it."

"Lock_heed_," she said, stressing the ending. "Lock_heed_."

"Hold up. You can say Lockheed, but you can't say Fang?"

"Owl." She reached up, patting his cheek. "Owl."

"I'm so sleepy, Carter." Fang shifted on the couch, turning to lie on his back. Settling on his chest, Carter took it upon herself to begin licking the chocolate from Fang's shirt. "Stop that."

"Nop bat." She leaned up and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Lock_heed_."

"That's your dragon's name. Not mine. Mine is Fang. Can you say that yet?"

"Owl."

"I think you're doing this just to annoy me."

That only got a giggle.

"That's okay though. I don't much like my name either." He leaned his head back, sighing. "I don't really like yours either, really. I think you should have a better name. Don't you?"

"Yes." She wasn't really listening to him as she was now licking her arms again. Who knew there was so much pudding in those little containers? "Owl."

"I don't know one yet. I just thought of this. You're going to have to give me time. After all, I did just name Lockheed."

"Lock_heed_."

"Yeah." Glancing over as Nudge came back into the room, Fang sat up and asked, "When does Max get here?"

"In about an hour," she told him, Evan in her arms. "You wanna hold him, Fang?"

"No." He was still too busy holding Carter, who didn't seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon. Instead, she was burrowing herself into him.

"Hi," Carter greeted Evan, who seemed more preoccupied with drooling on himself. "Owl, hi."

"Hi."

"No. Hi." She pointed to Evan.

"She wants you to say hi to him too," Nudge explained as she sat Evan down on a blanket. "Say hi, Evan. Is that Fang and Carter? Huh?"

Fang just leaned his head back again, listening as Iggy reentered room also. Busying herself with Fang's hands, Carter began to try to pop his fingers. Fang allowed it, not feeling up for moving just yet.

"What are you doing to Fang, Carter?" Nudge asked.

"Owl. Lock_heed_."

"What's that, baby?"

"Dis!" She held up her dragon, which almost made Fang smile. Clearly his stuffed animal idea was a hit. Robbie would soon be a distant thing of the past. "Owl."

"I know. Dr. Martinez said Fang gave that to you. Aren't you so happy?"

"Yes. Owl." She nuzzled under Fang's hold. "Owl."

"Mmmm." Fang slipped his eyes closed. "Shhh."

"Cat." Carter started wiggling and he finally let her go. After jumping down, she rushed over to Evan, properly greeting him. Sighing, Iggy sat down on the couch next to Fang, shaking his head slowly.

"Lockheed?"

"Well, you know."

"It's okay. X-Men is horribly underrated." Iggy patted Fang's knee, which made him become frigid. What was up with these people and touching? Fang didn't remember any of them touching nearly this much. "Especially Shadowcat. She's hot as hell. I'd be her Colossus, heck yeah."

Fang sighed. "You need to go to a strip club."

"Trust me, I know. It's been so boring recently, my life. Gazzy's too young to do anything fun with. I thought that you and I could, you know, hangout. Like get wasted and party and stuff."

Swallowing, Fang said, "Max wouldn't…like that."

"Max isn't your wife. Or even girlfriend for that matter."

"We are something and that's all that matters," Fang whispered with a frown. "I told you. We have a deal."

"Whatever," Iggy said, ending it before Nudge caught wind of their discussions. Lord knows she would have never shut up about it.

By the time Max showed up, Fang had somehow ended up down on the floor, playing with Carter. Well, she was playing. He was mostly just sitting there, handing her different toys when she asked for them.

"Hi, Max," Nudge squealed as she opened the door. You'd thinks she'd be tired of see Max all the time, but apparently not.

"Hi, g- What are you doing here?"

Fang didn't look up from the stuffed animals. "Nudge is taking me shopping."

"Why?"

"I don't have a lot of clothes." Fang frowned as Carter got up to see her mother. Iggy had already took off at the thought of a confrontation with Max. Fang felt like telling him that at the moment, he was off Max's radar. Fang was her only target now.

"Hi." Carter hugged her mother's legs. "Home?"

"Yeah, home," Max said, frowning at Fang as she came further into the apartment. "What's this?"

Carter had come over to her bearing her new stuffed animal. "Lock_heed_!"

"That's…Lockheed is purple," she said simply. "Nudge, can you get her diaper bag? And is Evan staying the night?"

"Can he? Then I can go out after I finish with Fang. Iggy said something about partying-"

"You heard that?" Fang asked, finally looking up.

"Heard what?" Max frowned at him. "What did you say, Fang?"

"I didn't! Iggy did." Why did he feel like he needed to defend himself to Max? Huh? He was a man. A single man. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Lock_heed_!" Carter threw the dragon at Fang before rushing at him, jumping into his lap. "Owl!"

He sighed. "Max, I didn't…we have an agreement."

"You can't take care of me, remember?"

"You-"

"Come on, Carter. Tell Nudge goodbye. It's time to go."

"No. Owl. Owl home? Owl nest?" She smiled up at him. "Owl."

Fang frowned at Max. "She wants to tell me goodbye."

"You can't take care of-"

"Stop throwing last night at me, alright? You pinched me."

Nudge frowned at the two of them. "Guys, seriously? Come on. So last night was bad. Who cares? You haven't seen Fang in years, Max. And you, Fang, haven't seen Max in forever either. You guys should still be feeling lucky to just get to be around each other."

Rolling her eyes, Max finally went and got Carter's diaper bag herself. "I will as soon as he apologizes."

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled last night. Especially not in front of Carter. I just…they have me on new dosages, okay? It's very hard, adjusting." He looked down at Carter, who was now sucking on her fingers, no doubt about ready to get him covered in her spit also. "You've had all this time to adjust to your new life. I haven't had this life for long. I don't even have an apartment yet."

Max walked past him, over to Evan. Gently, she picked the baby up and carried him over to his carrier. "You cursed in front of my daughter, Fang. You acted out with my mother right there. It's going to take a lot more than that to apologize."

"What about you-"

"You're also right." She then went and plucked Carter from his lap, Lockheed going along for the ride.

"About?"

"We're not ready yet. Do whatever with Iggy, Fang, because after last night, I'm not going to be ready for a long time."

He frowned. "I'm not doing anything, Max. I don't want…Nudge, could you like…"

"Hmmm?" She was just standing there watching them, not even moving to help Max gather up Carter and Evan's things. It was so awkward, trying to say these things to begin with. Trying to say them with Nudge right there though, it was near impossible.

"Could you give us something…privacy?"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I don't mind you two talking."

Max sighed. "Fang, there's nothing more to say anyways, alright?"

"I don't want to go to…that."

"Go to what?"

Nudge giggled, clearly having been eavesdropping on him and Iggy the whole time. He sent her a look, silencing her.

"Max, I was serious when I told you that I needed time and when I got it, it would be about us. I'm still about us. Alright?"

"Whatever."

"You can't just-"

"Owl?" Carter pointed to Robbie, who had been left discarded on the floor. "Owl?"

"Here." He got up then, taking her the stupid bear. He didn't know why it matter so much to him, Carter liking something that Iggy gave her the best, but it did. "Robbie."

It was then, standing so close to Max, that he remembered that she was shorter than him now and that it hadn't always been that way. He liked this though, looking down at her, but only slightly. Also, he took note of her current hair color, which was a soft brown, darker at the roots. Again, give it a week or two.

"I'll take Evan out," Fang said, taking the carrier from her.

"I can-"

"Go get ready, Nudge," Max said, watching his dark eyes with her brown ones. "Fang will be back up in a minute."

It was a silent walk down to the car. Well, mostly. Carter kept telling anyone they passed hi, which might have been cute, had you not been a guy like Fang and incapable of saying something like cute.

"I don't know how to do this," Fang said as he sat Evan's carrier down. "I can do Carter though."

They switched kids as they began to buckle them in. Max was taking Nudge's car for some reason, but Fang said nothing, assuming the girls already had it worked out. God, not only did they have keys to each others houses, but they also shared car keys? This was almost too creepy for him.

"Owl. Bye-bye." Carter giggled as he sat Robbie and Lockheed next to her. "Bye-bye."

Fang patted her dark locks. "Bye-bye."

Reaching up, Carter grasped his hand in her tiny ones. "Stay?"

"Not tonight. I need clothes." He let her hold onto him for a moment until he felt eyes on him. Looking across the car, he saw Max had finished getting Evan settled, but was still bent over the seat, watching him.

"What did Iggy say?"

"Iggy didn't say it, really, but I said a…naughty thing."

She raised her eyebrow. "Should I make guesses?"

"Not in front of them."

"That bad?"

"No, but you said that she repeats stuff. Your mom would flip."

"Hmmm. Maybe I should text you tonight. Until I guess the word."

"Words."

"What?"

Fang cleared his throat. "Words. It was two words."

"That'll just take twice as much guessing, huh?"

He smiled slightly as Carter let his hand go to start chewing on Robbie. "I guess so."

* * *

"You were supposed to text."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I can hardly hear you. Why are you whispering?"

"Evan's in bed with me. He doesn't like sleeping in his carrier."

Fang was stretched out on his bed. "I've got an hour until work. Start guessing."

"Fang."

"What?" He sighed slightly. "You said you would."

"I'm still mad at you. Do you really want me guessing?"

"If you're already angry with me, I don't have a lot to lose, right?" Fang was almost shocked how vocal and fearless he was being over the phone. Maybe that was the key to his new life. He could talk, just not to people's faces. It worked for all those losers on the internet.

"You're so witty, Fang. New medicine, was it?"

He took in a breath. "Guess, Max."

"Um…bar?"

"Nope."

"Sex?"

"No."

"Gay?"

"What?"

"Porn?"

"Ew."

"Oh, like you've never-"

"Keep guessing."

"Handjob?"

"What do you think we-"

"Fuck?"

"No."

"Intercourse?"

"No."

"Give me a hint."

"No hints, Max."

"Why not?"

"It's no fun that way."

"Come on, Fang. I just want to know what the two of you said. Better yet, forget it. Tell me about shopping with Nudge."

"What do you want to know? I bought a new pair of jeans, some socks, a belt, five shirts, a few undershirts, and some underwear. You wanna hear about that?"

"Yes. Were they X-Men?"

"Touché. And what's wrong with X-Men?"

"I just want to know why you bought my daughter a dragon when you can't take care of her?"

Fang sighed. "I can take care of her. Or at least I want to."

"You said-"

"I say a lot of things, Max. I'm still angry."

"At me?"

"At…everything. I'm angry that I wasn't there when you were pregnant, I'm angry that you even got pregnant. I'm angry that I wasted so much time thinking you were dead. I'm angry that you're angry. But you know what I'm not angry about? Carter. I'm not at all. We get along well."

Max snorted. "For now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She just likes you as a friend right now and you're eating it up. She'll get used to you too, just like the rest of us."

"Nope. We're…different."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm the only guy in her life besides Sebastian. I'm instantly cool."

"Seb's just a little boy, you're a man. Totally different playing field."

Fang glanced at his closed bedroom door. "He's not little boy, Max."

"What?"

"He said…bad things to me." Suddenly, he was closed up again, nervous.

"What?"

"That first day I met him."

"Fang-"

"He called me a, uh, um…fag."

"…Was that the word? Is this a hint? Is that one of the words Iggy or you said?"

"What? No. He seriously said that."

"Seb?" Max almost laughed. "No, Fang, you must have misunderstood. Sebastian's a very good boy."

"But he-"

"Fang, he's only eleven."

"Only eleven? Max, we had no contact with outside people when we were eleven. Do you remember how bad we were?"

"That's different. Seb helps with the younger kids, he cuts his mom and grandmother's grass-"

"By the way, he does a shoddy job."

"Again, he's eleven."

"Again, I know."

"He also helps clean up around everyone's houses-"

"He probably stores pot."

"Fang!"

"He said that I was castrated."

Max chocked. "What? When? Why? You never said-"

"I'm not!"

"What's going on in there?" Ella knocked on his door. "It's late, Fang. Don't get yourself kicked out."

He cleared his throat as Ella moved on. "I'm not, Max."

"I didn't think you were. I was just going to say that you never said he said any of this. You should have said something. I didn't even think he would know what…"

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Fang. No. If he's…bullying you-"

"God, Max, emasculate me more."

"Well, I just don't want him picking on you."

"Come on, Max. He's not. I just…I don't want to cause problems."

"What was yesterday?"

"Yesterday was an oversight on my part. I shouldn't have done that. We both overreacted yesterday, right?"

"Right."

"And I'm not here to drive a rift-"

"You're not. Seb needs to learn that you're in our lives now."

"He's just adjusting to, you know, there being another male around."

"Oh, Fang-"

"I'm not trying to demean y'all as women or anything. I just meant…Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan are never around. He's the guy for all of you. He probably thinks that I'm stepping on his toes."

Max let out a long sigh. "I'll talk to him."

"Max-"

"I am, Fang. Now, what word did you say?"

"I thought you were guessing?"

"You have to start getting ready for work. What was said?"

"Just…" Fang looked around his dark room. "Iggy kept talking about…hooking up, and I said he just needed to, you know, get it out of his system."

"Hooking up were the words?"

"No," Fang said slowly. "I might have suggested a strip club."

"…Okay. Why did I need to know that again? And how would I have ever have guessed that?"

"I just…it was a joke. I'm not going out with him tonight."

"…Fang, you…" She sighed. "Guess who is though?"

"Hmmm?"

"Her and Iggy went out drinking. I don't know how he does it."

"Who?"

"Iggy. He drinks constantly. It's disgusting. Then again, I don't find him all that appealing to begin with."

Fang paused. "What did he call you before anyways?"

Letting out a long breath, Max said, "Let the past be the past, right? Besides, you'd probably flip out if you found out the whole conversation. I don't want you to wake Mom."

Mom…wait. Max didn't know-

"Oh, crap. Evan's crying."

Fang could heard the boy's wails in the background, making it hard to hear Max. His hearing was shot to begin with, but now it was nearly impossible to understand her.

"Max, you know that I'm staying with-"

"I have to go, Fang. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Max, wait-"

She hung up. Well crap. Fang sighed, laying back on his bed to rest for a few more minutes. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Max wouldn't care that he was staying with Ella, would she? It's not like anything was going on. At all. Fang and Ella could hardly stand each other. Why would it matter?

So why did he feel so guilty about it?

* * *

**Short chapter, eh? Anyways, just FYI for anyone waiting on a Forsaken update, I'm kind of...over that story. For now. I plan on coming back to it, but this story's is more interesting for me. Just thought I should let you guys know. **


	8. Chapter 8

Catch and Release

Chapter 8

"Cow. Moo. Moo. Cow. Moo. M-"

"Shhh, Carter." Fang leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees in his customary position. "I'm watching TV."

"Moo." She was pushing a toy truck around the living room, Evan crawling after her. "Moo."

Fang sighed a little bit, still staring at the television. "Behave."

"Am!" Carter sent him a look over her shoulder before going back to pushing her car. "Am."

Currently, Fang was stuck babysitting Carter and Evan over at Dr. Martinez's. He was fighting sleep again, but that was nothing new.

"Hi."

Suddenly, Carter was back in front of Fang, watching him.

"Hi."

"Owl." She quickly climbed into his lap. "Hi. Moo."

"Moo." Fang settled her down before looking around to find Evan. Now without his plucky leader, Evan was left sitting on the floor, staring at them. "Uh, come, uh, here, Evan."

Evan slowly crawled over and Fang bent down to pick him up also. Of course, Carter was having none of that. She let's Evan come into her Granny's home, shares her toys sometimes, and even lets him sleep in her old crib. How does he repay her? By taking her Owl? Oh heck no!

"No!" Carter tried to push Evan off Fang's other thigh. "No, Owl. No!"

"Stop it, Carter." Fang frowned at her, moving so that Evan was supported against him. That's all he needed was for Carter to hurt Nudge's son. That would be the fight to end all fights. "I mean it. I can hold Evan too."

"No, Evan!" She pushed his face, making the younger baby begin to whine. Fang finally moved to drop her on the ground, not wanting Evan to get injured. "Owl!"

"You sit down there," Fang told her, shifting Evan to hold him closer. "You're bad. We don't hit each other. You guys are friends. Don't hurt your friends, Carter, or you'll lose them and be alone forever."

"Hate Owl!" She kicked his leg before running back, thinking that he was going to grab her. When he didn't, she just sat down in the middle of the floor and threw a huge tantrum, screaming her lungs out. Turning up the television, Fang just ignored her. It works with Max, why not her?

Evan leaned back against Fang's chest, closing his eyes. Fang had never really had any interaction between Evan, at least not the kind he had with Carter. Sure, he had met Evan first, but Carter was Max's child, which meant she meant more. Although, right now, Carter was being a butt and Fang's namesake was being a little angel.

"You okay?" Fang bounced Evan gently, not wanting to disturb the baby. "You're fine. I have you…Evan Fang. You're named after me. Did you know that? Huh?"

Evan began to snore.

"I know. It's very…shocking to find something out like that. It's because your mother looks up to me so much. She loves me." Fang cleared his throat. "But don't worry. I'm not…Nudge is…I'm with Carter's mom. Kind of. I will be. Again. Soon. We're…supposed to be together, Carter's mommy and I. We're…soul mates." He cleared his throat again. "Just…thought you should…know. About us. So you won't be shocked or anything." Lucky for Fang, he was distracted from anymore bizarre speeches as he began to look around for Carter, having taken notice of her silence.

"Carter?" Fang stood up, sitting Evan down on the blanket on the floor. "Carter? You get out here right now. I've told you about running off."

"No!" He turned, having heard her voice from the hall closet. "Owl mean! Owl no good. Owl bad. Owl 'n' Evan bad!"

"Come here." Fang rushed to get into the hall closet and get her out. She bit at him, but Fang just carried her back to the living room, depositing her in a corner. "You do not bite, you don't run off, and you don't yell at me. Understand?"

"No!" She kicked his shin again. "No, Owl!"

"Sit there." Fang was about done with her. "And shut up, Carter. God."

"Nah!" She spit at him. "No!"

Fang turned to walk away and she jumped at his leg, now trying to scratch him. She was really going to test his no spanking thing, wasn't she?

"Sit down." Fang turned and grabbed her again, forcing her down. "I mean it."

His tone made her begin to bawl again, her tears running down her red face, snot dripping. Grimacing, Fang quickly hurried back to the couch, not wanting her to touch him when she was all nasty like that.

"Owl,' she cried out about ten minutes later. "Owl."

"What? Are you ready to tell Evan and me sorry?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl," she whined.

"Then say it."

"Sowy."

"Sorry?"

"Sowy." She crawled on her hands and knees over to Evan, who was now blowing spit bubbles. She reached out and poked his tummy, making the baby sputter. "Sowy."

"Come here." Fang picked her up before grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "Let me clean up your face. You threw a fit, huh?"

"Sowy."

"It's okay." Fang wiped down her face, staring down at her with a sot gaze. "I forgive you, Carter. No biting though, okay? If we're gonna all be friends, the three of us, we're gonna have to start treating each other well. Okay?"

She nodded, cuddling against him. "Owl."

"We're gonna be close, Carter and that means that you're gonna have to learn to listen better. Not to mention, you're gonna have to stop getting jealous. I like Evan. He's my friend too, okay?"

"Me?"

"You're my friend too." He patted her dark hair. She could be more than that. She could be his child. He kept telling Max that that would change nothing, but he wasn't so sure it wouldn't change everything. "Okay?"

"Owl." She patted his face before jumping down to the ground, now headed over to her stuffed animals, all signs of her previous meltdown gone. "Evan."

The little boy made a noise, continuing to dribble. Fang settled into the couch, figuring the worse was over. Well, that is until lunch. Then he knew he'd be in some trouble, as he was never fond of making food. That being said, he knew that he would have to get used to it, if he and Max were ever going to live by themselves. Well, by themselves with Carter. The joy. For now though, it was only ten in the morning and he still had time to relax.

Fang had somewhat drifted off when his cell rang. He did a quick check of the kids and found them safe. Nodding his head, he answered the phone.

"Hi, Fang!"

Why did she have to be so loud?

He just grunted.

"Sorry. Are you at work?"

"No."

"Oh. Good. I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking about you today."

"Mmmm." Fang moved to lay down.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Babysitting."

"Oh, Carter?"

No, Angel, Sebastian.

"Yeah. And Evan."

"Oh, how much fun. I don't get to spend a lot of time with them."

Duh. She's in New York. What did she expect?

"Mmmm."

"I bet you do. Don't you? You're so lucky. Baby's are a lot of fun."

"Mmmm."

"And Carter is cool too. Of course, I haven't seen her in awhile. Whenever Nudge and I talk, she says that she's bad."

She is. Very bad. Fang glanced over at her to find that she was now attempting to scale the coffee table. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of her shirt and forced her back down, shaking his head no. Giggling, Carter mimicked him before rushing back over to her toys.

"She can be."

"Do you two get along?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would."

"What do you mean?"

"I just meant that you would do anything to get in good with Max, right? Even if it meant getting close to Carter."

"I haven't even been here that long."

"Long enough."

Fang just sighed before thinking of something. "Hey, Angel?"

"Yes?" She sang, making Fang roll his eyes.

"Do you think it's wrong that I'm not staying with Max?"

"No. You're just staying at Valencia's house, right?"

"That's Dr. Martinez to you, Angel."

"I'm an adult now, I can call other adults by their first names."

"No, you can't. It sounds disrespectful."

She groaned. "Anyways, go on, Fang. You're staying there, right?"

"No. Max doesn't know, but I'm staying with Ella."

Silence.

"Why can't you stay with Max then?"

"I don't want to rush into anything."

"So…you're staying with her sister? And she doesn't know? That's gonna look pretty shady. Especially considering you haven't had sex in so long. Well, as far as we-"

"What is wrong with you today? Huh?" Fang frowned even though she couldn't see it.

"Fang, I'm not a little kid-"

"I don't care if you're five or fifty. Being in New York has made you too bold." Fang shook his head and when Carter saw it, she began to copy him again. "Either that or it's just being too far away from everybody. You're coming back home, Angel."

She snorted. "You really have lost it, haven't you? Fang, you can't make me do anything I don't want to. I have a life here now. I have a job, I pay my own rent, and I have friends. I'm not going back to that dinky old town so you can keep an eye on me and everyone else can rope me into babysitting for them constantly. And I'm not staying with Valencia or going to her stupid church every Sunday. I'm an adult now. You need to learn to accept it."

Fang hung up on her. Little brat. When had Angel become so a brat? Then again, when wasn't she a little brat?

"Owl?" Carter was at his feet again, taking in his upset attitude. "Sad?"

Taking a deep breath, Fang reached down and poked her side gently, something he used to do with Max when they were little. As expected, Carter shot up, giggling loudly. Evan looked over them with a curious expression on their face, ceasing his drooling.

"Sad?" Fang finally lifted her up, putting her in his lap. "How could I be sad when my best friends are right here? Huh? I can't be."

Carter giggled, leaning against him. "Owl. Moo."

"You wanna know something, Carter? Huh? An owl actually makes a sound too."

"Wha'?" She put her fingers in her mouth, something Fang noticed she did when she was interested or learning something new. Man, he'd hate to be there when she learned how to spell. There'd be spit everywhere.

"Hoo." Fang smiled when she made a face at the noise. "You can say that, huh?"

"Hoo! Hoo! Moo!"

"Yeah, they do sound alike, don't they, baby?"

"Baby." She patted his chest. "Baby."

Fang laughed despite himself. "That's what you are to me. A baby."

Snuggling into him, she whispered, "Hoo, Owl."

"Look, it's Evan." The baby boy was at Fang's feet again, watching him. Reaching down, Fang tried one more time to hold both kids. This time, Carter was still reveling in the fact that she learned what owls sound like, so she didn't even really notice. Fang just smiled at Evan.

"You wanna sit here with us too, huh, Evan? You wanna play with us too." Fang opened his wings slightly, exciting Carter.

"Owl. Evan. Owl."

"You're so smart." Fang hugged her to him slightly. "You know that?"

Evan began to whine, so Fang put him back down, but then he realized he was upset for a different reason. Oh God. Fang might have missed the diaper phase with Carter, but he was in the thick of it with Evan.

* * *

Everyone's heard of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scored.' Well, Fang finally understood the meaning.

"So you're sleeping with my sister?"

There he was, trying to relax on Ella's couch after a long day of babysitting and work, when Max just storms in. Dr. Martinez had been the one he had seen earlier, as when she got home, she took the kids and told him he could go. He hadn't seen Max since. Now, here she was, angry and upset.

"Huh?" What was up with these women? It was one thing to have a key to each other's places, but it was a complete other to come in unannounced.

"You heard me."

"How…What?"

"Fang," he heard Ella call from somewhere. "That better not be the TV."

"Why? You can't screw him while it's on?"

That got Ella into the living room pretty fast. Fang was still just sitting there on the couch, dazed and sleepy. The two half-sisters standing next to each other was giving Fang vertigo.

"Ugh." He laid back down on the couch. "I'm not."

"Not what? What's going on?" Ella asked, frowning at Max. Apparently, however, she wasn't mad about her just barging into her house. That would be Fang's main complaint if he had a place. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Angel called me. Apparently you two are going on."

"What?" Ella looked to Fang, but he just shook his head. Why had he ever confided in Angel? Damn it. When he saw her, it would be all over. "We're not…ew."

Oh, thanks, Ella. Although…Fang wasn't that fond off her either. She was definitely the uglier of the sisters. Not ugly, really. If Max wasn't part of the equation and Fang was one of those guys, he'd bang her…yeah…no need to bring that up now. The point was, Max was far more appealing to Fang.

"Oh, whatever. Like he's just staying here for no reason. If you don't want to be with me, Fang-"

"I do!" He finally got up. "Max, I've never even thought about Ella like that."

"Then why are you here, huh? Huh? How could you, Ella, Fang? You guys are sick."

"Angel is just mad at me, that's all. We got into a fight over the phone and…" He sighed. "Max, you know how I…"

"I know how you what, huh? I know how you lied to me."

"I did not. I never said I wasn't staying here." He came closer to her. "Max, I-"

"Then why didn't you tell me, huh?" She looked to Ella. "Huh?"

"I did, I thought. I told Mom. I didn't know that Fang was a little boy and needed someone to track his every movement."

Fang shifted, his hoodie making him feel extremely hot. It felt like the scars that ran the length of his arms were on fire, which was funny because they had felt enormously cold when they were cuts and he was trying to die.

"I didn't know that my sister was trying to screw my boyfriend."

"He's not even your boyfriend! Right? Right? He's not even your friend most of the time. God, he hasn't even been here a month and you guys have already fought more than we ever have. Trust me, I don't want him. I don't even think he's good enough for you!"

Why did they always have to yell? It seemed like every interaction Fang had with the girls, they ended up yelling.

"I-I can't be here. I can't…I have to go." Fang pushed passed Max. "I can't…be here right now."

"Fang, don't you just walk away."

He ignored Max, heading out of the house. Why did they have to make everything so hard? Fang loved Max. He did. But she was starting to get under his skin.

* * *

"I don't know if I can let you in, Fang. I don't want to be accused of being a slut."

Fang just stared at Nudge for a moment before turning to walk away.

"It was a joke." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "You really don't know much about Ella, do you?"

"Wha?"

"Come in." She pulled him along. "God, Fang. You're so dumb."

"Angel's the one who-"

"Why did you even tell Angel anything?"

"I thought…I don't know. I didn't know what a little..."

"Bitch she is?"

"Nudge."

"She is. I don't even get along with her these days. The only one who does is Max and that's because she kissing Max's ass constantly."

Fang sighed. "Can I…Can I stay here until I have to leave for work?"

"Sure! We can talk."

"I don't think-"

"Sit down, sit down." She led him over to the couch. "Evan's in bed, so keep your voice down."

Between the two of them, Fang doubted he would be the one to wake up the baby. Still, he just nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay, first things first. Ella slept with Dylan."

"What?"

"While we were missing, which she says doesn't couch, but whatever. Then, of course, she's been with Iggy."

"Of course," Fang mumbled, frowning.

"Then, this one time, she totally slept with my boyfriend. He admitted it, but she still denies it."

Blinking, Fang asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"If Ella will sleep with my boyfriend, why wouldn't she sleep with Max's?"

"I'm not…Besides, Max should know that I…"

"You're a guy, Fang. Two beers and a massage later, you're in Ella's bed."

"Is that what happened to your boyfriend?"

"We're not talking about me right now," Nudge snapped, still standing in front of him.

"But-"

"Max is insanely insecure. After everything that happened-"

"Don't talk about it."

"Fang-"

"Don't."

"I just mean that she's…afraid. She just wants you two to work out, that's all."

"I didn't sleep with Ella."

"I know that, you know that, heck, even Ella knows that, but Max? She doesn't know that."

"I'm not going to apologize for something that I didn't do."

"No one's asking you to. Just…don't hurt Max, okay, Fang? We've all gone through a lot, especially her. I love you, but we're all very protective over her. Don't fuck this up."

With that, Nudge turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Anyways, I feel like a cake. You want cake? I got that one that Dr. Martinez and Carter made the other day."

Shaking his head, Fang laid down on the couch. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Fang shook a bottle in Max's face. "Bubble bath."

"…What? We're not-"

"For Carter." He smiled at her. "Is she here?"

Max still blocked the doorway. "I don't want to see you right now. And why did you-"

"You told me that day that she likes bubble bath. And I know she likes Tigger." Fang showed off the bottle, which was shaped like the orange tiger. It had been about three days and he had been busy. He had work, doctor appointments, and therapy to worry about. He felt like it was good to give Max some time anyway. "Don't worry though. I got you something too."

"You-"

"Here." Fang picked up the bag at his feet. "Cookies."

"Fang-"

"Your mom helped me make them. I was off today anyways and I know you are, so…so yeah." He held them out. "You don't have to let me in. Just take them, please. You know you want them."

She just stared at him for a moment. "Shouldn't you be out looking for an apartment?"

"That's just the thing. I have one now."

"What?"

"Yeah. Your mom had to cosign for me though." He shifted slightly. Can I, uh, come in?"

Max still didn't move. "Did you sleep with Ella?"

"You're the only person I've ever been with. Ever."

"Did you?"

"No. I did not sleep with Ella."

Finally, she relented and took a step back. "Come in."

"Where's Carter?" Fang asked, taking note of her silence. Carter was never silent.

"Napping." Max took the bubble bath container and left to go put it in the bathroom. While she was gone, Fang ran a quick check of the area before setting the cookies down on the coffee table.

"Why are you here, Fang? If you didn't do anything wrong then what? Why did you bring me cookies?"

"Because, Max, it's not about me. This is about you." He began to rub his wrists. "I don't want you mad at me. I want to be close again. I didn't know all that stuff about Ella."

"What stuff?"

"Nudge said-"

"Nudge thinks everyone's slept with her boyfriends if that's what you're talking about." Reaching out, Max grasped Fang's hand, steadying it. "And stop that."

Fang looked down at her tiny hand, getting goose bumps from being touched by her. When he looked back up at her face, she was staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"Why do you do that anyways?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't get nervous." Max pulled his hand away from his wrist before pulling his jacket sleeve down, not even sneaking a peek at his scars. "It's okay. I believe you."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "I guess…I…Why did you leave Mom's?"

"Because I was still mad at you and I figured you'd be over there a lot."

"I'm sorry. For yelling. Yelling scares you, doesn't it?"

"No, it just…I don't want…" He looked off, flinching when Max raised her hand and laid it on his cheek. "Don't, Max."

"What?" She stroked him with her thumb. "It's okay, Fang. You can talk to me."

"I don't…don't you want your cookies?"

She glanced over at the table. "Yeah. Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Your mom said that if she was going to cosign, I had to start eating according to that diet thing from my doctor. She wants me to put on weight the right way."

"Mom's good at, well, mothering." Max retracted her hand before sitting down on the couch.

"So are you." Fang hesitated before sitting down next to her, closer than they ever had before. "I'm sorry, Max, that you thought…I should have told you, I guess."

"Let's not talk about that anymore. Carter should wake up in an hour." Max blushed and Fang looked away. "I just meant that when she gets up, she's gonna only let us talk with her or about her. If we're gonna spend time together, we have to now."

Fang glanced at her. "We should plan."

"Plan what?"

"Alone time."

"What?"

Fang cleared his throat. "Together. Alone time together."

"Fang, are you-"

"Yes."

"How do you know what I was going to say?" She smiled at him.

"You were gonna ask if I was gonna ask…and I am."

"When can you?"

"I work graveyard shifts, so I'm free whenever." He stretched slightly. "So, yes?"

"Fang, you're gonna have to actually ask me."

He groaned. "Max-"

"It makes it more special."

"You're such a high school kid."

"Fang."

Closing his eyes, he asked, "Do you want to, uh-"

"No stuttering."

"You're so-"

"It's part of the rules."

"Do you want to go out with me, Max?" Fang looked at her. "Do you? This is the only way I'm asking, so don't make up anymore dumb rules about-"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "We can go out. You can take me to dinner."

"Oh, am I getting that honor?"

He got an elbow for that.

"And stay away from Ella."

"Can do." Glancing behind them, Fang noticed that Carter's bedroom door was shaking. Frowning, he got up and went over to it. When he opened it, he found her on the other side, having been pushing against the door in a vain attempt to open it.

"Owl!" She held her arms above her head and Fang didn't even stop to think about ignoring her. Instead, he bent down and picked her up, bouncing her in his arms. "Hoo."

"Hoo."

"That's you who started that?" Max asked as he carried her over to the couch. "she's been hooting for freaking ever."

"It's what owls do." Fang sighed as Carter moved to peek into his shirt. "Stop it, Carter."

"Hi," she whispered to his wings. Max made a face before reaching to grab the cookies on the table.

"Here, baby, Fang and Granny made us cookies. You want some?"

"Yes!" She moved to sit on Fang's thigh. "Owl."

"What?" He shifted his arm to wrap around her, not wanting her to get wiggly and fall over.

"Cookie?"

"I'm not hungry. You eat one." He reached into the bag as Max opened it, pulling one out. "Here."

She cuddled against Fang as she ate her cookie, wrapping his unzipped jacket around her. "Owl."

"I've got you." He glanced at Max, who was watching them. She smiled at him. "I've got you, Carter."

She giggled, spewing crumbs all over him. Leaning back, Fang shifted his other arm to lay along the back of the couch. It could be argued that his arm was around Max, but it could also be argued that he was just trying to get comfortable. When she didn't pull away, Fang took that as a good sign and left his arm there.

"Mo'?"

"Can she have another, Max?"

"Not yet. After lunch, okay?"

"No!" Carter tried to snatch at the bag, but Fang grabbed her tightly. "No, Owl!"

"No to you, Carter." He frowned down at her. "You don't try to take things from your mom, alright? That's bad. No."

She gnashed her few teeth at him before jumping off his lap. Rolling her eyes, Max told Carter that if she threw a fit, she would be in trouble. So Carter just went over to her toys and sat down, her back to them.

"Stability," Fang mumbled, but Max heard him. Sighing, she leaned into his arm slightly.

"Stability."

* * *

"This is my place."

It was about two hours later and they had shifted to Fang's apartment, stopping to get takeout on the way. Of course, Carter also had to bring some of her toys with her. Max had objected at first, but Fang quickly silenced her, saying that he wanted Carter to feel comfortable at his place. After all, if he ever got that DNA thing passed Max, this very well might be her second home. Not that he told that to Max. He'd have to spring that on her another time.

"Lock_heed_." Carter ran around the unfurnished apartment before going over to the sleeping bag Dr. Martinez gave him to use and putting the dragon down. Then she looked to Fang, who held her other toys. Setting the stuff down next to her, he then turned to Max.

"I know all I have are pillows and a sleeping bag, but-"

"It's fine. It's just fast food." She drug one of the pillows away from the sleeping bag before sitting down on it. "Hope you don't mind my butt on your pillow."

"Trust me, I don't," he whispered.

"What?"

"I said its fine." Fang grabbed the other pillow and pulled it next to hers. "What's yours is mine, right?"

"Not yet, silly." She sat down the fast food bags. "Come here, Carter. Get your food."

She crawled on her feet and hands over to him. "Moo. Cow."

"Come here," Max beckoned her. "Come eat your food, baby."

"Baby. Owl. Hoo." Carter stopped in front of them. "Owl?"

"What?"

"Nest?"

"Yeah, this is my nest." He handed her a burger and fries. "There you go."

Fang gave Max her food too before standing up and checking the apartment for any intruders. He was busy checking his closet when he felt a presence behind him.

"Two bedrooms?"

"Yeah." He glanced behind him as Max shut the door slightly, though not all the way so that they could hear Carter if she needed them. Fang was very attentive to that, if only because he hadn't searched the whole place yet. "For…you guys."

"Oh." Max looked around the empty room. "We'll have to get you a bed soon."

"Yeah."

"And a couch."

"I know."

"I can help-"

"Max, you have a kid. You can't be throwing money at me."

She shook her head as he turned to face her. "I at least have to buy you a duck, right?"

"What?"

"Remember? Carter thought you needed a rubber ducky. For the bathroom."

"Oh. Yeah. That." Fang shook his head. "I guess I'll have to get one, huh?"

"Yeah, you will." Watching him for a moment, Max said, "You know, it's kind of hot. Carter probably won't notice your arms-"

"I don't…I always wear my jacket, okay?"

Max nodded slightly, swallowing. "Whatever makes you feel more comfy, Fang."

"Comfy?" He stared at her. "You spend too much time with Carter."

"Don't I know it?" She reached out and pocked his arm. "She's been whining about seeing you for three days."

"I've been busy."

"Get out there and see her. She's missed you."

"I have to check."

"Then check. Hurry though." Max turned and walked back out. "Your foods getting cold."

"It's a salad. It's supposed to be cold," he muttered.

"And Fang, if you want to cheat on this diet, I'll gladly share one of my burgers."

Fang just sighed as Max left him alone to finish his search for imaginary monsters. She felt bad for him, but knew that feeling, that feeling of always having to look over your shoulder, try to find what's not there. He was still new, still adjusting. Besides, his fear was kind of cute, in a hugely perverse way. Still, Max couldn't help it. Seeing him flustered and afraid was just…Sigh.

"Owl?"

He ignored Carter as he headed into, possibly, her future bedroom. After that and the bathroom were examined, Fang went back to them, sitting down next to Max.

"All clear?"

He ignored Max, instead focusing on his salad. "I hate this."

"You sure you don't want a burger?"

"I'm sure." He took a bite of the salad. "I have to eat healthy meals constantly or something. I get fruit in an hour."

"Yummy."

"I get an apple."

"Your favorite." Max smiled at him a little bit.

"Then, for dinner, I get meat. I was gonna eat a bunch off hotdogs."

"Fun."

"Mmmhmm."

Max turned to her daughter. "Carter, what do you want to do after you finish eating? Huh?"

"Lock_heed_!" She giggled, eating a French fry. "Owl."

"You wanna play with Owl?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Owl nest."

Fang sighed slightly. "Yeah. My nest."

After lunch, Carter insisted that they all played with her toys, so Fang just sat there, being the holder of unused stuffed animals until it was their turn to be played with. Max went along with the play very well, even having different voices for each stuffed animal. It was interesting to Fang, how willing Max was to go along with her daughter. Then again, Fang heard that you'd do anything for your kids. Even pretend to be something you're not. Like a stuffed animal. Or strong. Whatever.

After that was all done, Carter began to get sleepy, so Fang let her sleep in his sleeping bag, her stuffed animals tucked in there with her. They had to turn out the lights, but Max and Fang could see pretty well in the dark anyways, so that was fine.

"Where are we going out to eat?"

"When is a better question," Fang challenged.

"You said you're free whenever, right? So what about tomorrow? You up for that?"

He was up for anything. Fang nodded slightly. "Sure. Can someone watch Carter for us?"

"Lord if they can't, Nudge will. She thinks it's just criminal that I've been mad at you these past few days."

"I do too. I miss you, ya know." Fang looked off. "I mean, I did miss you, while I was away. Now I want to spend as much time together as we can."

"And we will. We're gonna get used to being together again, Fang. You know that, right? It's not going to keep being this hard." She reached out and patted his shoulder. The old Fang would have kissed her head or touched her back. Instead, this Fang just stared stoically at her. "We'll be okay, Fang. Just give it time."

Glancing over at Carter, all snug in her sleeping bag, he nodded slightly. "Time. Right."


	9. Chapter 9

Catch and Release

Chapter 9

In all the drama with where Fang was staying and what Angel had said, Max had mostly forgotten about Sebastian being a jerk to Fang. That is until the morning of their date.

Fang had gone out with Dr. Martinez to look at furniture. They weren't buying anything yet, but she thought it was best if he knew how much furnishing the place was going to cost. He almost argued that he could just look those things up on the internet, but knew that he nor the vet had access to it. He was sure that one of the girls would kindly allow him a computer, but asking would be involving them and he couldn't deal with Max and Nudge trying to help him choose his furniture. Nudge had an expensive taste, especially when dealing with someone else's cash. As for Max, he would always go to her for final decisions, as she would be spending a good chunk of time at his place if things went well, but he knew she too had a different style than him. Fang was a minimalist while Max liked junky things.

When he got back to the vet's house, Fang was expecting Carter and Evan to be there with Max or Nudge. Instead, he got Ella, Sebastian, and Max.

"What are you guys doing here?" Valencia asked as she and Fang came into the house. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting. The second he walked in, Sebastian sent daggers at Fang, clearly angry about something. Fang assumed whatever was going on was a family issue, so he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Fang," Max called to him.

"Where's Carter?"

"With Nudge. We need to talk."

"About what?"

Ella rolled his eyes heavily, clearly annoyed by something. When her mother asked again what was wrong, she exploded.

"Apparently, Fang told Max that Sebastian is picking on him," she answered in a snippety tone.

Fang frowned. "That is not what I said."

Glancing at him, Dr. Martinez asked, "What happened, Fang?"

"Nothing. We…Max, I told you…" Fang started to backtrack again. Why had Max done this to him? He needed Carter.

"Sebastian told Fang some very…grownup things."

"I did not. He's lying," Seb said, talking over his aunt. "He's the one that's rude to me. Not the other way around."

"I've never said anything to you."

"He threatened to hurt me."

"I did not."

"Fang, don't argue with him." Dr. Martinez ran a hand down Fang's arm, but he flinched away, beginning to rub his wrist with his other hand. "Tell me what happened."

"He…He said…" He couldn't breath right. Why did everything have to be a trial around here? A meeting of the minds? Everyone didn't have to be involved in every issue. Looking helplessly at Max, he waited for her to fix this. She always fixed his mistakes for him, or at least she tried.

"Calm down, Fang. You're not in trouble," Max told him, standing up and walking towards him.

"He threatened Sebastian."

"Shut up, Ella." Max glared at her. "He didn't do anything. Did he, Seb? You know that you did bad, being mean to Fang. I'm not going to repeat what you told Fang, but you know what you said and he knows what you said, so let's apologize and move on, okay? I love you, Sebastian, but Fang's been in my life a lot longer and now that he's in it again, you're going to have to accept him."

Now Max was next to Fang and she grabbed his wrist, holding it in her hand. Fang suddenly wanted to kiss Max really bad, but he just stood there, looking at anything other than the people in the room. Why couldn't Carter be there? Or Evan? Even Nudge would help at this point.

"I'm sorry, okay? Why do you guys have to make such a big deal out of everything? Huh? Huh? It's not freaking fair! It was a joke. He doesn't know how to take a stupid joke!" Sebastian jerked away when his mother tried to touch his arm. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Valencia sighed. "You can go now, Fang. I'm sure Max can take you to Nudge's."

The second he was dismissed, Fang took off, not wanting anything to do with that house at the moment. It took Max a minute or two to get out there, but Fang just waited in her car, trying to level out his breathing.

"You okay?"

He looked up as Max slid into car. Nodding slowly, he moved to buckle his seat belt.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to, Fang. I wanted Seb to know that he couldn't bully you."

"Still. You…you embarrassed me."

"Its okay, Fang." She ran her hand down his thigh, clearly more accepting to touching than he was. "We're okay. No one is mad at you."

"Stop acting like I'm a kid, Max."

She just sighed, sitting there for a moment in silence. "You wanna go see Carter now?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "That'd be good."

Max laughed softly as she started the car. "She loved her bubble bath."

"Really?"

"Yes. She kept saying how happy she was with Owl." Max was giggling now, pulling out of the driveway. "It's so cute, how she likes you. You two are adorable together."

Fang swallowed. "Adorable?"

"I know you don't like being called things like that, but it's honestly the only thing to call the way you guys interact."

"You're not even there most of the time."

"I know. I'm sure you're even more open when I'm not." Max turned down the radio slightly. "You know, Fang, I never expected you to take to little kids so well."

"Me neither," he mumbled. "Carter's hard not to deal with though."

"I know. She thinks that you're fun though."

Fang nodded a little bit. "She doesn't nap long enough though."

"Ha. Don't I know it?"

By the time they got to Nudge's apartment, Max had succeeded in calming Fang down. Which was good, because when they walked into the apartment, they found Carter in full breakdown mode.

"No!" She was throwing her toys everywhere, a block nearly hitting the television in the process. "No!"

"Stop it, Carter," Nudge tried, holding Evan out of harms way. "You sit down-"

"What's going on?" Max asked, having used her key to come in when she heard her daughter screaming from inside the apartment. Fang, however, didn't care what was going on. At all. Carter was throwing a fit. That's all he needed to know.

"Carter!" He walked passed Max and came over to the little girl. She moved to throw an action figure at him, but he just bent down and grabbed her hand. "You stop it. Now."

"No!" She attempted to bite his wrist, but he swiftly lifted her up and walked over to a corner. "No, Owl! Owl!"

"Sit." He sat her down on the ground.

"No! No tit!"

"Yes, sit." He pushed her down. "You don't throw things. You hear me?"

"Owl-"

"No." He turned and walked away, leaving her screaming in the corner.

"How do you keep her from moving?" Nudge asked Fang.

"Repsect."

"Ha ha. Seriously, how? Do you threaten her?" Nudge glanced over to the corner where Carter was now yelling, but sitting there, in the same spot Fang had put her.

"No, I do not threaten her." Fang frowned. "We have an understanding."

Max rolled her eyes. "How do you get her to stop screaming?"

"She gives out after awhile."

Sighing, Max took Evan from Nudge. "Come here, baby. Did Carter scare you, huh?"

After Max left with the little boy, headed towards the bedrooms, Nudge and Fang went into the kitchen to start on lunch. While they were in there, Nudge asked him, "So where are you taking Max?"

"I don't know. Wherever she wants to go, I guess."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know, Nudge," he groaned.

"Wear those dark jeans and that black, button up shirt."

'I'm wearing a hoodie."

"Fang-"

"I am. Max understands that."

"You and Max sure do have enough unspoken rules."

"Max is just wearing jeans too, so who cares?"

"You're supposed to impress her, Fang."

"I don't need to impress her."

"But you're supposed to."

"That's sexism."

"That's life."

Fang sighed, glancing back into the living room, where Carter was now sucking on Robbie's nose, though she was still in the corner.

"Carter," he called. "Are you hungry? I made you a sandwich."

"Yes," she whined, taking the bear from her mouth. "Owl."

"Come here."

She got up slowly, but rushed to him once she was standing.

"Say sorry."

"Sowy." She wrapped her arms around his leg. "Sowy, Owl. Sowy, Nug."

"It's okay." Fang patted her head. "Come on, let's eat."

He picked her up with one arm before grabbing a plate with a couple sandwiches on it and heading into the living room.

"Owl." She snuggled against him as he sat the plate down on the coffee table. "Owl."

"Cut it out and eat, Carter." Fang ripped up one of the sandwiches before handing her a piece. "Here."

Leaning back against Fang, she ate her lunch silently, ignoring her mother when she came back. Instead, she focused on rubbing her head back against Fang, giggling randomly. He picked at his food, knowing that in about three hours, he would have to be choking down another salad. Yuck.

"Owl." After she finished eating, Carter wanted to play. Fang, however, didn't have that in mind at all. "Owl. Eye?"

"What is up with you and flying, huh?" He looked over at Max, who was sitting next to him on the couch, also eating. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Nudge probably is tired after watching Carter all day. I think I should take her home." Max looked to Nudge, who was in the kitchen, feeding Evan. "Thank you for babysitting."

"It's fine. I had nothing better to do," she said without looking in on them. "Remember, Fang, what I told you."

He just grunted as Carter clambered up his body, sitting on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

She patted the top of his head. "Hi. Owl. Eye?"

"No. Get down before you fall."

She stroked his hair. "Owl."

"Carter, don't bother Fang." Reaching over, Max took her daughter down before standing. "Are you leaving with me, Fang?"

"Yeah. I, um, need to go home."

"Sure." She sat Carter down. "Clean up your toys, baby. Hurry so that we can leave."

"Baby, Owl."

"Yeah, baby," he mumbled, moving to help her clean up her stuffed animals. Max went and spoke in hushed tones with Nudge about something, but from what Fang could gather, it had to do with Sebastian and Ella. That was one conversation he could do without.

Once they were in the car, Carter started to make random, loud noises. Luckily for Fang, he was able to tune it out. After his experience in the School, he had learned a multitude of tricks to blocking things out.

"Here we are."

Fang frowned as Max pulled up to his apartment building. "What?"

"You said you wanted to go home."

"Oh. Right." He forgot about that. He really wanted to spend more time with Max and Carter, but knew that he could later. Well, he could be with Max later, on their date. This was probably his last time seeing Carter for the day.

"Out!" Carter began to wiggle in her car seat, thinking that she and Max were going with Fang up to his place. "Owl!"

"We're staying, baby," Max told her daughter as Fang got out. Then she looked at Fang. "I'll pick you up at-"

"I'll meet you at your apartment, Max." She was really into throwing her weight around in the relationship, wasn't she? "I'm the guy."

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes. "If that's what you want, fine."

"Owl," Carter was whining now. "Owl."

"I have to go." Fang shook his head at her. "Goodbye, Carter."

"Owl!"

Max rolled her eyes again as Fang closed the car door. He felt bad for Carter, but knew that he and Max shouldn't spend all day together. When they did, they typically ended up fighting.

When he got up to his place, Fang took a long shower, wanting to smell his best for Max. Then he spent a while staring in his mirror, trying to decide if he should shave his face, or let it grow. His facial hair was in that awkward stage where it either had to be cut or suffered through to get a good beard. He and Max had never really discussed her like or dislike of facial hair, so he was really stuck.

After deciding to keep it, Fang then spent even longer attempting to style his hair in an appealing way. That was a waste of time. He came out looking exactly the same way it always looked.

Afterwards, he went through his bag of clothes, picking out his best looking jeans, which did happen to be the dark ones. And yes, under his hoodie, he wore that black shirt, but so what? It's not like he had a lot of other options.

With the only thing left to do being wait, Fang sat down on his sleeping bag, picking up the paperback book that sat next to it. Dr. Martinez had given it to him and he was reading it only to please her. It was one of those detective novels, but it beat a romance story.

He then killed another hour or so sleeping, but he was pretty restless for some reason. Nervous. Which really made no sense. He and Max grew up together. They had dated before. They'd even had sex before, multiple times. How could this, taking her out to dinner, make him nervous?

When it was time for his mid-afternoon meal, Fang got to eat a salad, but he really didn't want to. He left the apartment in search of one, as he still had no refrigerator. However, he did have a microwave now, courtesy of Dr. Martinez, but all that helped him do was make hot chocolate, which he did last night for Carter and Max. Yum.

After his salad, Fang spent awhile walking around the city until he figured it was time to make his way over to Max's place. When he got there, he did a quick check of breath and hair before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Fang," she answered, all ready and everything. "I wasn't sure when you'd get here."

Fang glanced behind her. "Carter-"

"Is already with Nudge. Now come on." She stepped out before locking the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"First word?"

"Ki-ca."

"What?"

"Kitty cat. It's what she called Mom's cat."

"Dr. Martinez has a cat?"

"It died, last year. Carter thinks that it's just hiding. I've tried to explain it to her, but she's not a very good listener. Sometimes, if she hears someone mention the cat, James, she'll start running around Mom's house, calling his name and checking under things."

"That's kind of…funny, in a morbid way."

"It's cute, yes," Max said, noting his hesitation with that word. "Still creepy though."

Fang picked at his spaghetti. "Why this place?"

"Ella and I eat here all the time."

"Mmmm."

"I could have taken you to the all you can eat place, but I figured you wouldn't eat much. Nudge and I go there. She likes it."

"I bet."

Max smiled at him. "We'll have to find our own place though, the two of us."

"Yeah. Us and Carter."

She rolled her eyes. "Either you're good at acting or you really do like my daughter."

"I do. She…gives me something to do."

Laughing, Max took a sip of her drink. "She likes you. A lot."

"I know." Fang sighed slightly. "Max, do you care if I ask to know-"

"No."

"No you don't care or-"

"No as in I don't want to talk about that right now." Her tone was flat again; he had killed the mood. Although, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure what the mood was anyways.

"Sorry, I just-"

"How's work going, Fang?"

Change the subject. Nice, Max.

"I'm just a security guard, so fine," he said after taking a moment to think. "I guess. I've never really worked."

"I know. When we got taken, we had just finished with saving the world."

Clearing his throat, Fang asked, "Um, Max?"

"Yes?"

"…Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but do you know what happened to Maya? Or any of my team?"

She took a bite of her food, apparently also needing to think for a minute. "No," she said, after swallowing. "I haven't even thought about it. After how badly things went-"

"Yeah, I know."

He remembered hooking back up with the Flock because he had news about Angel not really being dead. He recalled finding her and then Max and Maya getting into that fight. Maya took off with Fang's gang, but he stayed. Not for Max, really, but rather for Angel, who had been injured in the School she was being kept at. Her wings had been hurt. She would fly again, just not anytime soon. Someone would have to carry her everywhere. Fang readily took over that position. Also, his return effectively killed that Dylan/Max vibe, but that was just a bonus.

"I'm sure if you looked enough-"

"Only if you're okay with-"

"I can't very well tell you what to do and what not to do, can I?"

Oh, trust him, she could. She had for the first fourteen years of his life. Not necessarily well, but she did.

"If you're sure-"

"I am," she snapped at him, frowning. Okay, so mark finding Maya off his list. It's not as if he had high hopes about that anyways. Really, he just wanted to know if she was dead or alive.

Taking a deep breath, Fang tried to get the date back to where he wanted it. "Let's talk about something else."

She shrugged, taking a bite of her food. "We can talk about whatever you want."

Okay, so she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Where do you work?"

"Grocery store."

Fang nodded a little bit. "That's cool."

"I guess so. Then, I'm a waitress at this burger place part time."

"You have two jobs?"

"I have to."

Fang cleared his throat again. "I'll have to eat there one day, the place you work."

Staring at him for a moment, Max took a second to decide if he was serious before smiling. "Yeah. You will."

After dinner, Max had to stop by Dr. Martinez's to get Carter. Fang went in with her.

"Owl!" Carter was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ice cream. "Hi, Owl!"

"Hi." Fang stood behind her chair, watching her. "How are you?"

"Eye c'eam."

"Yeah." Fang patted her head.

"Owl?" She held up her ice cream covered hand as an offering, wanting him to have some too. He just shook his head.

"No spoon, Carter?"

"No!" She went back to eating her ice cream. "No."

"Carter."

They both looked up as Max came into the kitchen, already in scold mode, Dr. Martinez with her.

"Are you making a mess?"

"No!" She looked up at Fang. "Owl."

"I'll clean her up," he said, still looking down at the little girl. "Once she is done."

"Owl." Carter went back to eating, now content that she wasn't going to be punished. Valencia and Max left, going to speak with each other in private in the living room. Not wanting to be a part of that, he just stood there behind Carter, waiting for her to finish. When she was done, he washed her bowl before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom to clean her up.

"Are you sleepy, Carter?" Max asked a few minutes later as Fang carried her into the living room. The little girl was now lying with her head against his shoulder, stretching. "Huh?"

Fang bounced her slightly. "You ready?"

Valencia stood up and went over to him, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the head. "Goodbye, Carter."

Whining, Carter closed her eyes. "Owl."

"Yeah, Fang." Max stood up. "Let's go. Thanks, Mom."

She just nodded. "Oh, and Fang?"

He just looked at her.

"Sebastian won't be bothering you anymore."

"Mom-" Max started, but Fang cut her of.

"I…Thank you."

Nodding again, Valencia took a step back, dismissing him without a word. Once they were outside, Fang took Carter to the car and buckled her in as Max came outside with Carter's diaper bag and toys.

"Here," Fang said, turning to take them after he finished with the sleepy girl. "Let me."

Max smiled at him as he put the stuff in the car. "Thank you, Fang."

He just patted Carter's head before closing the car door. Once they were in the car driving though, it became clear that Max was confused on her directions. Or, at the very least, she wasn't taking Fang home. She was going straight to her place. Instead of saying something, Fang just buckled in for the ride, willing to go wherever Max took him, so long as Carter was invited.

"Aw, she fell asleep," Max whispered as they pulled into the apartment parking lot.

As she got her daughter out, Fang took care of the diaper bag and toys. Lockheed and Robbie were both among them, but Fang noticed a few new stains on the dragon, surely a sign that he had been played with recently. Pride swelling for some unknown reason, Fang followed behind his once valiant leader, silent as she cradled her daughter against her chest.

When they got up to the door, Max unlocked it with one hand before walking in, expecting Fang to follow. He did, though it was just to put down Carter's toys and bag before heading out. He had seen Max continue on into Carter's room, but didn't want to bother her and accidentally wake the baby up.

"Fang, where are you going?"

He was closing the door at that point and didn't turn around. Max quickly ran to catch up, pushing him out into the hallway before shutting the door gently behind them.

"You'd leave without saying goodbye?" Max's brown eyes stared into his dark ones, unable to convey the same innocence she had in her tone.

"I didn't want to wake Carter," Fang said, shuffling his feet while looking down.

"Well, now we're out here and she's in there."

Dang it. That reminded Fang that he hadn't done a check of the apartment. They had been gone for awhile. Anyone could be in there with Carter. Anyone-

"Look at me, not the door. What's wrong with you and making eye contact these days?" Max reached up and adjusted his head to her liking. Fang allowed it, as he usually just went along with all of the weird things Max said or did. "That's better, isn't it?"

She was smiling at him, but it wasn't a real one. It was forced. She was trying to put him at ease for some reason, always more focused on others rather than herself.

"Goodbye, Fang."

He stared down at her, wishing she had kept her hands on his face. "Bye."

If he had waited a second longer, he would have missed his chance, as she was already turning to leave when he finally confronted his fears and grabbed one of her arms, stilling her as she usually did him when he was rubbing his wrists. Now the look on her face was real, but it was confusion.

"Wha-"

He cut her of with a quick, too hard kiss to the mouth, like something children do out on the playground. Max stood perfectly still, probably shocked by him initiating the physical contact, and such a cavalier version at that. When he pulled back, Fang also let go of her arm, his nerves getting the better of him. He knew he had just screwed up that kiss, but wasn't sure what to do about it.

Instead of being mad at him for doing that, Max just leaned back against the door and stared at him. After a moment, she spoke.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm walking."

"You could-"

"I don't have any condoms."

"What?" Max frowned. "I was going to say you could stay on the couch, not-"

"Sorry, I just-"

"Shut up." Max opened the door again. "I'll go get you some blankets for the couch, Mr. Protection."

"I didn't mean-"

"I said to shut up. Carter's sleeping."

Moment over. Way to go, Fang. Sighing, he stepped back into the apartment. At least now he would be able to find any intruders.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. Checking." He was down on his hands and knees, looking under Carter's bed. "I should have earlier."

Max stood in the doorway of her daughter's room for a moment, watching him, before turning, now going back to making up the couch for him. When he finished with his duty, Fang went back into the living room to find Max gone. Frowning, he then went over to her bedroom door.

"Max?" He knocked softly. "I need to check your room."

"Fang," she groaned. "Come in."

He was hoping to find Max in some sort of appealing nightwear, but she was still dressed in what she wore that day. Dang.

"Hurry up."

After he was certain that no one would harm her that night, Fang told her that he had taken his night medicine before he left that night.

"Why? You were planning this? Then you should have picked up those condoms."

Fang hid his embarrassment, instead focusing on a spot on the wall. "I just…I, um, didn't want to flip out on you, on our, uh…"

"Date," Max finished for him. "I'm just teasing you, by the way. Although, we're still not doing that."

"I just thought that you-"

"Goodnight, Fang," she cut him off. "Kitchen's open to you and your diet needs. Do you work tonight?"

"No. I'm off."

"Ah. So you did plan this date well." She reached out and patted his cheek. "Get me if you need me, but try not to wake Carter, huh?"

"I won't," he mumbled, slowly walking out of the bedroom. "Thank you, Max."

After shutting her bedroom door gently, Fang went over to the couch, where Max had put those sheets he had seen his first day back, when Max thought he would be staying with her. Laying down, Fang cuddled under the blankets she had left for hm, the pillow resting beneath his head. The sheets smelled good, clean. Max, his little homemaker all of a sudden. What was up with that, huh? Doing her own laundry, making her own food, paying her own bills, working two jobs to support herself and her daughter.

"Mmmm." He closed his eyes tightly, not yet ready for sleep, but content in the fact that Max was right there and so was Carter, ready for him to protect them if needed. He hadn't had someone rely on him in a long time, but now they did. It made him feel good, being needed, made him feel whole again.

"Fang?"

Opening his eyes, he saw that Max's bedroom door was open, the light from there casting long shadows into the room. It burned his eyes a little bit, as he had become used to the darkness already.

"What? What's wrong?" He sat up, staring at her. Now she was dressed down a little bit, wearing a shirt and some basketball shorts. "Are you okay?"

"I just…I'm sorry for being mean to you. I know you probably are focused a lot on sex. I don't want you to think that I'm mad at you or anything. I can't sleep when I'm thinking about stuff. So I just wanted to say, you know, sorry for being a jerk."

He stared at her for a minute. "Okay, um, alright."

When she kept standing there, he decided that she was facing her own demons, probably brought on by the topic of sex, and laid back down, though he didn't close his eyes.

"It's just…" She trailed off, but quickly picked back up. "Do you remember the last time we had sex?"

Swallowing, Fang said, "I do. You had been sick for awhile, but when we were finally alone in that room, after they sliced into my back really deep, you said you were feeling better. But you weren't. I didn't care though. I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh. I just wanted you to know that," she paused, "none of that in there counted, okay? At all. The things we said, the stuff we did, how we acted, they all mean nothing now. I don't want you to think that I really hate you."

"You're talking about…yeah. I know." He sighed, remembering how after he finished that day, Max had told him about how much spite she had for him, how tired she was of their situation. Fang told her that he didn't care about her anyways and that next week, Max was gone. Dead, he thought at the time and was told the same, but apparently just transferred. He hadn't brought it up before, thinking maybe Max had forgotten it. Apparently not.

"I just thought you should know." She turned to go, but again he stopped her, this time with his words.

"Max," he called softly. When she waited, he said, "I just want you to know that…it does matter. All of it does matter. It's a part of our history now. It's not just something I can forget or you can forget, but learn from. I'm not better yet and neither are you, but we'll get there together. Okay?"

Still with her back to him, she realized that this whole time since he had been back, she had been taking care of him, watching out for him. Now it was the other way around. She kind of liked it.

"Okay. Goodnight again. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," he whispered, closing his eyes once more. "I'll see you in the morning, Max."


	10. Chapter 10

Catch and Release

Chapter 10

"Owl?"

"Shhh. Owl's sleeping."

"Owl!"

Suddenly, Fang felt a small weight scale his body before settling on his chest. Not yet wanting to get up, but also not wishing for Max to take that weight away, he wrapped his open wings around Carter, making her giggle.

"Owl. Robbie. Lock_heed_." She had both stuffed animals lying on his chest with her and wiggled around until they too were settled comfortably. Well, as comfortable as two inanimate objects can get, considering their eyes are plastic and their insides are stuffing. "Owl."

Fang heard Max let out a long sigh and could feel her presence as she stood over him, probably checking to see if he would arise. When he didn't, he heard her turn and walk away, the bathroom door closing behind her and the noises of the shower following soon after.

"Owl?"

"Shhh." Fang stroked the back of Carter's head, slackening his wings slightly, allowing her more freedom. "I've got you."

"Hi." She moved up from his chest so that they were face to face. "Owl."

Opening his eyes, he had to fight a smile when all he could see were hers. "Carter."

"S'eep? S'eep?"

"Yeah, I slept over. Just for the night." He couldn't pull away when she rubbed her head against his, but he wanted to. "What are you doing?"

"Owl. Dog."

"I'm not a dog, Carter."

"Woof. Hoo. Moo." She kissed his nose, giggling. "Hoo."

"Hoo," Fang mumbled, his eyes slipping shut again. "Hoo."

"Ow." She traced a few of his scars before reaching down, grabbing his hoodie sleeve. "Owl?"

"I have to wear it."

She rubbed her head into his arm. "Ows?"

"A lot."

Then she moved down the sleeve, but didn't push it up. "No."

"No," Fang repeated.

"No, Owl." She kissed his hand.

"What is up with you today, Carter? Huh?" He sat up, letting her fall in his lap.

"Owl." She patted his stomach before turning, pushing on his wings until he retracted them fully. Then, giggling, she jumped from his chest, leaving her toys behind. "Owl."

"What do you want now? I was sleeping, you know, Carter."

"Tummy." She patted her stomach before continuing on, leaving her stuffed animals behind. "Owl."

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Fang jumped up. "Then I guess I'll have to make us all something, huh?"

"Owl."

"We have the stuff for pancakes, it looks like," Fang reported after a search of the cabinets and fridge. "You like those, Carter? Huh?"

"Yes! Yes, Owl!" She hugged his leg. "Owl?"

"What?"

"Up?"

Lifting her into his arms, Fang turned and quickly sat her back down on the counter, making her promise not to fall down.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked ten minutes later when she joined them. "Making breakfast?"

"Yes," Carter agreed, giggling when her mother came to stand in front of her and kissed her head. "Mommy!"

"What?" Max smiled at her before looking at Fang. "You should flip that."

"I know how to make pancakes."

"Hmmm." She patted her daughter's head before saying, "I have to go to work."

"You haven't eaten."

"I did, before I got you and Carter up. I ate some cereal." Max sighed a little bit. "Are you two going to stay here for the day?"

"Don't know."

"Well, just lock up if you leave, alright?" Then, shocking him, she came closer, resting her hands on his forearm, and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Nodding was all Fang was able to do, as he was trying to keep down a blush. Carter, not one to be left out, began to whine.

"Me. Mommy, me."

"You want a kiss too?" Max turned to do as her daughter pleased before bidding them both goodbye and heading to her room to finish getting ready. Then, five minutes later, Max was gone.

"Owl?"

"What?"

"Tummy."

"You're food's almost done," he told her, shaking his head. Give it another five minutes and he and Carter were sitting on the floor of the living room, eating syrup covered pancakes, hers precut.

"Owl?" Carter was eating with her hands like usual and was getting very sticky. She seemed to like it though, so Fang left her alone.

"Yeah?" He glanced up, but kept cutting into his pancake. Dr. Martinez said he had to eat breakfast; it was one of her rules. Apparently, it helped you through the day. She should know, though, that Fang had gone many days without even water to start him off. Food wasn't a necessity, not a constant one at least, merely an occasional desire.

Licking her fingers, she said, "Good."

He smiled, reaching over to poke her in the tummy. "I know."

After breakfast and a quick wash down, Fang got Carter dressed. Then they headed out, at Carter's request, for the park.

"You have to either be in my arms or holding my hand, okay?" Fang told her as they walked out of the apartment building.

"Yes- Dog!" Carter tried to take off when she saw a woman walk by with her puppy, but Fang caught her by the back of her collar.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he said, picking her up. "You pull that again and we'll be heading right back home. Understood?"

"Yes, Owl," she whined, wiggling.

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then." Fang sat her down, readily opening his hand to hers. "This isn't like at home. I don't want you to get hurt, Carter."

"Hoo. Hoo, Owl. Hoo."

The further they went into town, the more apprehensive Fang became. He couldn't control what happened out in the open. The government claimed to have destroyed all Schools, but Fang would be more likely to trust Jeb before he trusted the government.

"Ow! Ow, Owl!"

Fang slackened his grip on her hand, having been unintentionally tightening it. He was just worried about her and her safety.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Carter."

She sniffled. "Kiss?"

"What?"

She wiggled until he lifted her up. Then she held her hand up to his lips. "Kiss?"

"And make it better?"

She nodded as he stopped at an intersection, waiting for traffic to clear.

"I'm not Mommy."

"Owl? Kiss, Owl?"

"No." He bounced her. "I don't do that."

She frowned at him for a moment before giggling. "Mommy kiss Owl."

"Don't talk about that."

Leaning towards him, she kissed his cheek. "Mommy."

"Stop that." Fang put her down again, grasping her hand the second his hands were off her.

Carter just giggled. Owl was so funny. She liked him.

When they finally got to the park, it was still so early that very few people were there. Even so, Fang was very vigilant of his (possibly) girlfriend's daughter. After all, even if she turned out not to also be his, she was still his responsibility. Not to mention, if he was going to be honest with himself, she was kind of, well…cute and funny. No need to ever see harm come to her.

Ever. He'd lay down his life for her. Gladly.

"Here you go, Carter," he mumbled as he sat her down in a sandbox. "You stay where I can see you, alright? If you want to move, tell me. Okay?"

Carter nodded before beginning to dig with her hands. Fang patted her on the head before heading over to the bench closest to her and sat down, watching.

"Owl." Carter came back to him after about thirty minutes. "Owl."

"What? What's wrong?" He had been keeping surveillance so carefully. What had happened?

"Home." She climbed into his lap. "No p'ay."

"You're done? Already?"

Nodding, she wrapped her sandy hands around his neck. "Owl."

Fang sighed, standing. "Alright. We can go. Where do you want to go?"

"Nest."

"You wanna go to my place? Yeah, sure." He shifted her to one arm. "If you want."

"Yes. Yes. Owl nest. Yes, Owl." She sighed. "S'eepy."

"How? You've hardly just woken up." Bouncing her, he did a quick look around for any enemies, but it was mostly worthless. How would he know what enemies look like? "You're kind of heavy, Carter. Yo know that?"

"No." She pushed his face. "Owl weak."

"Oh, yeah, that's totally it." Although, if he was going to be honest with himself, he wasn't nearly as strong as he one was, though that was understandable, considering. "It's okay though, huh? You like me just as much weak, right?"

"Yes, Owl." She patted his face. "Owl."

When they got to his place, Carter began to whine about having to go to the bathroom, which he quickly took her to. Again, glad she was over the diaper stuff. The only problem though, was that in her diaper bag, she had her toys, sippy cup, and snacks. Here at Fang's place, she had nothing expect for the few stuffed animals she had brought over two days ago.

"Owl no car'oons?"

"I don't have a TV, Carter. I have a microwave though, and some hot chocolate mix. Do you want some, Carter? Huh?"

"No." She rushed over to his sleeping bag. "S'eep."

"Are you sure?" Fang was always down or a good nap, but he had to do a check first. "Here, lay down."

He wrapped her into the sleeping bag with the stuffed animals that had been left over and made sure she was comfortable before going room to room, checking for any enemies.

"Owl?" Carter called for him.

"What?" He was in what would one day, hopefully, be her room, looking around for anything suspicious. "Are you okay?"

"Brrr. Brrr."

Sighing, Fang rushed his inspection before returning to her.

"I have no blankets, Carter," he mumbled as he laid down next to the sleeping bag. "Here, though."

Opening his wings, Fang laid one across her, which seemed to be their customary sign of camaraderie. She kissed it and told it hi before finally falling asleep. Fang found sleep harder than she, however, and laid around for awhile before he too drifted off.

* * *

"Owl? Owl?"

He felt a poke in his side.

"Owl? Owl?"

Groaning, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

"What?"

"Vroom. Vroom." She reached down and patted his pocket. "Vroom."

"My phone?" He pulled it out, realizing it had probably vibrated, alarming the girl. "It's a cell phone. It's set on vibrate, Carter."

Checking his messages, he saw that Nudge had texted, wanting to know where he was at, that Dr. Martinez had called him multiple times, looking for him and Carter. He texted back that they were napping at his place before pocking his phone once more.

"Owl?"

Fang stretched slightly, reigning in his wings. "I've gotta eat something. You want some fruit with me?"

"Yuck."

"That's what I thought." Fang stood slowly before heading over to his kitchen area to grab an apple off the counter. He had just rinsed it off when his cell rang.

"Hello?" He answered, glancing around for Carter to find that she was back in the sleeping bag. When she saw his eyes, she smiled, waving. Fang almost laughed, but cleared his throat as the other person said his name.

"Nudge said you're at home," Valencia said.

"Yes, I am." He walked closer to Carter, staring down at her.

"I wanted to know if we were going to go look at any furniture today?"

"No. Not unless you wanted to."

"I'm doing this all for you, Fang."

"Then no."

"Owl," Carter whined, not liking him ignoring her. "Owl."

"You have Carter, right?" Valencia asked him.

"I do. She's right here." Currently, Carter was attempting to regain Fang's attention by rolling on the ground. She thought that she was being entertaining, but really, Fang just didn't want her to run into any walls.

"Has she been behaving?"

"Oh, yes. Impeccably."

"Fang."

"She hasn't thrown a fit today."

"That's definitely something to be happy about, yes." Dr. Martinez sighed. "Well, if you're sure that the two of you are fine, I guess I better go. I'll talk to you later, Fang."

"Goodbye." After he hung up and returned his phone to his pocket, Fang called out for Carter to come back to him. Quickly, she jumped up and rushed over, nearly running into his leg.

"Now what do you want to do?" Fang asked her. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

"Nope," she said, patting his kneecaps. "Nope."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"P'ay." She moved back over to the sleeping bag, where a small portion of her stuffed animals still sat, tucked into the fabric still. "Owl?"

Sighing, he sat down with her, taking a bite of his apple while he was at it. "We can do that, if you want."

Carter came closer, inspecting his fruit. "Owl?"

"You want a bite?" He held it out to her. "Here."

He had some reserves about sharing food with Carter, but if she was his daughter, who cared? And if not, he shared with Max all the time. It was the same as Max's spit, huh? Fang just hoped that she didn't inherit Max's spite.

"Teef hurt," Carter said after biting down and pulling some out. "Owl."

"Poor Carter."

"Poor me." She forced her way into his lap, whining slightly. "Owl."

"Poor baby Carter," Fang opened his wings, which always excited her. "Poor, poor baby Carter."

She cuddled into his hoodie. "Owl?"

"What?"

Reaching out, she stroked one of his wings. "Owl."

"Yeah." He took another bite of his apple. "If you were really a baby bird, I'd spit my food in your mouth after I chewed it up. For some reason though, I don't think that Max and your granny would like that."

Carter giggled at the sound of his voice, leaning into Fang even more. "Owl. Hoo."

"Hoo," Fang whispered to her, making her laugh even more. He liked that, making her laugh. "Hoo."

"Owl." Now content in the fact that she'd managed to amuse him, she jumped from his lap and went back over to her stuffed animals. "P'ay, Owl."

"Yeah, we can play now," he said, scooting closer to where her toys were. Holding out his hand, Fang waited for her to put whatever stuffed animals she wasn't using currently in it.

Carter stared at his hand for a second before looking back up at him. "Mommy?"

"What about her?"

She handed him a stuffed lion. "Mommy."

Fang recognized the toy as one of the ones Max pretended to be when the two of them played. "You want me to…I don't play, Carter, I hold. You know that."

"Owl." She nuzzled the stuffed animal into his palm. "Owl. Hoo?"

"Hoo, but-"

"Owl." She left the lion there. Then, picking up a stuffed wolf, she said, "Hi."

"Carter-"

"Hi."

"I don't-"

"Hi!"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Hi."

She rubbed the wolf's muzzle into the lion's mane. "Mommy."

"Hmmm?"

"Mommy." Carter then reaching up and rustled the wolf into Fang's chest.

"Mommy's the wolf too?" Fang wasn't sure he could handle being two things at once. That would mean he'd have to have two different voices, so that they could differentiate between the two stuffed animals. No way was he using another voice for anything.

"No. Mommy."

"Oh. The wolf is the lion's mommy, huh?" Fang stared at her. "Is that it, Carter?"

"Yes." She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Owl."

"Carter, a wolf can't mother a lion. Silly."

"Owl."

"They just can't." He stared at her for a moment before sighing, shaking his head slightly. "You know what? Fine. Just for you, a lion can by the wolf's baby, huh? I'll make an exception for you."

Carter just smiled at him, having no idea what he was talking about, but liking his tone. Owl was so nice. Why didn't everyone else realize that?

* * *

It wasn't really Fang's fault. At all. Nor Max's. That didn't stop her from blaming him though.

"What are you doing here?"

There Fang was, sitting on the kitchen counter with Carter, eating pudding, when Max walked in. He hadn't even had a chance to call out to her before she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Me?" Fang frowned as Max hurriedly pulled her shirt back on.

"Yes, you! Mom said you were at your place."

"We were. Then we came back here. You have pudding." Fang held up his pudding cup, still frowning. "What were you doing?"

"I was getting undressed."

"We could see that," Fang said as Carter reached over, sticking her hand in his pudding cup. "Stop that."

She just gashed her teeth at him before going back to eating her own snack.

"I had to hurry. I still have to. I have to change into my other clothes."

"Other clothes?"

"My other work clothes," she called over her shoulder as she rushed into her bedroom. "And don't sit on my counter, Fang."

"You sat on my pillow," he mumbled, going back to eating, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"I have to go," Max said when she came back out, dressed in something else, probably her waitress uniform. "Can you keep her late tonight?"

"I don't…I don't live here, Max."

"Then take her back home, to your house, or take her to Mom. I won't be off until midnight."

"You work too much."

"Yeah? Then start paying my bills."

Fang looked down at his container. He was out of pudding. Carter, once again, reaching over and ran her finger around the little, plastic cup, getting out any left over chocolate.

Max sighed, glancing over at them. "I'm sorry, Fang, I just…I'm tired today, okay? If you don't want her tonight, take her to Mom or Nudge. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye-bye, Mommy," Carter called.

"Bye, baby. I love you. Be good for Fang, okay?"

"Rawr!" She just jumped off the counter, landing on her feet in such a catlike manor that Fang was too impressed to be angry.

"Don't jump off things," he said weakly as Max departed. "You hear me?"

"Owl."

"You know I don't like you to do that. Though, I suppose, I shouldn't have put you up so high without expecting you to do just that, huh?"

"Owl." She marched off, dropping her pudding cup in the trash on the way. She was so smart. Shaking his head, Fang went to track her down before making her wash up. How she was able to get so dirty so fast was beyond him. He never knew anyone that dirty, ever.

He had just finished that when Angel decided to give him a call again. After how much damage she did last time, Fang was hesitant to answer, but then he remembered all those nights in the School that all Fang could think about was his family, the lost ones. Now they were all reunited. Why can't they all just be together? Huh? It's not fair.

"Hello?" He was now in Carter's room, watching over her as she picked out a book for him to read to her.

"Fang!"

Again, with the loudness and stuff. Sigh. She was worse than Carter.

"Hey," he mumbled, her cheeriness throwing him of. They were supposed to be fighting, be angry with each other. Why was she acting like the other day hadn't happened?

"How are you?" Angel asked.

"Fine."

"What are you doing right now?"

At that exact moment? Sitting cross-legged on Carter's bedroom floor, holding her and a picture book in his lap.

"Owl," Carter complained, angry that he was on his phone again. What was up with him and this phone, huh? Didn't he realize that it was ruining their fun?

"I'm about to read to Carter," Fang told Angel, pushing Carter's hand away gently when she grabbed at the phone.

"Ooh. You're with Carter again."

"Max works. A lot. I work nights, so I have my days free to watch her."

"Owl," Carter cried, cuddling against him. When that didn't work, she patted the book in front of her with both hands. "Owl!"

"Is that her? What's she saying?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. She's just whining." Fang opened his wings to distract her and it worked. For the moment anyways. "Angel, I'm kind of busy-"

"Fang, you're always busy when I call you." Apparently, it was her turn to whine. "I've only been able to see you once and you never call. I miss you, Fang."

Sighing, he shook his head. Carter reached out and began to stroke his wings gently, not wanting to get corrected for pulling on them.

"Angel, you're the one that lives so far away. Why did you move? When did you move? No one wants to tell me about what went on while I was gone except for Nudge and all she'll tell me is that Ella's a whore."

"Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black?" Angel muttered.

"Rawr!" Carter giggled, glancing up at him.

Grimacing, Fang tried to decide if she was attempting to say whore or really did want to roar.

"Why did you leave?" Fang repeated.

"I left long before you and Max showed up. A person needs grow and they can't grow around regressive and oppressive people like Valen- I'm sorry, Dr. Martinez."

Fang frowned. "I meant what I said about respecting her, Angel."

"She'll get to you too, Fang. Just wait for it."

"She's my savior."

"Jeb was our savior too. Look where that got everybody." He heard her take a drag of something. "You can't hold someone to such high esteem without expecting the to fall. We all fall, Fang. One by one by one. Just wait."

"What are you smoking, Angel?"

"Fang, Fang, Fang. You never lose that loving tone, do you?" She laughed at herself, as if something were funny. "How's that book coming along, huh?"

Looking down, Fang realized for the first time that the book Carter had brought him was the same one that he had read her the night before. He figured he was a favorite of hers or something.

"You know, Angel, I used to like you. I used to miss you too. Recently, though, every single time I talk to you, you screw it all up." He snorted. "Why did you tell Max that I was with Ella?"

"Because, Fang, you yelled at me."

"You nearly screwed up everything that Max and I had going."

"Oh, go slit your wrists again, Fang. All you do is whine."

He wanted to hang up on her again, but first he wanted to get some things off his chest.

"You've always been a little, spoiled brat, Angel. Even growing up the way we did you were a brat. We'd go without being fed for days, but when we finally got food and you ate yours too fast, you would whine until Max handed hers over. When we were living in that house, with Jeb? And someone got something you didn't? You would yell and scream and throw a fit until Max made us give you whatever it was. She treated you like you were better than us. And maybe you were, Angel, or at least maybe you were designed to be, but none of that matters now. You get that right? You can live in as many expensive places as you want, you can have as many friends as you like, and you can do whatever you please, but you're not better than me. You're no freer than me. You just hide it better."

"Fuck you, Fang."

"You wish, right? You have Daddy issues, you have brother issues, you have mother issues. It's not me that needs to slip my writs, oh no, it's you. It's definitely you."

Angel hung up that time, not saying another word. Fang didn't count that as one of his outbursts, if only because Angel was probably too high to recall it. Or drunk. Whatever the heck she was on, he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed his medicine. Fast. Alas, he was stuck babysitting. What else was new?

"Owl." Carter finished with his wings and turned in his lap, patting her book once more. "Owl."

Taking a deep breath, Fang hugged Carter to him, liking how she felt in his arms. She was so tiny… Angel had been this tiny once. As had Gazzy. And Nudge. Iggy, Ella, Sebastian. Even Max. When they were small, who knew their future? Some thought they knew. Especially Max's. But none of them did, really. Even Fang, sitting here, all grown up, with a kid that very well could be his, sitting in his lap, had no idea what would happen tomorrow. Eventually, it just doesn't matter anymore.

So, slowly and unsurely, Fang opened the book and began to read to Carter. Even though she had no doubt heard the story before, thousands of times, she sat there, leaning heavily back against him, not caring either about the future. She had never imagined that she would end up with Owl as a protector and that had to be the best thing ever, so clearly the future would take care of itself. Why worry about it?

* * *

"Are you making a habit of sleeping on my couch?"

"Only if you promise to come in with your shirt off once a day. At least."

"Ha ha. Angel called me."

"Angel's mean."

"Fang."

"She is."

He stroked Carter's head. He had meant to send her off to her bedroom before Max got home, but they had both fallen asleep. Now, lying on Max's couch and without his nightly medicine, Fang was feeling pretty…playful. He wanted to talk to someone, joke with them. No, not someone. Max. Always Max. Forever Max. He'd tried before, with others. Not even Max's clone, a mimic of her flesh, brought him the same enjoyment. Not in a mental way and not even close in the physical way.

"She sleeps there, on you now? Is there a new bond? That was my spot forever. You should know by now, Fang, I'm rather selfish."

He tightened his wings around himself and Carter. "I offered, last night."

"Oh, you're witty now, are you?" Max walked further into the apartment. "She have a bath?"

"I figured it'd be indecent, me bathing her. I'm a guy, you know."

"I trust you, Fang. God."

"She can have one in the morning. She doesn't stink anyways."

"So I take it that you haven't showered either."

Fang just sighed. "I have work in two hours."

"Then let me see her." Suddenly, Max was back next to him, holding out her arms. Frowning, Fang did as asked of him, giving Max Lockheed and Robbie also.

"Angel was the one who was wrong, Max, not me."

"Shhh. The baby's sleeping." With that, Max walked away and Fang relaxed his wings. That was what left him open, vulnerable, to a Max attack.

"Oof."

"I've got you."

She had taken a running jump and landed on his chest.

"Max." Fang sat up, not ready for this kind of intimacy. Did she not realize how much strength it took to kiss her the night before? Did she? Sure, he was in a joking mood, but this was too far. Way too far.

"I told you, Fang, I'm possessive."

"You said selfish."

"I'm also forgetful."

He just shook his head at her. "Get up."

"No. What? Were you not the one trying to fuck my brains out last night?"

"That's not what I-"

"Fang," she whined, pushed herself up with her arms supported on his chest. "Do you not love me anymore?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked back. "I'm trying to be seductive over here, Fang."

"You could take a few lessons," he mumbled, lying back down. "Besides, I leave soon."

"In two hours, was it? You have pretty high hopes for how long you will last. Or you too have a bad memory. Perhaps it is that, hmmm? I remember well. Every time. Every single one."

"Well, I would hope so," Fang mumbled. "I would hope that you remembered every time we were joined and will be joined."

"You speak like an old man sometimes, you know that?" Max leaned heavily into his chest. "Since we both know that nothing's happening tonight other than this, when you leave, lock up. And try not to wake me, okay? I'll just sleep out here."

Fang tentatively wrapped an arm around Max, as unsure of his movements now as he was with his ability to read. Max didn't seem to mind. She just cuddled into him, sighing slightly. And when they both closed their eyes, they could pretend that this was years ago, right after the world was saved, when all there was in their world was the Flock, Max's family, and each other. Now, with everything so screwed up, if either opened their eyes, they'd know it wasn't true. As dumb as it may sound, saving the world was a lot simpler than rebuilding a life that should have been destroyed long ago.

"If I could stay all night-"

"Don't get all mushy with me, Fang. You'll be back." She glanced up at him. "No more fighting with Angel. I don't like it."

"It's not my choice. She-"

"Just don't, huh? I held off on Iggy while he was here, you should return the favor."

Fang just pulled his wings tightly around them, burying his nose in the top of her head. He wanted to tell her something, like how much he loved her or how much he needed her. Something deep and meaningful like that. Instead, he just laid there, holding her until it was time for him to go. And when he left, he did so swiftly and quietly, not wanting to wake either of the girls. He left Max sleep there, having to be careful when he pulled out from under her, but he managed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Max," he whispered to her, before departing, knowing she'd look after Carter until he returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Catch and Release

Chapter 11

"Can'aloupe good."

Fang looked down at Carter, who was sitting next to him, eating a slice of the melon along with him.

"Mmmhmm." Fang took a bite of his own, shaking his head. "I have driving school in an hour, Carter. I'm gonna have to go."

"No, Owl." She wiped her sticky face on the side of his jacket. "Owl."

"I have to. I want to get a car. Or at the very least share Mommy's car."

"Mommy."

"Yeah."

"Owl mommy?"

"I don't got one." He kicked his feet back and forth. They were outside, sitting on the down tailgate off Ella's truck. Today was Evan's first birthday party, but Fang and Carter had snuck off to the front yard to eat his daily allowance of fruit. Later, when it was time for cake, Dr. Martinez had told him he could have some. For now though, he wanted as far away from the vet's backyard.

You'd think for a little kid's birthday party, it would be a dull affair. Especially for one who was too young to have any friends yet. Instead, Evan's birthday had more or less been turned into a drinking party for all the women's friends. Some had kids, who were in the back playing, but not all of them. Carter was supposed to be back there too, but she didn't seem to like any of the other kids. At all. This didn't really shock Fang, but all the girls were insistent that Carter play nice. Bleh. Who wanted that?

"We're better by ourselves, huh, Carter?" Fang patted her head gently. "Just the two of us."

"Owl." She nuzzled into his hand. "Owl."

"Here you are."

Fang glanced behind them as Max walked out the back gate, headed towards them. "The other kids are mean to Carter."

"Telling her that no, she can't take their toys is not mean."

Fang ignored that. "She doesn't like them, anyhow. She wants to spend time with me."

"Fang, I wanted you to meet my friends."

He snorted. "I've met them."

"Don't be like that. You come off as rude." She pushed his shoulder as she came to stand in front of them.

"I don't think Carter should be around this much alcohol."

"A few beers is not a lot of alcohol."

"Not if it were just the two of us drinking it," Fang argued. "Besides, there is more than beer going on. I thought this was Evan's party? Not Nudge's."

"Owl." Carter finished her cantaloupe and wiped her hands on his jeans before holding her hands out for Max. "Mommy."

"See? She wants to go back." Lifting her up, Max then asked, "Do you want to go play with your friends, Carter?"

"Owl?" She looked at him. "Owl?"

"Owl's gonna stay here and be a whiny little girl." Max sent him a look as Carter buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "I love you, Fang, but these are my friends. I've held off on introducing you guys, but now I am. Don't blow this for yourself."

It had been about two and a half weeks since Max and Fang officially started dating. They had attempted to introduce him to her friends multiple times, but it never panned out. Usually because of Fang's little flip outs right before. Max was very understanding for the most part, but even he could tell she was starting to get annoyed.

Sighing, Fang jumped down off the tailgate about ten minutes later before heading back into the backyard. He could see Ella sitting with some of her friends in the lawn chairs, drinking while gossiping about others. Then he saw Nudge with her friends, probably doing the same, though she was also helping feed Carter a hotdog. Well then. Fang should have known. Fruit would lose out to meat any day.

"Fang!"

Turning, he saw Max, standing with the few guys at the party. It was mostly women, which he wasn't fond of, but at least he didn't have to worry about his normal jealousy streak. Before he got all thinned out and lost his muscles, these guys would be no threat to him at all. Sure, Fang might be a tad overly confident, but he knew he was hot. Or, well, he used to be. Now, not so much.

The second he was with in grabbing distance, Max reached out and attached herself to him, leaning heavily into his side. Clearly, Max had been drinking too. He could smell it on her. It's not that he minded drinking, really, he just didn't like it taking place under the guise of a child's party.

Fang tried to shrug out of Max's hold, but it proved impossible as she dug her claws in and wouldn't let go. Sighing, he looked around at her three male friends. He had been introduced to them earlier, but he couldn't remember their names for the life of him. Not that he wanted to anyways.

"Fang used to watch football a lot," Max told the other guys, as if she needed to prove his manhood. Ugh. The most douchie looking guy, Fang would bet on the name Ryan if he had to, looked Fang up and down.

"What team do you follow?"

"None specific." Fang's throat was really dry and he wanted to excuse himself, but he couldn't get Max off him. How drunk was she?

"Fang likes baseball too. A lot." Max finally pushed away from him before walking away, headed towards Nudge, apparently thinking she needed help with feeding Carter that hotdog.

"So, Fang…I've heard a lot about you," the nerdier of the guys said, taking a sip of his coke. He didn't seem to be drinking any beer, which automatically made Fang happy with him. Not happy that he was friends with his girlfriend, of course, but happy none the less.

Not knowing what to say, as he was still getting used to human interactions again, Fang could only nod his head. The guy seemed to take that as enough of an answer and looked around for someone better to talk to. Or someone with boobs. There were plenty of those around.

"Owl!"

He glanced down to find Carter covered in ketchup at his feet.

"Owl." She glanced around at her mom's friends before giggling. "Hi."

"Hi, Carter," Ryan/other-douchie-name said, smiling widely at her.

"Hi!" She then turned back to Fang, arms held above her head. Wanting to stake his claim, Fang readily lifted her up. "Owl."

"Carter. " Then Valencia came over, trying to take her. Fang instead nodded at the guys before heading off with the girl, her grandmother following.

"You're supposed to be mingling, Fang," Valencia scolded as they passed Ella and her group. "Not playing with Carter."

"I don't want to make friends with their friends. Besides, they're mostly women."

"You can have female friends."

"Have you met Max?"

Carter yawned, cuddling into Fang. "Owl."

"She's tired."

"Here. Let me take her. You should probably get going anyways, if you're going to make it to your class."

"But what about the cake?"

She rolled her eyes at his childish tone. "I'll save you some."

"There are so many people-"

"Fang, go."

"Bye-bye, Owl?" Carter asked as she was handed off to her grandma.

"Bye-bye." Fang patted her cheek. "I'll see you later, Carter."

"Owl." She cuddled into her grandmother, yawning once more. "Owl."

"Goodbye, Carter." He gave her one last pat before looking around for Max, to say goodbye. Instead, he spotted Evan, playing in the grass with another baby, and figured he should say something to the birthday boy before he departed.

"Hi, Evan," Fang whispered when he got close enough. "Happy birthday, Evan Fang. Not much of a party, but considering you won't remember it, that's probably best. I have to go now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Evan just glanced up at him before pooping on himself. Welp. That was Fang's cue to get out and he gladly took it.

* * *

"I love you."

"Love Mommy." Carter snuggled more into Max's side.

She was seated between Fang and Max, watching a movie. After his class, Fang headed over to Max's place, where his promised piece of cake was waiting for him. Carter, of course, couldn't stand for him to leave once he was done, so he agreed to watch a movie. She wasn't one to sit still for that long though. Still, Fang agreed, knowing that it was okay that she talked through the whole thing, seeing as it was a kid's movie; it wouldn't be that interesting anyways.

Fang glanced down at Carter before at Max. "I liked my cake."

Max smiled at him, wrapping an arm around Carter. "Mom made it, so it was good."

"Are you still buzzed?"

"Would it matter if I was? It's still a good cake."

He shook his head. "I need to go soon, but I don't want to leave you alone with Carter if you're drunk."

"Fang," she scolded. "It's not like I'm blackout drunk. I would never get that way. You know that."

He just looked back at Carter. "When I get another bed, you and Mommy can come over and spend the night at my house. I need a couch too though."

"At least we finally got you a mattress." Max shook her head. "I hated to think of you sleeping on the floor like a dog."

"Beats a cage any day."

"God, you're preaching to the choir."

"Owl baby." Carter reached over and poked him. "Owl baby."

"That's right." He grabbed her little finger and held it. "Huh? You're just a little baby, aren't you?"

"Yes." Pushing away from her mother, Carter crawled into his lap, snuggling into Fang. "Owl."

He just held her to him, trying to get her to stop wiggling. "Watch your movie, Carter."

"No. Owl." She rubbed her head into his stomach. His hoodie had just been washed the day before and she liked the smell of it. "Owl."

Sighing, Fang stroked her dark hair gently. "Do you not even want to watch this?"

"No." She closed her eyes. "Owl."

Now that there was a space open, Max scooted closer to her boyfriend, leaning against his arm when she was close enough.

"I think you like her more than me," Max mumbled to him. Still, Fang just kept staring down at his (possible) daughter. He had already gotten the possible taken off girlfriend, so here's to hoping, huh? "Do you like Owl, Carter?"

"Yes." She finally settled, now glancing back at the movie. "Nemo."

"Yeah." Fang poked her tummy, making her giggle. "Max, can we watch something else since she's not even paying attention?"

"You wanna watch TV, Carter?" Max got up to take the DVD out. "Fang wants to. You want to do what Fang does, huh, baby?"

"Yes. Owl." She turned in Fang's lap, sighing. "Owl."

"What?"

"Nice." She smelt him again. "Nice."

"You're nice."

"Bubble." She poked his stomach this time. "Owl?"

"What?"

"She wants more bubble bath," Max told him as she came to sit back down. "She's all out."

"Out, Owl."

"I'll have to buy some more, huh, Carter?" He leaned down, staring at her. "If you want me to that is."

"Yes, Owl."

"You're gonna have to learn to say Fang eventually," Max told her. "Can you say Fang, Carter?"

"We've tried. I don't think she wants to. I think she just likes saying Owl."

"It's cute at least."

Fang picked up the little girl and sat her in her mother's lap. "Bathroom."

"Ew. Boys are nasty, huh, Carter?"

"Evan."

"Yeah. Evan's real nasty," Max agreed.

Shaking his head, Fang went into the restroom, though it was really just to wash his hands and splash cold water on his face. He had become rather clammy all of a sudden. Staring at himself in the mirror for a moment, Fang whispered to himself to calm down. Nothing was wrong. At all. In fact, everything was pretty perfect at the moment.

So what was wrong with him?

After a few more deep breaths, Fang left the bathroom, headed right back over to the couch. Somehow during his short time in the bathroom, Carter had fallen asleep.

"The party probably wore her out."

Fang lifted the baby up gently. "I'll put her in her room."

"Come back when you're done."

Oh, he would.

After depositing Carter in her bed and making sure that she had her favorite stuffed animals with her, he went back out to Max, who was now lying down on the couch.

"Come lay with me."

He frowned. "Max-"

"Just come on, Fang. Don't be so afraid of everything." She pushed up on her elbows. "You know I've never hurt you. And I never will."

Clearing his throat, he said, "It's hurting me, not knowing if-"

"Not this again," she groaned, falling back down. "Fang-"

"Max, you don't get it. You know that she's yours. I just-"

"I don't want her hurt."

"I'll get hair from her hairbrush, not pull it out of her head."

"Not for the test, idiot, from the test."

Fang came closer. "How would me being her dad hurt her?"

'It wouldn't. At all."

"I don't get it."

"You not being her father would."

"Max." He stood in front of the couch, staring at her. "I'll be her father either-"

"Shhh." Max sat up again, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I can keep it."

"You can't keep it. There's no way you can keep it. You don't know how you'll feel. You won't-"

"I know how I feel right now." He spoke quickly, not wanting to be cut off. "I feel cheated, Max. All this time I'm spending with her, having to say that she's your daughter, when she could be my daughter. When she could call me Dad or Daddy or whatever instead of Owl. When she could come stay the night at my place, in her own room, with her own toys, in her own bed. You've gotten all this time with her. I want my share."

"You're spending time with her. Just about everyday."

"That's not enough. I want her to know."

"She doesn't even know what a dad is, probably. No one in her life has one."

Well, that was pretty damn depressing, when you thought about it. Fang just shook his head.

"She'll be different, alright? Evan, Sebastian, I can't help them. I can her though."

"What do you know about being a father?" Max laid down once more. "Nothing. The closest thing you had was Jeb and he betrayed us all."

Fang just stared for a moment. "So that's it then? It's not that you don't want me to know, it's that you don't want me to be."

"What? God, no, Fang. You are, in my mind."

"You don't think I'm good enough, is that it?"

"Did I say that?"

"You might as well have."

"Well, I didn't. I'm just saying that you haven't been around long enough to know if you really want to be involved in Carter's life in that way. That's all."

"Well, I do. Alright? Huh? Huh? Is that alright?"

"Fang, don't blow up."

"It's hard not to, Max. How long do you expect me to wait? If you honestly think that I'm just going to run off if the test doesn't come back my way, then shouldn't we do it now? Before anything gets messy?"

She stared at him for a moment. "You know what? Yeah, Fang, let's do it."

"And another thing… What?"

"You want the test? Huh? Then fine, we'll get one. Will that make you happy? Will that shut you up?"

Nodding numbly, he began to realize that even though he had won the battle, Max no doubt had the war in her back pocket. And that victory would probably begin with him getting kicked out.

"Then just go."

See?

Fang stared at her for a moment longer. "I'm not coming back tonight."

"Good. I don't want you to."

With that, Fang turned and got his shoes before leaving.

* * *

"Hello?" Fang groaned, rolling over on his bed. It was a pretty cheap bed, which was good for his wallet, but bad for his back. However, he had to buy sheets, a mattress, and a box spring, so he couldn't be too picky.

"Fang?"

"Gas?" He slipped his eyes shut again. "I'm kind of sleeping."

"It's nine in the morning."

"I just got off work about three hours ago. I work night shifts."

"Oh, sorry. I'm sure someone mentioned that."

"What did you want?" Fang asked, trying to get him to the point.

"Angel called me and told me to tell you that she's coming to see you guys."

"…Why couldn't she tell me?" Fang asked, suspicious.

"I dunno. That's between the two of you," Gazzy said. "What happened anyways?"

"Nothing," Fang sighed. "Look, I have to go, alright?"

"Alright, I guess. Goodbye, Fang."

"Yeah. Bye."

After hanging up on the Gasman, Fang rolled over and glanced towards his floor, where a digital alarm clock sat. He and Max technically had no plans for the day, so he wasn't tied down to anything. Not to mention, she was still probably pretty mad at him. So yeah, mark hanging out with her off his list.

"Can still go see Carter," Fang mumbled, pushing himself out of bed. "Could still do that."

But did he want to? Yes. But that would mean seeing Dr. Martinez and/or Nudge. Maybe even Ella. Shudder. Yeah, if Carter was over there, Fang was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to see her. So far though, since Max and Ella got into that fight about him and Sebastian, the two half-sisters hadn't had much interaction. Part of him sort of felt bad about causing a rift between them, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Max had told him to stay away from Ella, so he had to follow orders.

Follow orders. He felt like he was a teen again.

Sighing loudly, Fang dressed hurriedly before searching around for his phone, needing to find out where Carter was exactly before a plan of action could be devised. After texting the vet and Nudge, he then set out on finding something to eat. Again, Valencia and her rules.

Ella, in a vain attempt to make peace with her sister, had given Fang an old mini-fridge she found in her garage. This only fanned the flames more, as Max was still slightly angered over him staying at her sister's for that short while. Still, he took the fridge, if only because he needed it.

What good was having a microwave if you had nothing to put in it?

Alongside his miniature fridge and his microwave, Fang now also had some plastic cups, forks, and spoons. He wasn't sure why he needed plastic silverware, as Carter seemed perfectly fine with using her hands and he had no preference, but Max insisted. So he did it. What else was new?

When he finally got a text back saying that Carter was at work with her grandmother, along with Evan, Fang set out to find the city vet's office, wanting to rescue the two kids from boredom. When he found them, they were anything, but bored.

"Owl.'

Carter was sitting down in the lobby floor, tending to the pets waiting to be treated. This meant giving them treats and petting them, if their owners allowed, which in most cases they did.

"Owl," she said again, pointing him out to the Beagle that she was petting. The lazy dog glanced his way before shutting his eyes again.

"Carter." Fang moved to head over to her, but a voice stopped him.

"May I help you?"

Glancing up from his (possible) daughter, he saw that he was being stared at by the receptionist. Great.

"Carter's my…" His what? He knew what he'd liked to say, but also knew that Max and the others probably wouldn't like that much. So, instead, he took a moment to clear his throat before beginning again. "I'm Fang. I'm staying with Dr. Martinez."

"Owl," Carter told the woman before using the owner of the Beagle's legs to get up. Fang immediately reached out and grabbed her, apologizing softly to the man, who just nodded his head.

"Quite alright, sir," he told him, speaking with an accent that Fang couldn't place.

"Owl." Carter patted his cheek. "Hi. Nigh-nigh?"

"I went home last night. I had work."

"Hmmm." She didn't seem to concerned nor interested in that, which Fang was kind of glad for.

"Hmmm?" He repeated back to her, sighing when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Is she here?" He asked, the question posed to the receptionist, who seemed to realize now who he was.

"She's in with a dog right now. Bad toothache. She'll be out in a minute."

Could dog's get toothaches? Shaking his head slowly, Fang went and sat down in the chairs on the opposite wall of the older man, kind of leery of him. Or maybe just possessive of Carter. Probably that one.

"Owl," Carter said again, giggling as she sat down in his lap. "Hi."

"You've already said that," he whispered to her.

"Owl?" She held out her hand, a doggie treat in it. "You?"

"I'm not a dog, Carter."

She just giggled finding that hilarious for some unknown reason. Shaking his head again, Fang closed his eyes slightly, running his hand down her back, trying to get in between her wings, as he knew her mother always found that pleasurable.

"Owl." She shifted, moving to lean against him. "Lin'a."

"Hmmm?"

"That's my name."

He glanced over at the receptionist. "Huh?"

"Linda. That's what she's trying to say." The brown haired woman smiled. She seemed to be slightly younger than him, but not by a lot. "I've heard a lot about you. Especially from Carter. You're Owl, right, Fang?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes."

"You're all she ever talks about now, when I see her." She shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Owl this, Owl that. You like him, huh, Carter?"

"Owl." She nuzzled his stomach. "Owl."

Bouncing her slightly, Fang glanced over at one of the doors leading into the back as it opened.

"Okay, Mrs. Roger's, you and Kinder are all set." Valencia came out of the back with a woman who was leading her dog out. Carter quickly jumped from Fang's lap and rushed over to the dog.

"Kin'er." She fed the big Labrador the doggie treat she tried to give to Fang, getting a good reception this time.

As Mrs. Roger's went to pay her bill, Valencia addressed the only other person waiting, which was the old man from before.

"What are you doing back?" She asked, staring at him. "Huh, mister?"

Fang frowned at her playful tone. Apparently, she knew this man. The guy in question took his hat off and stood up to address her. Oh boy. Sighing, Fang settled in the chair, as he had yet to be noticed.

"Well, Martian isn't feeling well. He's picking at his paw again."

"Have you been using that spray on it, like I asked?"

"Yes, yes."

"Then I'm not sure what you would like me to do."

"Maybe you should just examine him. I would like that."

"Dave, I don't think-"

"It would ease my mind."

Valencia shook her head, noticing Fang for the first time. "Don't tell me you're biting at your paw too."

As the other man had stood, Fang figured he should also.

"No," he said, stretching slightly. "I came to get Carter. Or Evan. Or both. No, not both. I can't…I can't carry them both back home with me. Nudge told me they were here. I wanted them. One of them. Carter. Or Evan. But really Carter."

Everyone, save Carter and the dogs, was staring at him, so Fang cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to see if I could take her."

"Of course," Dr. Martinez told him, writing something down on her clipboard. "Carter? Do you want to go with Owl?"

"A'minals."

"I think they'll be fine without you, dear. Go get your stuff out of my office, huh, and go with Fang. He'd like that."

"Owl." Carter patted Kinder before rushing over to the Beagle on the ground and giving him her last doggie treat. Then she ran to the door Valencia came from, waiting for it to be opened for her. After she was gone, Fang sat back down and Dr. Martinez led Dave and his animal away. Once the woman and Kinder were gone, Linda spoke to Fang.

"Dave comes in here all the time with stupid stuff. I think he had a crush on Dr. M."

Dr. M. Fang hadn't heard that in forever. Sighing, he nodded at the girl, not really wanting to be a part of her gossip, but also not wanting to come off as rude.

When Carter returned to Fang, he readily took her away, not even asking to see Evan. He felt for the boy, he really did, but if he had to make a choice, it was obvious that he would choose the little girl.

"Owl." Carter wrapped her arms around his neck as they walked along, her having a little backpack on her back that held her stuffed animals and toys. "Nest?"

"If you want, Carter." He bounced her slightly. "Do you like going to work with your grandmother?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." She patted his cheek. "Fuzzy."

Fang shook his head. "I'm going for a full beard."

"Soft." She rubbed his face gently. "Owl."

"Stop it." He shifted her in his arms slightly. "You're too touchy, Carter."

"No."

"Yes." He moved away slightly when she tried to rub him again. "Stop it."

"Owl."

"Can't you speak in sentences yet?" Fang made a face at her. "You just saying Owl over and over again is kind of annoying."

She just laid her head on his shoulder. "Nap."

"Are you okay, Carter? You sure have been sleeping a lot. Maybe you should go to bed earlier."

Yawning, she tried to take off her bag, but Fang told her to keep it on; they were almost home.

Home. His home. Their home. One day. Hopefully.

When they got there, Fang took her and her toys to his room, where he deposited both on the bed. After dumping the bag onto the bed, she snuggled in with her stuffed animals. Fang left to do his check and when he returned, she was sound asleep.

"Oh, Carter." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You might be mine. You know that? My little baby. And when people ask who you are, I can say that you're my daughter. My kid. My life. My world."

When she didn't say anything, he realized that she really was asleep. So, after scooting over some of her stuffed animals, he kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Again, Fang's phone woke him up. By that point, Carter was up anyways, playing with her stuffed animals on the bed.

"Owl," she said as he answered the phone. "Hi."

He just sat up, patting her on the head. 'Hello?"

"I have the stuff."

Max…

"What stuff, Max?"

"The DNA kit stuff."

"Huh?"

"I bought a home kit."

"You can do that? That's legit?"

"How do you think people do DNA tests, Fang? We take the samples and then send them into the labs. A few days and bam, we know the answer."

He glanced at Carter, who was chewing on Robbie. "Really?"

"Yes. You want to do this right? You really want to?"

He could hear in her voice that her opinion on the matter hadn't really changed. Had his?

"Yeah. I really do."

* * *

"Bwa!"

Fang just sighed as Carter yelled at her food before smashing it up with her hands. He had seen some of the kids at Evan's birthday party that were her age; they knew how to eat with a fork. Not Carter, never Carter.

"You're making a mess," Max complained to her. She had allowed Fang to come over for dinner, but she hadn't been very receptive towards him, but that was understandable, given the fact they were fighting. Besides, he won, right? Why gloat about it?

"I'll clean her up," Fang said, thinking that that would smooth things over somewhat. All it really did was cause Max to give him the stink eye. Okay. So mark being nice off his list of things to do.

"Whatever, Fang. You can't just always clean up after her. Eventually, she'll need to stop getting dirty."

He figured that this was some sort of code or at least contained some kind of double meaning. Unable to find one, he just decided to answer honestly.

"She's still a little kid, Max. I can clean up after her."

"Oh, can you?"

"Yes, I'd like to think I can."

They were all three seated on the living room floor of Max's apartment, eating macaroni and chicken. Carter seemed to be enjoying herself, but the two adults in the room looked less than pleased. The little girl was, of course, oblivious to this, and went right on mashing up her food, randomly deciding to stick some in her mouth. She didn't understand how Mommy and Owl managed to eat without testing out how the food felt on their fingers first. It was ludicrous!

"Owl." Carter reached up towards him, holding out her yellow-stained hand. "Foo'?"

"He has his own, Carter," Max said. Fang was glad for that because the last place he wanted Carter's filthy hand was his mouth.

"I'm good, Carter." He reached over and patted her head, not wanting her to think that he wasn't appreciative towards the offer. "Thank you though."

"Owl." She just smiled at him before sticking that disgusting hand into her own mouth, the only way she seemed to know to eat. "Owl."

"Can she not talk in full sentences?" Fang posed the question towards the girl's mother. "She's starting to annoy me by just repeating Owl over and over again."

"What? Carter? Annoying?" Max rolled her eyes. "Thought you wanted to be-"

"Shut up, Max." He ripped off a piece of his chicken and held it out to the little girl, sighing when she ate it right out of his hand, no hesitation. "I'm not in the mood."

"Then why don't you just leave then? Huh?" Max was staring to get irritated, but Fang wasn't so sure that wasn't her natural mood now. Maybe it always had been and he had just never noticed before. She was probably born that way.

"Because, Max, I want to be with Carter." He reached over and wiped the girl in question's face, which was only a precursor for the more heavy duty that would be required later thanks to him allowing her to eat the way she was. "Besides, Max, she wants me here."

"Oh, whatever. She hardly even knows you and you definitely know nothing about her."

That wasn't true, really. Fang knew that she preferred crunchy peanut butter, but didn't like regular peanuts. He knew that she liked to go swimming, but since it was now autumn, Dr. Martinez wouldn't let her. He knew that half the time her favorite color was blue and the rest it was black. He knew that she liked flying, dogs, cats, and birds. She thought that Sebastian was the coolest thing ever, but he also knew that he was slowly catching up to the nearly teenaged boy. She thought that biting was her best bet to ward off an unwanted attack or punishment and she almost had her full set of baby teeth. Eighteen, to be exact. He also knew that she couldn't watch Bambi anymore because she cried when his mother died and that she thought him crossing his eyes was the coolest trick ever.

Fang knew things about Carter. Maybe not the things that Max thought he should, that qualified him to be her father, but he knew nearly all the other stuff. Besides, he was still learning. And he'd keep learning too. Even if Max was deadest against it.

"I'll learn more," he said simply, not wanting to fight. "She'll learn about me too. She's interested in me, at the very least."

As if to reiterate this, Carter reached over and ran her dirty hand across his jeans, getting any extra gunk of. Then she jumped up, ready for her bath so she could go to bed.

"Owl? Bubbles?"

Smiling, Fang went over to the bag he had brought over with him. "Here. I picked this up before work last night."

"Scooby!" She rushed to take the bottle in the shape of the dopey dog that held her precious bubble bath. "Owl!"

"I thought you'd like it. I guess I do know some stuff about you, huh, Carter?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Go clean off your jeans and then run her bath."

When he opened his mouth to object, she quickly cut him off.

"You wanted to be Daddy."

Holding his tongue, Fang went into the bathroom to wash off his jeans, calling out to Carter to follow.

"Wha'?" She went in behind him, watching as he used a washcloth to wash off his jeans.

"We have to turn on the faucet." He went over to the bathtub when he was done, doing so. "Then you have to wait for the water to warm up."

Carter glanced up at him. Why was Owl telling her all this? Was he trying to learn himself? She had seen Mommy do it before. She knew how to take a bath. She wasn't a baby. She wasn't Evan. She decided Owl must not know. Yeah. Poor Owl, not knowing how to take a bath.

"Here are her night clothes." Max came in behind them, setting the pajamas on the closed toilet seat. "Can you bathe her, Fang?"

"I've never bathed a kid before."

"Just make sure you don't get the water too hot or too high. And watch her. Kids can drown fast in a bathtub."

"You trust me to bathe her?" Heck, he could hardly remember to bathe himself.

"Why are you so shocked…Daddy?"

"Stop taunting me."

Max shrugged, taking the bottle of bubble bath from her daughter before plugging the tub and putting a capful of the bubble bath in there. "All you have to do is make sure she washes herself. It helps I you tell her a body part, like her arm or ear or something. She likes games."

Too bad for Fang that Max didn't tell him how messy bath time was. Carter splashed water everywhere. On him, on the floor. She was a monster.

"You're soaked," Max observed a while later when he came out with a clean and sleepy Carter.

"She threw water at me. Multiple times."

"Did I forget to tell you that? I figured you'd just know, seeing as you know so much."

Fang just bounced Carter in his arms. "She's sleepy. Come tell her goodnight."

"Alright, Daddy."

"Stop it."

"I'm just teasing, Fang." Max followed him into Carter's bedroom. "Carter, where's Robbie?"

She pointed to the floor. "Dere."

Max got him and sat him on the bed, where Fang also quickly placed the little girl.

"Lock_heed_."

Pleased, Fang got him too, lying the dragon next to her on the bed. "You like Lockheed, huh, Carter?"

She nodded, snuggling her stuffed animals to her. "Owl."

He reached out and stroked her hair. "You ready for your story?"

"Yes."

Max got into bed with Carter while Fang took his place on the floor, grabbing a book from behind him. The book was a rather lengthy one so by the time he finished it, Carter had fallen asleep. Max was swift, but gentle as she disentangled herself from her daughter and stood.

"Come on." Max pressed her hand into his, leading him from the room before he could even tuck Carter in better. He followed though, as he always did. Max was his leader, now and forever.

"Are we fighting?" He asked as she stopped short in front of the couch.

"A little bit, yeah."

Nodding, Fang shook his hand from hers. "Alright."

"You're just happy that you're getting your way."

"Not yet I'm not." He wouldn't have his way until he was for certain that Carter was his. "Besides, Max, wouldn't you rather just know and get it over with?"

She shook her head slightly, not saying anything. Which was fine. Fang didn't care much about her opinion on the subject. He'd feel bad for her if this test didn't turn in their favor, but she had always known there was a chance of that. Of course he had his sympathies, but his desire to know the truth outweighed them.

"How do we do this?" He asked. "The test?"

"I have the kit. We swab the inside of her mouth with a cotton swab and yours and send them in. Give a few days and we'll know." She looked off. "We'll worry more about it tomorrow, alright?"

Nodding, Fang took a step closer. "It's nothing personal, Max. You know that."

"Shut up and go home. Or work. Or wherever you're going." She took a step back. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sighing, Fang reached out and tried to touch her cheek. Max just pushed his hand away though. "I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Go."

"Whatever, Max. If she is my daughter though, just know that you're not going to pressure me into anything. She'll be just as much mine as she is yours. You get that don't you? I'm gonna be in Carter's life, Max. And your bull about me not knowing how to? Same to you. You didn't have a mom and you seem to be doing pretty damn well. What makes you think I can't?"

When she didn't say anything, he just walked out. He had been waiting for her to call for him, to stop him, but when she didn't he just head right on to out to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Catch and Release

Chapter 12

Fang hadn't seen Max in a week, which in turn meant he hadn't seen Carter either. He wasn't so sure that he hated that. Not now. Not knowing what he did now.

At the moment though, he was headed over to Dr. Martinez's to do just that. See Carter, that is. Not Max. She hated him now. He wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual or not, not after the way she was acting.

He had tried to comfort her, when the results came back. She pushed him away. Why did she push him away? She told him to go fuck himself and never bother them again. So he wasn't going to. That is until he savior called.

Dr. Martinez said that Carter had been crying. A lot. Max was upset, so that wasn't odd. She said, though, that she was crying for him too. Why hadn't anyone told him? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Carter. He didn't want to hurt Max either, but that was another thing entirely.

"Oh. It's you."

Great. Who else to answer Dr. Martinez's door than Ella? He felt like God hated him.

"Here to ruin more lives?"

Fang just pushed passed her, ignoring her when she yelled about that. Where was Carter? All the times he had asked that question in Valencia's house, she turned out to be one place.

The kitchen.

"Don't you want some cookies, Carter?"

"No."

"You sure? They're your favorite. Sugar."

"No."

"She likes sugar cookies?" Fang asked in shock as he came into the kitchen. Max's daughter liked sugar cookies? Not chocolate chip? Add that to his list of things he knew.

Carter made a loud noise, looking up from the kitchen table when he came in. "Owl!"

Then the tears started.

"No!" She jumped down when he moved to pick her up. "No, Owl! No!"

Fang looked to the vet, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "I thought you said she wanted me?"

"She's upset, Fang. You've been ignoring her for no reason."

"Max-"

"No reason she would ever understand. You're no better than Evan's father."

Cut him deep, why doesn't she? Taking a deep breath, Fang moved to get closer to Carter. She jumped back again, but he didn't move to pick her up anyways.

"Man, I sure wish Carter was here," he mumbled, opening his wings. Still, she just stood there watching, not saying anything or moving. "I'll have to go up into that tree house all alone."

"Dere?" Carter pointed towards the backyard, her interest now peak. "Dere, Owl?"

"Fang-" Valencia started, but he cut her off.

"And then I'll have to go flying all alone."

"Eye?" She opened her arms in her customary airplane position. "Owl eye?"

"If only Carter-"

"Me! Me, Owl!" She rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Me eye! Me!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Then come here." He reached down, picking her up. Carter's arms quickly shifted to around his neck, squeezing tightly. "Did you miss me?"

"Owl no here. Owl no dere. Owl no wid me. Owl no wid Mommy." She sniffled. "Owl?"

"What?"

"Mad?"

"Not at you."

"Are you mad at me?"

Fang frowned, looking up to find Angel walking into the room. "What are you-"

"I had Gazzy tell you that I was coming. I wish that I knew what turmoil would be going on when I got here. Max won't even see me. She won't see anyone, really." Angel shrugged, coming closer. "She'll see you though, huh, Carter?"

Carter didn't even look at Angel as she was too busy holding onto Fang. Owl was back. What didn't Angel understand about that?

"Owl?" Carter buried her head in his neck. "Miss you."

"I missed you too." He turned away from Angel. "Can I take her out, Dr. Martinez?"

"Not to that tree house."

"I know."

"Then yes. Just be careful, if you're going flying."

"I can go," Angel said. Fang just shook his head, headed to the back door.

"You're not invited."

* * *

"Owl."

"I know. It's hot."

She spit on her piece of pizza. "Cool."

"I doubt that will cool it down, Carter." He pushed her gently with his elbow, making her giggle and try to push him back.

After flying, Fang went out and picked up some pizzas for the house, trying to win back the favor of the vet. Valencia thanked him, but still seemed slightly indifferent towards him. Angel claimed to be a vegetarian, but did eat some of the pizza after pulling all of the toppings off. Ella ate some too, but that wasn't really Fang's concern. He was just glad that her evil spawn wasn't around.

"You two behave," Dr. Martinez told them as she walked out of the living room. Carter really wanted to watch TV, so she let them eat in the living room just this once.

"Do you need more bubble bath?" Fang asked Carter once it was just them in the living room. "I can buy you some if you want."

"Yes, Owl." She cuddled into his side, waiting for her pizza to cool off. "Owl Mommy?"

"Mommy and me aren't really seeing eye to eye right now." He took a bite of his pizza. "Do you not like your pizza, Carter?"

"Yes, Owl." She took a bite of it too, spitting it out. "Hot."

He shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want a different type of pizza? Do you not like mushrooms?"

"Mine." She grabbed the pizza. 'Mine!"

"Fine, keep it. I don't want it now that you've spit all over it."

Carter went back to eating. "Owl? Nigh-nigh?"

"I can't sleep over, if that's what you're asking. Max is mad at me."

"Mad Mommy." Carter giggled. "Owl."

"We'll make up soon. Then I can spend the night again. We can make a fort this time, sleep in there. You ever make a fort?"

"No."

"That's because you live with all of these stupid girls. They don't know anything about making a good fort."

"Seb. Evan."

"Evan's just a baby. And Seb? He was raised by women. No. No, he can't make one either. Me though? I'll show you how to make a fort that will put that dumb tree house to shame." Fang elbowed her again. "What are friends for if not to show you stuff, huh?"

"Friend. Owl?"

"Yeah. We're friends." That's all they were, now. How could he had been so stupid to think that Carter could possibly be his? Huh? How could any of them believe that? It was so obvious now that she belonged to another. No, didn't belong. None of those disgusting men had any claim to her. It was just…neither did Fang now.

"Owl." Carter sat her plate on the coffee table before forcing her way into his lap. "Owl."

He had to move his plate of pizza too. "Carter, cut it out."

"Owl." She leaned into him. "P'ay?"

"We already went flying. Not to mention, I'm still eating."

"What are you doing?"

He glanced up to see Angel coming into the room. "We're eating lunch."

"How fun," she said, coming to sit down in the chair. "So when are you gonna fix Max? Because I came down here to get a loan and I can't even get her to talk to me."

Fang frowned over at her. "Don't you take money from Max, Angel. She has to take care of herself and Carter, not you."

"It's a loan. I would pay her back eventually."

"That's why you came down here then? To get money from her? What? You can't make your own money?"

"You're one to talk, Fang. Or should I say Mr. Security Guard? Check your own life before you bother me about mine."

Then, after scratching under Carter's chin, Angel left the room, not saying another word. Silently seething, Fang went back to eating, randomly pulling a piece off the pizza and feeding it to Carter. She ate better that way, with him feeding her. Mark that onto the list of things that he knows about her.

"Now what?" Fang sat her down on the ground as he stood to go put their paper plates in the trash. "Are you ready for your nap?"

"Nest?"

"You don't want to go to my place, Carter. There's nothing to do there."

"Home? Mommy?"

"Mommy's probably at work."

She followed along behind him, not really caring too much were they went; so long as Owl didn't leave again.

"Owl?"

"Mmmm?" He lifted her up once they were in the kitchen.

"Cow? Moo? Moo?"

"I don't know what you're asking, silly." He rinsed off their plates before carrying her back to the living room. "Do you want to watch more TV or do you want to go back outside and play?"

"'side. 'side, Owl!"

"Alright then."

When they got to the backyard, Fang found Ella on the back porch, talking on her cell phone. She rolled her eyes when she saw them, but Fang ignored her, instead carrying Carter over to the sandbox.

"There you go." He sat her down in it before sitting down on the edge, as he had that day that seemed like forever ago, when there was still a chance Carter was his. Now that that was gone, all Fang was left with was a little girl that wanted him to be everything for her, but he wasn't so sure if he could now.

"Owl." She sat down and began to dig with her hands. "Sand."

"Good job. You can speak so well."

Beaming, she reached out and poked his leg. "Owl well."

"I speak well too? That's so nice of you to say, Carter." He opened his wings slightly as they began to feel cramped on his back. "You're really smart. I like you. A lot. Do you like me?"

"Owl." She used a plastic bucket that had been left in the sandbox to dump a pile of sand on his shoes. "Owl sand. Sand Owl. Bwa!"

He sighed a little bit. "I've missed our talks, Carter."

She began to fill the bucket again. "Cow. Moo."

"I thought about you the whole time that I was gone. You know that? I couldn't see you because I was…upset, but then I started thinking. Thinking about you and your name. You deserve a more fitting name, you know? Something unique."

"Owl."

"Yes. Like Owl." She dumped another bucket of sand on his feet. "Sand Owl."

"You're gonna turn me into a sand monster? Huh, Vicky?"

She just started at him.

"No? Not good. Hmmm. What other names could you have?"

"Car'er."

"Oh. You think I don't know your name?" He reached out and patted her on the head. "I do. I know your name is Carter. It's just…I've never named someone. Like a kid. Max named everyone. She's good at that, naming. Like your name. It's a dang good name. But…I always wanted to name my first kid. Not that you're my kid. Because you're not."

"Sand." Carter was now pouring sand over her own body. Owl was so funny. He talked _constantly_. She just let him talk, never really listening unless he said her name and a command.

"That's okay though. I mean…you're not gonna have a dad, but that's okay." He cleared his throat. "None of us have had dads. Not me or Nudge or Iggy or Gasman or Angel. Not even Ella. Your Mommy has one, but he's not…he's not a real dad, really. So, what I'm saying is…it'll be okay, you know? I can…I can…I don't know. Never mind."

"Owl." Carter now poured more sand on his shoes, sighing. When would Owl shut up?

"I just…What about Chris? You like that as a name?"

She spit in the sand.

"Okay, so not Chris. What about…Phoenix? You like that?"

"Owl."

"You're not very cooperative."

She finished burying him in the sand and stood up. "Owl."

Fang leaned forward on his knees, staring at her. It wasn't lost on him that while she was quick to forgive him, Max would not be. Really, though, what had happened was particularly her fault.

When the letter came in the mail with their results, Fang met Max over at her place. She was still pissed at him when he showed up, but it only worsened when they read that he wasn't a match for Carter's DNA.

Fang hadn't expected Max to have such a reaction to it. She got really upset, crying and what not. When Fang tried to comfort her, she kept pushing him away. Really, he was grieving more for himself than her. Still, he attempted to tell her things that he thought would calm her, like how it didn't matter that much, about how Carter didn't have to know; no one had to know.

Then Max hit him. Not like hit him in the arm or something like that. She full out punched him in the chest. For a second Fang was shocked. When she moved to hit him again, he grabbed her arm. She yelled for him to let go of her, which he quickly did. Then she said that she didn't want to see him again, that now that they knew that he wasn't the father. That he had no claim to Carter anymore and he should just get gone. He tried to argue with her, but Max just kept yelling at him. It woke Carter from his nap, but when he tried to go get her, Max started to shove him out the door.

That was the last time he saw Max. She had texted him though and told him not to come around anymore. So he didn't. Until now.

"Owl." Carter was in front of him now and reached out to push his arms out from under his chin. "Owl."

"What?" He sat up. "What's wrong with you?"

She climbed into his lap. "Owl."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding the little girl to him. "You're wiggly."

She patted his chest. "Owl."

"You're cuddly though." Fang hugged her slightly. "Are you done playing in the sand, Carter?"

"Sand Owl." She shook some of her sand off on him. "G'anny."

Turning his head, Fang saw Dr. Martinez had replaced Ella out on the porch. Sighing, he stood up, taking Carter with him.

"Wee." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Owl walk."

Once Fang got into hearing distance, the vet began.

"Max called. She wanted to know when Carter was coming home and since you guys are fighting, I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her that she was playing with you, so I had no excuse for why she should stay longer. She wants her to come home now."

Fang stopped in front of the vet. "Oh."

"So, I'll just take her over there now. You wanna go home, Carter? You wanna go see Mommy?"

"Yes." Carter held fast to Fang though. "Sand Owl."

"Owl can't go."

"No!"

"Here, Carter, go to Dr. Martinez. You have to go home."

"No, Owl." She buried her head in his shoulder. "No. Owl. No."

Fang looked helplessly at the ex-Whitecoat. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Come here." Valencia reached out and began to pry Carter's arms away. "It's okay. You're just gonna go home. You're gonna go see Mama."

"No!' She began to wail so loudly that Fang felt horrible to know she had cried like this all week. "No, Owl! No bye-bye."

"No bye-bye," he agreed, quickly taking her back from the vet. "I'm gonna, uh, you know, take her to, uh, take her home. To Max. I'm gonna take her to Max."

"Fang, I don't think-"

"Carter wants me. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have left her. I'm not gonna do it again just because Max is mad. I'm not."

Carter's wails turned into soft whines. "Owl no bye-bye."

Bouncing her slightly, he said, "She's mine now. I…She…we decided. Kind of, I guess…It's not fair. Max can't just…do this."

Valencia sighed loudly, looking off passed them. "You know what, Fang? Go. Take her home."

After heading inside to get her toys and diaper bag, Fang headed out with the little girl, carrying her in his arms all the way back to her house. Once they got there, he finally sat her down, though it was just to knock on the door. Then he quickly lifted her back up before Max even answered the door.

"Mom, you don't have to- What are you doing here?"

Fang bounced Carter. "I'm bringing the baby home."

"I told you to leave us alone." Max reached out to take her daughter. "Now give me her."

"No, Max. I have to tell her goodbye."

"Shut up and give her to me." Max finally snatched the baby, which caused another meltdown. "Carter, stop it."

"No! Owl!" She bit at Max, which made her set her down quickly. Just as fast, Carter was back at Fang's legs, her arms wrapped around his legs. "Owl."

"What have you done to her?" Max accused.

"Nothing." Fang ran a hand down Carter's head. "Just let me come in and-"

"I don't want to see you, Fang."

"Well, she thinks that we're one big happy family, so just-"

"We're not."

"I didn't say that we were." Fang shifted the diaper bag. "Now let me in so I can set all this stuff down."

Max still didn't move. "How did you get her anyways?"

"Your mom called. Apparently she had been crying for me, so I went to spend the day with her."

"She has not been crying that much."

"Max, she shouldn't have to cry at all, not over something as silly as all this."

"Oh, my feelings are silly? What happened was just silly?"

Fang glanced down the hall as a man exiting his apartment glanced over them. Taking a small step closer, Fang said, "Max, I didn't mean it like that. Let me in. Please. I just…I have to tell Carter goodbye."

Taking a deep breath, Max finally took a step back, allowing him access to the apartment. Carter came with him, now content in the fact that Owl was over. She loved having guests over, especially Owl. She was such a good entertainer.

"Owl." Carter let him go and rushed over to the couch. "Fo't."

"What?" Max frowned at him.

"Fort. I told her I'd build her a fort one day, when we spend the night together." He coughed. "You know, when we have a sleepover."

Studying him for a moment as Fang shuffled his feet, Max finally asked, "Why are you really here, Fang?"

"For Carter. We're…She's…I just…I meant it, Max. I really did. I want to be, you know, something to her. If you don't want me to be her dad, fine, but she needs a guy in her life. A steady guy."

"Oh, bull, Fang. I've been doing fine on my own."

"You have. You've done a damn fine job, Max."

"Language-"

"But you shouldn't have to work so hard. You shouldn't have to go through all this everyday. And it'll only get harder, the older she gets. You shouldn't have to be alone. I don't want to be alone. So we should just not be alone together. Or whatever. I just…I don't want to be like Iggy and Dylan, randomly coming into her life and just sending a present on birthdays and Christmas. I want to be there for her, like no one was for us. I want to prove that I can be. Okay?"

Max wasn't watching him anymore, her eyes instead trained on her daughter, who was staring hard at her precious Owl, waiting for him to acknowledge her again.

"She loves you."

That felt like a blow to the stomach, but not necessarily in a bad way. "I know."

"I can't let you hurt her."

"I don't want to."

"You're not her dad."

"I know."

Max took a deep breath. "It makes me sick, the fact that she came from something as disgusting as…what happened."

"Rape."

Still, she wouldn't look at him. "I was able to think that she was yours for so long, but now you've screwed that up. You know that, right, Fang? You messed this up. Not me, not her. You. This is all your fault."

Oh, he knew it was his fault. If he had been tougher, stronger, better, he'd have been able to protect Max from those guys. It was his fault that they got to her. It was his fault that she ended up pregnant. He caused all this.

It made him want to slit his throat.

"I'm sorry."

She just snorted, shaking her head. "Well, go on. She wants you, not me. I wish that you didn't even exist. Don't bother me. I'll be in my room."

As soon as Max was out of sight, Fang rushed over to Carter and picked her up, holding her tight to his chest. She was his security blanket now; he needed her.

"Owl?" Carter stared up at him, confused. "Owl? Sand Owl?"

"I'm sorry, Max," he whispered as he sat down on the couch. "I should have been there. I should have saved you. I'm so sorry."

Carter reached up and patted his cheek. Poor Owl. Mommy had punished him. "Shhh. Owl, shhh. No cry. No cry, Owl."

He just buried his nose in the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Carter. I did this. Not you, not your mommy. I should have been better. I'm no good. I should have died. It'd have been better."

"Owl." He was starting to squeeze her too tightly. "Owl."

"I'm so sorry. If I could go back, I would have done better. I'm a coward. I let them do that to Max. Then I couldn't even die right. I should have blown my brains out. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Carter was brought relief from his grip as Fang moved to lie down on the couch, though he still held her.

"Owl? No cry. Mommy," Carter called. Mommy would know what to do. "Mommy! Owl cry! No cry, Owl. No cry."

Fang couldn't let Carter go a minute later when Max came into the room. He just kept shaking his head, holding her to him.

"I'm sorry, Max," he told her as she got on her knees next to the couch, trying to coax him into letting her daughter go. "I'm so sorry."

"Fang, give me Carter," Max ordered firmly. "Now."

"I'm so sorry." He was hyperventilating now. He had skipped out on his afternoon medication and it was showing. That, paired with Max's apparent hate, was killing him inside. "I should die. I should die. I want to die. I shouldn't be here. I messed everything up. Everyone hates me. I hate me."

"Owl cry." Carter was starting to get upset too, not understanding what was wrong. One minute, Owl was fine. The next, he was acting like a total baby. She did not sign up for this. "Mommy."

Max was finally able to get her daughter free, though she quickly sat her back down on the ground. Carter just walked off to where Fang had sat her bag of toys, not wanting to play with Owl anymore. He was acting weird.

"Fang." Max slipped her hands into his where Carter had been before. He couldn't even seem to hear her anymore as he just laid there on his back, staring up at her ceiling. "Fang, it's okay."

"I hate it here. If I had never come…I wish I had never come. I'm sorry, Max." Fang shook his head. "I should blow my brains out. I should die. I deserve to die. I screwed up again. I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Max leaned closer to him, trying to get him to focus on her. "What do you need me to do, Fang? Do you need a doctor? Do you need Mom? Huh?"

He felt like crying, but he wasn't able to. He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to bang his head into the wall, he wanted to fall off a cliff. Most of all, he wanted Max to forgive him. Why wouldn't Max forgive him?

"I hate this. I hate this."

"Fang, just breathe, okay? Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. You're alright." Max gripped his hands tightly, her anger with him washing away at the thought of him harming himself. "Fang, can you hear me? Please, tell me that you can hear me. I'm right here. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Max."

"I forgive you. I know that you didn't do anything wrong. I-I…I love you, okay?" She leaned over and kissed his head. "It's gonna be okay, alright? Just calm down. Please, Fang, just calm down."

Max sat there on her knees, holding onto Fang's hands as he finally fell silent. Instead, he began to stare off into the ceiling, not speaking or responding to her, just laying there, breathing. Max couldn't do anything, but hold onto him and cry. She was still able to do that, cry. She did it a lot.

Eventually, when she looked back up at him, Fang was asleep, snoring softly. She just pressed three soft kisses to his cheek before standing to go check on Carter.

Everything would be okay. It had to be.

* * *

When Fang woke up, it was dark. Not too dark though, as his night vision rarely ever failed him.

Once he got his bearings about him, Fang sat up slightly, looking around. He was at Max's place still, on her couch. Someone had kindly laid a blanket over him (Max) and laid a few stuffed animals next to him (Carter). Shaking his head, Fang laid back down, stroking one of the stuffed animals. For a second he panicked that he was late for work, but then he remembered he had the night off.

Forcing himself up, Fang went into the bathroom to wash off his face and clear his head. When he emerged from the bathroom, he had woken someone else up.

"Come sit down."

Max was sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Now, Fang."

Slowly, he made his way over, unsure of her motives. Once he was sitting, Fang clenched his hands together, ready for the worse.

"Never speak about harming yourself again. Ever. If you do, I will send you back to one of those places. I'm not going to have you hurting your body or thinking about suicide every single time we have different opinions on something."

Fang took a deep breath. "Okay."

"And don't for a second think that I want you gone. I don't."

"Alright."

"And don't scare me like that again. It nearly killed me, hearing you talk like that. You're a fighter, Fang, not a self loather. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good." Max patted his knee before standing up. "I'm going back to bed. You should too. I have work in the morning, so you're gonna have to watch Carter."

That was it? Fang just stared at Max's closed bedroom door for a good five minutes after she was gone. Were they good again? As he had no way to tell, Fang just laid back down, snuggling Carter's stuffed animals to him under Max's blanket.

What had just happened?


	13. Chapter 13

Catch and Release

Chapter 13

"Wha'?"

"We're cleaning Mommy's apartment."

"Eye?"

"Because she's a very busy person. We don't have anything to do, so we should help out."

Carter frowned, but followed Owl as he went into her bedroom. She had woken up to find Owl still there, but Mommy was gone. Owl got her dressed and made her breakfast before springing this cleaning stuff on her. Bleh.

"Owl cry?"

"I told you, Carter, yesterday doesn't matter anymore. I'm better now." Max had stopped by his apartment before going to work and brought him his medicine. He was fine now. Everything was fine now. Fang had Carter and Max wasn't being mean anymore. Everything was perfect.

"Eye?" She asked as Fang began to take her sheets off her bed.

"We're washing sheets."

"Oh."

After he had hers, he head to Max's room to get hers. He hadn't spent much time in his girlfriend's bedroom and was nervous about being in there. Still, he had decided to do this, so now he had to.

After getting all of the sheets and pillowcases, Fang took them and Carter downstairs to where Max had shown him the laundry room in the apartment building was. As it was a weekday morning, no one was around. Which was good. Fang didn't do people good. At all.

"Here you go." Fang sat Carter down on the washer next to the one he was using before loading the sheets in. He had found some detergent under Max's bathroom sink and brought it with them. Once that was all done, he picked up the laundry basket, detergent bottle, and Carter before heading back up to the apartment.

"Now?"

"Now we vacuum. Do you know what we have to do before we start vacuuming?"

"Wha'?"

"We have to pick up all the toys off the floor and put them away."

"No!"

"Yes." He shook his head at her. "Just come on, Carter. The quicker we do it, the faster it'll go."

Carter wasn't much help with cleaning, though Fang wasn't expecting her to. Really, all she did was whine and complain about how bored she was. Which was fine. Fang didn't mind. He was just happy to have Carter back again.

"Owl," she whined later as they walked down to the laundry room again to move the sheets to a dryer. "Owl."

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"P'ay."

"You can't play right now, Carter," he said, grasping her hand when she tried to run off. "Carter, don't run away from me."

"Owl." She smiled up at him. "Owl clean. Car'er p'ay."

He just squeezed her hand gently. "You're funny, you know that?"

"Yes. Hehe."

"Yeah. Hehe." He glanced down at her. "So what do you wanna do for lunch?"

"Mmmm…Go see Nub."

"You wanna go see Nudge?"

"Yes! 'n' An'el."

"Anal?" Seemed pretty fitting name for the girl. "Or Angel?"

"Yes. An'el."

"You like Angel, huh?" Fang asked, shifting Carter into his arms as they came to the laundry room. Carter nodded her head, nuzzling under his chin. "What do you like about her?"

"Pretty hair."

"You like her hair?"

"Yes. Soft." Reaching up, she petted his head. "Owl rough."

"Thanks," he commented dryly. "Angel and I aren't really getting along right now."

"Mmmm." She yawned loudly. "Owl nigh-nigh."

"I did sleep over, didn't I?"

"Fo't."

"Yeah, I should have built you a fort, huh?"

"Owl sad. Owl baby." She patted his cheek. "Poo' Owl."

"Poor me," he mumbled. "Hey, Carter, how about instead of eating dinner with the girls, we make them all dinner? Wouldn't that be fun? Me and you making dinner?"

Carter frowned. What was wrong with Owl? Cleaning and cooking? "Owl."

"I can cook. Kind of. After we saved the world, I used to make dinner. Max and I rented this apartment for the Flock. All of us. Even Dylan. It was…fun, for awhile. I would cook when Iggy wouldn't. Except one time I burnt this fish and that stunk up the whole place. Our neighbors were furious. But I won't be making fish anyways."

"Owl cook. Cook, Owl."

"That's right. You can cook too, Carter."

"Me cook. Car'er cook. Yes." She wiggled until he sat her down. "Clothes."

"Not clothes, Carter. Sheets."

She ran over to the dryer they had used. "Owl. Open."

"You know the word open? Wow, Carter, you're really getting the hang of this speaking thing."

Happy with the praise, Carter hugged his leg when he got close enough. "Owl."

He gave her a pat on the head before putting the sheets in the laundry basket. "Come on, Carter. And no running away from me, huh? Then, maybe, I'll let you go to the store with me."

Go to the store? Boring. That must have shown through on her face, as Fang quickly added, "There will be candy involved."

"Yummy!" She happily held onto his jeans, not wanting him to even think that she was running away. "Can'y."

"Yeah. Candy." He smiled down at her, betraying his inner self. That was okay though, with Carter. Carter wasn't anyone that he had to hide his feelings from. She never hid hers from him. She was a very open person.

When they got back to the apartment, Fang quickly put the sheets on each bed before getting to work on the bathroom. Once that was all clean, Fang and Carter took a short rest before heading out to the store.

"What should we make, Carter?"

"Cow. Moo!"

"Hmmm…hamburgers? You wanna grill burgers? Dr. Martinez has a grill. I've seen it." They were currently walking down the street, Carter holding tightly to Fang's jeans. It was kind of windy, which always scared her. "I should text everyone, telling them. We're such a good team, Carter."

"Apple."

"Yeah, we can get some of those too, if you want."

She nuzzled his leg. "S'ore."

"What's sore?"

"S'ore."

"Sore…Store. Yep, Carter, that's where we're going," he said, glancing at her after he finished texting. "I think I'm going the right way. I'm still kind of new in town, you know."

"Wanakama."

"Yeah. Sure."

Once they got to the store, Fang promptly placed Carter in a basket, reminding her that the only way she would get candy was if she behaved. Carter promised to be good, nodding her head feverishly.

"Hi, do you have a store card- Fang."

"Hi." Fang smiled as he came up to Max's checkout line. "Say hi, Carter."

She was busy playing with the zipper on her jacket. "Hi, Mommy."

Max just sighed, staring at them. "Fang, what are you doing here?"

"Buying things for dinner. Huh, Carter?"

"Yeah." She finally finished with her zipper and held her arms out to Max as she pulled the cart closer to start unloading it. "Up."

Max picked her up, but quickly sat her back down, wanting to get Fang in and out as fast as possible.

"Owl." Carter was behind the counter now and couldn't see him. "Owl?"

"Shhh, baby," Max mumbled, scanning Fang's items. "Who are you making dinner for, Fang?"

"Everyone. Even you, if you can come." He looked over the counter at Carter. "We're making it all by ourselves. Huh, Carter?"

"Owl. Can'y."

Max shook her head. "Do you even have money, Fang?"

"Yes."

"And have you taken your meds for the afternoon?"

"…I'm working on it, alright?" He shook his head. "Carter and I have been busy."

"Do Mom and the others even want you to cook for them?"

"I'm sorry, Max, but aren't you working right now?"

She sent him a look. "Don't get smart with me after the meltdown you had last night."

Carter poked Max's leg. "Mommy? Home?"

"I'm working, sweetie," she said before telling Fang his total.

Fang paid before reaching to pick up his bags. "Come on, Carter. Time to go."

"You're walking home?" Max asked.

"Yep."

"And she won't run off?"

"Nope."

"Fang-"

"Max, we're doing this, alright?"

"Just…I have my break in ten minutes. Go sit outside and wait for me. I'll drive you where ever it is that you're going."

"Max-"

"Just do it, Fang."

Carter and Fang were busy sitting on the curb outside when Max showed up. Fang had already allowed Carter her candy bar, so she was all sticky and chocolate covered.

"Oh, Fang, you always get her so messy."

He just picked up the grocery bags. "We're going to Dr. Martinez's. Can you take us there?"

"Yeah, come on," she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe you got that messy from one candy bar, Carter."

"Mommy." She rushed behind Fang, grasping onto his jeans rather quickly. Before, it had just been to get candy, but now…she was kind of scared. What if Owl and Mommy forgot her? Then what would she do? Just wait for Granny to come get her? Nub? That could take forever.

"Owl."

Max shook her head at the two of them. "She sure does mind you well. She'd try to run away if it was just me. You control her very well."

"I don't control her, Max," he said as they got to the car. He quickly put his groceries up before setting Carter in the car. "We have an understanding."

"Oh? And what kind of understanding would that be?"

"That she should behave because we're friends. You don't act up in front of your friends, do you?" He ran a hand down Carter's head before closing the car door. Once he and Max were both in the car, Carter decided to spring someone on them.

"Tummy."

"You're hungry?" Fang asked, glancing back at her. "You just ate that candy bar."

She shook her head. "Tummy, Mommy."

"She's sick. She ate too much," Max said, not even glancing back at her daughter.

Frowning, Fang asked, "How do you know?"

"Her tone."

Fang looked back at Carter again. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl."

"I'm sorry."

"Owl."

"Don't be sorry for her. She shouldn't have eaten so much."

"We only ate breakfast so far, Max," Fang said defensively. It seemed like every time Carter didn't feel well, the women would make up some reason for him not to be sympathetic. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be able to tell him how to feel.

She just shook her head, not saying anything more on the subject.

By the time they got to the vet's house, Fang was about done with Carter too, as she had taken to whining about everything. From how sticky she was to how she didn't like the way her hair was, Carter complained the whole way. Fang wanted to yell at her, but suppressed the feeling. He had yet to yell at Carter and, after last night, he didn't want to test Max on her new found support of him being in her life.

"I have to hurry," Max told Fang as she got Carter out of her car seat. "Does Mom know you guys are here?"

"I texted. She said that it was fine."

"Alright," Max said, using her key to let them into the house. "If you're sure."

"Max, I wouldn't just come in here without being told I could." He frowned as he got the groceries out of the back and headed in behind her. "Besides, Angel is-"

"Right here. What are you guys doing over here?" She poked her head in from the living room. "Oh. Max. Good. I need to talk to you."

"I'm sure you do," Max said as she release Carter on the ground. "But I have to go. I'm sorry if I don't make it to dinner, Fang. If I don't, leave Carter with Mom, alright?"

He just nodded, watching as the little girl took to whining about how Angel wouldn't hold her. Why wouldn't Angel touch her? Because she was still covered in chocolate. Sighing, Fang decided to take care of that first.

"Bye, guys," Max said as she headed out of the house. "And don't let Carter act a fool today, alright?"

With that word to the wise, she was gone. Angel just stared at him for a moment.

"Act a fool?"

Fang looked down at Carter, who was now attempting to lick up all the chocolate from her hands. "She can do that from time to time, I suppose."

"Whatever," Angel said dismissively, probably peeved that she still didn't have that loan from Max. Shaking his head, Fang took the groceries to the kitchen before taking Carter to get her all cleaned up. After that mess was taken care of, Carter demanded juice, which he promptly found out Valencia was out of. That sparked a war between them, in which Fang sent Carter to the corner to spend a few minutes by herself. Really, it was just to give him some time to clear his head.

"How do you even use a grill?" He mumbled to himself, staring out the back screen door at it. He had bought charcoal for it as he was pretty sure it wasn't a propane grill, but you could never be too sure.

"Owl?"

Fang glanced down to find Carter at his feet, no longer crying, but still red eyed.

"Are you done being mean?"

"Yes, Owl," she agreed.

"Then you can help me make dinner. Okay?"

Nodding, she went to work on clambering up the counter drawers to reach the top. Fang sighed, grabbing the back of her shirt and setting her down on the counter.

"You could have just asked.

She barred her teeth at him before looking through the bag of groceries. "Dinner."

"Yeah. Dinner. Somehow." Fang scratch the back of his head. "I'm not exactly sure where to start though, Carter."

Oh. Owl was stuck. Owl was so dumb sometimes.

"Here," Carter said beginning to take all of the things out of the baskets. You'd think Owl would know how to do that, but apparently not.

"You think…no, I don't need….I have to actually make dinner, silly."

"Oh." What was Owl talking about now?

"Yeah, oh." He patted her on the head. "You're funny though, Carter. You know that?"

She got bored with unloading the bags and finally sat back on her butt. "An'el."

Fang didn't have to glance behind him to know that the blonde had just entered the room. She ignored them both though as she headed out into the backyard to do something. Fang didn't find that out what until awhile later after he figured out what to mix the hamburger meat with and headed out into the backyard to work on conquering the grill.

"Ooh," Carter exclaimed as she saw Angel sitting on the porch rail, smoking. "Ooh."

Angel giggled at the little girl. "Want a puff?"

Fang's face turned dark. "You-"

"It was a joke, Fang. I'm not that incompetent." She blew her smoke away from the little girl as she came to stand at Angel's feet. "What do you want, Carter?"

"An'el."

"Can I get a redo on my name?" Angel asked. "You get Owl, Nudge gets Nub, and I get Anal? That is not fair."

Ignoring her once more, Fang sat the bowl with the hamburger meat down. Then, clearing his throat, he asked Angel for a match.

"A match? What makes you think I'm that old school?" Angel stood up. "You've never lit a grill before?"

He just shook his head.

"You're such a chick. Do you have any lighter fluid?"

Again, she got a no.

"Hold on, let me go get some paper."

"What?"

"You'll see."

After teaching Fang to light a grill without lighter fluid, Angel disappeared back in the house, leaving him and Carter to learn the rest all on their own.

"Owl? Up?"

"Not on the grill, no."

"No, Owl." She pushed his leg before running over to one of the chairs on the porch and climbing into it. "Owl."

"No."

She stuck her tongue out at him before focusing on a ladybug that had crawled onto the chair with her. Fang just shook his head, glad that she was finally quiet.

* * *

"Owl."

Fang just looked down at Carter, whose burger had just fallen apart. "Uh-oh."

Carter just giggled, leaning against him. They had take the porch steps as their spot outside, giving the girls the chairs and table. That was fine though. Fang was sure that Max had already told everyone about the previous night, so he didn't really want any of them to strike up a conversation with him.

"Do you like your food, Carter?"

"Yes." She ate a French frie. "Owl."

"I'm here."

Fang looked up as Max came into the backyard through the gate. Everyone else called out a greeting, but Carter actually sat her plate down on the step and ran to go see her mother. Max quickly lifted her up before making her way over to Fang.

"So you managed to cook without me?"

He just stared at her for a second before weakly joking, "I think it was for the best."

That just got him an eye roll, but Fang didn't mind much. Having Max roll her eyes at him playfully was better than having her hate him. A lot better, when he thought about it.

"I brought your medicine," Max told him discretely as she sat a bag at is feet.

"How'd you get into my apartment?"

"You gave me your key this morning, when I got your morning medicine, remember?"

Fang just shrugged, not turning to watch Max as she walked up the porch steps to join the girls and Sebastian. The only problem? She took Carter! This was quickly resolved, however, after Max got her food and returned to Fang, Carter and all.

"They saved you a seat," he told her as Carter went back to her own food, happily distracted with the rest of her dinner.

Max glanced over her shoulder at the others before looking at Fang. "I think I'd rather sit here."

He couldn't help it when he smiled at her. She could have when she smiled back at him.

"Owl."

Way to ruin the moment, Carter… Sighing, Fang looked down at her to find that she was now holding out some of her fries, seemingly as an offering.

"Owl."

"Thank you, Carter," he said, taking them as Max ran a hand down his arm. "But aren't you still hungry?"

She looked down at her paper plate, which still had some of her fallen apart hamburger. "No, Owl."

With that, Carter rushed back up the porch, headed over to Sebastian. "Seb!"

Fang held down an eye roll of his own. Still, Max took notice of it and comforted him in her own way.

"She likes you."

"I know."

"Seb's just been around longer."

"I know."

"Not to mention, since you showed up, she never gets to see him."

"I know."

"Besides, he has spiky hair."

"I kn…what?"

Giggling softly, Max took a bite of her burger. "Thank you for making dinner, Fang."

He just nodded.

"I stopped by my place to change out of my work clothes." She glanced at him. "Did you clean? It looks nice. Thank you very much."

Fang just shook his head. "It was nothing."

"No, it was something. You washed sheets too, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"I might have taken a quick nap before I came over."

Fang shook his head. "You deserve it."

"Fang-"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, huh? Why dwell in the past?"

When Fang found that funny, Max called him out on it, wanting to know why.

"It's just…Your mom says that a lot."

"Huh? I've never heard her say it."

"She told it to me when I got angry with her that she didn't tell me about Carter. Then again, some other time. I can't remember exactly. It's just, you know, funny that you both say the same thing." He glanced behind him, finding Evan crawling around on the deck with Carter chasing around after him, apparently playing some sort of a game.

"Don't hurt him, Carter," Fang heard Ella tell her. "You hear me?"

"Oh, leave them alone," Nudge countered. "You worry about every little thing."

"I do not."

"You still check Sebastian's teeth to make sure he brushed them well."

"I don't want him to get cavities."

Valencia sighed loudly before standing and coming to stand behind her daughter and Fang.

"I wanted to thank you again, Fang. It was so nice of you to make us all dinner."

"It was noth-"

"He cleaned my apartment too," Max interrupted.

"I c'ean," Carter called out to her mother. "Mommy. Car'er c'ean."

"Thank you, Carter," Max told her sincerely. "You and Owl are such a big help."

"Owl." Carter went back to playing with Evan, who didn't seem to even know that he was playing. "Evan!"

After her mom walked away, Max leaned over and kissed Fang's cheek gently, making him flush.

"You did good, Fang." She ran a hand down his arm one more time.

"I…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Owl nigh-nigh lots."

"Yeah, he does stay the night a lot, huh?"

"Not staying, Carter, just visiting. I have work tonight." He sat down on the couch. "Besides, you need to go to bed right now."

"She needs a bath first."

Fang shook his head. "No. Not again."

"Fang-"

"She freaking soaked me."

Max sighed, closing the door behind her. "I'll help you bathe her."

"Can't you just do it?" Fang closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Groaning, Max told him to at least get her night clothes for her, which Fang obliged to. He was kind of barging in anyways; he might as well help out.

Getting Carter ready for bed was pretty much the same as always. Only, when Fang and Max went into her room with her for story time, she demanded a new story.

"No, Owl!" She pushed his hand away from her stack of children's books. "No! Owl s'ory."

"I'm not sorry. I'm trying to get a book."

"Story. She puts a 'wa' sound in sorry." Max sat down on the bed. "She wants you to tell a story."

"I don't-"

"Dylan does it for her, when he's here."

How did Max always know what to say to get him to do what he didn't want to?

"What kind of story, Carter?"

The little girl climbed into bed, making sure Lockheed and Robbie went along with her. "Owl."

"You want a story about me?"

She nodded before patting her pillow. "Owl."

"Huh?"

"Owl." She scooted over some, indicating that she wanted him to lie down with them. Fang hesitated, looking to Max for guidance as always, but she just laid down, staring at him.

"I have to pick you up," he mumbled to Carter, doing so before lying down, her on his chest. Max was basically squished against the wall, but she just cuddled into his side, sighing.

"What do you want me to tell you about, Carter?" Fang asked, shifting slightly. Max could tell he was uncomfortable, so she tried her hardest not to bother him more by stroking his chest or something.

"Owl."

"Carter-"

"Tell her about that time you took me on that date and when we got back home, Iggy and Nudge had thrown that party. Remember? It was right after the world was saved. Dylan had gone out too, by himself-"

"To spy on us probably."

"-so they decided that was their only chance."

"Who's telling the story here, Max?"

She just closed her eyes, shaking her head softly. "Go on, Fang. Tell her about that."

"Okay," Fang mumbled, stroking the back of Carter's head absently as she settled into his body. "Do you know what a date is, Carter? It's what you do when you go out with only one person, like out as in to the movies or to dinner or something like that. I took Mommy out bowling. It…didn't go well. She won. Each frame. So, when we got back, I wasn't exactly happy."

"Fang's a sore loser," Max told her daughter, who was now sucking her thumb.

"Anyways, before we went home, Mommy whined and whined until I stopped to get her ice cream."

"You're the one that wanted ice-"

"So, I took her home, where we found the party. Mommy got so mad that they did that. Really mad. I didn't care much, but it didn't look good, you know?" Fang wasn't really talking to Carter anymore, but rather retelling the story in a way he would anyone who asked, not a toddler that's vocabulary consisted primarily of about fifty words. "We had just saved the world, you know? We were in the news all the time. Then Iggy had to go and get all that beer… Max was trying to get real custody of the other kids, which was near impossible to begin with, but that made it even harder. And we couldn't even yell at Nudge because she was far too wasted to comprehend anything that we said."

"You're forgetting the best part, Fang."

"What was the best part?' He glanced at Carter's mother, truly confused.

"The part when you tried to help that girl up, the one that we caught Iggy with, and she claimed to know you. You kept saying that she didn't, but then she said that yeah she did. You were the wanna be that was always in the news, the one with the ugly wings. Remember how pissed you got?"

"I was only pissed because she freaking puked on me."

"No, you were pissed before that." Max smiled against the side of his chest at the memory, though it clearly wasn't a pleasurable one for Fang.

"I thought we couldn't say that word?"

Max gestured to the girl on his chest lazily. "She's asleep."

Still, Fang kept stroking her hair soothingly. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Whenever I claim that she's asleep and she's not, she starts giggling."

Another good thing to know. He would have to add that to his list.

"How do we get out of the bed?" Max asked a moment later when both of them had fallen silent, story time dying with Carter's consciousness.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, really. I guess I have to get up first."

"It'll be hard not to wake her," Max mumbled, her eyes slipping closed. "Maybe I should just, you know, stay here."

Fang did his best to shrug without disturbing the little girl. "That's up to you, but I work tonight."

"Well then." She giggled softly. "I really am happy with you today. You know that right?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, I know."

"And I'm…sorry about last night too."

"You didn't-"

"But I did, Fang. And I shouldn't have."

"You're a lot nicer to me than most women would be, put in your situation."

"Yes, well, I'm also a lot meaner to you than others would be, in some aspects. It shouldn't have to be a tradeoff. I should just be kind to you all the time, but I'm not."

"It's okay," Fang mumbled, not liking the way she was acting. He liked abrasive Max a lot more these days than remorseful Max.

"But it's not."

"I…I have to go now." Fang lifted Carter gently up before scooting away from Max and lying her down next to her mother. Then he made sure she had Robbie and Lockheed before looking at Max. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry that I can't give you a ride home. I have Carter."

"I know. If I wanted a ride home, I should have taken one when we were in the car. I wanted to come over."

"Still."

Fang just ran a hand down Carter's head, shaking his own slowly. Then he retreated out of the room to get his shoes. He kind of wished that Max had gotten out of the bed and followed him out to at least bid him goodbye, but he understood. Max had to be dog tired. Who was he to complain?

By the time Fang got to his place, he was ready for a quick shower and some fruit before he headed off to work, but someone killed those plans as ten minutes into him being in the apartment, there was a knock at the door. He had just finished his check of the place, so he felt safe to answer.

"So this is casa de Fang."

Frowning, he took a step back, allowing Angel entrance against his better judgment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here, I hope."

"…What?"

"Well, you work nights, right? And I'll only need the bed at night, so that works out great, huh?"

"What happened to staying at Dr. Martinez's?"

"Valencia and I aren't seeing eye to eye."

"Me and you aren't seeing eye to eye."

"Yeah, but you have to let me stay here. Unless you want me to go bother Max. You know, I haven't had a chance to talk to her about that loan yet-"

"Fine, stay."

"Oh, trust me, I was." Angel sat her bag at his feet. "So are you taking off now or-"

"Not until later. I was going to take a shower."

"Cool, cool." She walked around him and began to inspect the place. Shaking his head, Fang closed the door before kicking at her bag.

"There aren't any drugs in there, are there?"

"Why, Fang, what are you accusing me of exactly?"

"Drug use."

"You're so dry these days, Fang," Angel told him, turning around to stare at him as she made it into the kitchen. "You used to be fun."

"And you used to be innocent."

He got an eye roll for that. "I was never innocent."

Shaking his head, Fang walked off to his bedroom. "Look, Angel, you can stay here under conditions."

"Ooh, a game."

"You're not funny."

"I just figured, Fang, that after all the rules that held you down for so long, you'd be more lax."

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

"I can tell."

"You are not going to ask Max for money. Ever. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm not deaf. You don't want me borrowing money from her."

"That's right. And you're not gonna start fights with Dr. Martinez."

"But she-"

"I don't care, Angel. At all. You're going to be respectful towards her. I've never really made you follow any rules, but this is one that you're going to. Understand?"

"Whatever."

"You can have my bed when I'm gone, but no drugs."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it. Max is trusting me with Carter's care. I'm not screwing that up because of you."

"Max loves me."

"Max loves her daughter more."

"Oh, and what? You do too?" Angel stared at him for a moment when he didn't answer. "Fang, Fang, Fang. What makes her more important to you than me, huh? She's no more your child than I am."

He wanted to hurt Angel. He wanted to hurt her very badly. Then he took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom to get his clothes before going into the bathroom, not saying another word to Angel. When he left the apartment about an hour later, Fang still didn't say anything.

If Angel wanted to stay with him, fine. But he'd be damned before he let her question his relationship with Carter and Max.


	14. Chapter 14

Catch and Release

Chapter 14

"Owl."

Fang ripped a piece off his burger before feeding it to the girl.

"Yummy."

"Mmmhmm."

They were sitting at that burger place Max worked at part time, waiting for her to get off. Then Fang was taking them both to a movie. It was, after all, date night. And of course that didn't mean they could go out alone, oh no, there was a new animated movie out that Carter just had to see. You'd think it was Max pushing for it, but in actuality, Fang was. He didn't want Carter to get jealous of her mother, after all.

"Coke."

Fang slid her his drink. She had asked for Sprite and Fang obliged, but it was slowly turning into a share your drink thing and Fang wasn't really down with that. Still, she was behaving so well. But all that backwash…

"Alright, I'm ready."

Fang glanced up as Max came over. Then he shook his plate at her. "We're not. We're still your table. You have to wait for us to finish and then bus our table."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Fang."

"Mommy." Carter smiled at her, giving Fang his drink back. "Owl. Movie."

"Yeah, Owl's taking us to the movies, huh? He's a pretty good Owl."

"Owl." Carter smiled at him from across the table. "Mo'?"

He gave her some of his fries. "She never eats her own food. Only mine."

"Maybe she thinks you're a good sharer."

Fang only shook his head as Max walked off to do something. Then he looked at Carter. "You think I'm a good Owl?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters. What you think, I mean."

By the time they left her mother's work, Carter was ready for the movie. She kept making loud, obnoxious noises the whole way to the theater, but Fang let it slide because he liked her so much. Max, for her part, just ignored her daughter, focusing on the road most of the way.

"Pretty soon you'll be able to drive places yourself," Max mused to Fang at one point.

He glanced over at her. "Like a real date."

"Just because the woman drives doesn't mean it's not a real date."

He left it at that, not wanting to get scolded for sexism.

"I wan' popco'n."

"You want popcone? Not popcorn?" Fang asked after they had paid for their tickets and were headed in. "I can get you some of that."

"Fang, she just ate."

"She'll only eat a little. You need to eat too, so you can have some."

"At least let me pay-"

"It's a date."

"Whatever." Max looked down at Carter, who was holding onto Fang's jeans. "What's wrong, Carter?"

"No lose me, Owl."

He reached down, patting her head. "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere without you."

That held true until after Fang bought the girls their snacks and drinks when he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Carter tried to follow him in, but Max picked her up and carried her to the theater, angering Carter. Needless to say, she was still upset when Fang got back.

"Owl."

They had been easy to find, as Carter was whining pretty loud. Still, it was a kids movie, so there were a lot of crying brats. Fang, though, was slowly learning to recognize her cries and what they meant.

"Are you sad? You knew I'd come back." Fang sat down on the other side of Carter, smiling at Max who was frowning. "She gets scared that I'm leaving."

"I've noticed."

Carter, now happy that Fang was back, began to eat some of the popcorn, which Max had allowed her to hold. "Owl?"

"I'm not hungry right now. You and Mommy can eat it, huh?"

She nodded, settling into her seat, Robbie in the seat with her. Fang was slowly learning that they hardly went anywhere without at least one of Carter's stuffed animals.

When the movie started, Fang promptly fell asleep, which was okay; most adults in the theater did. The only good thing about Carter was that when she was watching a movie or TV, as long as no one else distracted her, she was pretty quiet. There were times, if she were bored, that she would start to whine or try to play, but as long as the thing being shown was somewhat interesting to her, she was silent.

After the movie, Fang tried to get Max to let him take Carter to get ice cream, but she shut that down rather fast.

"Fang, you feed her too much."

"No, I just-"

"I know that you're trying to please her, but this isn't the way to go about it. She likes you, Fang, you don't have to bribe her anymore."

He frowned at Max. "That's not what I'm doing."

She just shook her head, annoying him. Who was Max to second guess him? He was just trying to let Carter have some fun. So what if she ate ice cream? Huh? What was the big deal?

"Owl."

He glanced back at Carter to find her waving at him. "What?"

"Owl."

"I'm not going anywhere, Carter. I'm gonna go home with you guys."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Can I, uh, stay the night?"

"Why?"

"I'm off tonight and you know how Angel's staying with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"She uses my bed at night."

"You're so sweet."

"So can I use your couch?"

"Of course."

Fang had told Max all about Angel staying with him. This was mainly because he was afraid of her having another reaction like she had when he was with Ella. For some reason though, she didn't seem to care. Angel's body in comparison to Ella's…well, there was no comparison! So why didn't Max care about this? She was so weird.

"Fo't."

'Huh?" Max glanced at Carter in the review mirror. "What, baby?"

"Fo't."

"She wants a fort. Can I build her a fort?"

"In her room. You two can sleep in there."

"You don't want to sleep with us?"

"Not tonight. My back hurts."

"Maybe it's your wings. You never-"

"Let's listen to music," Max interrupted, turning the stereo up. Fang just leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Can we stop by my place to get my medicine?"

"Sure."

"Nest," Carter began to chant once they arrived there. "Nest, nest, nest."

"Not for us. Fang's just running in."

"Owl," Carter started to cry as he got out. "Owl."

"I'll be right-"

"Just go, Fang. Don't play into her."

He sighed, closing the car door before heading up to his 'nest' to get his stuff for the night. When he got there, he was surprised to find that Angel had a visitor.

"Hi, Fang."

He frowned at her. "Who's this?"

"My…friend, Melissa. She came all the way from New York to visit," Angel said. They were seated on his bare living room, staring at the other girl's laptop. She was dark headed with glasses, but overall, not that bad looking. Not that Fang was looking. Or anything. Or whatever. Kind of busty…but who was he to talk…yeah.

"You guys can just get off like that?"

The other woman giggled, but Angel just elbowed her gently.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's okay if she stays, right?"

Fang nodded slightly. "I'm going over to Max's," he told her as he headed to his bedroom to get his medicine and clothes for the next day. When he got back to them, he frowned, narrowing his eyes at Angel.

"No guys," he told her which made the other girl laugh loud.

"Okay," Angel said in that odd tone. "No guys."

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

Fang didn't feel comfortable again until he was back with Max and Carter in the car.

"Everything alright?" Max asked, taking in his expression.

"Yeah," he mumbled, deciding not to mention Angel's friend to Max. "Let's just go."

When they got to Max's place, Carter was very excited to learn how to make a fort. Max, for her part, ignored them mostly, allowing them to use the couch cushions and a few extra blankets for the fort, but otherwise not being involved. After the fort was all built, Fang agreed to bathe Carter, but only after making her promise not to get him wet. She tested him, of course, but only once before she gave in and didn't do it again.

"Owl."

He allowed her to dress herself in her night clothes, mainly because he was taking his pills while staring at himself in the mirror. He liked looking at himself for some reason, or so Carter guessed. He sure did it enough.

"You're so good at getting dressed, Carter. Why, if there were a competition, I bet you would win."

"Fo't."

"Come on," he said after taking his final pill. "To the fort."

Once they were in the fort, Carter demanded every story known to man, but Fang happily consented, wanting to make her happy too. After about an hour though, she fell asleep and then Fang was just stuck in the fort, all alone.

_Are you asleep?_

He frowned, staring at the text on his phone. Why was Max texting him?

_No. Come in here._

_I can't. I told you, my back hurts. I don't want to lay on the floor._

_What's wrong with it?_

_It just hurts, Fang, that's all._

Fang shifted on the floor to watch Carter, who was still sleeping.

_Do you need hell?_

_Hell?_

_I missed typed. I'm new at this. I meant help._

_Help how?_

_I dunno._

It took awhile for her to respond back, but when she did, she just texted:

_Come here._

Slowly, Fang got up from his spot in the fort, being careful not to awake Carter. When he got to the living room, he found it dark and empty. Max was in her bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Fang headed in there.

"Max?"

It was dark in her room too, but he could make her out, lying on her bed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Come lay down with me."

"Max-"

"Come on." She patted the spot next to her. "Just do it, Fang."

He could tell that her patience was wearing thin, so he went ahead and followed directions, climbing into the bed next to her slowly. For a second, Fang wasn't sure what to do, but as always, his leader was ready to, well, lead him.

"Come here," Max mumbled, closing the distance between them as she moved closer to him. "Fang."

He allowed her to push him onto his back, still unsure of where this was going. "Max?"

"Why are you always so unsure, Fang? You didn't used to be."

He stared up into her brow eyes in the darkness, taking notice of how red they were. Something was wrong. "What happened?"

For a moment, she stayed above him, holding his arms down as she stared back into his eyes, also studying his movements. "Nothing, just my back."

"Did you pull something in it or-"

"Shut up for once, will you?" Then Max leaned down, pressing her lips to Fang's. For a moment, he was sure what to do, so he just laid there, not responding to what she was doing. Finally, exasperated, Max pulled back to look at him again.

"Do you not want this, Fang?"

Still, he just watched her, too shocked to say anything. Did he not want this? He wanted a lot. A lot. No, really, a lot. Who was she to judge? Huh? Who was anyone to judge anyone these days?

"God, Fang." She finally moved off him. "You just…Won't you at least take off that damn jacket?"

He still just watched her for a moment before standing. "I have to get back to Carter."

Shaking her head, Mad gestured for him to just leave. He was no use to her the way he was at the moment, they both knew that.

"Owl?"

Fang shushed Carter as he crawled back into the fort a minute later. "I had to go potty. Just go back to sleep."

Carter handed him one of her stuffed animals to help him sleep before drifting back off herself. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be so easy for Fang.

Why did Max have to keep changing the rules, huh? It was easy for him, when they were just like kids again, very nervous to kiss, to even touch. Now, she had to act all grown up, like right after they saved the world and their relationship was free to go wherever they chose to take it. And oh, did they take it places. A lot of places. Now, though, Fang was scared to take it anywhere too serious. Anywhere that he'd have to show himself to her. He wasn't sure he could be that way again, but was certain that he definitely couldn't be it at the moment.

"Night-night, Carter," Fang whispered, glancing over at her to find that she was already back in dreamland. Reaching over, he stroked her back gently before rolling onto his stomach and falling asleep.

* * *

Fang woke up again when Carter began to whine. Frowning, he found her at the door to the room, trying in vain to get out.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, getting out of the fort.

"Potty."

"Oh." Fang was quick to help her out of the room, not wanting her to use the restroom on herself. That would be, quite literally, a mess. While he was waiting for her to finish up, Fang went ahead and ate his nightly snack. Max didn't have any fruit, but he ate a brownie, which was good. He liked brownies.

After settling Carter back down for the night, Fang saw that it was only three in the morning and he wasn't tired. It was dead hour. He should be asleep. Everything bad happens at dead hour.

"Max?"

Maybe that's why he went back to Max's room.

"Are you awake?"

No. She wasn't. For a moment or two, Fang just stood in the doorway, watching her in the darkness, noticing how she still, after all these years, wouldn't sleep on her back. She was curled up on her side, the blanket stopping at her waist. He couldn't move as he watched her, too intrigued by how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Slowly, he found that his feet did work and made his way over to her.

"Max?"

Still, she didn't move.

"I'm sorry I made you mad at me," he whispered, coming closer to her. He stood over her bed, watching her. "I'm so sorry."

Then, on impulse, Fang reached out and pushed her shoulder, trying to force her onto her back like she had previously. That woke her up, of course, and she immediately tried to fight back.

"Shhh. It's Fang."

"Stop," she moved back away from him. "Stop. What's wrong? Is it Carter?"

He just shook his head. "Lay down. On your back."

"What? What's wrong with you?" Max frowned up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I want…I'm sorry. Just lay down, please."

"I…No. I can't."

"Can't?"

"My back is still killing me."

"Do you want me to massage it?"

"Fang, you-"

"I shouldn't have been so cold before. If you want to make out now-"

"God, you're like a twelve year old." Max moved over on the bed. "Lay down."

Fang did so without hesitation this time. "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I can't remember. Luckily though, Carter woke me up."

"Why?"

"She had to use the bathroom."

"Did she make it?"

"Yeah," Fang whispered, rolling onto his side and staring at her. "So…are we gonna…"

"God." Max scooted closer to him. "I really do miss the old you."

Fang just stared at her, thinking. Then he made an executive decision and leaned forward, kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he just watched her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I think that you've forgotten how to kiss."

Finally, his face changed as he gave her a look. "How do you know it's not you?"

It was her turn to lean forward, though her kiss lasted a lot longer. Threading her fingers through Fang's raven hair, parting her lips slightly, Max was clearly the master. Fang was the one who to ultimately pull away, but it was only because Max began to try to force his jacket off.

"Stop."

"Show me your scars, Fang. Show me what they did to you."

He pushed her back gently. "I said stop."

"You wanna see what they did to me?"

He wanted to tell her no, but that had intrigued him slightly. "What do you mean, Max?"

Moving even further away from him, she sat up and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I was bad. I tried to leave with Carter. They had to make sure I could never leave again, that I could never fly again."

"Wha-"

"This…this is what they did to me." With that, she pulled her shirt over her head, turning slightly so that Fang could see her back. In place of where her wings once had been were just two, long feathery stumps.

"Oh my-"

"They cut them off. Not surgically removed them. With knives they severed my wings. Not all the way though. They left me this, to remind me. I'm not Maximum Ride anymore. I'm not shit."

"Max…" Fang didn't know what to do. He had his scars, sure, but they had just been added to him, not taken away. "You're…Why didn't you tell…"

"Why didn't I tell you? Huh? Because, Fang, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to know how ugly I am."

"You're not…you…"

"I'm not me. Yeah, I know."

"No! That's not what I-"

"I hate it. I want to get them removed, but it would be too risky."

Fang tentatively reached out, stroking one of the stubs, causing Max to shudder. "This is…horrible, Max. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do this."

"I should have been there. When Carter was born, when you tried to run, when they did this… I can't… I hate this, Max. I hate this so much."

She turned back to look at him. "They hurt sometimes. Like tonight. They're big enough that I can fold them against my back, but they're worthless. I'm worthless."

"No, Max." He moved closer. "I have to…I have to…tell you, right? About how much I care about you? This is when I do that, huh? This is when I make you feel loved? Well, you are loved, Max. I love you very much. I don't care if you have wings or not. How shallow is that?" He stared at her for a moment. "I need you, Max. How can you be worthless when I wouldn't even want to live without you?"

Max was silent for a moment before speaking. "I thought I told you to stop talking about dying?"

With that, Fang enveloped her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Max."

"You didn't do this," she repeated. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Fang just held her, not speaking a word. Poor Max. All this time Fang had been so worried about himself that he had forgotten that everyone else had gone through Hell too. He might have been the last one out, but he surely wasn't the most damaged.

"If I had known-"

"Stop." She leaned heavily into him, letting out a slow breath. "Just…can you stay in here with me? Tonight? Please?"

"Carter-"

"She's fine. Stay with me." Max cuddled into him. "Just…like this, tonight."

"Not tonight."

"Fang-"

"Forever." He shifted the two of them onto the bed. "Just like this forever."

* * *

"Owl leave!"

"Carter, he just…He had a bad dream and wanted to come sleep in here with me."

"Owl no stay! Owl no fair! Owl cheat! Owl bad!"

"Calm down, baby." He heard Max's closet door close. "You're gonna wake him up."

"Wake Owl. Owl wake." Fang felt it when Carter climbed onto the bed and rushed over to his side. "Owl. Owl wake. Up, Owl."

He just groaned. "Carter, leave me alone."

"Owl no s'eep. Owl up!" She cuddled under his arm. "Owl wake. Owl wake."

"Mmmm." He squinted his eyes open. "Max?"

"I'm getting ready for work."

"Why did you wake up Carter?"

"I didn't. She was already up, waiting for us."

He stroked her dark head. "You were waiting for me, Carter?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." She leaned up, wanting to be as close to his face as possible. "See Nub?"

"You wanna see Nudge?" Fang slipped his eyes closed again. "We can, sure. I guess. If she doesn't work. Do you know, Max?"

"Don't keep tabs, Fang."

"Max-"

"Probably, Fang. And if she does, can you take Evan? I feel like I've been skirting my responsibilities when it comes to him."

"Sure," Fang mumbled as Carter kissed his cheek. "Cut it out."

"Owl." Then she tried to spit on him, whining loudly when he moved away. "Owl!"

"Carter, play nice," Max corrected before walking out of the room. "Come here and let me make you breakfast."

"No. Owl make."

"Owl doesn't want to make breakfast."

"I can-"

Max cut him off. "She can eat freaking cereal just this once, Fang. You don't need to make her breakfast every morning."

"Someone's grouchy," Fang mumbled to Carter as he finally got out of Max's bed and headed into the kitchen. "What kind of cereal do ya got?"

"What do you think?"

"Frosted Flakes?"

Max nodded. "You want some?"

"What do you think?"

She patted his cheek when he got close enough. "Don't be a smart mouth."

Carter, who was in his arms, yawning loudly, kissing his cheek again. "Owl. Burp."

"Well, don't burp on me," he said, sitting her down on the ground. Why did she say burp if she wasn't going to burp? What kind of sense did that make? God if Carter wasn't just plain out weird sometimes. "What time do you get off tonight, Max? I have my driving class and can't have both kids all night."

"Around four. Your class isn't till six, right? Like usual? Trust me, Fang; I've got everything figured out."

"Of course you do," he mumbled as Carter ran over to the refrigerator and began to play with some of the magnates. "Hey, Carter, what do you wanna do after breakfast?"

She giggled when Max handed her a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "P'ay."

"I think that can be arranged."

Max gave Fang his bowl too. "I have to go now. Mom's off today, I think, so if something comes up, just drop Carter off there."

"What could possibly come up that I'd want to leave Carter somewhere else?"

Glancing at her daughter, Max said simply, "I could name a few."

"Owl," Carter called from the living room. "Car'oons!"

Fang looked back at Max. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hopefully."

"What-"

"I have to run," Max said after glancing at the living room clock. Then she kissed his cheek gently before rushing to kiss Carter's head. With that, she was gone.

"Owl," Carter said again as Fang came to sit down next to her on the couch. He found that her cereal was without milk, but that was probably due to the fact she insisted on eating with her hands.

"I'm sorry that I ditched you last night, Carter."

"Dish?"

"Ditch. I left."

She frowned at him. "Owl no stay!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Mommy needed me."

"Owl d'eam."

"Okay, I guess I needed Mommy."

Reaching over, she patted his knee. All forgiven. "Car'oons?"

Fang just smiled at her. If only fixing things with the women was as easy as with Carter.

* * *

"Hi, Nub."

"Hi, Carter," she greeted as Fang led her into the apartment. "How are you today?"

"Good. Owl good."

"That's good."

Rolling his eyes, Fang headed over to the couch. "Where's Evan?"

"Over here," Nudge said, heading over to the newest addition to her house; a playpen. Fang had put it together for her a few days ago. "You wanna see Fang, Evan?"

"No!" Carter ran over to Fang, clambering into his lap. "No, Owl! My Owl! No, Ev-an! No!"

"Calm down." Fang forced her back to the ground. "We've gone over this, Carter. You're not the only person in the world. You hear me? Huh?"

"No, Owl!" She crossed her arms, making Fang sigh. Time for her tantrum. "No 'ike Owl! No 'ike Owl! No! No!"

"Carter, you're really-"

"No, Owl!" She spit at him, but quickly ran to the corner, knowing that was where he was going to send her anyways. "No 'ike Owl!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not that happy with you either," Fang said, reaching out to take Evan from Nudge. "You're acting like a real brat, you know that?"

She just spit again before facing the wall. Nudge sighed loudly, staring at Fang.

"What?"

"Every time the two of you are together, she throws a fit."

"She was throwing fits before me."

Nudge just shook her head. "I was about to go do laundry. Could you, you know, watch them?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Fang," she said, leaving him alone with her son without hesitation this time around. It felt like years ago now, that first day Fang had to watch over Carter. Now, though, he couldn't care less about dealing with her. At all. She was being really annoying.

"Owl!"

"Now what?"

Carter had turned around to face him. "Potty."

"Well, go then."

She spit at him as she ran by, but Fang didn't really care at that point. As long as he didn't have to deal with her peeing on herself, he was good.

"You're the baby and you act more mature than her," Fang told Evan as he looked down at the boy. "You know that?"

Evan just reached out and patted Fang's nose, all while drooling. That's the thing about little kids; you had to be ready for a little spit no matter what.

"I like you, Evan. I really do. You know, I've been thinking of a nickname for Carter, but I think I already have one for you. Namesake. That's what you are. You're my namesake."

Evan just giggled when Fang poked him gently in his tummy.

"You, Namesake, you are gonna be so much better than Carter. Not in a mean way. Carter is my…my life, currently, but I mean you'll be better in way she clearly can't be. Or rather refuses to be. You'll eat with forks and won't burp randomly. You'll be a model gentleman. You won't fart loudly and think it's funny. You won't spit at people when you're mad or bite at them for that matter. You won't tell the people you care for that you hate them just because they told you no. You'll be awesome, Namesake. You really will."

Carter came back then, covered in water.

"What did you do?" Fang asked.

"Wash hands!" She held up her also soaked hands. "Good job, Car'er."

"Yeah, sure," Fang said, shaking his head. "Are you gonna behave now?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." She climbed up onto the couch with him, now perfectly fine with Evan sitting in the lap of her Owl. Carter was so wishy-washy it wasn't even funny. "Car'er good. Good me. Me good."

"I know," Fang mumbled, keeping disagreement to himself. "Carter is very good, isn't she, Evan?"

Evan yawned loudly, leaning back against Fang, getting ready for a long nap, no doubt. Fang patted the baby's stomach, sighing slightly.

"Nub?"

"She'll be back," Fang told the little girl, who was now biting her nails. He thought about stopping her, but decided against it. Who was he to take that joy from her life? "Then you two can spend some time together. You like Nudge, huh?"

"'n' An'el."

"And Angel," he agreed. "Who doesn't like Angel?" Well, everyone except for Max and Carter, apparently. Maybe Iggy liked her, but Iggy seemed to like everyone. Except Max, which was understandable. Fang wasn't sure who Gazzy hated, but then again, when was Gasman's opinion ever important to any of them?

* * *

"Wha' dat?"

Fang glanced down. "Dog poop."

"Ooh."

"Don't touch it," Fang instructed when he saw her bend down towards it. He had taken her and Evan over to Dr. Martinez's house to play. Nudge had come with them and was now inside, while Fang was outside with the two little kids, watching them play in the front yard. He was going to take them to the back yard, but then Carter claimed she wanted to play out front. Why he had no idea, but he was never one to question the little girl. Typically, anyways, her reasoning was flawed. Like her mother. Though he'd never say that aloud…

"No, Owl. No touch," Carter told him, offended that he would think she was that stupid. Evan, who was crawling around in front of Fang, suddenly looked up at him and smiled. Fang almost smiled back, but luckily caught himself as a car pulled up.

"Hi, Fang."

He frowned. "You have a car?"

"Everyone has a car," Angel told him simply as she came up stand in front of him, as he was sitting on the porch steps. "Except you."

He blinked. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated Dr. Martinez?"

"Hate is such a strong word. If I have ever hated, it has been very fleeting."

Again, she just got a blink.

"Oh. Okay." What was he supposed to do with that? What was he supposed to do with anything Angel gave him?

"An'el!" Carter came rushing up, almost tripping over Evan, who responded by yelling at the girl. Oblivious to this, Carter held up her arms to Angel, who just responded by patting her on the head.

"Nudge is inside?"

Fang frowned. "No asking for a loan from her either."

"Fang, you're no fun. You should take up drinking." Tossing her blonde hair back, she added, "Besides, even you should know that you can't add rules to a game once it's already started."

With that, she walked passed him and into the house. Carter looked to Fang for an answer for Angel's coolness towards her, but he just shrugged; he would never figure out the complex world of Angel's Whitecoat created mind. Her mind was one of those things that scared him.

"Carter," Fang had to correct five minutes later. "Don't eat that."

"Bug."

"You don't eat bugs. People don't eat bugs. Understand?" He shook his head at her. "Bugs are dirty."

She shoveled some dirt into her mouth to prove a point. She could do what she wanted. Fang just shook his head, deciding to let her. He had grown up being poked and prodded with all sorts of things. Who cared if she ate a little dirt now and again?

"Well, screw you, Nudge!"

Just then, Angel came storming out of the house.

"Oh, go throw a fit like you always do. What? You gonna call Max and whine?" Nudge taunted, following the younger girl out. "Run, just like always. We're not just put on this earth to serve you, Angel, no matter how much you wish we were."

That just got her the finger. Then Angel continued on down the porch and to her car. Fang glanced behind him at Nudge, but he just got a shake of the head.

"She wanted money. She always wants money."

"How come she doesn't just use her mind control to get cash?" Fang asked a question that had been bothering him for some time. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Angel's power has…lost some of its capability."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You know how, like, kids can tap into things that they can't when they're adults? Like how they can see imaginary friends, but we can't. She just… can't make it work for her anymore. Max, though, says she has other ways of persuasion."

"Other ways?"

"You know Angel. Her age and tactics may change, but her personality will always stay the same." Nudge came closer, picking Evan up off the ground. "Dr. Martinez made lunch. Come get some. You too, Carter."

She looked up from her dirt eating. "An'el mad."

"Ain't she always?"

* * *

"Chinese. I like."

"I thought you would," Max said, dumping the contents of one takeout box onto a plate for Carter. "Here, baby."

Carter took her plate before sitting down on Max's living room floor. "Owl."

"I'm gonna sit up here with Mommy," he said as Max held out the takeout box to him. They were sharing, which normally disgusted him, but he was kind of digging it. "You eat down there."

Max sighed, grabbing the other container to eat some of its contents. "Angel called."

"Great."

She elbowed him gently. "When Nudge is picking on her, you need to make her stop."

"Angel can't just have money for no reason. If she told me why, I would try to help."

"Is that what the fight was over? She wouldn't say."

Fang cleared his throat, hesitant to say what he planned to. Finally, he got over his fear and just got on with it.

"I told her not to." Taking a sip of his drink, he hoped that Max would just leave it at that. Of course, she didn't.

"Why would you do that? If she needs something, I'll give it to her."

"That's my point, Max. You guys are all single parents. She shouldn't be taking money from you. That's just wrong. If she wants to live the high life up there in the North, then she has to pay the price. Not you. Not Nudge. Not even Ella for that matter."

Max glanced at him. "Then what? Should she ask you for money?"

"She shouldn't be asking anyone for money. But if worse came to worse, sure. I'd see what I could do. You guys are my first priority though."

"Really?"

"Of course. I have to take care of you and Carter first. Then Nudge and Evan."

"I like being first."

"I know you do."

Max watched him eat for a moment or two. "I like being one of your priorities."

"It's nice, innit? Being important to someone? Not…worthless?"

Sighing, she knew that she was caught and leaned against him. "You do that a lot; play my words back on me."

"Not too much. Just enough to get my point across." He wrapped an arm around her, watching Carter as she ate. "You know, Max, if you ever want to go somewhere, you ever want to fly…I'll take you. I took Carter the other-"

"I know. It was all she talked about."

"I'll take you anywhere. Anytime. Just ask me."

She shifted out of his hold to continue her meal. "I'll think about it, huh?"

Slumping back against the couch, Fang just nodded.

"Hey, you know, you never did fulfill your other promise."

"What was that?"

"You never got me a table."

He laughed slightly. "I forgot about that."

"Well, now you remember, mister."

"Mister?"

"So you better get me one."

Oh, he'd get her everything. One day.

"I'll get you a table," he agreed. "As soon as Carter learns to eat with a fork."

Max glanced at her daughter. "So never?"

Fang just shook his head, fighting his smile. "I hope Evan doesn't turn out like her."

"That's my daughter, you know."

"Oh, I know. I just meant…never mind. You know that Carter's great. At least, I think she's great. I think she's real great."

"Okay, chill, I get it."

"I just want him to eat with a fork. And talk in full sentences."

"You sure are stuck on that sentence thing." She poked the takeout box, still watching her daughter. "She's not that old, you know."

"Still. She just says my name over and over."

"She likes you. She thinks that you two are friends."

"The best of friends."

"What about me? I thought I was your best friend?"

"Meh, you're alright."

He finally allowed himself to smile when she shoved his shoulder. She was though. Max was alright.


	15. Chapter 15

Catch and Release

Chapter 15

"I be ghost."

"Carter, if you're a ghost, we won't even need to buy you a costume."

"I be ghost. Owl, I be ghost."

Fang glanced over from the book he was reading. "Okay."

"No, Fang, not okay," Max interrupted. "I just told you, Carter, that you can't have a costume. Not a real one, anyways. Just a stupid sheet. I'm not paying money for- Are you even listening?"

"I be ghost." Carter had now crawled into Fang's lap for protection. Not protection for her, of course, but her idea. Mommy was trying to take away her idea and it wasn't fair.

"Reading," Fang complained, but allowed her to take over his lap. It was around nine at night and Fang was over, as was their new custom. Only now, him staying in her bed was part of that custom. For the most part, he would put Carter to bed before coming to Max's room to nap until work, but tonight, Carter had followed him in there. This actually worked out, as Max wanted to discuss Halloween costumes.

"Owl."

"She be- I mean, she is going to be a ghost," Fang told Max. "Deal with it."

That got him hit. "Fang."

"Max, it's what she wants. Who are we to take away something that she wants, huh?"

"I'm kind of her mother. I'm exactly that person with that kind of power."

"Me and Carter don't think so. I should have some say."

"Why?"

Fang gave her a look. "I'm the boyfriend and then best friend."

"So?"

"I should get a little say. Besides, me and her, we're close. I know what she feels." He hugged her to her slightly. "Huh, Carter?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl."

Max rolled her eyes, shifting slightly on the bed. She was curled towards them, her knees touching Fang's leg.

"I want to buy her something cute."

Fang grunted, knowing that he had won the war. "Reading."

Carter shifted in his lap as Fang opened the book once more, his arms wrapped around her. "Me?"

"Can you read?"

Carter nodded before looking down at his novel. She was searching for the word cat, which she knew very well, but couldn't find it. Instead, she pointed to one of the letters.

"B."

Fang just shook his head, going ahead and reading himself. "Just let her be the dang ghost."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've read this dang sentence five times already."

Max moved closer. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book."

"I don't remember you reading so much."

"In the…institution, that's all I had, books. We'd trade them, the patients. I wasn't as bad as them, you know. Not as bad."

"Shhh." Max stroked his leg. "You're okay."

"Owl sick."

"What?" Fang looked down at her."

"Axe G'anny where Owl go."

"Where I went?"

"'fore."

"Go for what?"

"Go before," Max explained. "She wanted to know where you were, before she knew you. She asked Mom and I the other day. I just told her you were sick and were getting help."

"Doc'ta!" Carter cuddled back against him. "Owl. Sick Owl." Then she fake sneezed, clearly thinking he had had a cold the entire time. It would have been cute, had it not made Fang's stomach knot up. Why did Carter have to know about the past? Why couldn't the past just not exist?

"I'm better now. Getting better, I mean."

Reaching behind her, Carter began to rub his chest.

"Uh, Max?"

"That's what you do when someone's sick, Fang. You take that vapor rub stuff and rub it on their chest and tummy. Huh, Carter?"

"Yes."

"You're such a good doctor," Max complimented. "I don't think Owl is feeling bad right now though."

Carter gave him one final pat before letting out a loud yawn. "Nigh-nigh?"

"Owl tried to put you to bed, but you didn't want to go."

"S'eep here. S'eep wid Owl. S'eep wid Mommy."

"Leaving soon," Fang mumbled, finally getting passed that sentence.

"No. No, Owl. Owl no!" She slumped back against him before reaching over to grab Lockheed, who was with Robbie on the bed. "Lock_heed_!"

"Shhh. Calm down." Max ran a hand down Carter's arm. "You wanna sleep in here? You can, I guess. It won't hurt anything."

Fang snuggled Carter to his chest. "You can stay, Holden."

Frowning, Max sat up a little, resting on her elbow now. "What did you just call her?"

"Holden. It was in a book I read once, while I was still inside. It was this boy's name. Holden something. Something that started with a C."

Carter looked up at Fang. "Owl."

"Holden."

"Hold'em."

"Yeah. Sure." Fang went back to his book. "Is she going to sleep in my lap?"

"I suppose so. She looks comfy."

Fang glanced over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, actually." Max shivered slightly. "A little cold though."

Fang kicked down the blanket with his feet. "Pull up the covers."

"You'll get too hot in your jeans and jacket."

"I'm fine," Fang whispered, taking note of how Carter was nodding off. "I'm fine."

"Owl?" Carter slumped even further down, moaning. "Nigh-nigh?"

Sighing, Fang put his book on Max's nightstand before turning off the lamp that was also sitting there. "We'll all settle down for the night, huh?"

"Don't fall asleep, Fang," Max told him as he shifted Carter to lie down in between them. "Don't miss work."

"Can't miss work," he mumbled, shifting Carter around better. "Gotta pay the bills. _Lannisters always pay their debts_."

"What?"

"It's another book series I read, inside."

"You read a lot, huh?"

"I read enough."

Fang sighed as Carter curled into his stomach. "You're so tiny, Carter. Are you cold?"

"Yes, Owl."

He opened one of his wings, laying it across his girls. Not quite sure how Max would react to this, as he had pretty much kept his wings hidden from her, but feeling it was time to just get it out there, Fang held his breath for a few moments as they all shifted to accommodate his wing. She had lost her wings, he got that. He grieved for that. But still. If she lost her fingers, would he have to wear boxing gloves for the rest of his life?

"Owl." Carter yawned again, her eyes slipping closed.

"Goodnight, Holden." He smiled across the way at Max, who wouldn't return it. "Goodnight, Max."

"Just don't wake us when you leave. Be quiet about it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't be a wise butt."

"I'll try my hardest." He wrapped an arm around Carter. "I wish I could stay all night."

"You say that every night."

"I mean it every night."

Max sighed, watching Carter for a moment to make sure that she was truly asleep. "I don't want her to be a ghost."

"I know. But she wants it."

Sighing, Max conceded. "But only because you're being such a good…whatever you guys are to each other."

Friends. They were best friends.

"How long is Angel staying? I kind of want my apartment back."

"Subject change much? And how should I know? She'll hardly talk to me now that you threatened her."

"I did not threaten her. I just told her like it is." Stroking Carter's dark head, he added, "I'm protecting you."

She ran a hand up, across his wing. "I can tell."

Chuckling softly, Fang pulled Carter up closer, so that she was tucked under his head. "She's so small. Like a little doll."

"She's a toddler, Fang."

"I just like it." He glanced at Max. "Not in a creepy way or anything. Just how…She's like…I don't know. I've never…"

"I get it, Fang."

"No, Max, you don't. You've had her. You had her when she was even tinier. I couldn't imagine…"

"Hmmm." Max reached out and caressed Carter's back. Then, switching the subject again, she asked, "So what are you gonna do about Angel?"

"I dunno. Probably nothing."

"Do you want me to tell her to stop bullying you?"

"Don't tease."

"I was being serious. Kind of. If she's bothering you, I can get her to stop. She can come stay with me and Carter-"

"No. I already told you-"

"Fang, you do not control me. If I want her here, she's coming here." Max rolled onto her other side, her back now to him. "You should wash your wings better."

"I know. You used to…"

"Wash them for you? I remember." Max laughed a little bit. "I remember the first time I offered and you thought that I was trying to, you know, just shower with you. Shower as in…but I literally just walked into the bathroom while you were getting undressed, grabbed a washcloth, and washed your wings. You've never been able to do it yourself. Even as kids, you'd just let them get filthy. You have such beautiful wings, Fang, when you let me clean them."

"I'm not stopping you," he said on impulse.

"Maybe tomorrow, huh? I'll clean them right up. Make them beautiful again." Max mewled softly when Fang reached over Carter to run a hand through her hair.

"Should I wash you too?" What was wrong with him? How was he able to do this?

"What?"

"Your wings." He was quick with recovery, if he was anything. "Do you want me to wash yours too?" Then, just to be sure that she didn't hint his sexual tone, he said, "I washed Carter's pretty good tonight, huh?"

Max blinked, shifting gears. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know I'd be home so late. You're getting pretty good at bath time though."

"I know, huh? Hardly any water left the tub at all."

"Mmmm. That reminds me, I need a shower. A hot one. Carter never leaves me alone long enough to let me take a hot shower. Lukewarm, maybe."

Fang felt his eyes slip closed slightly. "I can watch her sometimes, you know. My place is always free to you, if you want to stop by after work, when I'm out. I can, you know, get you a key. You deserve one. I mean, I have a key to your place. Just stop by while I have Carter over here or at your mom's and use my bathroom. It's fine. You can nap there too. I-"

"Shhh," Max mumbled, snuggling into her pillow. "Shhh."

"I just want you to be okay, you know? I know it has to be stressful. I want to be helpful to you."

"Goodnight, Owl," Max whispered. "Don't wake Holden."

Turning his head down, Fang buried his nose in Carter's hair. He couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much he wanted to. So, he distracted himself with rubbing Carter's back, trying to keep her calm, when in reality, it was what was keeping him calm.

* * *

"Owl home."

"Not, home, silly," Fang said as he came into the vet's office. No one was around, so Dr. Martinez was luckily standing there talking to the receptionist.

"Owl, G'anny." Carter rushed to him. "Hi."

He patted her on the head when she got close enough. "Hi."

"Doggie in back," she said, reaching up to grasp Fang's hand. "Go see?"

"I've seen dogs before, Carter." He looked to Dr. Martinez. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at my…" He glanced at the receptionist. "Counselor."

"It's fine, Fang," she said, waving her hand slightly at him before going back to her clipboard. "I wasn't that busy today anyways. And Carter loves playing with the dogs next door."

Next door? At the pound? They were letting her into the pound? Fang frowned.

"The pound dogs?"

"Yes. Whenever Danny works, he always comes over to get her, so she can help him take care of the dogs."

"Doggies. Danny. Danny doggies. Woof." Carter let go of Fang's hand. "Owl? Doggie?"

"I've had a dog. I didn't like him much." Fang looked off for a moment, remembering Total. How he sacrificed himself, in that final battle for the world. Not for their lives, though, for Akila's. It was still noble though. Honorable. Lying down your life for your girl was one of the most hardcore things a guy could do, or so it was through Fang's eyes.

"Cats." Carter nuzzled Fang's leg before looking at Dr. Martinez. "Bye-bye?"

"You're gonna go with Fang."

"Owl." Carter got her backpack with her toys before waving at the two women at the counter. "Bye-bye."

"Goodbye, Carter."

Once they were outside, Carter immediately grasped Fang's jeans, but he was fine with that. He liked how she clung to him, how she needed him. It had only been a few months, but damn if she knew it.

"You wanna go somewhere? Tell me where."

"Nest."

"Carter-"

"Nest!"

Fang reached down, lifting her into his arms before setting her on his shoulders. "Let's go then."

Carter liked riding on Fang's shoulders. She could see things so much better.

"Owl big. Big Owl." Beginning to pat the top of his head, Carter did a quick survey of their surrounding area, on the lookout for anyone she knew. Yeah, she knew a lot of people. She didn't want to miss someone or not introduce them to her Owl. She wanted to tell everyone who her Owl was. Her Owl.

"An'el?"

"She might be there. I dunno." Fang yawned. "I just got off work, Carter. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Owl no sleep."

He just shook his head. "Yes, ma'am."

Carter started rubbing his head gently. "Owl."

"You hungry, Carter? I can make us something when we get to my place, huh? Hotdogs sound good?"

"No, Owl."

"Mmmm…what about sandwiches?"

"No, Owl."

He sighed. "I guess we'll see when we get there."

When they arrived at Fang's place, Carter had to use the bathroom. Luckily, Angel was there, so he left her to tend to that while he made lunch. Of course. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Mac," Carter exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. "Owl?"

"Already on it, Holden." He frowned as she went over to his mini-fridge, inspecting it. "You like that, right? Me calling you Holden?"

"Owl."

"That's right. You don't call me by my name either. Owl. I've never been called that before."

"No toys." Carter patted his fridge, confused as to where his magnets were. She liked his fridge, as it was so small, like her, but what use was it to her without magnets?

"I'm sorry. I'll get some, huh? For you to play with, okay?"

"Yes, Owl. Yes, Hold'em."

"No, silly, you're Holden. It's your nickname."

"Hold'em. Moo. Cow." She glanced over at Fang. "Mac."

"I know. You like mac'n'cheese, huh?"

"Yes, Owl." She licked his fridge, but Fang just ignored it. So Carter was weird, who wasn't? "An'el."

Fang didn't even look at Angel when she came into the kitchen. "What happened to your friend?"

"She headed back to New York last night. Guess I'm back to sleeping alone…"

"I meant what I said about no boys."

Angel made no response to this, instead leaning down to talk to Carter, who happily spoke back to her. Fang couldn't understand Carter's enjoyment of the young woman, but he knew that he didn't like it. Angel was a rotten kid and was turning out to be a crummy person. Carter was already boarding on brat; no need to give her someone to help push that along.

"Do you want any of this?" Fang asked Angel.

"Any of what?"

"The mac'n'cheese." Fang turned around to face them after he finished making the meal. "Carter, can you get the paper plates?"

Nodding, she rushed over to the corner of the kitchen, where Fang kept a thing of paper plates.

"How many do we need?" He asked. "One for me. One for you. And one for Angel. That makes three, huh?"

"One, two, t'ree."

"Yeah, tree." Fang waited to help her, but she managed finding the plates all on her own. She was so smart. Fang liked that. "Hey, Carter, you wanna help me some more?"

"Yes, Owl!"

"Here, hold up one of the plates and I'll put the food on there. Okay?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl."

She held up one plate, extending her hands far above her head. After Fang spooned out some macaroni on it, she rushed over to Angel, giving her the plate before coming back to get more on the next plate. Once they all had their food, Fang got Carter a juice box before leading her to his bedroom. He didn't have a couch yet, so they ate all their meals in there, on the bed. Carter liked eating in bed; it was like breaking a rule.

"You're a good helper, Carter. You know that?"

"Owl." She was giggling so hard, excited over how he was treating her. "Owl!"

"That's right, Carter. You are a good helper. You're a very good helper." Fang smiled at her when she held out her juice box, wanting him to put the straw in there for her, which Fang happily did. "What do you want to do after this, huh? You wanna play? You always want to play. You're good at that too."

Carter took a sip of her drink before digging into her food. No, literally. She really dug into her food with her hands. Fang just shook his head, watching her the whole time. As much as he liked Carter, because he did, he really did, but she sure knew how to make a mess sometimes.

After lunch, Fang tried to tempt Carter with a nap, but she insisted on going to the park. Fang went along with that idea, if only because it was starting to get late into the afternoon. There might be other kids there for her to play with. He knew that she didn't get along well with her mother's friends' children, but he hoped that maybe she could find friends her own age. He wanted her to be well adjusted, after all.

"Can you play nice?" Fang asked as he sat her down near the jungle gym. "I'll be right over there, okay? Don't run off, huh?"

"Yes, Owl," she complained, pushing away from him to go play. Owl was so clingy. He gets so scared without her. It's pitiful, really. Mommy should get him checked out. "Bye-bye."

"Not bye-bye, Carter, I'm right over there," he called after her, not wanting her to think that he was leaving. Sighing, he headed over to the bench, walking backwards as not to miss a second. That's all it took, you know, a second. Fang read that somewhere, once. Or something. Whatever.

"Excuse me, is someone sitting her?"

Fang glanced up once, but had to do a double take, rather quickly. Clearing his throat, he scooted down, allowing the busty redhead to sit next to him. Focus. He had to watch Carter, not this woman's, er, breasts. Not that he was looking to begin with or… Well…

"Carter, don't eat that," he called over to the girl, who was now eating a leaf that some boy had given her. At least that distracted him…kind of… "I mean it!"

"Is that your daughter?"

God, this woman was just gonna keep drawling him in, huh?

"Y…No. She's my, uh…" What was Max again? Gee…something important…oh God, what is it… "My girlfriend. She's my girlfriend's daughter."

Phew. That would have been bad, had Max been there. Luckily, though, she would never have to know.

"Owl, catch!"

Adverting his eyes from the goddess, no really, next to him, Fang's heart almost dropped for a different reason.

"No, Carter!" He fell out into a full on sprint as she jumped down from that damn tower on the playground. How had he missed that? Stupid woman with her stupid…woman parts!

It wasn't like he needed them, but on instinct, Fang's wings popped out. It wasn't like they would have been any help in that situation, as she wasn't _that_ high up. But still. She had scared him and he couldn't help it.

"Oh, my goodness," he heard one of the mother's exclaim at the sight. Carter, happy that Fang had caught her, just clapped her hands, used to his wings.

"Owl catch."

"Carter, you don't-"

"You're one of those bird kids." Suddenly, someone was next to him. Fang didn't even look to see who it was. His anxiety was on a high and he just took off running, taking Carter with him. Carter groaned.

"No, Owl. Catch. Mo' catch!"

By the time Fang got back to his apartment, he was sure that he had bumped into more people he could count and scared the hell outta a lot more.

"Hey, Fang."

He just shook as he opened his door to reveal Max, who must have gotten off early. She was standing in the living room, talking to Angel like always, but Fang couldn't be bothered with any of that at the moment.

"Max!" Fang shoved Carter into her arms. "I did something…I did something bad, Max. Max."

"What? What's wrong?" She looked to her daughter, who was still all giggly and happy. "Carter, are you okay? Fang, did you hurt her?"

"I-I…they saw me. They saw my wings. I have to…I have to…what if they find me?" He rushed around the girls before heading to the bedrooms. "I have to check. Max, have you checked? We have to check."

"Owl 'ook. Good Owl." Carter wiggled, but Max wouldn't let her go until she was sure of what was going on. "Owl?"

"They all saw. Carter, she...I'm sorry, Max. I won't take her to the park anymore. I wasn't looking at that woman either, honest."

"What?" She followed him around the apartment. "Fang-"

"I have to look. I have to find them before they find me. Before they find us."

Angel just stood in the living room, watching and listening. This wasn't the time to make sarcastic remarks and attempt to make Fang's life hell. After all, Max was there.

Once Max managed to calm Fang down, she forced him and Carter to lay down for a nap. He was reluctant to do so, but she insisted.

"Max, I have to-"

"Fang, you're fine. People know you have wings. People know you're here. They've known. It's nothing new. You just had a bad moment, huh? Just a bad moment. You're okay." She stroked his face as she leaned over his side of the bed, staring into his eyes. "You and Carter are just gonna take a little nap, huh? When you wake up, it'll all be okay. Alright?"

Carter, who was next to him in the bed, was happily chewing on Robbie, oblivious to Max and Fang. Owl threw fits all the time. Quite honestly, she couldn't care less what he was going through. She was a self-centered, so what? Someone will have to take over when Angel leaves. Why can't it be her? Huh? Better her than Nudge or Ella.

"But, Max-"

"Shhh." She kept stroking his face while looking deeply in his eyes. "I've got you. I've got both of you. It's all gonna be alright, okay? Everything will be alright."

"Max-"

"I'll just be in the other room with Angel," she said, now slowly backing out of the room. "Right there."

Once she was gone, Fang rolled onto his side to look at Carter, who in turn stared at him.

"I'm not crazy, Carter."

"Nigh-nigh, Owl. Mommy say." She spit Robbie's arm out of her mouth before cuddling into her other stuffed animals. "Nigh-nigh."

Fang opened his wings again, wrapping one around her and her toys. "Yeah. Night-night."

* * *

"So what was that all about?"

Fang was now in his kitchen, getting a glass of water. He sighed as Max came up behind him.

"I guess I just…freaked."

"Fang, I'm not trying to be rude or mean or anything, but I'm starting to think that sending Carter out with you, alone, isn't the best of ideas."

He frowned. "I wouldn't have hurt her."

"You could have. How would I know?"

"I'm not gonna stop babysitting her, Max."

"Fang, I'm her mother. You'll do what I say."

He went back to his cup, staring into it. After watching him for a second, Max came closer, laying a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Fang. It's just…if I can't trust you-"

"You can. I just…it was Carter. She jumped off something and I had to catch her."

"What?"

Fang cleared his throat, now full on looking at Max. "It's this thing that we do. She falls and I catch her. When I let her go, I have to catch her again. It's our thing."

Max just stared at him. "Sounds dangerous."

"It can be, but it's our game."

"Your game?"

"Our game," he repeated with an affirmative nod. "It's what we do, what we play. It's…catch and release. And I'm not gonna let her fall, Max. So you can trust me. I'll always catch her again."

For a moment they were just quiet, letting the magnitude of that fall over them. Then, when she had grasped his double meaning, she spoke.

"So tell me about that woman you mentioned earlier."

Fang coughed. "Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." She openly eyed him. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing really." Fang took a sip of his water. "This woman just, you know, sat next to me on a bench."

"So?"

"So, she might have, like, had ten kids or something."

"What?"

"If you saw the size of her breasts, you'd get it." Then came another huge gulp of water. "I don't know any other way they could have gotten that big."

Max frowned at him. "You can't be serious."

"I-"

"Owl?"

Carter appeared behind them, having woken up alone in bed and come to find out what was going on. Fang must have left the bedroom door open. Sigh.

"What?"

"No s'eep? No nap?"

"That was our nap."

"Hmmm." She went over to her mother. "Hi, Mommy."

Picking her up, Max planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "Hi, Carter. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes. Yes, Mommy." She snuggled into Max's shoulder, all the while staring at Fang. "Owl?"

"What?"

"Sad?"

He let out a long breath. "I'm fine, Carter, really."

She opened her mouth slightly, yawning probably. She yawned a lot when she first woke up, as her body adjusted to being awake again. "Catch?"

"Carter, we need to talk about that. You can't jump off things, okay?"

"Catch." She was whining now, twisting in Max's arms, who quickly handed her over to Fang. This wasn't Max's lesson to teach, after all.

"Carter, I won't always be there to catch you, alright? You can't just yell out to catch you and I'll just magically appear. I wish I could, but I can't. If you jump and I'm not close enough, you might fall and get hurt."

Owl letting her fall? Letting her get hurt? No way. Na-ah. Not her Owl. No way, no how. Maybe someone else's Owl, but surely not her own. Nope.

"No, Owl." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, also running a hand down his stubbly face. She liked his beard. It felt funny. "Catch!"

He tightened his grip on her, not wanting her to try and fly out of his arms. "No. Do you hear me? I'm not kidding."

Groaning, she began to wiggle in his arms too, but Fang wasn't like Max; he'd hold on for dear life if he had to.

"No, Owl!"

"Yes! I mean, no. I mean…no to catch. You wanna play catch, you tell me, alright? At the very least, tell me before. Don't just jump, huh? You scare me." He felt his wings twitch involuntarily. "I don't have a lot Carter, but I have you. And I'm not gonna lose you, but that means that you have to play by some rules too, okay? Do you want to lose me?"

"No. No, Owl."

Never. Never ever. That was one of her biggest fears, getting lost. One time, when her and Mommy first came to live with Granny, Uncle Gazzy took her to the store. He let her walk all by herself and everything! But when she turned the corner, he was gone. She cried and cried. It wasn't that long, but to her, it felt like forever. Eventually, he found her, but by that time she had cried herself senseless. The Gasman had to leave the store and take her right home, to her mother. Now, she tried to keep up with everyone, although occasionally she tried to run ahead, but only when she was sure the person with her would follow. She never wanted to get lost again. Never. Never ever.

"Good," Fang whispered, moving to rest his face on top of her head, arguably kissing her head, but he would have been the one arguing against that.

Max, who had been leaning against the counter, gave Fang a soft smile, but didn't comment on their moment. She didn't want to make it her moment too, after all. She was gushy now, but not that gushy. Fang could have his nice moments all he liked. God, he'd come back as such a girl.

"Come on, you two. Let's go do something, huh? It's getting kind of late. You wanna go back to my place? I'll make dinner."

Fang looked passed Max, trying to see if Angel was in the apartment. He couldn't spot her anywhere, but that didn't mean a lot. He just wanted to go back to bed, honestly.

"Actually, Max, can I just stay here? You guys can go if you-"

"No, no. We'll just stay here. Besides, Fang, I was joking about dinner. You know I can't cook."

"Better than anybody."

He carried Carter to the living room, setting her down on the floor near some of her toys that had found refuge at his place.

"I'll make something. Sandwiches, later, huh?"

Max nodded, coming to stand with him. "Fang, you're okay, right?"

He nodded back. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good." Moving closer, she too kissed his cheek, though she left his facial hair alone. "Good."

* * *

**Bonus points to those who caught the two cultural references. **


	16. Chapter 16

Catch and Release

Chapter 16

Fang woke up cold. Freezing cold. Like ice cold.

This wouldn't have been so odd, had he been sleeping like he used to, when he still felt safe. Now he slept in his jeans and hoodie, which also served as an attempt to hide his scars from whoever decided to randomly pop in. Not to mention it was fall, nearing the end of October. Cool weather was to be expected, had he not slept the way he did now.

Anyways, the point is that he should not have felt so cold. At all. Shooting his eyes open, he found that he was alone in his bedroom, the light off and blinds drawn, giving away nothing as too his cool temperature.

"Max?" He whispered. No, no, Max and Carter weren't there. They had gone home last night. He remembered walking them to their car. Then what? What did he do after that?

Work. He had gone to work. After that was all done, it was back home, which happened around seven AM. So what time was it now? Glancing at the clock, he found it to be nearing noon. What was he missing? Something had to have happened between-

Morning meds. He had forgotten his morning medication. Yeah. Duh. God. Pushing himself up, Fang headed over to his dresser to take care of that.

Although, the more that he thought about it, the more that he realized in all of the times that he forgot to take his medication, it had never resulted in waking to cold. He might begin to feel cold along the way, but that was typically when his anger or fear turned numb, freezing the feelings out until he felt nothing. No, this was something weird. Something was wrong. Not in an obvious way though. Just in one of those ways where you can feel the bad things before they happen. What are those called?

"Premonitions."

Jerking his head up, Fang found his bedroom door was now open, revealing who else, but Angel. Sigh. He did not feel like dealing with her cryptic answers and double weighted questions.

"Can we just skip the code talk today, Angel? I seriously don't feel good." Then, frowning, he turned to look at her again. "Hey, wait a second. Nudge told me that you couldn't do that anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

"Get into minds and stuff," he said while counting out three of his big, orange pills. They always gave him a funny aftertaste. "What gives?"

"I guess we all have secrets, don't we, Fang?"

"I said no codes, alright? So if you're gonna accuse me of something-"

"I'm not accusing you of anything." When all she got as a response was a stare, she insisted, "I'm not."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Nothing. I honestly mean nothing. I don't know why Nudge told you that. I don't know why she does anything that she does. We're not exactly seeing eye to eye."

"What else is new?"

"You never taking off your clothes."

He nearly choked on a pill. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, filthy mind. What, Max still not giving you any?"

"Watch your tongue before you get kicked out of here too."

"I wasn't kicked out of Val-" She paused after she got a look from him. "I wasn't kicked out of Dr. Martinez's house."

"I don't get it." He cleared his throat as he turned to face her. "Then why did you leave, huh?"

"Ever think that I just wanted to?"

"Oh, no, it's not that. You did get kicked out, didn't you?"

"Your 'savior' and me weren't seeing eye to eye," she said, using air quotes and all. Fang just stared at her. "I'm serious. We just have different views on things."

"Like what? She likes to work for her money and you like to just take others?"

"Touché, Fang."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously, I'm impressed." She stepped aside when he came to the door, walking out to the kitchen. He was kind of hungry.

"Cut the sarcasm, alright? I get enough of it from Max. I was serious about not feeling well."

"I know you were. You're cold, right?"

"Stay out of my head."

"You're shivering, idiot."

"Watch your mouth."

"And you watch yours! I'm not a little kid anymore, you know? I don't know if you've been suffering through culture shock or what, but you don't command me anymore. You just don't."

"No one has ever commanded you, Angel. Ever. Not even Max. You always do what you want and I'm kind of sick of it."

"I haven't even been around for that long."

"And when are you heading back, anyhow?" Fang asked as he made it to the kitchen. "Don't you have a job and a life there? Don't your friends miss you?"

"I have an open life, Fang. My house might be there, but by no means do I live in New York. I travel wherever I want. I don't understand why you choose to live any differently." She snorted as he got one of Carter's juice boxes out of the fridge to drink. "Unless, oh God, please, no. You really think that you can be…to her? Is that what you think?"

"You on thin ice, Angel."

"I know how to swim."

"What I do in my life isn't any of your business."

"Oh, but mine is to you? Newsflash, it's not. Whatever I choose to do is just that. My choice. No one else's."

"What is this even about, huh? Why won't you just tell me why you're here? And if it's for money, just come out and say it. I don't have a lot, but-"

"You want to get rid of me that bad?" She looked off for a second. "It's not about the money. I mean, hey, if one of them would loan me some cash, I would greatly appreciate it, but it not about that. It's about something more…personal. I'm here for personal reasons, okay?"

"Then why won't you just tell-"

"God, if you were as important to all these women around here as you think you are, you'd think that they'd have mentioned it before."

"Mentioned what?"

She just shook her head before turning on her heel. "You should really rethink your game plan, Fang. It's not working out so hot."

He just stood there for a few minutes after she left, left as always with the job of decoding rubbish. If it wasn't Carter's baby talk or Angel's lengthy ciphers, it was Max with her dark past tales, trying to cover something up. As much as he disliked Ella and Sebastian, because oh he did, at least they were always honest with him. Always. There was no bull with them, just complete and utter-

"Hello?" He answered his cell when it rang, switching it to the other hand so that he could get to work on making a sandwich.

"Where are you at?"

"Home. W-"

"I'm picking you up in five mintues."

"But I just-"

"Bye."

It actually took ten minutes for Nudge to show up, but Fang would cut her some slack, if only because it took him that same amount of time to get dressed, finish his breakfast, and get downstairs to meet her.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" She looked up from texting on her phone as he slid into the passenger's side.

"Your baby. Evan," he said in that dubious tone he had when it came to Nudge and her airheaded tendencies.

"Oh, him," she said with a flip of her hand. "Max is babysitting today."

"Oh, great. Can you take me to her-"

"No," Nudge said all slow. "God, Fang, what do you think I am? Your driver?"

"…Then why are you here exactly?" Besides to piss him off, that is. Yeah, that part was pretty dang obvious.

"I'm taking you to lunch."

"I just ate a sand-"

"After you help me with something."

"What do you want help with?" He asked after letting out a long sigh.

"Spying."

"Spying. We're spying on someone."

"Yes."

"Great. Why couldn't one of the girls have done this with you?"

"Because then someone would have to watch the kids and Ella's at work."

"I could have watched them while you and Max-"

"Max said not to bother you today, that you had a rough day yesterday, so I figured that I shouldn't go to you to help babysit."

He blinked. "If you're not supposed to be bothering me, then why did you call me, make me meet you out here, and are trying to get me to help you spy on someone?"

"You know, Fang, you sure do ask a lot of dumb questions."

He waited for the dumb answer.

"I'm helping you relieve some of your stress."

Right…

"How, exactly?"

"By spending a relaxing day with me, spying."

"Relaxing?"

"You're missing the point. I need help with this. You said that you would always help me, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean-"

"Come on, Fang. You let Angel stay with you, you basically live at Max's place so you can watch her kid, and, well, you leave Ella alone like she wants, so you help her out in that way too. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"How come you never do anything for me?"

Did him babysitting a high multitude of times count for nothing?

"Fine, Nudge, what are we doing?"

"It's not so much what I'm doing, as it is what you're doing."

"Fine, what am I doing?"

"You're gonna hide in the bushes of this guy's house and look in his windows. I'll be waiting in the car, down the block."

And this was her idea for a stress free day?

"What? No! I am not doing that."

"But, Fang," she whined. "If you don't do it then I'll have to."

"Good. You should do it. It's you that wants to know…what exactly is it that you want to know about this guy?"

"If he has a girl in there."

"So essentially if he's cheating on you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I hope he is, Nudge. You have a baby. You do not have time for-"

"Max has Carter and you two sure have been shacking it up a lot recently."

"We have not been 'shacking it up', Nudge."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"You-"

"Come on, just do this for me, huh? I'll buy you lunch afterwards."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I am not doing it."

"Please? Please, Fang? Please?"

"No."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"No, you shouldn't be doing it either."

"One of us has to," she told him, getting ready for the ultimatum. "It's either me or you. Which is it?"

* * *

How did he end up here, crouched down in some guy's bushes, trying to peek past the binds? How, huh? It made no sense.

"Roger, are you there?"

"Nudge," Fang hissed, grabbing the stupid, toy walkie-talkie she had given him and turning it down some. She had gotten them from Seb, who hadn't used them in forever. Fang had been hoping that they wouldn't work, but luck be danged, they did. Did God hate him? Or was it just the women he was stuck living with?

"Roger's what you say when you're signing off," he complained to her, holding down the button on the side. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, black Eagle."

"No one is going to intercept our messages, Nudge. You can just call me Fang."

"That's no fun."

"You're over twenty-five. You're no longer allowed to have fun."

"Oh, shut up. Do you see anything?"

"No. He has the blinds down."

"Then move to another part of the house, Fang." She huffed on the other end. "God, you'd think that you were a little kid, needing my direction every five seconds."

He was the little kid? Who was the one checking up on their significant other secretly? Huh? Not him. He knew where Max was.

"If I get caught, I'm killing you," Fang whispered to himself, scooting along under the bush, looking for a clear view into the house. "You know that, Nudge? Killing you. Killing you dead." And yes, he knew that was redundant.

"Do you see anything now?" Nudge's voice crackled over the speaker. "Fang? You there?"

"You're going off," he mumbled, turning the walkie-talkie all the way down. "You brat."

With that, Fang went back to trying to see into the windows, but it was mostly impossible. What did Nudge want him to see anyways? Huh? Because if he saw this dude's dick down some chick's throat, he was gonna be pretty pissed. And not for the same reasons as Nudge.

"Nudge," he complained, turning the walkie-talkie's volume back up. "I don't think that anyone is home."

"You sure?"

"No, but-"

"Get back to the car."

"What?"

"Hurry!"

Groaning, he took off from the bushes. Once he was back in Nudge's SUV, which was parked down the road, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"If he's not there, then we have to catch him in the act."

"Nudge-"

"We'll find him. This town isn't that big. Let's hit the park first."

"No. No park."

"Fang-"

"No park."

"Fine. Let's drive around and look for his car."

"I don't want to."

"Fang, we have to."

"Nudge, if you think that someone's cheating on you and are that seriously worried about it, then you guys just shouldn't be together. It's that simple."

"It's simple for you, Fang, because you don't have to worry about Max trying to be with anyone else. She, like, hardly even wants to be with you."

"What?"

Nudge bit her tongue, pulling away from the curb. "Nothing-"

"No. What did you mean? Why doesn't Max want to be with me?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know. Now tell me what you meant."

"I just-"

"Now, Nudge." He buckled his seat belt. "Why wouldn't Max want to be with me?"

"She does want to. It's just, you know, after everything that happened… I just meant, that if you had died, it probably would have taken her years to get over it. Years and years. She would have probably died alone. She was ready to die alone. Then you just showed back up and ruined that." Nudge sighed, turning down the radio. "Not ruined. I don't mean ruined. I just mean…it's been hard for her."

"It's been hard for me too."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. None of you do. You guys keep trying to fix Max, but she's not broken. And even if she is, she's mine, not yours. She's always been mine, so just leave her the fuck alone."

"You know what, F- Oh my God!"

His head shot up. "What?"

"There's his car!"

"How can you be sure? Which…oh." Then Fang saw it. This nasty, purple rimmed, yellow sedan. No way. Nudge was dating someone who… no way. Then he glanced at her. Yes way.

"He must be in that restaurant."

"Nudge-"

"Come on." She pulled into the parking lot. "We'll just- Oh."

Fang glanced at the doors of the Denny's to find some short, stocky white guy walking out, his arm around a girl. "Him? We're stalking him?"

"He must…I mean…how could he?"

Fang groaned. "He looks like a fag with his hair cut like that."

Nudge ignored his slur. "How could he do this to me?"

"You have bad taste in men."

"You have bad taste in men," she rebutted.

"I'd hope so!"

A ten minute drive later, which was filled with Nudge's tears and Fang wishing he could blow his brains out, they arrived at a fast food place.

"A burger?"

"Five, thank you. And two large fries."

"Fine. You bought me five burgers and two large fries as a reward for that? For stalking that little white punk?"

"I loved him, Fang," Nudge complained from her seat across him. They were eating in, mainly because Fang refused to let her drive anymore until she calmed down. "Like, deep inside, ya know? I just-"

Fang glanced the way she was looking as she stopped short. "What?"

"Oh, my God. He's looking at me."

"Who? That guy? Is he here?"

"That one," Nudge hissed, pointing. "Don't look," she exclaimed when he followed her finger.

"Stop hitting!"

"God."

"The one with the Mohawk?"

"Yeah. He's hot."

Fang frowned, watching the guy behind the counter. "I hope that he didn't handle my food. His hair could have gotten in my burger. He shouldn't be allowed to wear his hair like that."

"Shut up, grandpa."

"I'm not old, I'm just being…Oh, God, you're right."

"Having Carter in your life has made you such a pansy. You're, like, so uncool now. I'm glad Evan didn't do that to me." Nudge took a sip of her drink. "I'm gonna go talk to that guy. You need a refill?"

Fang could only shake his head as he sat there, staring straight ahead. Was he? Was he really uncool?

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here. Carter wanted you to watch a movie with her, but I told her that you weren't coming over today."

Fang sidestepped Carter when she ran to him. "Can't today."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, letting Nudge into the apartment to retrieve Evan. "Why are you guys together anyways?"

"Jake was cheating on me," Nudge complained. "Fang and I stalked him."

"What?" Max closed the door. "Why?"

"Because he's a manwhore."

"Nudge! I meant why did you stalk him, not why did he cheat. And watch your mouth."

"See? She's uncool now too," Nudge said as she lifted Evan up off the ground.

"What?" Max frowned as Carter began to headbutt her boyfriend. "Fang, pick her up."

"No. She's all dirty."

"That's never bothered you before."

"But, Max…it's not…I can't walk around in dirty clothes. That makes me…" He looked to Nudge for help, but she was too busy bouncing Evan to care. "Uncool."

She blinked. Then she blinked again. Finally, she turned to Nudge.

"Thanks a lot, Nudge. I told you to leave Fang alone today, but for some reason, you came back with him as a total dickhead."

"Okay, so how is manwhore worse than dickhead?" Nudge asked, frowning at Max.

"Shut up."

"Fine. I think this is our cue to leave. Come on, Evan." Nudge headed to the door and Fang stepped out of her way. "You're not coming back with me, Fang?"

"I-"

"No, he's not. You make him act like a douche. Now pick Carter up, Fang."

"Owl." She was whining now, thinking that something was wrong. Why wouldn't Owl be nice to her?

"Max, that'll make me-"

"Do it."

"Gotcha," he mumbled, lifting Carter into his arms, who immediately tried to kiss him. "Stop it."

"Owl?"

"Kissing me doesn't help anything, Carter. You don't want an uncool dad, do you?"

Max groaned, closing the door behind Nudge before she had a chance to say anything else. "You're not her dad."

Fang frowned at Max. "I'm something."

"Oh, you're something alright."

Carter kissed his cheek again, thinking that he was just grumpy. Mommy got grumpy sometimes and a kiss normally helped that. "Owl?"

He hated how her voice sounded. "Carter, I'm not doing it to be mean. I'm trying to help."

"What did Nudge tell you, exactly?"

"Well, first she said I was uncool and a pansy, but then on the ride over here, she started telling me about how guys don't normally spend so much time with their kids, they have other male friends and stuff, and like watching sports instead of Teletubbies and Barney. And it makes sense, Max. That's what I used to like doing. That's what I did like doing."

"You can do both, but you can't choose to be a douche and not…whatever you normally are."

"Owl." Carter rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't seen Owl all day and had been missing him. "Car'oons?"

"Carter, I don't want-" He glanced at Max, who was giving him a death glare. "Fine. Cartoons."

"No more hanging out with Nudge alone. I mean it."

"Don't tell me what to do," he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I wanna watch the movie with the lion that gets to be king."

"That's what I thought."

After they were all settled on the couch, Carter engrossed in the movie, Fang allowed himself to nod off a little bit. At one point though, Max awoke him by shoving his shoulder, complaining that he was snoring. Carter was staring up at him, her fingers in her mouth, curious about the noises coming out of his mouth. Fang just leaned down, hugging her to him, which meant getting her spit on his shirt, but he didn't care about being cool at the moment because finally, finally he felt warm again.

Maybe that was what was wrong. It wasn't his medicine or Angel that made him feel so sick the first time he awoke. It was that he was without Max and Carter.

God, Nudge was right, he wasn't cool anymore…

* * *

"I've been feeling really weird recently."

Max glanced up as Fang as she got into bed. They had just put Carter down for the night and instead of leaving, he had followed her into her bedroom.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"Have you been taking your-"

"Yes."

She shrugged. "Tell your doctor. They might have you on something weird. Is it your head?"

"I guess so."

"That's probably it." Max laid down on her stomach, letting out a long sigh. "Mmmm, come here for a second."

Fang collapsed next to her on his back, his wings coming out on instinct. "And what?"

"And this," she mumbled as she got closer, laying partially on his wing, partially on his chest, her face next to his. Fang sat up slightly as she lowered her mouth onto his, happily going along with her. About ten minutes into making out, they found out it was a little too happily.

"Sorry," Fang mumbled as Max pulled back, her leg having somehow found its way to between his, coming into contact with something unexpected during the process. "It's just…I can go…"

"Shhh." Max kissed his cheek, keeping her leg placed strategically against him now, rubbing slightly. Fang had been afraid that she would have a panic attack the first time they were like this again. Oh, nope, wait, that's just him. Sigh.

"Are we-"

"Why do we have to define what we do or plan it out? Huh? If something happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't."

"I just meant…I don't have any…"

Max groaned, staring down at him. "What is it with you and condoms, huh?"

He gave her a look. "I'm trying to be responsible."

"Maybe I don't even want to go that far."

"Maybe I do."

She shifted her knee. "I know you do."

Fang huffed. "Well, if you're gonna be like this-"

"Shut up, Fang. God. What? Am I not 'cool' enough for you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Apparently Carter's not."

"Max, it's not that. It's just…I have to change to be with you guys."

"No one's made you change. You've made you change." She finally got off him, laying on her stomach on the bed once more. "God, Fang, you ruin everything."

He felt his breath catch. "You-"

"Not like that, idiot. I meant this." She gestured to him. "What was wrong with what we were doing? Nothing, that's what."

"You know, for someone that's always making me give up for her, you sure don't give up for me."

"Give or put out?"

"Don't even play that with me, Max." He stared up the ceiling, trying to keep his mouth in check. He wanted to lash out at her, but knew that would just get him kicked out and not talked to for a week. He didn't want to go without her for a week again.

"Don't play what with you?"

"You guys all act like I've been some sort of horn-dog that's been pressuring you into shit, but I haven't. I could have been, but I haven't. I never have. Not even when we were kids. So you know what, Max? You can go screw yourself, 'cause I sure as hell don't want to." With that, he moved to get up, but she was suddenly back on him, pinning him down to the bed.

"Get off!"

She just stared down at him, her legs now straddling him.

"Max-"

"Who's been acting like that?"

He sighed. "Everyone. They act like it's me moving our relationship this fast. It's not. It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, we haven't slept together yet, but we've about done everything else. You let me stay over, you let me play dad to Carter, you let me keep stuff over here. I wouldn't have done any of that without you wanting me to."

Just like that, she was up and walking off.

"Max?"

"Come on. Come here."

"What?" He pushed off the bed, readjusting himself before following. Max went into the bathroom and, after a moral decision, he went in after her.

"What are you-"

"Sit down." She pointed to the edge of the tub.

"Max, we really should do this in your room. Carter-"

"Ew, idiot. I'm not gonna blow you."

"Shhh! She can hear…maybe…"

"Just sit down."

He reluctantly did so, watching as Max went over to the sink, taking a washcloth with her. "Uh, Max?"

"Shhh. Take off your shirt," she mumbled, grabbing a bar of soap and rubbing it into the washcloth. Figuring he now knew what she was doing, Fang did so, opening hs wings also. He could only watch as she came closer with the now soapy washcloth, poising it to rub his left wing.

She sat on her knees in front of him as she went to work on his wings, being very diligent and gentle as she caressed the feathers while simultaneously lathering them up. Fang could only sit there and watch her, randomly running his hand through her hair. When she was about done with both wings and was getting up to get another washcloth, one with only water in it to wash off the soap, he grasped some of her hair, holding her down.

"Fang, I still have to wash them off. Then I have to do the back."

He just stared down at her face, his own unreadable. "You don't need them."

"What?"

"Your wings. You don't need your wings, Max."

She tried to pull away now, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking about that. "I don't-"

"I'm serious." He leaned closer, staring harshly into her brown eyes. "I am sorry that it happened to you and I'm sorry that I can't fix it, but it's okay. You know that, right? We'll be okay without them."

"It'll be weird."

He relaxed his grip on her hair, now moving to cup her face. "I know."

"Usually, when we're…my wings would be…"

"It'll be new for us, yeah, you not having them, but everything's been new recently, hasn't it? Everything. Nothing in this world is supposed to be easy, you know." He kissed her head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Washing my wings." His thumb stroked her cheek. "Maybe…maybe now that you don't have any, you can do this from now on, huh?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, it took everything in her being to whisper back, "Maybe."

Fang leaned his forehead against hers for a minute before letting her go. "Hey, Max?"

"What?" She got up to go get that other washcloth.

"I, um, uh…"

"Me too. With all my heart."

"…Good."

"Yeah," she sighed, turning the sink faucet on. "Good."

Clearing his throat, Fang asked, "So is anyone going to tell me about Angel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't." Max came back to him, ready to wash off the front of his wings. "You mean why she always needs money? Why she's down here? What?"

"A lot of things, actually."

"Name one."

"What's up with her and Nudge?"

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

Sighing, she stroked one of his wings before beginning to rub it with the wet washcloth. "Well, you know that they're both very strong personalities."

"Okay."

"And before I even showed up, they had been arguing over how Angel treated everyone. Angel had just lost her powers or something." She glanced at him. "Like I said, I wasn't around them, so I'm fuzzy on some of the details too."

"Go on."

"You know Nudge. When she thinks something, she says it. She said that Angel deserved to lose her powers or something, that it was only fair. After all, she and Gasman had gotten off easy, never having to go back to the School. Then Angel told Nudge, bare with me now, Angel felt persecuted at that point-"

"Don't make excuses."

"I'm not. I'm reasoning."

"Just get on with it."

She thumped his chest. "Angel told her that it was her fault that you died. That we died. That you sacrificed to save her. And then how dare she be such a…slut, when you laid down your life for her."

Fang blinked. "Angel's a real bitch sometimes."

That got him another thump.

"Anyways, that's what's up with them. They've just never gotten along since that day."

Watching her work on his wings for a minute, he asked, "So spill. What's up with her and her powers? You guys keep saying she lost them, but this morning she was in my head."

Max sighed a little bit. "It's complex."

"You think everything's complex."

"She has them still, its just…I don't know. You'd have to really ask her. I knew that she can't control people anymore. Or so she says. And I've seen no evidence of it, so I'm nearly a hundred percent sure that one's done. She can still breathe underwater though. I guess she can still be in your head. I have no idea. She's never been in mine, not since I've gotten back."

"Hmmm." Fang ran his fingers through Max's hair, watching the brown strands fall as he got to the end. "What's next?"

"With Angel?"

"With your hair. What's next?"

"I don't know. Do you not like it like this? Does it have to be…red?" She smiled up at him. "That's what color that woman's hair was yesterday, right? That's what you said, last night, huh?"

"So what?"

"Nothing. I just think its funny, that's all."

Fang frowned down at her. "Can we move on?"

"To what?"

"Back to Angel."

"Ugh. What about her?"

He shifted slightly. "How come her and your mom don't get along? Let me guess, it's complicated?"

"No." Max snorted. "That though? You really don't know?"

"No."

"Really? It's kind of obvious. Unless…you do know, right?" Max stared up at him for a moment. "About Angel?"

"What about her?"

"Oh, God, Fang, you are clueless."

"What?"

Max just shook her head. "You're cute, Fang. Cute, but really dumb."

"Tell me."

"Okay. It's not that hard to figure out though, for those of us with brains."

"Max-"

"If you'd shut up, I'd tell you."

So he sat there with her, listening as Max washed his wings. Once again, Max knew something he didn't, but what else was new?


	17. Chapter 17

Catch and Release

Chapter 17

"Why didn't you tell me Angel was gay?"

Nudge didn't even look up from her phone as Fang climbed into her car. Max had told them both that they couldn't hangout together anymore so they weren't; Evan was riding along.

"Because she's not. She's a lesbian. There's a difference, ya know."

"Oh, sorry," Fang said sarcastically, slumping back in his seat, waiting for Nudge to pull away from the curb. "Then how come we're not different, huh? I like women and you like guys, pussy guys, but guys, yet we're both straight."

"Don't play political correctness on me right now, Fang. Besides, I didn't say anything because I assumed you knew. Everyone knows. Evan probably knows. It's not like anyone was hiding it from you." Nudge finally looked up. "Her girlfriend was at your apartment, after all."

"What?"

"Wasn't she? She came from New York to see Angel. Max said-"

"They slept in my bed!"

"So? That wasn't enough of a hint?"

"I thought they were just close friends."

"Jeez, I didn't know you were such homophobe."

"I'm not. I wouldn't want you screwing one of your guys in my bed either."

"The nerve of you, Fang. My 'guys'?" She finally cranked the car. "God."

He just sighed, shaking his head. "You guys made me look like an idiot. All those times I kept telling Angel that she couldn't have any guys over… I said that in front of the chick! Her girlfriend! Now she'll think I'm an idiot too. How can I ever talk to her again, huh? When I looked like a jerk in front of her?"

"You still talk to me and let me tell you-"

"Shut up, Nudge."

"I'm seeing a trend around here."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"I'm extremely nice to you and then you say mean things about me."

"Oh, you're extremely nice? Really, Nudge? Really? I'd hate to see you being just regular nice then because you're kind of-"

"I'm helping you out today, Fang, so I'd shut your face."

"I could have walked down there myself."

"But you're not, so shut up."

He just sighed. "I'm not even sure why I have to go."

"Because, Fang, Seb has a lead role in his school play. That means we all go."

"And why couldn't I have driven with Max and Carter?"

"I don't know. It's just easier for me to pick you up."

"Easier for who?"

"You are the most ungrateful-"

"I'm ungrateful?" Fang shook his head. "You owe everything to me, Nudge, so lose the attitude."

She just shook her head. "You know what? Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. You can walk to the stupid play."

"Screw that."

When she pulled over, Nudge didn't really think Fang would get out, but he did. She had honestly just been teasing him, but then he had to go act like a big baby. That's all he ever acted like. An overly emotional baby. God.

Fang just turned, walking off, away from the SUV, headed back the way he had come. The play was at six; it was only five now. After the play, they were all supposed to go out to dinner, so Fang would show up for that, but he wasn't going to that dang play if he didn't have to.

Since he had some time to kill, Fang went wandering around the city, headed towards the downtown area, as that was where the restaurant was where he'd need to meet the others. On his way there, Fang passed a soccer field, where some little kids, too young to even really play the game, were out on the field, running around. As he had so much time to do nothing, he walked over there.

There were about twenty some odd toddlers, looking very cute in their little soccer uniforms Fang might add, running around the field, trying to get at a ball. Each goalie was preoccupied in their own worlds, the red team's goalie busy picking flowers to put in her hair and the blue team's eating one of his scabs.

"Which one's yours?"

Fang glanced at the dude he was standing next to, shaking his head. "None. I just have a, uh, kid around their age. Aren't they a little young to be playing?"

"Eh, they really just run around. Gets them ready for bed time," said the woman on the other side of him. "That's my boy, Ryan. The goalie?"

"He's eating his scabs again, Lydia," the guy on the other side of Fang said, but she just shrugged.

Fang watched the kids play for awhile, observing how the adults kept them from running into each other or hurting one another, wanting to see if there were any injuries. When he was sure that they had it all under control, he asked one of the parents for a form, now satisfied that this game was safe enough for his toddler.

Not his toddler, no. His friend. His best friend. Yeah.

* * *

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I've been? You left your stupid phone in Nudge's-"

Fang just kissed Max, holding her face for a second before taking a step back. "I made it, didn't I?"

Max had been waiting outside the restaurant for him, having a feeling that he would show eventually. She just sighed, rolling her eyes before glancing at his other hand.

"What's that?"

"Forms."

"For?"

"Carter."

"What?"

"I'm signing her up for soccer."

"Fang-"

"I'll take her and everything. It'll be fun. I saw some kids playing it. There's a spot open on the yellow team and the red team. Blue's all filled and black is two towns over, so-"

"She's a freaking baby, Fang."

"She's a toddler. It's a toddler league." He waved the forms at her. "Just fill them out for me, huh? Now come on, let's go eat."

"We're not done talking about you not coming to Seb's play."

"Let's talk tonight." Fang went and opened the door. "After you."

She sent him a look. "I don't know what you're on-"

"Just excited. For Carter. She'll be happy. And it'll help her social skills. Maybe teach her to talk in full sentences, huh?" He followed Max back to their table, where his seat was waiting for him, right next to Carter.

"Owl."

"Hi."

"Go?"

"I was busy finding you something to do during the day." Everyone at the table was looking at him now, but Fang just focused on Carter. "You wanna play soccer?"

"Sock'more?"

"It's a game."

"Owl come?"

"I can. I'll watch you play with the other kids. It'll be fun."

Carter nodded a little bit before eating the chips that Max had sat in front of her. They were at the Mexican restaurant that Max had taken him on one of their dates, so she had already ordered for him, which was nice of her. Kind of.

"Owl coke."

Fang let Carter take a sip of his drink as he glanced around the table, effectively making the others look away. Everyone except for Dr. Martinez.

"Where were you, Fang?" She asked, staring at him. "You can't just run off like that."

"Nudge kicked me out of the car."

"I did not." She frowned over at him. "And if I did-"

"Oh lord," Max mumbled.

"-it was for a good reason."

Fang let Carter feed him a chip, not speaking. When he swallowed, he asked, "Where's Angel?"

Dr. Martinez cleared her throat. "She decided not to come."

Sebastian sighed, taking a sip of his drink. Glancing down the table, Fang stared at the boy before looking back at Carter.

"Red or yellow?"

She just smiled at him. "Wed."

"Red. Re. Re. Not Wa." He patted her on the head. "Okay. Good. I like red."

She nuzzled into his hand before eating another chip. "Mommy. Tummy."

"The food will get here when it gets here, Carter."

"Owl. Nub." She smiled across the table at Nudge. "Evan. Owl."

Fang mostly ignored everyone during dinner. He didn't care to talk to anyone anyways, now that he was busy planning his afternoons around Carter's soccer practices and games. It would be fun… Wait. Did soccer games make him uncool?

After dinner, Fang went with Max and Carter back to their place. After all, it was bath time.

"Owl."

He was carrying her into the apartment, feeling horribly tired. "Stop wiggling."

"Can you bathe her?" Max asked, yawning. "I can, I guess. I'm off tomorrow, but I'm really-"

"I've got her." He carried her into the bathroom. "We need more bubbles, huh, Holden?"

"Hold'em. Yes, Owl." She went to go stand by the side of the tub, staring down into it. "Owl?"

"Hmmm?" He had gotten distracted by his reflection in the mirror. His beard was hot, if he could say so himself.

"Seb p'ay."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl. No tawk. Mommy say."

"That's right. You have to be quiet. You were a very good girl. You know that?"

"Yes. Yes, Hold'em. Yes, Owl." Carter held her arms above her head, ready to be undressed. "Me!"

After bath time, in which Fang only got splashed about five times, he took Carter into Max's room for story time.

"This is becoming too frequent."

"What is?" Fang asked as he sat Carter down on the bed.

"Her sleeping in here."

"I like it."

"That's because you have separation anxiety."

Fang just shrugged. "I want her to be in here with us. She wants to be in here with us. Why shouldn't we both get what we want?"

"Hold'em. Me p'ay game, Mommy. Owl come sees. Owl comes 'n' sees. Owl?"

"Yep." He laid down on bed with them, though he didn't get under the covers.

"Hot, Fang?"

"Kind of."

"You've got shorts on under your jeans?"

"Boxers."

"At least pull those off."

"N-"

"I don't want you to burn to death."

"I won't," he said as Carter cuddled into his jacket. As his jacket was unzipped, Carter curled against his t-shirt, wrapping the jacket flaps around her. "Comfy?"

"Owl."

He fought a smile as she nuzzled into his stomach. "Just think, Max. Our girl's gonna be an athlete."

"Our girl?"

Fang cleared his throat. "Your girl and my…girlfriend's daughter, I guess."

"No, no, call her what you want." She watched her daughter, who seemed to be noticing for the first time that she didn't have her stuffed animals with her. Max got up briefly, going to get Lockheed and Robbie before coming back to them, climbing right back into bed.

"She's so wiggly today." Fang pushed Carter's stomach gently inward, making the little girl giggle. "And squishy. Soccer's gonna take good care of that."

"Sq'ish." Reaching behind her, Carter poked his stomach. "Sq'ish."

Max sighed, settling down on her stomach. "God, I want to go to sleep for five years. That's how tired a feel."

"Sorry," Fang mumbled, snuggling Carter to him. "After story time, we'll be quiet."

Max closed her eyes. "What's the story gonna be about, Fang?"

"Uh…a penguin."

"What?"

"Yeah. A penguin." Fang drug Carter up to tuck her head under his. She turned to look up, kissing under his chin before settling down to hear the story.

"What about the penguin?" Max asked.

"The penguin went away for awhile, to, uh, penguin college."

"Peng'ins."

"Yep." Fang cuddled the little girl to him. "When he got back though, something had changed."

"Wha'?"

"His friend the polar bear had moved."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh," Fang whispered, watching Max as she drifted off. "So the penguin searched and searched and searched. And you know what? He couldn't find his friend!"

"No."

"Yes." Fang felt his own eyes droop. "So he headed back to penguin college and on the way, he found that the polar bear was heading back from there, having gone up to the college to look for his friend. So they reunited and lived happily ever after."

"Yay."

"Yeah." Fang let out a long breath. "Yay."

"Peng'in find f'iend. Good peng'in. Happy peng'in. Love peng'in." She yawned. "Love Owl."

"What?"

Max peeked her eyes open. "What'd you say, Carter?"

Now bashful, Carter just giggled, twisting in Fang's arms. "Owl."

"You love him?" Max prompted.

"Owl."

"It's okay if you do." Max glanced at Fang, who had also opened his eyes again. "I love him."

Fang swallowed. "Max, don't make her-"

"Love Owl!" Carter turned fully in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Owl!"

"Carter, calm down."

She nuzzled his neck. "Owl. Big Owl. Love. Hoo." She kissed his cheek. "Hoo. Hoo. Owl."

Fang stare down at her for a second. "Hoo."

When Max moved closer to them, Fang opened his wings to wrap one around them, protecting the three of them from everything.

"Hoo." Max came even closer, leaning up to kiss Fang's pursed lips right as he mimicked the word back.

"Me." Carter looked back at her mother. "Mommy."

After planting a soft kiss to her daughter's head, Max told them both that she was tired; she was ready for bed.

"Nigh-nigh." Carter made Max kiss both her stuffed animals before also drifting off.

"You're off tomorrow too?" Max asked Fang, watching him while trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes."

"Good. We can stay in bed all morning, huh? Together?"

Fang snuggled Carter, who had somehow managed to fall asleep already. "Yeah. Then I'll make us breakfast."

"I don't even know if we have anything good."

"It'll be fine. I'll manage to make something." Fang let out a slow breath. "You didn't have to make her say that, you know."

"Make her? She said it first. I only got her to say it again." Max smiled softly, snuggling into her pillow. "She does love you. We love you. You're our Owl." Turning her head, she kissed his black wing. "Owl. It's so cute, now that we've all, but forgotten why she calls you that."

Fang closed his eyes tightly. "I just don't think… Where does she think her dad is?"

"She doesn't."

"What?"

"That's not a word she knows, I guess. Or at least she's never said it."

"Well, at the very least, kids on her soccer team will have dads. You should teach her."

"Speaking of soccer-"

"Here we go."

"-isn't it kind of cold for soccer?"

Fang shook his head slightly. "They play until December and then start back up in March."

"That's a long season."

"There is no season. It's more of a daycare than anything. Plus, it tires the kids down."

"If she doesn't like it-"

"Then she doesn't have to do it. Max, I'm not going to ever force her to do something, unless it's, like, very important. Not to mention…I'm just the boyfriend. I don't have any real control over her."

"For now."

"Hmmm?"

"You're the boyfriend…for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah." She yawned a little bit. "Good or bad, just for now. Anything can happen."

Leaving it at that, Fang took a deep breath, shutting his eyes one last time. Just for now…

* * *

"You could have told me, you know."

Angel glanced up from her laptop. She was on Fang's bed, updating her social media sites. "Told you what?"

"About the…you know." Fang came futher into the room. Max was waiting outside for him, in the car with Carter for him to change clothes and get some cash.

"What, Fang?"

"About how you're all…gay and stuff. I wouldn't have been mad if that's what you-"

"What?" Angel frowned, finally just shutting the laptop.

"Max told me. You don't have to be mad at her-"

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"Well…you were hiding it from me."

"Honestly, Fang, I couldn't care less what you think of me, much less of who I love or sleep with." She opened the laptop again. "Was that all?"

"Just…You know Dr. Martinez is old. She may not be comfortable with…this and you shouldn't be mad at her. She's really religious-"

"What are you going on about now?" She frowned at him.

"That's why you two don't get along, right? Because you're…so she…Don't make me say it."

"Are you okay, Fang? Do you need your medicine or something?"

Well, actually…

"No. I mean, yeah, but I-"

"Are you that stupid to think that Valencia dislikes me because I have a girlfriend? Really?" Angel rolled her eyes heavily, making Fang angry. She was acting like he was a complete idiot and he wasn't. He was trying to break the ice. God. And he hadn't even yelled at her yet for sleeping with that woman in his bed. Whether they did…that or not, it still pissed him off. He wouldn't want Nudge and whoever she was with that week in his bed either. Or Ella, if she dated. Or even Iggy. Yeah, definitely not Iggy and his girl…

"Don't you talk to me like that, Angel. I'm trying to be sympathetic."

"Oh, because this is a disease?"

"No! Sympathetic because Dr. Martinez doesn't like you because-"

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Angel shook her head, going back to the laptop once more. "We're fighting because she won't fix me."

"Fix you what?"

"Fix me, Fang. I don't trust any doctor or Jeb or someone to do it."

"What's wrong with you?"

"My brain," she explained, still staring at her laptop. "She can fix what went wrong."

"What went wrong?"

"My…wiring, I guess. It's why I can't use all of my powers anymore. I've asked her, hundreds of times, to help me, to fix me, but she won't. She's scared she'll mess something up, says she can't do anything for me."

"Maybe she can't."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Angel shook her head. "And yes, Fang, she doesn't like that I'm a lesbian. Yes, she is super religious. But no, she didn't kick me out because of it. I can stay there when I visit, but only if Melissa doesn't stay with me."

"Melissa?"

"My girlfriend. God, what do you know?"

He ignored her now, going over to his closet and pulling his shirt over his head before pulling another one on.

"Where are you going?"

He rubbed on some deodorant. "With Max and Carter. We're going to lunch."

"Ooh, good, I'm hungry."

"I don't remember you being invited."

"Let's just ask Max, huh? And then I'll tell her what a freak you were, coming in here and insulting Mel-"

"I did not."

"Who will she believe? Me or the suicidal fool that constantly needs medicine to keep himself sane?"

Fang just bit his tongue as Angel went to get ready. She did have a point, as much as he hated it.

"Owl."

He frowned as he had to get into the backseat, as Angel had taken the front.

"Angel's gonna ride up here with me," Max told Fang as he buckled up. "Okay?"

He just shrugged as Carter reached over, poking his cheek. "Owl."

"Stop." He grabbed her finger, holding it for a second before letting it go. "Stop."

"Owl!" She jerked her hand away, as if he had hurt her, as if he ever could. "No!"

"Shhh, Carter," Max said from the front before going back to talking to Angel about something. Ugh. Fang remembered the days when he was Max's main priority. Now he was somewhere behind Carter (understandably) and Angel (a little less understandable). It was sickening.

"Owl. Robbie."

He glanced down at the floorboard of the car before getting her the stupid bear. "Here."

"Robbie." With that, Carter finally fell silent as she began to chew on the bear's nose. At least it kept her quiet.

"-gonna go back?" Max was asking as Fang tuned back into them.

"Soon, I'm thinking. Your mom isn't budging any of helping me out."

Fang leaned back, sighing.

"You think anymore about, you know, staying here for awhile?" Max turned the radio completely down finally. "I just think that it would be best, for now, if you-"

"I'm going down to Florida soon," Angel told her simply before promptly changing the subject. "So, Max, did Fang tell you how interested he is in lesbians?"

"What?"

"Hey!" Fang frowned, sitting up. "Damn it, Angel, you said-"

"No cursing, Fang," Max said, frowning back at him. "And what's wrong?"

"She said…she…I didn't do anything!"

"Calm down," Max ordered. "God."

"You really should take something for your temper, Fang," Angel scolded.

The thing was though, Fang wasn't angry. At all. He was embarrassed. She was trying to make him look bad, like he was some old prude or something. Why did Angel always have to be such a brat? Huh? He hadn't offended her or something, back at the apartment. Or at least he didn't intend to! Why did she have to be so…her like?

"Owl." Carter reached over, patting him. "No mean, Mommy! No mean, An'el!"

Angel groaned. "Max, can you make her call me something else? Please?"

Max, however, was no longer concerned with Angel, her fears for Fang now moving back to her unstable boyfriend.

"Fang, are you okay?"

"I'm not interested in that, Max."

"It was a joke. Angel's joking. Besides, Fang, it's not that big of a deal." Max glanced at him in the review mirror. "Angel, tell him sorry."

"He's a grown-"

"Now."

"Sorry, Fang," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Fang just shook his head. What was with Max? Did she honestly think that a sorry would make everything better?

"Owl sad. Bad Mommy. Bad An'el." Carter held out Robbie to Fang, thinking that if he just chewed on the bear a little, he'd feel better. Fang just shook his head at her, not speaking. Shrugging, Carter went back to happily chomping on her stuffed companion.

"Angel, get Carter out," Max said when they finally pulled up to the place. "I need to talk to Fang."

He didn't want to talk to Max. At all. When did his opinion ever matter anyways?

"Hi, Carter," Angel cooed as she came around to get his friend.

"An'el."

"You wanna go inside and get a table while Mommy and Owl talk? Huh? Yeah."

Max came around to Fang's side of the car, waiting for him to get out. Taking a deep breath, he did so, though he didn't particularly want to.

"If there's something wrong with you, tell me now."

"Max-"

"Then you need to shape up, Fang. I know that you have…problems, but I think half the time you're just faking, wanting to throw a fit, so you pretend to be mental."

He frowned. "I'm not crazy, Max."

She sighed, reaching up to grasp his jacket. Then, slowly, she pulled him closer, bringing him in for a soft peck. "Just…can you act normal? Just this once? I don't get to spend a lot of time with Angel. Not nearly enough anyways. She's my baby. Let me enjoy this."

"What about me?"

"You're my…everything, okay, but can you just take care of yourself for an hour or two and let me take care of someone else?"

Though his scowl remained, Fang followed Max into the restaurant like the complaint little fool he was. Just like always.

After a lunch of fast food, Fang went with the girls to the store, having to go grocery shopping with them, which sucked. Max, at least, let Carter and Fang go off on their own, to the toy section.

"Puppa."

Fang frowned, watching as Carter went over to a low shelf where some stuffed animals were.

"No, Carter. Max said one toy. We have enough stuffed animals." He walked away slightly, headed towards the toy cars and action figures. "Come here."

Interested, Carter told her inanimate doggie to stay before rushing to follow Owl. Again, she never wanted to get lost.

"Owl?" She came to stand next to him, staring at the man, who now had a gun in his hand. Brand? Nerf.

"Do you know how much fun we could have with one of these? I always wanted one." Fang sat that specific gun down before picking up a box that held another. "Nerf, Carter. Nerf."

What? It was beginning to dawn on her that Owl was trying to take her doggie away.

"No. No, Owl." She crossed her arms. "Puppa."

"You have puppies, Carter. We need guns! To protect the puppies."

"Owl," she whined, stomping her feet now. "Owl."

"Well don't cry about it. God." He put the toy back. "We'll get the gun later."

After leaving the store, still Nerfless, Max headed back home, taking Fang and Angel with her.

"An'el," Carter called, walking into her bedroom, new stuffed animal in hand. "Me room."

Angel went off behind the girl, leaving Fang and Max to put away the groceries.

"Halloween is in a few days."

Fang put the milk in the fridge. "Yep."

"Do you…would you…want to come with me? To take Carter trick-or-treating?"

Was there a chance that he wasn't going?

"Yep."

"Oh, good. She'll want you to go." Max glanced behind her. "I want you to go."

Shuffling his feet, he watched as she put the final things away. "So, uh, what do you wanna do now?"

"Now? On my one off day this week? Nothing." She came over to him, smiling slightly. "But if you wanna do something, we could always watch TV."

"Yeah, let's do that," Fang mumbled, his wings growing tired on his back. He wanted to open them, but wasn't sure how that would look to Max. He was trying to figure out how to pose the question when Carter began to cry from the other room.

"What's wrong?" Max called, rushing in there to find Carter on the ground, wailing. She was quickly scooped up by her mother, though that did little to squelch her tears. "What happened? Angel?"

"She fell off the bed. She jumped off. She wanted me to cat-"

"Stop it, Carter," Fang said, his displeasure heavy. Max was in shock, as was Angel, seeing as Fang was normally the first to play into the little girl and her antics. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"No! No, Owl!" She wrapped her arms around Max's neck.

"You knew what would happen. I told you what would happen. You don't just say catch and expect someone to catch you. Now stop crying. You didn't even fall that far."

Max made a face. "Oh, what do you know, Fang?"

"I know that if she were really hurt, she wouldn't be crying those fake tears."

Carter spit at him. "Bad Owl! Bad!"

Shaking his head, he went back out of the room. Carter got what she needed. It was better for her to fall off the bed than jump out of a tree or something.

* * *

"You were very mean to Carter today."

"I bathed and fed her. I wasn't mean."

"I meant about her getting hurt."

Fang sighed, glancing over from his book at his girlfriend, who was curled up next to him on the bed. "What do you want me to say? She wasn't even mad at me after she finished throwing her fit. So why do you care so much?"

"I don't care that much. I just… Would you take off that damn jacket? It's hot." Max frowned at him. "You know, you took off your shirt for me that night I washed your wings, but not since. What gives?"

"Nothing." In reality, it had been dark in the bathroom. Sure, Max could see extremely well in the dark, but it had helped his nervousness. Even with the lights off, her bedroom was still illuminated by the moonlight drifting through the window. Not that she needed to know that.

"I've given you most of my life, Fang. You can at least trust me."

"What?" Annoyed, he sat up, pulling his hoodie over his head. "Happy?"

"Shirt too."

"No. No." He moved to lay back down. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Fang," she groaned, moving closer to him, resting her hand on him. "You're right. You don't have to ever prove something to me. Ever."

He stared up at her, shaking his head. "I work tonight."

"So do I, tomorrow morning." She leaned closer, staying close to his lips. "But who cares?"

Fang, tired of listening to Max, put his hands on her sides and forced her down, onto her back. For a second, Max's face showed her pain as her stumps for wings were forced against her back. He just stared at her for a second, slightly liking her in pain, if only because that made him in control.

"What are you?"

"Shhh," Fang whispered to her, like she might him when he was questioning their actions. She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"You're hurting me."

Fang slacked his hold on her before shifting his hands down to her sides, pushing her t-shirt up slightly. "Sorry."

Max just shook her head, leaving it turned slightly so that she could see his arms. "What did they do to you?"

Fang glanced at the crisscrossed marks on his arms. "A lot of things."

"What did you do to yourself?" She reached out and ran her finger down the mark left from when he slit the length of that arm.

"Worse things."

Leaning up, she kissed him gently. Fang just let her, stroking her stomach gently. When she pulled back, he told her, "I have them."

"Have what?"

"Condoms."

Max laughed, rolling onto her side, making Fang move off her.

"What?" He was clearly embarrassed, thinking it was him who she found so hilarious or at least a certain part of him. "What's so funny?"

"Not you, silly." She just shook her head at him slowly, a smile on her face. "You're just so…persistent."

"I just-"

"I understand, Fang. I really do. And you have been really patient." She sighed. "I just don't want-"

"It's not about me, alright?" He forced her down again. "Okay?"

"Calm down." She was beginning to get nervous. "Fang-"

"It's not all about me. You get that, right? I want…fuck what I want. We don't have to…" He huffed, staring at her. "We can do other things."

"No, Fang, seriously." She shifted out of his hold. "I just don't…I don't know."

"Then what do you want me to do, Max? Huh?"

"I don't know! Whatever you've been doing all this time seems to been working out, huh?" She made an obscene gesture with her hands, hoping to lighten the mood.

He wasn't amused. "You know what I mean."

"Fang, I just-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know."

"No, apparently you don't. You don't think that this will be hard for me too? Huh?" He moved away, laying face down on the bed. "I had to watch what you went through too, you know? I had to deal with that. I had to live with knowing that before you died, before I thought you died, that you went through Hell. I have to live knowing that whoever raped you, one of them, one of them got to have my kid. I have to deal with that shit too, okay? So don't act like I only want one thing, alright? I want us to be okay. I just want us to be normal."

For a second or two they just both laid there, silent. Then, slowly, Max scooted closer to Fang, nuzzling under his arm until he wrapped it around her.

"Can I see the rest?"

Fang glanced at her before rolling over and sitting up, pulling his shirt over his head. Max just laid there, memorizing all the new patterns in his skin, wanting to be able to trace them with her eyes closed.

"Lay down."

Fang did so, apparently deciding to follow directions once again. "Wha-"

"Don't hide from me anymore, huh?" She cuddled against him, sighing. Then, almost as an after thought, she added, "We'll get there, Fang. Eventually."

Eventually. He just shook his head, sighing as Max a finger across one of his scars. His ow. Owl's ow.

Kissing her head gently, Fang opened his wings slightly before closing his eyes, wanting to catch a few winks before work. Max just laid there against him, not speaking. But that was okay. If they couldn't do _that_ at least they could do this.


	18. Chapter 18

Catch and Release

Chapter 18

"You ready?"

He got a moan in response.

"It'll be okay, Carter. These kids'll be your friends. Your best friends."

"Owl come?"

"I told you," he began as they walked down the street, her holding onto his jeans. "I'll be right there, on the sidelines. Okay? You're just hanging out. It'll be fun."

She just kept making these pitiful noises, making Fang just want to scoop her up and run back home, keeping her far away from these potential bullies.

It wasn't unti they were insight of the field that Carter perked up.

"Ball."

Fang frowned as she let go of his jeans. "Carter!"

She took off towards where a few kids from the red team already were, kicking a ball back and forth.

"Ball." She stopped in front of the other kids. "I p'ay."

One of the boys, the biggest of all the kids, kicked her the ball. "You play."

And that was that.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Fang put his finger to his mouth, silencing Max, not wanting her to wake up Carter who was sleeping in his arms.

"Here," Max whispered, getting up to take the toddler from him. After putting her in her bedroom, she came back, frowning. "Was that a good sign?"

"Yeah. I think so. She fell asleep right before we got to the building." He went to go sit down on the couch. "She made friends though. I think. She played very well."

"She didn't whine or anything?"

"No. One kid threw a fit though for some reason."

"What happened?" Max sat next to him, sighing.

"I dunno. He just got upset, I guess." He shrugged. "Carter didn't seem that concerned though. She got along good with this one girl though. Ally. And this boy, Jess."

"Expect that to change."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls always are flimsy on their friends."

Fang interlaced their fingers, holding both hands in his lap. "Not Holden."

"Holden. Hmmm." Max leaned into him. "Take off your jacket."

"No."

"It's hot. Besides, what are you hiding from?"

Carter. He didn't want Carter to ask questions. His scars on his face were nothing in comparison to the ones on his arms.

"I'm just a little cold, that's all."

She pulled her legs up onto the couch, curling against his body. "Then let me warm you up."

Glancing down at her, he decided that was quite alright, letting Max warm him.

"Owl?"

Twenty minutes later, they were joined on the couch by a now fresh and rejuvenated Carter, courtesy of Max leaving her bedroom door open.

"Hey, Holden," he mumbled as she climbed into his lap. Max smiled slightly, glancing away from the television to stare at her daughter.

"Hi, Owl. Hi, Mommy." Carter cuddled into Fang.

"How was your game?" Shifting slightly, Max let go of Fang's hand so that she cold get more comfortable. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Yes. Owl?"

"Yeah, I had a great time," he mumbled.

"What, Fang? Why didn't you like it?"

"Oh, I did. Watching Carter was fun," he said, patting the little girl's tummy. "Standing around all that time though? That sucked. It's gonna be a beating, but I have no life, so what else would I do with my days?"

"Don't say things like that," Max yawned.

"I'm joking."

"No, you're not." She leaned up, kissing his cheek and then Carter's head when prompted. "You do have a life. It's me and Carter. Deal with it."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned down, hugging Carter slightly. "So long as she had fun, huh?"

"Mmmm. Did they win?"

"Not really. No one ever made a goal. The yellow team's goalie pulled his pants down though and peed on the goal post."

Max made a face. "Carter see?"

"No. She, Jess, and Ally were busy eating dirt."

"Jess." Carter snuggled back against Fang. "Hi."

He hugged her again. "You know what tomorrow is, Carter?"

"I be ghost."

"Yep. It's Halloween." He smiled at her. "We're gonna have so much fun, huh? You'll get candy."

"Can'y." She reached up, touching his chin. "Fuzzy."

"Fuzzy." He nuzzled her hand, making her giggle.

"What's up with you, huh?" Max closed her eyes slightly. "Mmm, I work at six. Can you wake me up then, huh?"

"You gonna go to the bedroom?"

"No." She smiled, kissing his clothed arm. "I'm gonna stay right here."

Carter patted her mother's thigh before settling into Fang's arms. Then, glancing at the television and finding what was shown unsatisfactory, she looked back up at Fang. "Car'oons?"

Sighing, he put it on some little kid show before tuning out. Whatever show it was, it was one of those that had the kids talk and sing and count and everything else back to it. Which was great…for Carter.

"Does she have to sing?"

Max moaned, cuddling deep into him. "She likes singing."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Fang patted Carter's head, making her snap up at his hand. "No, Carter. No biting."

"No hit, Owl."

"I wasn't hitting you, silly. I was petting you."

"Doggie."

"Yes, like a doggie."

"Kitty."

"Or a kitty."

"James!" Carter jumped from his lap. "James!"

"Wha-"

"That's Mom's dead cat. Remember?" Max shook her head. "I'm so tired, Fang. Can you…?"

Max just trailed off and Fang was able to find her meaning without words.

"Carter," he called as he stood up, leaving Max behind. "Come here. James isn't…here."

"Owl," he heard her call from Max's bedroom. "Owl."

He found her in there, looking under the bed. "Holden-"

"James." She jumped up. "Owl?"

"James isn't here, silly. Come here." He leaned down, opening his arms to her. "Let's get back in there and watch the show."

Carter glanced around the room one more time, looking for her long-lost kitty, before running to Owl, her arms also open, though they quickly closed around his neck. "Owl."

"You need a bath soon, Carter. You're all sweaty."

"No bath."

He just sighed as she nuzzled into his neck. "Maybe later, huh? Are you hungry? We can have a snack."

"No Owl snack."

"An Owl snack?" He frowned little bit before shaking his head. "You mean fruit? No, we don't have to eat fruit."

"Owl snack." She poked his cheek. "Owl."

After making them some popcorn, Carter and Fang went back to the couch, only to find that Max had now taken it over and was peacefully sleeping.

"Come on," he groaned, sitting down on the ground. "Let's sit down here."

"Owl." She climbed into his lap, sitting up very tall. Fang just looked down at her, shaking his head slightly.

"You always have to sit in my lap, huh?"

"Owl." She grabbed at the bowl at popcorn. "Owl."

"Here you go, silly." He let her have some before setting the bowl on the ground. "You comfy?"

She leaned back against him, her cupped hands holding the popcorn. "Owl."

He hung around with Carter, listening to the television, until five-thirty rolled around. After waking Max up, he bathed and fed Carter before putting her down, hoping that she would sleep through the night.

"Finish story time already?" Max asked Fang as she was heading out the door, finally done getting ready.

"Thankfully," He mumbled as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Mmmm. I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah, see you then."

Max kissed him once more before heading out. Then it was just Fang, all alone.

Sighing, he went to go find his own dinner before settling out on the counter to watch some television.

"Owl?"

He glanced up to find that Carter had come into the room. He always tried to leave her bedroom door cracked when she first went to sleep, in case she needed anything.

"What?" By this point, Fang was lounging on the couch, only half watching the TV, fighting sleep. "Something wrong?"

"Owl no nigh-nigh?"

"Not yet," he mumbled as she came over to the couch, staring at him. "You need something?"

"Owl."

"You need me?" He allowed himself to smile softly as she reached up, putting her little owl doll, the one that he was named after, on his chest.

"Owl."

"What's this for?"

"Owl nigh-nigh."

"Carter-"

She leaned up towards him, using the couch to pushing herself up, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Owl."

Sighing, Fang turned his head, looking at her. "You want up here with me? With Owl?"

"Yes," she said, now excited that he had been able to figure out what she wanted. "Up."

Fang just watched as she clambered up the couch and onto his chest, settling in with the stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh toy next to her. "You comfy?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." She snuggled into his chest. "Owl."

"You know, Carter, I've been reading this parenting book."

She just stared up at him.

"I know, I know, lame, but I figured it'd be important." Coughing, he quickly moved on. "It said something about how the kid should sleep in their own bed, alone, to keep unhealthy separation anxiety from forming. If it does form or whatever, you might get too dependent on me. I don't want you to be dependent on me."

Carter yawned, closing her eyes.

"Not that I won't always be there, Carter, because I will. You can depend on me, you know. You just need to be independent in some areas too, like your mother. And aunts. Uncles. Or your grandmother. Yeah, surely you can look up at what she's done and see what it means to be dependent. …Except for the whole Whitecoat thing. Yeah, besides that, she's a pretty good person."

When Carter began to suck her thumb, Fang decided to just bring the conversation to a close.

"The point was, Carter, that we can't make a habit of you sleeping with me or your mom."

Her snores sealed the deal and Fang finally shut his mouth. He felt like all those years of not wanting to speak or not understanding how to express himself had just been saving up for now, for when he couldn't keep his trap closed. It was only around Carter though, so that was fine.

"Goodnight," Fang mumbled, stroking her back gently. "Holden."

* * *

"Boo! I be ghost!"

Ella smiled at Carter before reaching into her candy bowl and putting some pieces in the little girl's outstretched bag. "You're supposed to say trick-or-treat, sweetie. Can you say that?"

"Smell me feet!" She looked up at Owl for confirmation. "'ight?"

He patted her on the head. "Right."

Max shook her head as she pulled on Fang's hand, pulling him back as Carter bid her aunt goodbye and headed over to the next house.

"Don't forget to say thank you, Carter," Max told her daughter, but she just whined.

"She's fine, Max," Fang said, holding Max back at the sidewalk this time as Carter climbed up the porch steps to the next house. He kept an eye on her as always as he said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask," Max said, also being very vigilant of her little ghost. God…ghost… Next year, Max was getting her cutesy girl costume if it killed her!

"It's just, uh, well…I want to get a couch. For my place. So I can still sleep over there when Angel's around."

Max blinked, finally breaking her gaze from Carter. "You don't want to stay at my place anymore?"

"What? No. I just meant- Good job, Carter," Fang began as the little girl walked up, holding up her bag as proof of her accomplishment. "Onward."

Once Carter was marching up the next set of steps, Fang started again.

"I meant for napping purposes. I mean, I'm not…getting good sleep. I don't hardly sleep at night and then in the mornings, when I get off, Angel's still in bed because she doesn't get up until noon and when I go to your place, Carter's already up and rambunctious. I need common ground."

Max wanted to point out that Angel wouldn't even be around that much longer, but knew it was pointless. Besides, what did she care? They weren't living together, by any means. Fang still had his expenses and she had hers. And most importantly…the guy really did need a couch.

"Well, I suppose we can go couch shopping next-"

"Max, I was just thinking of going with a used one. One at a garage sale or something."

Giving him a very pointed look, she said, "Fang, I am not letting you get some flea ridden, lice infested couch."

"I'll have it cleaned.

With a shake of her head, she added, "Besides, everyone knows that only haunted things come from garage sales."

"Haunted?"

"Y-"

"Owl!" Carter came back to them once more, still beaming. She was so good at being a ghost. There should, like, be an award for it or something. Really. "Can'y."

"Good job," he said, before leading her to the next house. "You're very good at this, Carter."

Halloween with Carter was short lived, as it was with most toddlers. The last place they took her was Dr. Martinez's house, where the vet took pictures of her granddaughter before sending them on their way.

"That was fun," Max whispered to Fang some time later, after Carter had gone to bed after getting two pieces of candy. "Don't ya think?"

He nodded before sitting down on the couch. "Come here."

Max cautiously sat down next to him, but Fang just wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sighing.

"Let's watch a movie," he mumbled, reaching out to grab the remote with his other hand. "Huh? A horror movie? Seeing as Carter's in bed?"

"Only if you take off your jacket and cuddle with me," Max bargained, snuggling up to him. Fang quickly obliged.

"All you had to do was ask." He moved to lean towards her now, rubbing his fuzzy chin against her head as Max surfed the channels for a suitable movie. "That's all you ever have to do."

* * *

"So how are things with Carter going?"

Fang rubbed his wrist nervously, like he usually did around his therapist. He hated it in there. He hated his therapist. He hated everything.

"Good."

Maybe not everything.

"She…She was a ghost. For Halloween? Like she wanted to be? Max let her." He coughed. "I worked last night, so I didn't get to be with her this morning, but I'll see her today. Like usual. We do better that way, when we get to see each other at least once."

"You've adjusted to her very well, Fang."

Was that a compliment? All he could think of was when he kept telling Carter about how good of a trick-or-treater she was. And he had been lying. Did that mean that the doc was lying? Huh? Huh? How could he know? Huh?

Dr. Martinez was waiting for Fang after his counseling session to take him out to lunch. Who else was with her but Carter? Oh, and Evan, but Fang was mostly concerned with Carter.

"Owl! Hi!" Carter waved from the backseat. "'ait for Owl!"

He watched her wave in the review mirror for a moment before reaching a hand back and letting her grab it.

"Where are Nudge and Ella? Why do you have them?"

"Seb got in trouble at school," the vet told him with a shake of her head. "Where do you want to go for lunch, Fang?"

"Well…Max is at her waitress job today…Until three…And it's twelve…"

"Let's go then," she said with another sigh.

"Hi," Carter called out as they walked into the burger place. She had been to Mommy's work tons of times. Everyone loved her there and over at the grocery store. She was a superstar in the making, after all.

"Aw, Carter," Lindsey, one of the waitresses, said when she saw them. "Are you coming to eat with your Mom?"

"With Owl." She looked up at Fang. "Owl?"

He just patted her on the head as he led Dr. Martinez over to Max's section. When Max saw them, she was less than thrilled.

"Fang-" She began as she came over.

"You're not even busy." He sat down at a table. "Evan's gonna need a highchair, Max."

"I know, idiot."

"Don't make me complain to management."

Rolling her eyes, Max picked up Carter and sat her down next to Fang. "You wanna sit with Fang, Carter?"

She nodded, leaning as far up as she could so she could see over the table and wave at Dr. Martinez, who was sitting across from her. "Hi, G'anny."

Max shook her head a little bit, heading off to get Evan a highchair. When she got back, she asked why Ella didn't have the kids, as it was her day.

"Seb got in a fight at school. She had to go down there and I was already out, about to pick up Fang, so I just picked them up too."

"Seb." Carter looked at her mother. "Sp'ite?"

"Water," Max told her, making the little girl frown. "What do you want to drink, Fang?"

He wanted a coke, but… "Sprite."

Rolling her eyes, Max got her mother's drink order too before walking off.

"Why doesn't Max like for you to come here, Fang?" The vet asked.

"I dunno." She was probably embarrassed by him. He would be embarrassed by him. "Just makes her nervous, I guess."

"Owl." Carter patted his leg before setting Robbie, who had come in with them, on the table. "Robbie."

"Yeah, I see." He patted her head, sighing. "Do you have to bring that everywhere you go? Can't you take someone else? Like…Lockheed?"

"Lock_heed_."

"Yeah. Lockheed." He patted her head again, watching as Max came back with their drinks.

"Here you guys go," she mumbled, passing them out. Sitting up a little bit taller, Carter looked straight at her mother.

"Robbie wan' sp'ite."

"I said no, Carter." Max shook her head. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Robbie wan' sp'ite."

"Carter, I just said-"

"Watch your tone, Max. We're your customers," Fang said, patting Carter's head again. "Carter wants chicken strips. And gravy."

"I know what my daughter wants, Fang."

He just shrugged. "I want a burger with everything on it."

"Sp'ite!"

"Carter-"

"Shhh, Carter." Fang looked down at her. "Mommy's mad."

"Mad Mommy." She reached out, grabbing Robbie. "Hi, Robbie."

After taking her mother's order, Max went off, leaving them alone.

"Here you go," Fang said, helping Carter take a sip from his drink. "Sprite."

"Fang," Valencia warned, but he just shook his head.

"She can have a little soda."

"You're not her parent."

What was up with everyone and reminding him of that?

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Ella sighed. "You really think that I would ask if I had any other option?"

Fang frowned, staring at the boy next to her. "He's not a little kid, Ella. He can stay home on his own, can't he?"

"He could, if he wasn't grounded. And since your little stink hole has no amenities-"

"You really-"

"-this is the perfect place for him."

"Carter is here. If he's some sort of bully, I don't-"

"I already called Max. You have to."

"I don't have to do anything, Ella."

"But oh, Fang, I think you do."

"Why can't Nudge-"

"She indulges him too much."

Carter, who had been doing tumbles around Fang's living room, jumped up and came rushing over.

"Hi, Seb!"

He just mugged her, not saying anything. It was the next day and the nearly teenaged boy was pissed. Not so much about being suspended, but definitely about being grounded. Now, here he was, being sentenced to Fang's apartment. A brain aneurism couldn't be much worse.

"Fine," he growled, taking a step back. "But I'm going to look at couches later, so he's gonna have to come along."

"What? Mom-"

"That's fine with me." Ella then looked at Carter. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?

"Apple."

"That's great. Well, have fun, Sebastian. I mean, don't have fun. But don't cause any trouble."

After she was gone, Seb just stood there for a minute or two, looking around. "Your place is a dump."

Fang resisted the urge to hit him on the back of his head, like he would Gasman when they were young. Instead, he just picked Carter up, not really knowing what to do with the boy. That's all he was, really; a boy. Not even a boy that Fang could punish or correct.

How did Fang keep getting in these situations? Taking care of other people's kids? It's really starting to get old.

"Carter and I are going to take a nap. You can stay out here, do whatever you want. I don't care. Just don't bother us."

"Bye-bye," Carter called to her cousin as Fang took her into his bedroom. Angel's laptop was sitting on his bed, but he just sat it down on the ground before dumping the toddler in its place.

"Owl," she jokingly complained with a small giggle. "Owl."

"You'll never be bad like him, Carter," Fang mumbled as he got into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around the little girl. "You know that? You're always going to be good."

"Owl." She kissed his sleeve. "Owl."

"Mmmm. I haven't slept yet today. This is like my bedtime, Carter." He rubbed his chin against her face, making her giggle loudly. "Let me sleep."

She moved closer to him, resting her nose against his. "Owl. Hoo."

Fang smiled in spite of himself, staring into her brown eyes. "Goodnight, Carter."

The next time he opened his eyes, he found Carter still in bed with him, but playing with her stuffed animals instead of sleeping. When she noticed him awake, she reached over and patted his face.

"Owl."

He just groaned a little bit before letting out a loud yawn, making her laugh again. "You hungry, silly? You wanna go eat something?"

"Yes!" She reached over again, grabbing at his nose. "Owl!"

"Come here." He pulled her to him before standing up. "Let's go eat."

When they got to the living room, Fang found that Angel was back, talking on the phone. Sebastian, for his part, was in the kitchen, raiding the mini-fridge for something to eat.

"You don't have crap in here."

"Who would eat crap anyways?"

He just got an evil look for that.

"All you have is stupid fruit and stuff. I don't want to eat any of that."

"Yeah, well," Fang began going to sit Carter down on the kitchen counter. "I was told to watch you, not feed you."

"Seb." Carter put her fingers in her mouth, making noises the whole time. "Owl."

"I'm making lunch, Carter. You want sandwiches?"

"Yes, Owl."

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

Fang went around the kitchen, mostly ignoring Sebastian the whole time. After he had made both his and Carter's lunch though, he finally put a little bit of his pride away before asking, "Do you want a sandwich…kid?"

"I'm not kid and I can freaking make it myself."

"Be my guest," Fang said, setting Carter on the ground before grabbing their plates and heading back to his bedroom. "We're leaving after lunch. Come on, Carter."

"Owl." She quickly patted her cousin's hand before running after Fang.

* * *

"Owl big. Big Owl." Carter glanced down from her mother's boyfriend's shoulders and stared at her cousin, who was following along behind. "Seb small. Small Seb."

"Shhh, Carter," Fang mumbled as they walked along. They had just finished negotiating for the couch, which Fang now would own tomorrow, once he got a truck to pick it up. He had sent a picture to Max through his phone and she approved of it also, along with Carter, so all was good. Now, all he needed was a bed for Carter's room and they would be all set.

At the moment though, they were headed out to one of Carter's practices, her big cousin having to come along for the walk, albeit begrudgingly. It was kind of chilly out though and Fang really didn't feel like going, but knew he had to. Damn him, deciding that Carter needed to get out more. That meant he had to get out more too, which sucked. Bleh.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked, addressing Fang for the first time in, oh, about an hour. Not that Fang really wanted him to.

"We wait," Fang told him simply, taking a seat on the ground, watching as Carter went to go greet her teammates. "There's some basketball goals, further down, closer to the park. If you're back in two hour, I won't say nothing."

"Anything," Seb mumbled, walking away. "You won't say anything. That's a double negative."

"If you're so smart, how come you couldn't even stay in school?"

"I just got suspended for a few days, okay? Besides, at least I went to school."

"So did I," Fang muttered also, not really speaking to the boy or at least not for his benefit. "So did I."

After Sebastian was gone, Fang picked at the grass while half watching Carter. He didn't fit in well with the other parents. Not that he had trouble with them necessarily, but he hadn't made any friends so far. That was okay though, seeing how he wasn't in need of friends. Friends were never a good idea. Ever. …Except in best friend cases. His best friend worked out pretty well for him. In the most important ways.

"Owl!"

Fang glanced up as a soccer ball came rolling up to him. He saw Carter and one of her teammates standing there, staring at it.

"You want it back?" He pushed it gently with his foot. "There you go."

As it came rolling back to them, Carter and the little boy separated, going back to kicking the ball back and forth to each other, practicing some sort of drill or something. Now that Fang was keyed in on them, he was listening to their conversation.

"Car'er's daddy?" The boy asked, kicking the red soccer ball back at his new friend.

"No," she said as the ball missed and she had to get it. "Car'er's Owl."

* * *

"Thanks for volunteering me for babysitting. Or should I say teensitting."

"He's not thirteen yet," Max said, leaning up to kiss Fang. "Not even twelve. He's not a teen."

"He's not a baby either."

"No," Max agreed, stepping around him. "He's not."

Fang closed the door after her. "Carter's sleeping in my room. Sorry. She kind of just crashed after practice."

"That's fine," Max said, looking around. "So…where's the couch?"

"When Ella came to pick up Sebastian, I told her that I would need her truck tomorrow to go get it. You wanna help me when I pick it up?"

"I can. I don't work in the morning, so I'm free then."

"Okay. Thanks." He shifted slightly, his jacket feeling a little too hot for comfort. Still, Carter was about to be up and he had to hide from her. Not to mention that he had no idea when Angel would be back.

"Come here." Max grasped his hand before pulling him into the kitchen. Once in there, she jumped onto the counter to sit, facing him. He stood there stiffly as she brought him into her hold, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"What's wrong with you?" She mumbled against his flesh as she pulled back. "Huh? You sure were into this, the other night."

He just grunted, staring down at her. Max always looked so playful and frisky when she was trying to start something. Fang knew, though, that it was going nowhere, and refused to let himself be led down a road with no end. Max had made it clear that she wasn't ready for anything too deep, which was fine. Really. But why did she have to keep freaking toying with him?

"Cut it out," he mumbled when Max moved to kiss him again.

"Fang-"

"If we're not doing _that_, then I don't want to do anything."

"Are you that much of a freaking pig?" Max sat back, disgusted. "We can just make out, you know."

"We could, if we weren't coming up on thirty."

She pushed him back before jumping down. "You know what, Fang? I think it's time for me to go."

He just watched in silence as she went to go get Carter from his room, both of them not wanting to wake the child.

"Are you coming home?" Max whispered as she went to get the toddler's diaper bag.

Fang slowly went to go get Robbie and Lockheed from his bedroom to add to the diaper bag. "This is my home."

For a second, she just stood there, giving him a smoldering glare. Fang stood there, taking that, before trying again.

"It could be your home too. Sometimes. We don't always have to go to your place." He nodded at Carter, who was still sleeping in her mother's arms. "She can sleep here, in bed with us. She likes that, you know. I…like it."

"Angel will be-"

"When she comes in, I'll give her the key to your place. She can stay over there tonight."

She just stood there for a moment, staring at him. Then she turned and headed to the door. "You had your chance, Fang. I came in here, happily going along with whatever you wanted. Then you had to go and be a douche. I love you and I love being with you, but there's a reason it's called dating. We need time apart sometimes. Goodnight."

After she was gone, Fang walked around his apartment for a little while, aimlessly looking for something to do. It wasn't until he sat down on the living room floor to stare at the walls some and listen to the radio that Nudge gave him that he noticed something in the corner of the room. Crawling over to it, he found that it was Owl. Not him, but the one he was named for.

"Carter," he mumbled, holding the toy in his hand. Slowly, he sat back on his butt as some classic rock song played out on the radio station hosted by a guy that probably wasn't even old enough to appreciate the music. It wasn't even until Angel walked in about an hour later that Fang looked away from the little toy.

"God!" She jumped as she saw something dark sitting the corner. "Fang? You freaking scared the hell out of me. What are you doing, sitting in the dark like that?"

"Do you make out?"

"With you? God no. Why?" She went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"I meant you and your…you know."

"Girlfriend. Melissa is my girlfriend."

"Yeah, sure. Do you-"

"No, Fang, say it. Be mature. Girlfriend."

He took a deep breath. "Do you and your girlfriend ever make out?"

"Sure."

"Without sex? I mean, whatever you substitute for sex?"

Angel took her own breath. "What do you mean 'substitute'?"

"Angel, answer my question first."

"No, not really. I mean, if we're both drunk and, like, at a club or something, we might, but it always leads somewhere later that night." Angel came to sit down in front of him, a coke in her hand. "Why?"

He stared at her, amazed for a moment to find a grown woman. How did Angel go from trying to take control of the Flock to having a girlfriend? Sighing, he just shook his head a little bit.

"Max won't…have sex with me."

Angel took that one very well, swallowing the coke in her mouth instead of spewing it at him. Ew. Just ew.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Well, is it because you're bad at it?"

Watching her for a second, Fang slowly said, "No, I don't think it's that. Would I even go to you if it was that?"

He just got a shrug. "Then how come she won't screw you?"

"I don't know."

"You want me to find out?"

"No. I already got what I wanted."

"To have an awkward conversation?"

"To find out if you ever just make out. I'm gonna have to take a poll," he weakly joked.

"No need. Max has no sex, Nudge has nothing, but sex, and Ella couldn't get laid if she tried. Want guys too? Iggy will screw anything and everything, Dylan is still stuck on Kelly-"

"Who-"

"-and the Gasman is a manwhore. Well, he would be, if he could. But he can't. So."

"Who is Ke…never mind."

"While everything thought you and Max were…dead…Dylan moved on to some chick named Kelly. They were together until Max got out. Then Dylan left her because you know he has a one track mind. Then Max turned him down because she was so broken up by your…death. Dylan tried, but Max wouldn't budge, so he tried to get back with Kelly, but, hey. Who wants to go back to a guy that's obsessed with someone else?"

Fang looked off, squeezing the heck out of the owl doll. "Max says she's not ready."

One thing Angel never wanted to be privy of was Max's sex life. Nor Fang's. Never. Speaking slowly, she said, "Are you?"

"I…I want to," he mumbled, looking down now, embarrassed. God, getting sex advice from Angel? Then again, they both were sleeping with women, so maybe that was the way to go… Okay, ew. Fang shook his head, wanting to get that thought far from his mind. "I don't think what I want matters."

"Not if she's not ready. And you never said if you were or not."

"I'm not a little kid. I've made multiple commitments to Max in the past. She's…the only one I've ever been with. Do you know what that's like? Only having been with one person?"

"For a little while, yeah."

He groaned. "You don't get it. Max is me. She's just…everything I am. Only better. I need her."

"Maybe you do, but she's doesn't need you on that level. Not yet anyways." Angel stared at him in the darkness. "If it helps, Fang, I'm rooting for you."

As she got up and walked away, he just mumbled under his breath, "Helps very little, Ange…but every little bit counts."

* * *

**Late update, I know, but I've had a hell of a week. Cut me some slack? No? I figured…**


	19. Chapter 19

Catch and Release

Chapter 19

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Suck it up," Fang muttered as he lifted his edge of the couch with relative ease. It was still odd to him that after all he had been through, he had still retained a portion of his strength. It must have had to do with his immunity cells or something.

"Don't strain him, Fang," Max called out, making him want to flip her the bird more than ever.

"You can come take over for him if you want, you know. I would gladly allow it. You're probably stronger than him."

With that, suddenly Sebastian's side of the couch was elevated enough so that the two guys could heave the whole thing into the bed of Ella's pickup. Once it was in there, Fang just rubbed his hands together before closing the tailgate.

"You're sure it won't fly out?"

He just stared at Max, who had magically appeared at his side with Evan in her arms, the baby sleeping as usual. That was odd too, him being able to now call things usual. A few months ago, his usual would be slowly starving to death and dealing with being chained to walls. How quickly the times change.

"You know, Max, if you wanted to orcastrate this whole thing, you could have," he muttered as he went around to the driver's side.

"What'd you say, Fang?"

"I said that I'm not sure if it will or not. I ain't got nothing to tie it down with though, so we're screwed otherwise." Then, in a sneering way that he was almost sure that he had lost over the years, he added, "You could always have the boy sit on it, if it's that big of a deal to you."

"Why don't you shut up, fag…Fang."

Max raised an eyebrow at her nephew. "What did we talk about before, Sebastian?"

While they had that doozy of a conversation, Fang stuck his head in the back of the truck to check on Carter, who was still sitting in there, whining. She had been allowed out when they first showed up to get the couch, but then she had to go and act bad. How, exactly?

"Carter, stop crying," Fang pleaded, but he just got Lockheed thrown at him. "You're the one that kept trying to run out in the street. Not me. The only reason that you're stuck in here is because you misbehaved. I don't want you think that it's okay to run into the street by yourself. It's not. Alright?"

He dodged Robbie when he was thrown. "You know what? Just for that, you're not getting your toys back.

"No," she whined.

"Yes."

"No, Owl!"

He took a step away from the truck before looking to the girl's mother. "Max, are you guys ready yet?"

"You pay that guy for his couch?"

"No freaking duh," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said yes."

"Gee, Fang, recently, I sure have been hearing you say a lot more than you admit to."

"Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

"What?"

"I said let's go. I already paid. Hurry…please. Carter's having a meltdown." He got into the driver's seat. "I'll drive."

He watched in the review mirror as Max said a few more things to her half-sister's son as she closed to tailgate.

"Your mother needs to learn how to do things quickly."

"Shhh, Owl!" Carter spit at him. "Robbie! Lock_heed_! Now!"

"Fine, you big baby." He threw them back at her. "Just be quiet."

Once they were all in the car with the kids in the back, Max sprung her next destination on Fang.

"After we drop off the couch, since we're already out-"

"No."

That got him pinched.

"I thought we've talked about that before, Max?" He moved away from her. "And I am driving."

"Then don't act like a douche while you drive."

"Now who's saying things in front of the kids?"

"Shut up. I mean it. All I wanted was for you to go to the store with me. I need to go, okay? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

The two of them hadn't really made up since the night before and the whole couch buying excursion hadn't really been a pleasurable one for any of the kids. Well, it had been Carter, before she got imprisoned to the truck, which pretty much killed everyone's mood. At least she hadn't woken Evan back up yet. He had been in a bad mood when Nudge dropped him off. Fang wasn't even sure why they were watching the boy, seeing as Nudge didn't work that day, but he had learned not to question Max on the trivial things. It never went well when he did.

Fang frowned as a noise from behind him started up. Glancing back at the boy he had been sentenced to babysit again, he found that he was now listening to his mp3 player at what had to be an unintelligible volume.

"I thought he was grounded?"

Max just shrugged, still too angry at Fang to speak outright with him. The jerk. Why did he have to turn everything into such a big deal? All she wanted to do was go to the stupid store. When did that ever matter?

"Loud," Carter started up again. As she was stuck in the middle of the back seat, she was the closest person to Seb. Beginning to pull on his arm, she pleaded with him to save all their hearing from his horrible, screeching music. "Loud. No, Seb. Loud. Loud. No, Seb."

"Stop it." He pushed her hands off as gently as he could. "Stop bothering me, Carter."

"Leave him alone, Carter," Max sighed, seemingly unaffected by the noise that his headphones were projecting on them all. In complete honesty, it was bothering her too, but she currently refused to side with Fang. On anything. Ever again. So there. In his face.

"Carter? He's the one with his music up so loud." That's a stretch, at the very least, calling that crap music. From what Fang could hear, it wasn't anything of the kind. "It sounds like he's listening to someone being tortured. She just wants him to turn it down. That's all."

"Shut up, Fang. You always side with her anyways."

"What? I'm the one that made her go stay in the truck!"

"Don't you yell at me."

"Don't _you_ yell at _me_." He frowned over at her. "It's really hard to drive with you being so annoying."

"Oh, sure, I'm the annoying one."

"You are! I haven't even done anything to you today. At all. You're the one that wanted to come with me."

"Oh, please. You're the one that wanted me to go. You're the one who offered for me to go."

"Only because you have such a standstill, boring life that I knew that going to pick up a stupid piece of furniture would excite you."

"Coming from the guy who freaking rubs his wrist for fun? Who can't even take off his jacket for fear of showing himself? God, Fang, are you that narcissistic? Do you really think that anyone cares about you? Anyone at all? They don't. They really just don't."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Might as well be. It's what you're going to think I feel, right? You always take whatever I say when we're fighting and act like it's my freaking mantra, as if all I ever do is insult and degrade you. Well guess what, Fang, I don't. I hardly ever do. You just choose to tune in at the moments that I'm mad at you and replay those in your memory."

"Maybe because they happen so frequently."

"They wouldn't if you could do anything for yourself. At all. You can't."

"I got this couch myself."

"Oh, yeah, but only with my approval." She leaned against the window. "Andy my sister's truck."

"I'd have gotten it without her stupid truck."

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't care what you doubt, Max."

"Good, then stop talking to me."

"You first!"

"Idiot."

"See? You just can't stop."

Rolling her eyes, she mouthed the word stupid before closing her eyes. Carter, now worn out from her crying, Seb's music, and listening to the two of them fighting, fell asleep in her car seat, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as her whining had been on the verge of waking Evan, who was still sleeping peacefully somehow.

"God," Fang mumbled to himself. "The things that must go on in Nudge's house for our fighting to lull him to sleep."

* * *

After the couch got all set in Fang's apartment, he told Seb that he would take him to Dr. Martinez's house, as she was home that day. He had had enough of the boy for the day and was sure the sentiment was returned. After dropping him off, Fang headed to the nearest grocery store. It wasn't until they pulled up that Max spoke.

"I don't want to go here."

Fang slumped forward slightly in his seat, before banging both his hands on the steering wheel. "You did all the whining, all that _bitching_ so that I could take you to the place that you wanted to go. Now, here we are, at the place you wanted to go all along, but you won't even go in? Dang it, Max, why can't you just ever do what I need you to?"

"What you need me to?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Mr. Intelligence, if you had only asked me, I would have gladly informed you that I need to go to a specific store."

"A specific store."

"Yes. To pick up your TV for your stupid birthday."

Fang blinked, lifting up his head slightly. "What?"

"And I was going to have you think that I was picking it up for Mom, so that it would have been a surprise, next week, when we go over there, and everyone's there for your stupid birthday."

"My birthday?"

Max swallowed. "It's in the records."

"What records?"

"My mom…to get us legal citizenship, back before we were…taken, she needed to access some of our past records. That's why you're now allowed to vote, Fang. So thank her some time, huh?" She unbuckled her seat belt. "You know what though, Fang? Thank _you._ No, no, really, Fang, thank you. Thank you for taking me to this stupid store. I work there today anyways. So I'll just get out now and go, okay? Is that okay with you? Stupid jerk."

"Max-"

She still got out of the car.

"Max-"

He got the door slammed in his face. Fang just followed her in the truck as she walked up to the store. Finally, she stopped and opened the door again, slightly glad that he stopped at the right moment.

"What, Fang? What could you possibly want?"

With the straightest face he ever had, he simply told her, "How are you going to work if you're not in your work clothes?"

For a second, the two of them just stared at each other. Then a car that was trying to pull out honked at Fang, causing Max to quickly climb back into the car.

"You," she told him, trying to hide the smile on her face. "You, my good sir, are the biggest dork of all."

"So I've been told," he mumbled. Dork. Who the heck ever said that anymore? Probably an even bigger one. Still, he kept that little comment to himself, knowing that for the moment, everything was alright. Not perfect, far from it, but alright, and sometimes, that's all that matters.

* * *

"You can't let them know that I told you," Max said as the two of them settled out on his couch. She was now home from work. Well, not home, at Fang's place, but he was hoping that it would turn into the same thing. One day.

It was now nearing midnight, but Fang didn't have work until two. Angel was home already, apparently not having a good night out, and was his bed already, so Fang had to take the couch with Max. Carter was spending the night with Evan and Nudge, which had given Fang some time to clear his head and think.

"So a birthday party, huh?"

Max cuddled into his chest, the blanket he had draped over them not offering her the warmth a human body could.

"Yeah. It's just the Flock coming. That's what Angel's sticking around for now. After that, she will be out of your hair." Max leaned up, kissing under his chin. "Mmmm. This beard, it's growing on me."

Fang yawned a little bit. "Being able to sleep without a shirt on is growing on me."

"I love your chest," Max mumbled, kissing that too. "Mmmm. I missed it."

Running a hand down her head, he just watched as she traced a scar on his stomach. "I have to start getting ready for work soon."

"I know. I just want you to stay here, right here, for a little bit longer. Okay?" Max ran that tracing hand back up his chest. "Mmm. So are we good now? After earlier?"

"Yeah, I think so." Fang stared blankly up at the ceiling. "You know, since you guys are getting me a TV, I'm gonna have to start paying for cable or satellite or something."

"You can get something cheap, I'm sure. Whatever your apartment supports." Max sighed a little bit. "You know, Fang, you still owe me a kitchen table."

"I know." He nuzzled the top of her head. "I'll get to it. Soon. Carter deserves one."

"Carter deserves a lot of things."

"A lot," he agreed. "Of course, she also would deserve to have them taken away. A lot. When she's bad."

"She is that. Bad. A lot."

"Mmm." He shook his head slightly. "You know, they all told me that it wouldn't last."

"What wouldn't?"

"Me liking Carter."

"Who?"

"Everyone. All of the Flock. Your Mom. Ella."

"Those haters."

Fang snorted. "Is that what they are?"

"Yeah. Haters."

"Mmm." Letting out a long breath, he finally said, "I have to shower, Max."

"I'll miss you, while you're at work."

"You sure are tired, eh, Max?"

"Just in love."

"You take some of my medicine or something?" He kissed the top of her head before forcing his way out from under her. "I'll be in the shower. You stay out here and be stoned or drunk or whatever you are."

"In love, Fang," she mumbled, tightening the blanket around her with a yawn. "I'm in love."

Fang was quick with his shower and bathroom rituals so that he could get back to Max. It wasn't until he was ready to get dressed in his work clothes that he remembered he hadn't brought them in the restroom with him. Groaning, he wrapped the towel around his waist before heading to his bedroom, passing a sleeping Max on the couch.

"Why, Fang, this is so sudden," Angel said as he came into the bedroom, her still up on her laptop. "And with Max here and all. Unless…was this all part of your plan?"

"Shut up, Angel," he grumbled, almost moving to turn the light on, but then remembering his scars and deciding against it. "I'm getting my clothes."

"Well, don't mind me," she mumbled, standing and walking out of the room. "Me and my innocent eyes."

Closing the door behind her, Fang dropped his towel before turning on the light and going over to his closet. He took his time getting ready before going back out to find Max was still asleep and Angel was nowhere to be found. Groaning, he went over to Max and poked her shoulder.

"Mmmm?"

"Angel left. Go get in my bed. It's more comfy. I'm about to get gone, okay?"

"'kay." She leaned up some. "I'll miss you."

"Okay, crazy," he mumbled as he kissed her gently.

She had come over to his place like this, all out of it and in love with him. He wasn't sure what she was on or playing at, but he really didn't care like finding out. Plus, Carter was gone for the night anyway, so who was he to judge Max's actions? It had to be hard, you know, constantly having to be a mom and serious and in control. He was fine with her cutting lose…so long as she wasn't on serious drugs or something…yeah…

* * *

When Fang's birthday rolled around a few days later, Max took him out on a mock date, each knowing that they just had to stay gone for a few hours alone. The real reason that they were going out on a date was so that the others would have a believable excuse for taking Carter from Fang on his day off, knowing that she would likely spill the beans, no one realizing that Fang already knew that everyone was over at Dr. Martinez's house.

"This is some good ice cream."

Fang just stared at Max. "When can I go to my party?"

"You're supposed to be pretending you don't know about it, stupid." She spooned another bit of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth. "We're on a date. Pay attention to me."

Groaning, Fang took a bit of his cone. "I just-"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bite into ice cream? It kills my teeth," Max confided, clearly amazed.

"I guess I just don't have sensitive teeth."

"I've never noticed that before."

Fang smiled at her a little bit. "It's kind of funny, huh? I've known you longer than anyone and yet we're still learning things about each other."

"What have you learned about me?"

"That you're a drug addict."

She choked on a piece of cookie dough. "Excuse me?"

"You were on something last night."

She rolled her eyes. "I might have taken a few sips of wine after work with one of my coworkers before I came over."

"I didn't smell it on you."

"I ate a whole pack of tic-tacs."

"…Why?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me drinking."

"Better when I know you're doing it."

"Well, I know that day I introduced you to my friends, you-"

"I wasn't mad that they were drinking. I was mad because they were drinking at a kid's party. I was mad that they used a kid's party as a cover."

Max took another spoonful of ice cream. They were currently sitting in an ice cream parlor, hanging out for a little while longer. Max was supposed to get a text when it was time to take him back, but it had yet to come.

"So…Did you chip in for the TV?"

"Nope. It was all Mom, Nudge, and Ella."

"Ella?"

"Ella." Max rolled her eyes. "God. She only did it because Mom told her to."

"What did you buy me?" He finally got to the cone and began to eat it. "Huh?"

"You'll see." She smiled slightly. "Carter got you her own gift."

"Did she now?"

"Yep. She even worked for some of the money for it."

"Really?"

"Well, she helped Ella clean the other day and Mom around the office."

"How much did they give her?"

"Well, they each gave her five dollars."

"She spent all ten dollars on me?" Fang was in shock. He knew that Carter and him got along, but the thought that she spent that much on him was amazing.

"Well, it cost more than ten dollars, but yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you." She reached across the table and poked his chest. "You'll know pretty soon. She even helped wrap it."

Fang just stared. "Aren't I kind of old for birthday parties?"

"Well, yes, technically, but it's more of a chance for us all to be together again." They both looked off for a moment, but somehow ended up looking back at each other at the exact same moment. Soul mates didn't even begin to describe that feeling. "Besides, Fang, Carter will only be this small for a short while. She's gonna want to buy you things. Let her. It's cute."

"No, no, I'm glad she did. I'm just…surprised." He finished his ice cream and sighed a little bit. "You want some more?"

"Uh-uh." She flashed her phone at him. "Just got the text. Let's go."

By the time they got to Dr. Martinez's, Fang was beyond nervous. Before they went in, Max gave him a kiss, knowing that he didn't like being around so many people at once. After interlacing their fingers, she led him into the house.

Everyone was there, but Fang could only focus on Carter, who was in the middle of a meltdown. Ignoring all of his family, he immediately went to her aid.

"What happened?" He asked, letting go of Max as everyone yelled surprise, as if he was some sort of child that needed this sort of thing.

"Mean!" She pointed a finger at some woman who was standing next to the Gasman, though Fang had no idea who she was. "Mean."

Fang sighed softly as he lifted her into his arms. Then he looked to Valencia. "What happened?"

"Oh, Fang," she said in that dismissive tone she always used with him. "You know as well as I do that nothing happened. She whines about everything."

Nudge, who was still sitting on the couch, looked up at Fang and smiled. "Happy birthday."

Then he remembered his was supposed to be surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Your birthday, of course." She went back to her phone. "Ooh, Kris."

"Nudge," he groaned. "Your texting. He can't hear you."

"I know. I wanted Ella to hear that. Hear that, Ella? I'm talking to Kris."

Ella, who had been holding Nudge's son, rolled her eyes. "Not now, Nudge."

"Jealous?"

"Do I look it?"

Fang glanced at Sebastian, who didn't really look pleased with the conversation, but quickly moved his eyes to Iggy and Gasman. Bouncing Carter in his arms as she calmed down some, he made his way over to his blind friend, as Max was taking Gazzy into her arms for a hug.

"Hey, Ig," Fang said, coming over there as Carter wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "So it's my birthday?"

"Guess so," he said as Fang patted his shoulder. "Sorry about Carter. The Gasman's girl made her upset."

Fang glanced over at the woman in question. "Didn't know that Gazzy had a girl."

"Does now. Even came down here for your party. Lucky you."

Fang could tell that Iggy wasn't too thrilled by this mystery girl, but that was nothing new. Iggy wasn't the kind that thrived on other guys getting girlfriends or happiness with a woman. Not that he was jealous of them or anything, because he wasn't. He just liked to get his own and not have to hear about other people's triumphs.

"Owl." Carter kissed his cheek. "Par'y fo' Owl."

"Yes. You threw me a birthday party. Good job."

"Goo' job!"

"Yep." He patted Iggy on the shoulder one more time before facing the Gasman. Max had now moved on to her sister and Nudge, which was fine. The guys were fine without her bothering them anyways.

"Hey, Gasman," Fang said as Carter began to whine to be set down. Once he did that, she ran off, apparently not wanting to be around Gazzy for some reason.

The other guy smiled, but seeing as he had his sight, Fang didn't pat him on the shoulder or anything like that.

"Hey, Fang. This is my girlfriend. Maria," he introduced the woman next to him. Fang did that quick once over that most guys do to girls, just to, you know, making sure that she's worthy of the Gasman. Seems like she was overly worthy, honestly. Then again, most women would be…

As the party moved outside, Fang somehow ended up with Carter in his arms again as she now refused to be put down. Everyone tried to take her from him and Seb even offered to go play with her, but she wouldn't be deterred. It was her Owl's birthday party, dang it. They were going to spend it together!

"Love Owl," she told him as he leaned against the deck railing. For it to be his party, he sure was having a shitty time.

"Can you sit up on my shoulders?"

"No." Carter snuggled into his arms. "No."

"Carter, my arms are tired."

"Owl lie. Owl set Car'er down."

"No. Never. Not if you don't want. Just let me put you up there, on my shoulders. Please?"

She thought about it silently for a moment before releasing his neck from her hold and wiggling. "Yes! Yes, Owl!"

Once he had her up there, Fang made sure that she was comfy before walking towards the table to get something to eat.

"For being blind, he sure is pretty good at grilling."

For a second, Fang feared that Maria was talking to him, but then he realized that she was speaking to Ella, who was also getting a burger.

"Oh please," she said dismissively as she took a glance at Carter, frowning when she saw her on Fang's shoulders. "He'll burn himself the second Gasman stops telling him to back up or that he's too close. And, Carter, are you sure you don't want down? You want a hotdog? Huh?"

She hit Fang in the head. "Yes! Hotdog!"

Fang groaned, handing one up to her. Maria frowned at the scene, but didn't comment on it as it wasn't her place.

"Carter, don't hit," Ella corrected, frowning. "Fang, do you want me to-"

"She's fine," he said, picking up his plate with chips on it. "It's my birthday. She's just excited."

"Owl," Carter said happily as she took a bite out of the hotdog. "Owl."

After walking away with his chips, Fang went out into the yard where Max was sitting with Angel in some lawn chairs.

"Hi, Fang," Angel said, cheerful as always. Fang kept any of his thoughts to himself though, knowing that he would soon be rid of her.

"You need me to go get another chair?" Max asked as Fang sat down on the ground, shifting Carter to his lap. She held the other half of his hotdog up to his mouth, but when he shook his head, she just shoved it in her own.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, offering Carter some of the chips. "So, um…who's this Maria chick?"

He could tell from the huge eye rolls he got from the two women that they had already formed their opinion of her, if it had not already been formed previously.

"It's not even important," Angel told him.

"He won't even know her number in another two months," Max assured as she took a sip from a beer can. When she saw Fang staring at it, she said, "It's just one. Besides, this isn't a kid's party."

"I didn't say anything." He opened his mouth when Carter held up a fist full of chips, allowing her to feed him. When he swallowed, he asked, "Am I thirty now, Max?"

"Uh, I think so. What did you put down on your driver's license as your date of birth?"

He shrugged. "Dr. Martinez got me the birth certificate and stuff. I didn't look into it."

"Thirty or twenty-nine. One or the other."

Carter ate one of the chips, giggling. "Owl. Owl par'y. P'esents, Mommy?"

"Soon, baby." She reached over and patted her on the head. "You know though, that they're only for Owl. You didn't get anything."

"Owl p'eaent. I gots."

"I know. You got Owl a present with your very own money, right?"

"Yes!" She looked up at Fang. "Owl?"

"Hmmm?"

She kissed under his chin, having to lean upwards. "Par'y."

"Yep. My party."

By the time presents rolled around, Fang was for sure that it was all the women's doing, having presents and cake and such. What guy has a literal birthday party? Like one without strippers and drinking? Still, he indulged them, if only because Carter was so excited about presents. There were really only one. The television. Everyone was so excited about it, but Fang was kind of over it by that point.

"Max," he whispered in her ear as he stood there, looking at the box. "Um…Where's Carter's gift?"

"Oh, Fang, I thought that me, you, and her could exchange gifts alone tonight. In private."

"…That bad, huh?"

She just kissed his cheek. "It makes it more personal. Besides, Everyone already knows what it is. They don't need to see you get it. And as for my gift, well, I want it to be just between us, after Carter goes to sleep."

Fang's eyes lit up, making her frown.

"It's not a blowjob, freak, so wipe that smirk off your face."

"I never even said-"

"Oh, but you thought it."

"…Well…"

He just got a shove.

* * *

"Okay," Max called out as she finally came into her bedroom with a poorly wrapped gift. It was obviously Carter's. "Who's ready for presents?"

"Owl, Owl!" Carter was pointing as she smiled wildly. They were already in bed in their night clothes, all ready for bedtime. First, though, it was finally present time. "Owl!"

"What is that?" He asked in a wondering tone, which just made Carter even more excited. "I wonder who it's from."

"Me, Owl! Me!"

"You?"

"Me!"

"That's your gift?"

"Yes!"

"To me?"

"Yes!"

He decided to try and leave her enthusiasm level where it was for fear she might pee herself. Pulling her into his lap, he criss-crossed his legs, watching Max as she came to get into bed with them.

"Robbie!" Carter picked him up off the bed from his spot next to Lockheed. "My present! Fo' Owl!"

Fang snuggled her to him. "I wonder what it is."

"'ook! 'ook!"

"Here you go, Fang," Max said, her smile almost as bright as her daughter. He wanted to kiss her then, but held back. "Open it."

Shifting Carter to fully sit down, he took the gift into his hands, staring at the green wrapping paper for a second before glancing at the girls in the room with him, each in turn. Max's brown eyes were so shinny that it was almost as cute as Carter's face, which was about the happiest he had ever seen. These were his girls, his only real girls, and they were happy for him. He was happy for them. He…loved them.

"Oh my God," he mumbled after he tore some of the green wrapping paper away. Just from that little bit, he could already tell what it was. Quickly, he began to rip more away. "Oh God!"

Max laughed a little bit. "Do you like it? Carter said you would."

"You got me a Nerf gun, Carter."

He stared at the gun for a minute. It wasn't one of those cheap ones either, oh no. It was one of those really cool ones that they show in the commercials. He had never gotten one, when he was a kid, for obvious reasons. Once, in the E-Shaped house, Jeb had bought him and Iggy some Super Soakers, but that was a different thing entirely. Super Soakers were great…during the summer. But winters in Colorado could be brutal and there was no use for them then. Besides, water guns make a mess. Nerf? Nerf's just freaking awesome.

"You remembered," he said, smiling down at Carter. "In the store? God, Carter. I love…" He paused, catching himself. "I love it. The gun. I love the gun. The present. Thank you. So much." He hugged her to him for a moment before looking at Max. "This is great."

"I bought another one, so that the two of you would each have one, but the other isn't as expensive."

"That's fine. Thank you. Both of you." He hugged Carter again before leaning over and kissing Max gently on the lips. "Look at her, Max. How happy she is to give something. Are you happy, Carter? Because I am."

She snuggled into his chest. "Owl!"

Then, with the hope back in his eyes, Fang asked Max, "Can we play with the-"

"Tomorrow morning."

"But, Max-"

"I mean it." She snatched it up before standing. "Carter needs to go to bed."

"Now?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Start story time. I'm gonna go put this up."

Fang looked down at Carter. "Your mommy is strict."

"Yep." Carter nuzzled into his chest. "Owl."

It took awhile to get Carter all calmed down again, but as soon as she was, Max and Fang left her in the bedroom before going into the living room so she could give him her gift.

"Fang, I put that in here so you would leave it alone."

"No," he said as they sat down on the couch. He had gotten his Nerf gun box and was beginning to take it out. "You wanted Carter to go to bed. She's is. So, I can play with it now."

She grabbed one of his hands, forcing him to stop toying with box. "Fang, please, concentrate on me for a moment, 'kay?"

He nodded a little bit, looking up at her. "Gift time?"

"Yep."

"Should I unzip now or-"

"You're about to ruin it."

"Got it," he mumbled, moving to lean back on the couch. "Okay. For real now. What did you get me?"

"It's kind of two things."

"Ready for them," he said as she reached over to the coffee table and picked up a folded piece of paper.

Slipping it into his hand, she just sat there, staring with a small smile. Slowly, Fang opened it.

"A phone number?"

"Yes."

"For who?"

Max looked off, taking a deep breath. "Maya."

"…What?"

"That's what you wanted, right?" She still wouldn't look at him. "I'm not saying freaking hookup with her, Fang, I'm saying…you guys were friends. And she might know where the rest of your team is. I'm sure you want to at least know how they're doing, huh?"

"That…This…" Slowly, he moved to hug her. "That takes a lot, Max, to be able to put aside-"

"Don't."

"But I am, Max. I am gonna brag about you a little bit." He kissed her head. "I know it had to take a lot out of you, considering."

"Yeah, well."

"I, um, I…love you, okay? I, just, do."

"Let's move on," Max said quickly.

"Um, yeah, okay. So you said there was something else?" Fang asked as he pocketed the number before moving to sit with his back against the couch again. Still, Max stayed facing him, her smile slowly coming back.

"Yep," she said, reaching behind the couch this time, retrieving a backpack. "Here you go."

"Gee, Max, uh…thanks."

"I didn't get you a backpack, idiot. You don't recognize it?"

"Recognize it?" Fang frowned, staring hard at the bag. "No, I…um…"

"It's yours, Fang."

"Mine?"

"Yours." She reached over, unzipping it to reveal the contents. "See? Your laptop, some of your journals, your-"

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Fang frowned, pulled his old laptop out and setting the bag aside. "Max-"

"I told you it'd be special."

"How?"

She groaned. "Jeb. When we went missing, apparently, all our stuff got taken by him or Mom or left to be thrown out when no one paid our rent. This ended up with Jeb and for some reason, he kept it and a few other things in a storage locker. I forgot about it until about a month ago." Nuzzling against his neck, she asked, "You like it?"

"I love it. It's so-" He stopped mid sentence, making a shocked face. Quickly thrusting the laptop in her hand, he picked the bag back up. "The photos."

"Photos?"

"Remember?" He opened a side pocket. "Here, turn on the light."

Max got up quickly to do as was asked of her. Then she came back, sitting right next to him now. "Oh, God. I remember."

In his hand, Fang held some old Polaroid photographs, taken as documentation by the School when they were children. He had acquired them after the world was saved from Jeb, who claimed to have held onto them, for memories. He figured that Fang and the others deserved the memories now and, as he was the only one of the Flock who would still talk to him, he ended up with them. No one, but he and Max had never seemed too interested in them, but even their interest faded after awhile. Not now though.

"We were so young then," Max whispered, staring at the one he was currently holding. It depicted Nudge, whose wings were being examined and measured. It was so…clinical and creepy. Creepy. When they were kids, examinations were just part of life. Now, they seemed like a bad horror flick with mad scientists and crazed medical students.

"What about the others?" Fang handed the photos to Max before picking his laptop back up. "Battery's probably dead. My charger should be in my bag."

Max replaced the photos to the bag before getting his charger out. "What are you doing now?"

"Logging on. It's where we saved all the, you know, new photos."

After Max plugged the laptop charger in, Fang went to work on logging in. It took him a moment to remember his old password, but once he did and was in, everything started coming back to him.

"This was the best gift ever," Fang mumbled to Max as they made it to his desktop. "Ever. I love you."

"I know. You've said." She cuddled against him. "Are you looking for the photos of when we were at that apartment? After the world-"

"Yes. I saved them all off that digital camera onto my laptop."

Kissing his jacket, she asked, "Do you remember how dumb you thought it all was? Taking photos? I'm the one who always made you be in them."

"I know, I know."

She felt her eyes start to drift close. "Do you work tonight?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, distracted. "It's only about eight though, right now."

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to forget or anything. That's all."

"I won't."

They sat there for hours, going through his laptop and bag, looking at old blog posts and things he had written down in those journals, which were mostly for drawing, as it turned out, neither ever really getting bored, just tired. When Max went to bed, Fang stayed out there for awhile, still going through his old stuff, amazed at what Max had done for him. Then, when he looked at the coffee table and saw that Nerf gun, he knew her daughter had done something just as special. These things were way more special than a silly phone number.

Did that mean he wasn't going to call Maya? No, of course not. It just meant the phone call would be just that. A call. Max still had contact with Dylan, after all. And it's not like Fang ever really had feelings for Maya anyways. It was more of an opportunity thing to begin with.

Sighing, Fang finally headed off to Max's bedroom too only to find both his girls asleep, cuddled up in the middle of the bed together. He just smiled as he got back into bed, on the other side of Carter as to box her in and keep her safe.

"I love you guys," he whispered, kissing Max's head before hugging Carter's sleeping form slightly. "So much."


	20. Chapter 20

Catch and Release

Chapter 20

"Fang, I am so glad that you picked up."

"What's wrong?" He mumbled, refusing to open his eyes.

"What would you say if I was pregnant?"

That got him up.

"What? Nudge?" He sat up so fast that he got vertigo. Looking around, he found himself to be in Max's bed still, Carter playing with toys next to him. Max, who was over by the closet changing out of her work clothes, frowned, turning to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Calm down. I said if."

"I heard what you said. Why would you be pregnant?"

"Gee, Fang, take a wild guess."

"This isn't very funny," he warned as Carter moved to crawl into his lap. She was worried about him. Owl was being so loud. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about how much fun it was to have a baby."

"You still have a baby."

"But he's getting so big. One of us has to have another baby, Fang, and since it can't be you, it has to be me."

He groaned, falling back on the pillows again. Carter snuggled under his chin, giggling. "I hate our conversations. So much."

"Who's fault is that, Fang? I bring the heat, okay, and all you do is say stupid things that aren't even funny. If you're gonna be the dumb sidekick in our friendship, you're gonna have to take a comedy class or something, because right now? You're failing. Horribly. I mean, I don't even really want to talk to you anymore."

"…I'm the leader. Not the sidekick."

"That has to be the funniest thing you've ever said. Which is sad."

"That's Nudge?" Max asked as she came closer. "What does she want? Fang, we're about to go out to dinner."

"Ooh, is that Max? Did I hear something about dinner? Tell her I want to go." Then, in case Fang wouldn't relay the message, Nudge began to yell, "I want to go, Max! Can you hear me? I want to go!"

Frowning, Fang shoved the phone at his girlfriend before lifting Carter up and setting her down on the bed. With that, he took his cue to go shower and get ready. Max had given him some time to nap before their date, but he figured that was about up.

"Owl," Carter called after him. "Owl."

"I'll be back," he promised as Max began to talk to Nudge on the phone. "Soon."

By the time Fang had gotten out of the shower, Nudge had already arrived and convinced Max that they should go to some all you can eat buffet two towns over, because, according to her, 'It had better selections'. Yeah. You take a twenty minute shower…

"While we're out, Fang-"

"No," he told Nudge as he climbed into her SUV. "I'm driving which means-"

"It's my car, Fang."

'Then you can take your car and go where-"

"Fang," Max interrupted from the back seat. "Carter doesn't want me back her. She wants you."

He started the car. "Tough."

"Excuse me?"

He frowned, gripping the steering wheel as Nudge got into the passenger's side. "But…I'm the man. I drive."

Max snorted. "Okay, you're gonna have to-"

"That's the rule. The man drives. I thought you knew?" He glanced back at her. "That's why you've been letting me drive, right? Since I got my license? Because I'm the man?"

"No," Max said slowly as Carter threw Robbie at the back of Fang's chair, upsetting Evan for some reason. "I just got tired of driving all the time."

"Well…I wanna drive." He looked at Nudge. "I can drive, right?"

"Sure, sidekick."

"I'm not your-"

"Hey, Robin! Don't raise your freaking tone at Superman!"

"Batman, Nudge. You'd be Batman!"

"Oh, sure, because he's black?"

"No! Batman isn't black. The Green Lantern is black in certain comics because there are multiple Green Lanterns and-"

Nudge hit him in the arm. "Marvel only."

"You're the one who started talking about DC!"

"Alright, look, Robin, just get in the back and I won't tell Jean Grey about this, alright?"

"Now you're talking about X-Men, which is Marvel."

"Then what's the problem?"

Max groaned from the back seat. "Fine, Fang, just drive. And Carter, stop throwing your toys. Now. I mean it. And Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop picking on Fang."

"Trust me, Max, already moved on. I just got a text from Alex. Hear that, Max? Alex."

"I heard. I don't care, but I heard."

Fang sighed as Evan began to whine. "Max, can you take care of that?"

"Evan," Max cooed, reaching over her daughter who was in the middle seat to tend to the baby. "What's wrong? Huh? What's wrong?"

Fang just shook his head, glad that Max had taken the backseat so he wasn't stuck with caring with the kids. It sucked, taking care of two little kids in the back of a car. It really did.

* * *

After getting home from dinner, Fang hung around Max's only long enough to put Carter to bed before heading out to his own apartment. It was on the way there that his life just got a little bit more complicated.

There he was, walking down the street, when something hit him from behind. Fang turned quickly to find that it was a little boy. No, not a little boy, an older boy had run into him.

"Sebastian?" Fang frowned, pulling the boy's stocking cap off his head.

"You gotta help me, old man," Sebastian told him, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm in some trouble."

"Wha-"

"Come on." Seb grasped Fang's hand. "Hurry! Take me to your apartment. Hide me. I-"

"There he is!"

Fang looked back down the road to see a group of boys, clearly older than Sebastian, coming towards him. "This have to do with that fight a few weeks ago?"

"Please, guy, just-"

"Running never solved anything," Fang said as the once empty street filled up about ten older, teenaged boys. "You started this mess. You wanna play with the big boys, you get taken care of like the big boys."

Seb tried to jerk out of Fang's hold as the older man forced him to turn and face the onslaught. "I know that I called you some pretty shitty things, old man, but you cannot let them beat me up."

"Trust me," Fang said, straightening his back as they approached. "You'll thank me for this one day."

Needless to say, Fang was right about one thing. Seb did thank him. He thanked him for being so tall and brooding that the second the boys realized he was with him, they took off. He wasn't, however, thankful, for the lesson that Fang thought he would learn. Mainly because he didn't learn it.

Fang just sighed as the older boys ran away, leaving him and Seb on the street alone once more. Then, turning on his heel, he headed away, back the way he had come.

"Where are you going?" Seb quickly matched the man's pace. "You can't just leave me! The second you're gone they'll-"

"Look, kid, you've been nothing, but a little douche to me. Now that your little problem is gone, so is mine, which would be you. Now scram."

"No way, old man. You're responsible for me."

"In what way?"

"In the way that if those guys get to me, I'm gonna tell my mom, aunt, and grandma that you left me out to die."

"Dry. Left you out to dry. If you're gonna quote something-"

"Look, don't lecture me, old man."

"Stop calling me that! I'm hardly older than your mother." Fang rolled his shoulders as he made it to his apartment building. Without glancing behind him, he said, "You can stay for two hours. After that, how you get home is solely dependant on you."

It came as no shock to Fang that the second they got to his apartment, Sebastian whined. He was just like his cousin. Whining seemed to be in the Martinez blood.

"How come you haven't hooked up your cable yet?"

Fang ignored him as he sent a text out to Max, telling her that he had made it home alright and would call her in the morning, after work.

"What do you expect me to do over here?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." Fang glanced into his bedroom only to find that Angel was out. After retrieving his work clothes, Fang shut his bedroom door and told the boy not to go in there before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"What makes you think I want to go into your stupid room anyways, huh?"

Ignoring him, Fang went along with his original plan for the night, not even noticing the kid when he got out of the shower. He just went into the kitchen to eat his before work snack before heading to his bedroom to nap.

The jarring noise of his ringtone woke him up. Groaning, he sat up on the bed to find that it was Max calling.

"I'm sleeping. You know that I sleep before work-"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"My sister just called. Seb is miss-"

"Here."

"What?"

"Seb is here."

"Here as in…?"

"He's with me. Or he was. Hold on." Fang got out of bed and opened his bedroom door to find the boy asleep on his couch. "Yeah, he's here."

"Why? Fang-"

"Chill out. Tell his mother to come pick him up. He can explain himself to her. I really don't feel like it right-"

"You better watch it."

He just sighed a little bit. "That kid's asleep, Max. He got into some trouble with some older boys or something. What was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, call his mother?"

"I ain't his baby sitter, alright? In no way will I ever be that. He's not my problem."

"You're right, he's not. He's no one's problem, Fang."

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't think I do."

"I'm hanging up now," he informed her. "Tell Ella to come get him, alright? I don't have time for this."

After hanging up, Fang turned off his phone before going back into his bedroom, kicking the door shut loud enough behind him as to wake the kid without him actually having to do it. Then, laying back down, he quickly fell right asleep. Although, it was to be noted that it was one of the shortest sleeps of his life, as he was rudely reawakened by a pounding on his front door.

After having a debate with his inner self, he forced himself to stand and go answer it. Once he was out of his room, he found that he had already been beaten to the door by a clearly morose Sebastian.

"-ever runaway again-"

"I didn't! I just left for awhile. I told you that I was leaving. You're the one that told me I couldn't. So I just…left."

Fang leaned against his doorway, watching Ella for a moment, the tone she had taken reminding him in certain ways of the old her or at least the one he had kind of known, back when they were teens, when it was only the _whole world_ they had to worry about. You know, no pressure or anything.

"Go get in the car," Ella was saying as Fang tuned back into the conversation.

"I-"

"Now."

"You never freaking listen to me!"

With that, Sebastian fled from the apartment. For a second, Fang feared the boy would try to runaway again, but then he remembered that he didn't care about Sebastian. Or, at least, he wasn't supposed to. Besides, if his own mother wasn't concerned, why should he be? Fang already had his hands full with Carter; no need to add to that burden.

For a minute or so, it was just Fang and Ella, standing in an empty apartment, staring at each other. Okay, so maybe before, Fang had been a little harsh on Ella's looks because he was trying to prove himself to Max. She wasn't _that_ bad. There were definitely worse women. Billions of them, probably.

…From an objective standpoint, of course. Of course. Right?

"Well, well, well, look what I've walked in on."

Fang jumped back for some reason, as if he had been caught by Angel or something. Recovering, he cleared his throat as Angel closed the door behind her and looked around.

"Should I be making my phone call now or-"

"Shut up, Angel."

Fang had spoken before thinking, shocking both women in the room. Just the tone he had used, the commanding caliber in his voice, brought them all back a few years. For a second, he just stared into Angel's eyes, as if daring her to speak. For the first time in a long time, Angel bowed down and looked off before walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Fang," Ella told him, looking back at him now. There was a moment or two where he just stared at her before he shook his head.

"You, uh, better go after him before he runs off again."

Nodding slightly, she turned and walked away, leaving him with Angel. He just looked at her before turning and going back into his room to get a blanket. When he went to go lay down on the couch, Angel spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," he told her gruffly, still slightly angry that she had embarrassed him.

"Out here?"

"You're gonna be in there, huh?"

"I just figured you'd make me sleep out here, seeing as it's apparently beat up on Angel day."

"I wasn't beating up on you," he told her as he settled into his couch. "I'm just over your mouth."

"Whatever, Fang," she said as she headed into his bedroom. Fang just closed his eyes and went back to sleep until it was time for him to leave.

* * *

"Owl."

"I know. My poor, little, sick Carter." He lifted her up before setting her down on the counter. "Give me a second and then we can go lay down, huh?"

Fang had showed up at Max's place to Dr. Martinez being over, as Max got called in early. The vet was taking care of the little girl, who apparently wasn't feeling well. Now, a few hours later, Valencia was gone and Fang was left caring for her.

Carter began to whine a little bit. "Hot."

"I know." He looked at the bottles of medicine that Dr. Martinez had left out for him. What was he supposed to give Carter again? "Well go take a nap in a second, huh?"

"No," she whined, wiggling on the counter. "Go p'ay."

"You can't, silly." He reached over and patted her head gently. "How did little Carter get so sick? Huh? My poor, little Carter."

"Owl."

"I know."

"Owl?"

Fang just sighed as he finally figured out which medicine Carter needed. He quickly learned, however, that that was only half the battle.

"Okay, Carter," he said after pouring the right amount of liquid into the little cup, which should also be tacked on as part of the battle because that sucked as well. "You ready?"

As soon as she saw the red couch syrup, Carter covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head feverishly.

"No!"

"Carter-"

"No!" She removed her hands only to spit at him. "No!"

"Why not?" He looked at her with tired eyes. He had skipped out on his afternoon nap, staying up with worry. Now, here he was, trying to make her feel better, and she was, refusing his help. It was maddening, really.

"Bad." She spit again, though this time it was to show her disgust of the liquid, not him. "Bad, Owl."

"What's wrong with it?" Fang, having never had children's medicine, didn't understand her reserves. "Do you think I poured too much or something? Dr. Martinez told me-"

"Bad. Ew."

"You lean it tastes bad?" Fang sniffed at the cup before tentatively sticking his tongue out in an attempt to taste it. The second he did, he realized she was right. "You're right. This is nasty."

"No eat."

"Drink," he mumbled. "You're drinking it, not eating it."

"No eat."

"Well, you have to. I was told to give it to you, so-"

"No!" She threw her hands over her mouth again. "No, Owl!"

"Carter, I don't want to do it. I have to. I don't have a choice, okay? If I did, I wouldn't make you drink something that tastes as horrible as this, but I have no choice. Now open up."

"No!"

"I mean it, Carter," he said, his tone now switching over to command mode all on its own. "Now."

"Hate Owl!"

"I don't care."

Crying now, out of pain from her sickness and over how mean Owl was being, Carter opened her mouth to let out a series of wails. Seizing the opportunity, Fang quickly moved in, forcing her to drink the syrup.

"There you go," he said as she swallowed, though she really had no other option. Fang just watched her for a second as she began to cry again before lifting her up, into his arms. "You're okay now, Carter. It'll make you feel better."

Grimacing from the taste, she immediately stuck her tongue out and began to lick Fang's shirt in a vain attempt to ride her mouth of it. Fang allowed her to do it, mainly because he was too tired to make her stop. After rinsing out the medicine cup, Fang took her to Max's room and laid her down next to Lockheed and Robbie, who were still there from her previous nap.

"See?" Fang asked as she settled down some, yawning. "You're okay."

"No nap, Owl," she whined, though her tears had ceased. "No."

"You need to sleep, Carter. If you want to play…" He looked around the room, trying to think of something. "I guess we can play with your stuffed animals. Just the bear and dragon though," he quickly added as her excitement showed.

"No."

"Yes. That or sleep. Those are your only options."

Frowning at him, Carter picked up Robbie and shook him around a little bit, still yawning. "Robbie."

As he collapsed next to her on the bed, Carter began to play with the two toys, though that quickly got boring. Not to mention she was sleepy. So, without saying anything to Owl, she laid down next to his side and curled up to take a nap.

"So you were tired. Told you."

She just bit at his side, which Fang usually would have punished her for, but held off on because she was sick and all.

"Owl." She licked his hoodie before closing her eyes. "Nigh-nigh, Owl."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, watching her now as to be sure that there would be no more teeth involved in their nap. "Night-night."

* * *

When Fang woke up and Carter wasn't there, the first thing he did was not panic. In fact, he just rolled over to sleep some more, not even really thinking about her. About a minute into that though, he remembered that he wasn't at home, but rather he was at Max's and supposed to be babysitting. That was also around the time he realized that he was laying on top of something.

"Carter," he freaked as he shot up, though he immediately felt stupid when he found the object to just be Robbie. For a second he was relieved, though then he was angry. The little brat. Where did she run off to?

"Carter," Fang called as he stood up and looked under the bed and in the closet. When he couldn't find her in there, his panic returned.

"Carter!" He was yelling now, worried. Where was she? How come she couldn't just stay in one place? Huh? Why did she constantly have to be on the move?

When he got to the living room, the first thing he saw was a note taped to the front door. Heart sinking, Fang's fears began to set in. A note? Clearly, the School or Itex or someone had been here, taken Carter, and left the note. Right? Right?

_Fang,_

_Got an appointment with the doctor. Boss let me off to take Carter. Was gonna wake you, but you've been so tired recently that I didn't have the heart. Be back later._

_Max_

The fuck? Taking a deep breath, Fang let it slowly out, his fear once again fading as his anger replaced it. It took everything in him not to call Max's cell right then and leave her a hateful message. Did she not know what she would do to him, taking Carter without warning him first?

He was like a caged animal, waiting around for Max to arrive back home. By the time she did, his rage had shifted into pretty much nothing, but annoyance. Besides, when she walked in with a sleeping toddler in her arms, Fang couldn't even begin to yell at her.

"Hi," she whispered as Fang stood and came to get the little girl from her.

"Hi," he mumbled back before taking Holden to her room and tucking her into her bed. Then, he quickly got the stuffed animals from Max's room and put them with her. Once he was done, he went back to the living room to deal with Max.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She's has the flu."

Fang made a face. "Like…the swine?"

"Fang," Max sighed. "Don't you think I would have led off with that? And it isn't 2008 anymore, alright? The world's changed a little since you were inside."

Fang just stared at her for a minute or two. "You could have woken me up. I thought that Carter…I got scared."

"Oh, Fang," was the response he got, a shake of the head added in. "I'm sorry. It's just…you've been so tired recently. I didn't want to upset you."

"Well you did."

"Come here." Coming over to him, she wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest as Fang just stood there, unresponsive. "You okay?"

"I am _now_. I know that she's okay _now_." He shifted slightly, but didn't break Max's hold. "Well, not okay. She's sick. She has the flu."

"Yeah. The flu."

"It's probably my fault, you know."

"How so?" Max mumbled against his chest, her voice coming out muffled.

"It was probably those nasty little brats she plays soccer with that got her sick," he told her. "My fault."

"Not your fault." Her voice was still muffled and was now also weaker. Max seemed to be tired also. "Mmmm, Fang. She cried the whole time we were at the doctor."

"Why?"

"She's scared of it."

"She can't possibly have memories of-"

"I don't know. Maybe it's subconscious?" She hugged him a little more before taking a step back, releasing him. "I'm off for the rest of the day though, so I think I'm gonna go nap while she's sleeping."

"I'll come too," Fang said, following behind her as she headed to her bedroom. Max just glanced behind her before getting into the bed.

"Shirt off."

"You first."

"Fang."

He pulled his hoodie over his head, but left his shirt on before getting into bed with her. This seemed to be enough for Max, as all she did was curl up on her side of the bed and sigh.

"I hate her being sick."

Max moved closer to him, running a hand down his arm. "Tell me about it."

"'bout how I hate her being sick?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Tell me about this."

Glancing down, he watched as she traced the line down his arm, left over from the time he had tried to take his own life.

"What about it?" He asked, stoic once more. "I tried to kill myself. I failed. Move on."

She kept stroking the scar, running it up and down. "What did it feel like?"

He jerked his hand out from under her. "Cut it out."

"Tell me."

"No." He frowned at her. "No."

"Fang-"

"It disgusts me, the way that you need me to tell you about things like this, about how things hurt me. It's creepy, Max. So cut it out."

She made a face before moving back, away from him. "I just wanted to talk to you, Fang. That's all."

"No. You want to live through my pain or some freaky shit like that. I'm not down with that, alright?" He stared up at the ceiling blankly. "I mean, I know you're screwed up in the head like me, but come on. You can't be that much of a freak."

All he felt was a blind pain in his chest as Max's fist came down on it. Growling, he moved to get out of the bed, away from her.

"What the-"

Max just stared at him vacantly for a moment before laying back down. "You shouldn't have said that, Fang."

"Oh, come off it. You're crazier than me," he accused before stalking out of the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Then, wincing, he went to check to see if he had woken Carter.

"Owl?" She was sitting up in bed, whining slightly. Fang just went over to her and got into her bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the little girl. "Owl?"

"You're mom's mean to me sometimes," he whispered, hugging Carter to him. "Really mean."

"Hoo." Carter finally stopped her whining as she found her place against his chest. "Hoo, Owl."

"Hoo." Fang tucked her head under his chin. "Hoo."

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Fang. Fang. Get up. Fang."

His eyes flung open to see Max standing there, shaking his shoulder. He moved back slightly, shocked to find Carter actually still sleeping in his arms. Mark the day, Carter actually slept longer than him. Huh.

"What?" He stared up at Max, frowning slightly. "Why did you wake me?"

"We need to talk," she told him simply before turning and walking away, back out the door. "Now."

Fang laid there for a second before shifting Carter to the bed. Then, standing, he did a quick check of the girl, making sure she would still be comfortable, before heading out after Max.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," she said, shutting the bedroom door behind them. Fang, this time, stayed as far away from the bed as he could get. Nothing good ever came from there. Ever. Max, for her part, just stood there, staring at him, her arms crossed with a empty expression on her face.

"About what?"

"About what you said."

"What I said isn't up for debate." He just stared right back. "You always want to hear things about how much pain I was in or how hurt I was. It's wrong. You shouldn't get so much pleasure from my anguish. It's sick."

"You're sick, Fang, just for thinking that. And if you ever say that I'm fucked in the head again, I'll-"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"I said screwed."

"Oh, shut up," she ordered, exasperated by him and his facial expressions. "God, Fang, you make up the dumbest arguments. Screwed, fucked, I don't care. You insulted me."

"And? You freaking get hot from listening about how-"

"I do not get hot from that."

"Then why the hell were you asking about it?"

"Well, excuse me, Fang, for freaking asking you something. You stupid prick." She huffed. "Just get the hell out, huh? I don't want to see you anymore."

"Fine. I was sleeping anyways," he said, turning to go head back to Carter's room.

"No," Max told him simply. "Leave the apartment."

"What?"

"She's sick. I don't want you bothering her."

"I'm not bother-"

"Go."

"Fine!" Now pissed also, Fang stormed out of the apartment, though he made sure not to slam the door or make too much noise. Then, all was left was that long walk home.

"What are you doing up?" Fang asked Angel as he walked in to find her in the kitchen, raiding his fridge. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"Actually, my dear Fang, I'm headed out."

"Out? To a club?" He stretched a little, his anger with Max slowly fading as he addressed Angel.

"No, Fang," she said in a slow voice, as if he had a hard time grasping simple concepts. "I'm leaving."

"For?"

"For Florida."

"What?"

"I'm leaving." She pointed to her bag, which he now noticed was next to the couch. "It's been great and everything, but it's time to move on. Besides, Mel is there, right now, on business."

"You're leaving me."

"Not you, Fang. I'll come back, you know, eventually." She went over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"You can't…you were gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Oh, don't act shocked. I'd have left a message on your phone." She stared at him for a second, watching his crestfallen face with some sort of interest. "It's easier, you know, not say goodbye. It just is."

With that, Angel was gone, walking out the door, taking her bag with her. Fang wanted to call out to her, order her to stay, stop her from leaving, but he couldn't. Instead, he just stood there for awhile before fishing his phone out.

"Hello?"

"I need you."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I need you now."

"…I'll be there soon."

* * *

Fang didn't even question who Carter had been given to when Max showed up. In fact, he said very little. Instead, the second he saw her, he brought her into a deep kiss, barely even given her a chance to shut the door. When he pulled away, she took a breath before speaking.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Angel…left me."

"Left you?"

"For Florida. For Mel. I lost her again."

"Oh, Fang," Max sighed in that voice she always used when he was being unreasonable, but she still felt some sympathy for him. "Come here."

Max meant to pull him in for a hug, but Fang went for another kiss, and she didn't want to turn him down, not with what he was going through.

So maybe that was how they ended up in his bedroom, door shut, making out on the bed. In the few seconds that she had a chance to speak, she whimpered out.

"Maybe we can, you know."

"I know," he whispered between pecks as he kissed her neck, cheeks, lips. "I know."

"You mentioned…God…that once, you said we could do…other things. Instead of going…all the way…other…things…"

"Of course," Fang said in a nearly hushed murmur as his hand trailed down to the front of her pants. "We can always do other things."

Max just moaned, more so out of embarrassment than anything. Twenty minutes ago, she hated him. Now she was going to do…other things with him. What the heck was wrong with her?


	21. Chapter 21

Catch and Release

Chapter 21

When Fang first woke up, he found that he was in his own bed, Max snuggled up next to him, crushing his right wing in the process, but apparently it hadn't bothered him enough in the night to awaken him. So what had?

Turning his head, he saw that his cell phone had somehow wound up next to them on the bed. Picking it up, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Owl? Owl dere?"

"Carter?"

"Owl? Owl?"

"What?" He sat up, making Max roll in her sleep, off his wings.

"Owl?"

"It's Fang. I mean Owl. I mean, it's me, Carter. Where are you?"

"Owl! Hi."

"Whose phone are you calling from?"

"Owl? Come? Owl come get Car'er? Owl?"

"Carter-"

"Owl come."

It was then, listening closely, that Fang could hear Nudge in the background, prompting the little girl. Groaning, he asked, "Carter? Can you put Nudge on? Please?"

It took a second for Carter to realize what he wanted, but eventually the phone got to Nudge.

"Why did you give her the phone?"

"She wanted to talk to you. She's worried."

"About?"

"She was sleeping when Max dropped her off. She woke up over here, when she had fallen asleep with you. It scared her."

Fang glanced over at Max to find her still sleeping, at some point having found the time to get dressed, probably while he was passed out. Sighing, Fang told Nudge that he would be there soon before hanging up.

To avoid waking Max, Fang got up slowly and dressed silently before leaving the apartment. After what they did last night, Fang wanted nothing to do with Max, not at the moment. He wasn't sure where they were going to progress now that it they had done…that.

"Owl."

Fang lifted Carter into his arms the second she and Nudge answered the door. "Hi."

She sneezed, but he just let her rub her nose into his shirt. "Sick. No Owl. Sad."

"I'm sorry. Mommy and I had to do something." Fang looked to Nudge. "Did Max drop her off with anything?"

"Just this," she said, handing him Robbie. "She was in a rush, said she'd be back, that you needed her or something."

Mumbling a thanks, Fang took Robbie before carrying Carter out of the building. Luckily, Fang had taken Max's car, so he didn't have to walk her home in the cold. As he was buckling Carter in, she began to have a coughing fit, which upset him.

"Owl," she began to whine. "Owl."

"My poor baby." Fang laid his head against Carter's staring at her. "Let me get you home to Mommy, huh?"

"Owl baby?" She sniffled, her nose running. Fang moved back slightly, grabbing the tissue box that Max had sitting on the center console.

"Yes, my baby." Fang took a tissue and held it to her nose, wiping it for the toddler. "Owl's baby."

Carter giggled a little bit, though Fang could tell that she still didn't feel well. "Baby owl."

"You know what a baby owl is called, Carter?" Fang finished buckling her in before handing her Robbie. "An owlet. Is that what you are?" He leaned his forehead against hers again. "I have to drive now, my little owlet. We'll be to my house soon."

"Owl nest? Nest, Owl?"

"Nest," he told her before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat. "Nest."

When they got to the apartment, Fang heard his shower running and knew that Max was in there. Sighing, he almost took Carter to his bedroom, to let her sleep some more, before remembering what had happened the previous night.

"You sleep out here," Fang said, wrapping Carter up in the blanket that he kept on his couch before heading to get her some pillows.

"Owl?" She looked up at him. "Owl?"

"You want me to lay there with you?" Fang's stomach growled them, making him frown. "Let me get something to eat real fast, huh? Then I can."

While he was in the kitchen, Max came out of the bathroom. Not knowing that her daughter was in the living room, she immediately headed in there with him.

"Mmmm."

Fang was mid bite into his sandwich when Max wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Max?"

She just kissed his back, leaning into him for a moment. "Turn around."

He did as asked, though he didn't put his sandwich down. Max just smiled, staring at his face.

"Why did you leave?"

Fang took in the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts and, after a quick glance at her breasts, no bra. As for anything else, he could tell she wasn't wearing any shorts or jeans, but he couldn't tell if she had on any underwear, as his shirt covered that part of her up. He sure hoped not…until he looked into the living room and saw Carter peeking over the back of the couch at them?

"I went and got Carter."

Max made a shocked face before turning and see her daughter. "Oh, baby. Did Mommy not come back for you?"

Carter just stared at Max for a second before coughing. "Owl."

"Come here." Max rushed over to her daughter, lifting her into her arms. Fang took another bite of his sandwich, just watching this. "Oh, poor baby. Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you go to my apartment? Get her some toys, her diaper bag, and some clothes?"

"What?"

"Well, we're staying over here today, aren't we?"

Fang took another bite of his sandwich, thinking. "Sure. Work?"

"I have it in the afternoon." Max kissed her baby's head. "Speaking of, what happened to work last night?"

"Off day," he told her as he finished his sandwich. "I'll go now. I've been using your car. You left your keys on the-"

"It's fine, Fang." Max grimaced as Carter began to cough again. "Bring her medicine too, huh?"

"No," Carter whined, leaning into her mother. "No, Mommy. No, Owl."

Coming over to them, Fang leaned down, rubbing his head against Carter's. "Shhh. I'll be right back, huh? Owlet?"

Carter reached out and patted Fang's nose. "Owl."

"Go now, Fang," Max said, bouncing her daughter slightly. "Don't forget to get her a change of clothes."

Fang kissed Max's head, shocking both of them, before leaving. He was quick over at Max's place, wanting to get back to the two of them as soon as possible. When he arrived back, Carter was crying loudly, upset because she felt so nasty. Fang suggested that they give her a bath, that maybe she'd feel more comfy then.

"Comfy?" Max questioned as Fang ran the bathwater. Carter, who was standing at his feet, whining, kept rubbing against him for some reason.

Fang glanced at Max and allowed himself to smirk slightly as he remembered him saying that to her, when he first showed her his apartment.

"Well, you know," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, uh, Carter, come here. You're gonna take a bath, huh?"

"No! No bath!" She spit at Fang. "Owl bath! No Car'er bath!"

"Stop it," he groaned. "Max, can you bathe her? I don't want to fight her."

Max ran a hand down Carter's head. "Yeah, sure."

Fang quickly exited the bathroom, not wanting to be around for the meltdown. He was only in the other room for a second or two when he heard Carter calling for her ducky. Sigh. He knew he forgot something.

By the time bath time was finished, Carter was just whimpering and shivery, her fever apparently broken and leaving her cold.

"Owl," Carter whined as Max carried her into living room, quickly setting her down on his chest. "Brrr."

He quickly wrapped her up in a blanket, sitting up slightly. "Why is she cold? I thought she has a fever?"

"You can get cold with a fever," Max told him before nodding at his television. "You got cable yet?"

"No, but Dr. Martinez game me a VCR and some videos of Carter's," Fang said as the little girl huddled against him. "I haven't figured out how to hook it up yet though. The VCR is in the second room and so are the tapes if you want-'

"I can do it," Max said as Fang laid back down, closing his eyes. "Maybe I'll buy you a DVD player, huh?"

"No way. I'm VHS all the way. I'm bringing it back you know," Fang informed her jokingly, shocked that he was able to get over the night before.

"That'll be hard, considering that even DVDs are starting to become obsolete."

"What?"

"Everyone has Blu-Ray now."

"Bah." Fang looked down at Carter, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. 'What's wrong, Owlet?"

"Brrr. Brrr, Owl."

He opened his wings before wrapping her up in them. "My poor owlet."

"What did you just call her?" Max asked as she came back into the room, carrying the box of VHS tapes and the player.

"Owlet," Fang muttered, embarrassed. He quickly changed the subject. "Can you hand me some of her stuffed animals? I think they'll make her feel better."

Max gave him Robbie, Lockheed, and a few others before getting to work on setting up the VHS player.

"Are you sleepy?" Fang asked as Carter cuddled her toys. "Or thirsty? Shouldn't you drink, Max, if you're sick?"

"Stay hydrated, yes. I'll get her something in a second. Do you have any juice?"

"Yeah. I always buy juice boxes for her." He stroked Carter's head. "Are you okay now, Holden?"

"No." She rubbed her nose into his shirt. "No."

"I need to buy some tissues, huh?" Fang let out a long breath. "Hey, Max? How's setting up going?"

"I'm working on it," she grumbled while Fang just smirked softly. "You know, most guys like to set up the electronics, for themselves and their girlfriends."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Max," he said as Carter moved up on his chest, holding Robbie up to him. After planting a kiss on the bear like she wanted, he told her mother, "I'm not most guys."

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Shhh. I'm just gonna wash Fang's sheets," Max said as she came through the living room, his bedding in her hands. "Owl's gonna stay here with you and watch the Teletubbies."

"Actually-"

"Oh no, Fang, you're gonna stay here and watch these tapes. I can do the laundry."

"I wouldn't want you to think that I'm be chauvinistic by making you do laundry," Fang told her.

He honestly just couldn't stand another episode of Carter's show. It made him want to ram his head into a wall. It was so boring. And annoying. And repetitive. He knew that the only reason Max was offering to wash his sheets was because she wanted out too. It wasn't fair. If Fang had only known the tortures of only having little kid tapes, he'd have never agreed to taking the old VHS player from Valencia.

"No, no. You two are so comfy on the couch, aren't you? I wouldn't want to ruin that."

Carter looked up at Fang before back at the TV. "Lala. Noo noo."

Fang just glanced at the television again before shutting his eyes. "This show gives me a headache."

"My poor Fang," Max said as she continued out the door. "Have fun."

After Max was gone, Carter made Fang remove his wings from around her, allowing her to sit up, though she stayed on his stomach, her stuffed animals all around her. She let out a loud yawn before looking at Fang.

"No s'eep, Owl. P'ay."

"Play?" He watched her as she jumped down from his chest. "What do you wanna play? I've got some of your blocks here, if you want those. But don't tire yourself out, Carter. If you don't feel well-"

"P'ay!"

"Okay, okay, fine." He slowly got up, most of her stuffed animals falling to the floor. "Let me get the blocks."

He had to go to the spare bedroom to get the box of blocks, quickly returning to find Carter had crawled back up the couch, snuggling into the pillows there.

"I thought you wanted to play?"

"No. No, Owl." She sniffled. "Owl play."

"What?"

"Owl play."

"You wanna watch me play?" He groaned, setting the box down in front of the couch. "Carter, I don't want to play."

"Owl play!"

Fang only grunted as he sat down on the floor and dumped the blocks out. "What do you want me to do, Carter? Build?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He quickly stacked five blocks on top of one another. "There. I built a tower. Happy?"

"Owl," she whined. "Owl."

"What? I did what you wanted, didn't I?"

"No. Owl play. Owl." When she started her whimpers, Fang conceded, beginning to create things with the blocks. He did this until Max came back, who quickly asked what he was doing.

"She wants me to play, since she can't."

"Poor Carter." Max went over to her daughter and ran a hand through her hair. "Poor baby."

"Owlwet."

"Owl's wet?" Max looked at Fang.

"Owlwet."

"She's trying to say Owlet," Fang muttered. "It's, uh, a baby owl."

"Is it? How do you know that?"

"Just one of those random facts."

"So…If she's an owlet, what does that make…her to…you?"

"It's all relative," Fang said, coughing slightly. "Anyways, Carter, can I stop playing now?"

She just whined. "Mommy."

"What?"

"Hung'y."

"You are?" Max looked to Fang. "What are you making us, Owl?"

"Do you guys want mac'n'chee-"

"No," Max said quickly before Carter could say anything. "Do you have soup? Carter should have soup."

"I don't have any."

"Well-"

"I'll go buy her a few cans."

"Fang, you don't-"

"I do." He stood up, quickly closing the distance between him and his two girls. Patting Carter's head, he said, "I'll get you some soup, huh? Just for you."

"Owl baby?"

"Owl's baby." Then, for possibly the first time ever, Fang kissed Carter's head. "I'll be back."

"'kay. Take the car."

"I will."

Fang figured that it would just be a quick trip the corner store, but of course, nothing was ever quick in his life.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Sebastian only glanced over at the car that pulled up next to him with its window rolled down. It wasn't until he recognized Fang that he rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

Little brat. Fang quickly rolled his window back up as the light he was stopped at changed. Whatever. Sebastian wasn't his problem anyways.

It was on his way home from the store that he really did have to deal with the boy again. Once again, Fang was sitting at a light when suddenly his passenger side door was flung open and the boy shot himself in side.

"The fuck, Seb-"

"Drive. Drive."

Fang frowned as he looked in his review mirror and saw another group of boys after the one in his car. "My God, why do you keep hanging out with these guys?"

Seb just huddled down in the car. "Drive, old man. Drive."

"You know that I can't keep getting you out of-"

"Just drive!"

Finally the light changed, but it didn't really matter, as the boys were nowhere to be seen now.

"How do you always get into shit? Huh?"

Sebastian popped back up, quickly buckling his seat belt. "I'm a very crafty person."

Fang just groaned. "You know, I have a sick baby at home. I don't have time to deal with you."

"Is Aunt Max over at your place?"

"Y-"

"Then take me there."

"What? No. Carter is sick at home and-"

"Look, old man, I've already skipped school."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So, you might as well take me there, to face the music. The only other option is to drop me at home, alone, where I'll just do more damage."

"Or I could take you to your grandmother's work."

For a moment, Seb panicked. His mother? No problem. Nudge? Bring her on. Max? Not even a threat. But his grandmother, Valencia, she had no qualms about popping him in the mouth or back of the head.

Then, he thought of the perfect defense.

"You really want to bother my grandmother with this? Huh? After all she's done for you, saved you, you're gonna burden her with me?"

Fang's face was set. "Fine. You can come to my place, but you will not bother Carter. She has the flu, alright? You're gonna sit there and be quiet. You got it?"

"Whatever, gramps."

Gritting his teeth, Fang continued on to his place, taking Seb up when they got there.

"Seb!" Carter was currently on the couch, watching what looked like Barney now.

"It's a weekday," Max said, frowning as Fang came into the apartment. "What are you doing with him, Fang?"

"I found him, out and about, so I brought him here." Fang went into the kitchen. "You want chicken noodle, Carter? Or tomato?"

"Chicken noodle," Max told him before looking at her nephew. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I didn't feel like going today."

"Does your mom know?"

"No."

Max groaned as Carter jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. "Carter, sweetie, come lay down."

"No!" She hugged Fang's leg. "Hi, Owl."

"Hi." He smiled down at her as he opened the can of soup. "Can you go lay down on the couch? So Mommy can care for you?"

"Actually, Fang, I need to go put those sheets in the dryer," Max said, walking towards the door. "Come on, Sebastian. We need to talk."

Groaning, the boy followed along behind her, leaving Fang alone with Carter once more.

"Seb?"

"He'll be back," Fang assured the girl as he put a pot with the soup on the stove. "Hey, Carter, are you feeling better?"

She just head butted Fang's leg.

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

"So…about last night."

"What about it?"

"Max."

She sighed a little bit. Currently, her and Fang were talking over the phone, as he was at his place while she was back at home. He was busy getting ready for work, but had the phone on speaker as he walked around the room, getting ready.

"What is there to say about it, Fang? I liked what we did, if that's what you mean. I plan on doing that again."

"Oh, I know you do."

"What's that supposed to mean? You got yours too, you know."

"I know." He let out a content sigh. "I…loved it. You, uh, jerking me-"

"God, Fang, do you have to make everything awkward?"

He swallowed some of his pills before answering. "No, but I was just thanking you."

Max groaned. "You can really annoy me sometimes."

"What?" Fang shook his head. "I think we should do that every night. Every day too. Maybe substitute it for lunch. Whatever floats your boat."

"You are so much haughtier over the phone."

"I'm hotter?"

"Haughtier."

"I don't know what that means, but then again, I doubt you really do." He let out a breath. "Is Carter sleeping okay?"

"Yep. In her own bed even."

"Poor baby. I hate that she's sick."

"Me too." He heard Max shift on her bed before speaking again. "So…Owlet?"

Fang coughed. "Yeah, well, you know."

"It's a baby owl, right?"

"Right."

"And you're Owl."

"I am."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Are you calling her your-"

"I'm not calling her anything other than Owlet. She likes it."

"She likes anything you do. Besides punish her. Even then, she at least listens to you." Max let out a long sigh. "So, anyways what are you planning to do for Thanksgiving?"

"That jerking thing would be nice."

"Ha, Fang. Now seriously, what?"

"I was being serious. As for my morning and afternoon activities, whatever you and Holden do."

"We're gonna go over to Mom's."

"Then I'll go too."

"Good. I, uh, have to make something. A desert."

"Oh." Fang thought of all the deserts Max had made over the years. Though they were few, their success rate wasn't very high, if not all together nonexistent

"So, I was wondering…if you wanted to bake with me? And Carter. Or whatever. Only if you want."

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "We can bake a pie. Or cake. Or both. Or something."

"Carter likes baking."

"That's because Carter likes eating."

"She does," the toddler's mother agreed. "I hope she feels better soon. Every time she coughs I think about…"

"You think about what?"

"About…" Max sighed a little bit. "When I had her, she was very sick. I mean, I was sick too, so of course she was. They weren't feeding me. I couldn't feed her. She would cough and cough…I thought she would die, Fang."

Fang swallowed hard as he went back over to his phone, switching it from speaker back to normal as he lifted it to his ear.

"Well, all that matters is that she didn't, huh? That we all finally get to be together and…love each other."

"You love her, Fang?"

Again, he had to swallow. "I-I think so. I'm not sure. I've never, you know, loved a little kid in that way before."

"The Flock."

"That was different. I've never thought of any of them as…mine."

"Is she though? Yours?"

Fang let out a breath as he sat down on the end of his bed. "When I first found out that I wasn't, you know, her father, it bothered me. I know it did you too. But, ultimately, if not me, then who? Someone has to be it and none of those…bastards ever can be. I can though. And I want to. If you want me to."

"If I want you to be her father?"

"Her dad," he corrected, breathless.

Max was silent for a moment or two before saying, "That wouldn't be up to me, Fang."

What? "Then who?"

"Carter."

"Carter," he repeated.

"Yes."

"So I have to ask Carter-"

"If you can be her father."

"Dad."

"Same thing."

"No," he said with a shake of his head even though he knew that she couldn't see. "Not the same thing."

"How are they different?"

"Jeb? Jeb is your father. But as far as a dad goes, you don't have one. Dr. Martinez? She's your mother and your mom."

"So what about you?"

"What abot me?"

"You're fatherless and motherless?"

"No," he said, letting out a breath. "I have a father and mother. I just don't know them. I never had a mom or dad though."

Max paused. "Anyways, you'd have to ask her. I can't make her decisions for her."

"I think…I think that I should wait. Until me and you are more permanent."

"As in?"

"I just don't want to, you know, mess something up. I don't want to screw her up."

"How could you?"

"Max, every time I even question you, you ban her from seeing me."

"I do n-"

"Twice. I've been here only a few months and you've already done it twice."

"For good reason."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Fang just groaned. "My only point is, Max, that if we don't work, out, I can't tell that girl that I'm gonna be there if I'm not. She's gone through the same Hell we did. Albeit, she won't remember it, but still."

"Actually," Max began as he heard her take a sip of something, probably a soda. "I don't want her to remember most of this."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're gonna do this, be her dad, then it's best if it happens soon, while she's young. Then she'll just always remember you as having been there."

"I haven't thought that much into it."

"I know. You like this pace, right? Of how things are? Because I do."

"Me too."

Max laughed slightly. "I should let you go. So you can get to work."

"Yeah." Fang cleared his throat again. "Alright."

"I'll see you later, Fang."

"You too."

After he hung up, Fang just laid around for awhile before taking off.

"How am I gonna ask Carter to be her dad?" Fang mumbled as he locked his apartment door behind him. "I have a hard enough time asking her what she wants to eat."

* * *

"Freeze!"

"Ow, Fang! You freaking hit my eye!"

There Fang was, jumping around the corner of Max's apartment, holding up his Nerf gun. Grimacing as he looked at his girlfriend's face, he saw that she really was injured.

"Sorry," he said, quickly coming over to her, shutting the front door. "Here, sit down. I'll get you some ice."

"Fang, you-"

"Shhh. Keep it down. Carter's sleeping."

It was the next day and Fang had set up random soda cans around the living room and kitchen, for target practice. When he heard Max turn the key in the door, of course he couldn't resist the urge to attack her. Of course.

It took Fang a full ten minutes of apologizing before Max agreed to laid down on the couch with him.

"How was work?" Fang asked as Max settled into him, the swelling in her eye all, but gone.

"Good. How was the baby?"

"Alright. She's still sick, but at least she's sleeping more."

"Mmm. I'll go check on her in a few minutes." Max yawned a little. "My neck's tight."

"You wanna go lay down in bed? I could-"

"No." Max popped her head to one side. "I'm fine. I'd rather you not hurt me for the rest of the day."

Fang just made a face. "I said sorry."

"I know."

"Well, what more do you want?"

"Nothing, Fang. Forget I spoke."

Sighing, Fang looked back at Carter's bedroom. "When should I give her medicine again?"

"When's the last time you did it?"

"Noon."

"Mmmm, not yet." Max glanced around the room. "And what the heck is up with all these soda cans?"

"…Let me get you something to eat. You hungry?" Fang jumped up. "Thirsty?"

"Fang-"

"Pizza? You want some cold pizza?"

Sighing, Max gave up before giving in. "Yeah, sure, but heat mine up."

When Fang came back with a plate full of pizza, he sat it in his girlfriend's lap before sitting next to her once more.

"So you work again today?" Fang asked.

"Nope."

"Good. We can spend the rest of the day together."

"More like we can spend the rest of the day caring for Carter," Max corrected as she gave Fang her crust. "So you like your Nerf gun?"

"I love it."

"I can tell."

"I love my laptop too though," Fang assured her. "Very much."

"What about that phone number?"

Fang scratched the back of his head. "I called her. Once. It was…alright. Awkward though."

"Hmmm."

"Max, you said that you wouldn't-"

"I gave you the freaking number, didn't I, Fang? I'm not going to scold you."

"I know that you're a silent seether sometimes."

"Oh, shut up." She got up then, giving him the plate of pizza. "I'm gonna go check on my baby."

"Please don't wake her up. Please. It took forever to get her down."

"I won't, calm down."

Fang settled out on the couch while waiting for Max, flipping through the channels to find something interesting. So of course he landed on bass fishing. Of course.

"What are you watching?" Max asked as she came back to join him, molding easily into his body.

"Fishing."

"Because…?"

"Because, Max, you're paying for this channel. I'm gonna get my good money out of it."

"You mean my good money."

"Exactly."

Max nuzzled under his arm. "Did you put on deodorant?"

"Erm…I'm gonna go with no, but that was a few hours ago, so I really don't remember."

Letting out a long breath, she said, "Maybe you should, I don't know, start keeping some stuff…here? In cases like this? Where you have horrible body odor?"

Fang glanced down at her before taking a bite of pizza. "Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

Needless to say, Fang ended up with his wish of, well, getting with Max once again, as somehow they wound up in Max's bedroom. That was after, of course, feeding Carter dinner and bathing her before putting her down once more.

"Do I need condoms for this?" Fang asked as Max pushed him down into the bed, laughing at his question.

"Do you have them on you?"

"I have one in my wallet."

"Ew. Only guys that plan on hooking up with random women do that."

Fang just stared at Max.

"I am not a random."

"Good, because I really actually don't."

"We're not doing that anyways," Max said as she pushed his shirt up slowly, kissing his flat stomach as she went. Fang quickly moved to lift his arms up, allowing her to pull it over his head. When it was gone, she immediately attached her lips to his. "Like you said, there's always other things."

Fang just smiled at her as she started her descent back down. "Those things?"

"Hmmmm?"

Fang nodded down, causing Max to look back up at him, eyes posed for a roll.

"What do you think?"

"Here's to hoping."

So after what Fang really wanted didn't get done, although a form of it did, Max settled down to sleep, claiming that she worked in the morning.

"Don't leave though. Until you have to."

Fang nuzzled her neck as they settled down into the bed. "Until I have to."

It was easy for Max to fall asleep, but Fang, used to sleeping all snug in his hoodie and jeans, found that laying around, nude, with dried sweat making you nasty, was not enjoyable. So, about an hour into it, when he heard Carter make the escape from her room, Fang took a deep breath before getting up and pulling his boxers and then his jeans.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked as he walked into the living room, Carter already waiting. He had left her bedroom door cracked, in case she needed them. He knew that she couldn't open doors yet, as she wasn't tall enough, and didn't want her to be calling for them, but them not hear her.

"Mommy."

"Mommy's sleeping," Fang whispered as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "Does your tummy hurt? Your throat? You thirsty? Gotta go potty?"

"No." She shook her head before running over to him, hugging his leg. "Owl."

"Shhh, Owlet." He rubbed a hand down the back of her dark hair before lifting her into his arms. It was then that Fang remembered he didn't have his shirt on, showing the little girl his scars for the first time. She didn't seem concerned and, seeing as it was so dark, neither was he.

"Come on," he whispered as he carried her into her bedroom. "Let's get back to bed, huh, Carter? Let's go sleep."

"S'eep."

As he took her in there, Fang finally worked up the courage to ask something that had been bothering him.

"Hey, Carter?"

She just moaned.

"Do you…know what a dad is?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded up at him.

"What?"

"A boy mommy."

Fang stared down at her. 'Yeah. I guess that's a good description."

"Mmmhmm."

"You know, a daddy just kind of takes care of you. And he, uh, loves you."

"Like Mommy."

"Exactly like Mommy." Fang sat down on her bed, keeping the little girl in his lap. "So can I ask you something else?"

"Yes!" She nuzzled Fang's chest. "Yes, Owl."

"Can I…Do you…want me to be your daddy?"

Carter stared up at him for a second before jumping out of his lap, onto the bed. "No."

In all the scenarios that Fang had run through his head, getting a flat no was never one of them. "No?"

"No." She cuddled into her pillows before looking back at him. "No, Owl."

"Why not?"

"Owl no daddy," she told him. "Owl is Owl."

"But I could be both. Your daddy and your owl."

"No!" She spit at him. Why did Owl always have to argue? It was so annoying. "No, Owl."

"But-"

"No!" She finally laid down. "S'eep."

Groaning, Fang laid down on his back, wings opened as Carter climbed onto his chest. "Well, get up here, I guess."

Carter finally noticed his arms, which she had been banned from seeing since _forever._ Then she noticed his chest, which had always been hidden from the little girl.

"Owl?" She then began to poke his stomach. "Ows."

Fang's breath caught. "Carter-"

"Hurt?" She kissed his stomach, like Mommy did when she had an owie. But there were so many! She couldn't possibly kiss them all. "Owl?"

"No, Carter," he sighed. "They don't."

How did Owl get so hurt? Had he fallen off something? Jumped out of someone's arms? Taunted a kitty-cat one to many times? These things had all led to her getting hurt before, but she couldn't think of Owl doing any of those things. And even if he did, that couldn't have made him get so many owies. Could it?

She leaned over, kissing one of his arms now. "Sowy. Sowy, Owl."

"It's not your fault, Holden." He reached out, patting her face. "Huh? It's not. I got hurt a lot, before I knew you. Now I'm all better. Because I have you. Okay?"

She snuggled into his chest. "Owl."

Shaking his head, he wrapped his wings around her, sighing. "Hey, Carter?"

"Owl," she yawned.

"How come…how come you don't want me to be your dad?"

Mainly because…why would she? A daddy was just a boy mommy. And regular, girl mommy was bad enough. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mommy. Mommy was the best. That being said…Owl was better.

Owl was just like her. He played games like her, he got bossed around by grownups like her, he hated vegetables like her, he liked ice cream like her. Why would she trade in Owl for a boy mommy? That would be crazy.

"No."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She just closed her eyes. "Nigh-nigh, Owl."

Sighing loudly one last time, Fang ran a hand down her head. "Night-night, Carter."


	22. Chapter 22

**Jade, thanks for your review. As far as the autism thing, I never wrote it to be portrayed that way, no. I don't spend that much time around little kids though, ever, so maybe my portrayal of her is a little off, but I've done my best. **

Catch and Release

Chapter 22

"If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"…Pizza."

"Max," Fang sighed.

"What? I'm craving pizza right now. With pineapples, sausage, and onions."

"That sounds disgusting."

Max turned on the bed, staring at him now. It was the night before Thanksgiving and they were over at his apartment, Carter having stayed with her grandmother for the night. "Then what would you choose, if you could have anything? Huh? And don't tell me some bull about world peace."

"What? Maybe that's what I'd want."

"Fang."

"Fine, Miss I Want Pizza. Let me choose a real thing."

"Shut up and do it."

Sighing, Fang shifted slightly, his wings suddenly feeling cramped. "I would want, right now, for you to, uh-"

"Stop stalling. Just say exactly what you think, right n-"

"I would want you to grow your wings back."

The silence that fell around them made Fang want to cut his own wings off and surgically attach them to Max's stubs. It also made him want to go back in time and never say anything at all. Or, you know, maybe say that he wanted some pizza too.

Surprising him, Max turned in his arms, facing him now as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That might just be the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Fang smiled widely. "You think?"

She leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I know."

"Oh."

"What else would you want?"

"… A pizza would be pretty good right now. Just without pineapple and onions. Pepperoni sounds pretty good."

"It does." She poked him in the chest. "Alas, it is also two in the morning, so I doubt that will be happening."

"It really won't," he agreed. "I have to get ready for work now."

"Mmmm." She kissed his chest. "I'll miss you."

"Ha ha." He nuzzled the top of her head. "Let me go shower."

"But you smell so sexy right now."

Fang kissed at her neck. "We could do that again, you know."

"How much joy could you really get from me touching you?"

"About the same amount that you get from me doing it for you."

It was her turn to laugh. "Ha ha." She pushed his shoulder gently. "Go get ready for work now, Fang."

"You stay here. Sleep here, in my bed tonight."

She gave him a funny look, taking his tone and words in stride. "Trust me, I wasn't getting up."

"Good." He stood slowly, stretching. "Good."

"Mmmm. Your spot is warm." Max wrapped herself up in the blanket. "You fart?"

"You're such a freak," he mumbled as he went over to his closet to pull some stuff out to wear. "Can I take your car?"

"Sure. I told you, I'm staying here all night."

"When I get off, I'll come here, pick you up, and then head over to your mom's."

"Sounds like a plan," Max mumbled. "We need to stop by my place first though, so I can change clothes."

"I'll take you anywhere," he mumbled as he popped one of his pills, using Max's soda that was sitting on the dresser to wash it down. "Night."

"Night."

After Fang's shower, he went back into his room to get his shoes only to find Max had passed out, curled up with his pillow tucked under one arm. Smiling when no one could ever prove it, he watched her for a moment before walking away, headed to work.

* * *

"Owl's gots big hands." Carter forced Fang to open his fingers, stretching them out. Laying her own flat against his, she measure their fingers with her eyes, shocked by how much bigger his were.

"That's because Owl's a man," Nudge told Carter as she walked by. Fang was sitting at the table with Carter, his current job to distract her from the fact she wasn't really helping with dinner preparations.

"Man. Man." Carter poked his chest with her other hand. "Man."

Ella rolled her eyes from where she was, sitting at the other side of the table, but Max just smiled at Fang. She had been given the task of mashing potatoes, which no one thought she could screw up. Fang was still holding out on that one though.

"Evan." Carter let go of Fang now, clambering out of his lap. "Evan."

"What are you doing?" Fang asked as she jumped down. "Carter, come back here."

"Evan!"

"He's sleeping," Fang told her as he stood, rushing to go grab her. "Leave him alone."

"No!" She bit at Fang when he tried to pick her up. "Evan!"

"Stop it." He finally just lifted her up, frowning at her. "I mean it, Carter."

Struggling against his hold, she whined for a little bit before giving out. Owl's grip was way tighter than Mommy's or Granny's. She was caught.

"Owl."

"Be good." He frowned down at her. "You hear me?"

"Maybe you should take her out back, Fang," Max suggested. "Perhaps she wants to play."

"Perhaps?" He muttered as he carried Carter out the backdoor, figuring the only reason Max wanted him gone was so that she wouldn't have to admit in front of him that she had screwed up the potatoes.

"T'anksgivin'." Carter marched around the backyard the second Owl sat her down. "Turkey."

"Like the parade we watched this morning," Fang reminded her as he sat down on the porch steps. "Remember? With all the balloons?"

"Yep." Carter finished her march and came running back to Fang. "Owl?"

"What?" He pushed her hair back out of her face when she came up to him. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm." She patted his knees with both hands. "Owl."

"You need a haircut." He smiled at her, not afraid to let Carter see him happy. She was the only one that that was acceptable with. "Mommy will have to take you to get one though, because I don't think I'd be very good in a barbershop. Or salon, seeing as you're a girl."

She pushed his hand away. "Owl girl! No me girl!"

"You are a girl." He poked her tummy. "A very cute girl."

Carter giggled as she moved away from him, holding her stomach. "Owl."

"Hey, Holden, have you thought anymore about me being your…" Fang trailed off, glancing behind him to make sure none of the women were coming out. "Have you thought about me being your daddy?"

"No." she reached up, using him for leverage, so that she could stroke his face, liking his facial hair. "Fuzzy."

"Carter, I just…I think you should rethink your decision. I mean, I wouldn't hurt you or anything. It'd be just like now."

She gave his face one last pat before jumping back. "No, Owl. No."

"Why?"

"No." She turned then, marching off again, headed over to the sandbox. Fang groaned as he had to stand to follow her. "Sand."

"Yeah." He watched as she sat down in the sandbox. "Why do you like this sandbox so much?"

She picked up some sand, letting it fall through her fingers. "Sand."

"You like the feeling?" Leaning down, he felt some of the particles. "It's nice, I guess."

She smiled up at him. "Owl."

He cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of the sandbox. "You know, Carter, I never, uh, had a dad either."

"Cow. Moo."

"Yeah. Cow." He sighed a little bit. "You just don't listen to anything I ever say, do you, huh?"

Carter ate some of the sand. "Hoo. Owl."

"Oh. You'd listen better if I hooed?"

"Yes!" She smiled again. "Owl."

"You're so funny. So funny." Fang shook his head slightly. "You know, Holden, your last soccer game is on Saturday."

"Yes. Soccer."

"You can say soccer? I do not understand your speech patterns."

"Soccer."

Sighing, he went on. "And you know, there's that big sleepover thing that you got inv-"

"Yes! S'eepover wid Jess and Ally."

"Yeah. You and Jess are staying over at Ally's on Sunday." Fang shook his head. "I just…I don't think that you're ready for a sleepover. I don't want you to go over there and, you know, get upset. You do realize that I won't be there, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're just okay with that? 'cause I don't think you really are, Carter."

"S'eepover."

"Yeah, but I won't…Carter…" He sighed. "I don't think you really realize what's going on. You're gonna have to sleep. Sleep, Carter. Over there. Sleep over there. A sleepover. Do you get that?"

"Yes."

"No." He shook his head. "Max said that I can't tell you what to do though, that I can't stop you from doing this. It's not fair. I know you better than anyone. I know that you're not ready for this. Why won't they listen to me?"

Reaching over, Carter patted Fang's leg. Owl could get so emotional sometimes, it was sick. Poor Owl. He didn't have a daddy or a mommy or his own Owl. That's probably why he was such a baby all the time. He never had anyone to care for him. He keeps asking to be her daddy, but if anything, he was the one that needed a daddy. The big baby.

* * *

"No."

"But, Max-"

"No."

"Don't you think-"

"No, Nudge. No."

Huffing, the younger woman crossed her arms. "Well, fine. When Carter doesn't have any good Christmas presents-"

"Santa." Carter looked up from mashing her food all together. She was seated in Fang's lap, mostly focusing on mixing up her dinner and feeding Owl, who would open his mouth whenever she held up her hand, accepting whatever she had to offer. "Santa, Owl."

"That's right." He patted her stomach. "Santa, Nudge."

Rolling her eyes, Nudge turned to look at her son, who was in his high chair next to her. "Well, I just think that we should all go out together tonight. Black Friday is a big event."

"I have plans," Ella said simply as Nudge monitored Evan's eating.

"What plans?" Her mother glanced up. They were using the rarely used dinning room, meaning they all got to eat together for once. Luckily though, Sebastian had been shipped off to his other grandparents house, which Fang found out happened every other holiday. He got rid of the little bastard for Thanksgiving, but he'd be stuck with him for Christmas. Fang could only look forward to Easter.

"Well, since Seb's gone, I might have a date."

"A date? On Thanksgiving?" Max shook her head, glancing at Fang to share a look. Instead, she had to frown when she saw Carter hold some sweet potatoes and corn mixed together, covered in brown gravy up to Fang's lips. "Fang, do not eat that. Carter, you come sit in this chair, next to me and eat your own food."

"No! Car'er feed Owl!" Since Owl didn't have a daddy to feed him, Carter figured she better before he threw another fit. You know, since he was such a baby and all.

"We're fine," Fang assured Max, opening his mouth for Carter. After swallowing the nasty concoction, he added, "Besides, she's eating too."

"Yeah." Carter ate a piece of a roll. "Me eat too."

Nudge looked at Carter. "You know, Carter, if Mommy went out with me tonight, she could get you tons of gifts. Huh?"

"Max and I have plans," Fang said.

"What?"

He glanced at Max, sitting up a little bit. "Remember, Max?"

Watching him for a moment before looking at her sister, she said, "Yeah. We have a date too."

"Together? Because I really don't feel like hearing about that," Nudge said. "Besides, what is up with you guys, huh? All of you going out on dates? On Black Friday Eve?"

"I don't think that's a thing, Nudge," Max told her.

"Oh, it is."

"We're gonna go see a movie," Fang said.

Max frowned. "A movie?"

"Yes. Remember?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine, but I get to pick it."

"Meh."

"Hoo." Carter held a piece of roll up to Fang now. "Hoo."

"By the time Christmas rolls around, Carter, I expect you to be able to eat with a fork," Dr. Martinez said. Carter just stuck her tongue out, quickly covering it by pretending to take a sip of her drink.

"That seems like a good plan," Fang agreed. He was kind of tired of always having to clean Carter up after meal time. It was very annoying.

"No." Carter force fed Fang some ham. "No."

"Well, Carter, you don't want Evan to be smarter than you, do you?" Fang smiled down at her. "If he learns to eat with a fork first, that'll practically make him older than you."

"No!" Carter forced some turkey down Fang's throat now. Why wouldn't Owl just shut up?

Max sighed, pushing some food around on her plate. Her mother took notice and asked if she was okay.

"I just have a headache, that's all." Max sighed again, which was kind of getting on Fang's nerves. "I don't think I slept well last night."

"Shocked you slept at all," Ella muttered, making Nudge snicker.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Martinez took a sip of her water before look at her daughter. "Ella?"

"Nothing, Mom."

"It was clearly something."

"I just-"

"I stayed at Fang's last night and her and Nudge were being disrespectful to our relationship," Max said as she stood, her tone tight. "And it's so nice, Ella, to pick when I have a headache. And what, exactly, are you doing on this date that can't be done with Seb's home? So check yourself before you speak to me."

"Max!"

She just walked off, into the kitchen to clear her plate before they heard her head to the bathroom, probably in search of some aspirin. Fang sighed, looking at each woman before him in turn.

"Now I have to go home with that," he said simply before standing, leaving Carter behind to finish her dinner. "Thanks, Nudge, Ella."

When he found Max, she was in the bathroom, reading the back of a pill bottle. Not even looking up as he came into the bathroom with her, she began.

"They know that I don't feel well, they know that I'm not completely comfortable with our relationship yet, they know-"

"Shhh." Fang came closer, leaving the door open behind them. "They're jerks. Jealous jerks, that's all."

"Still." Max turned on the sink, cupping her hand under it to get some water before swallowing it with her pills. "I don't even want to be here anymore."

"Then let's go."

"I can't. I have to help clean up."

Fang sighed, watching her for a moment. "Do we really have to go to a movie?"

"You're the one that freaking said we were."

"Just because Ella was over there, bragging, and I didn't want you to feel left out." He shrugged slightly, his jacket causing him to feel kind of stuffy. "God, does your mother have to have the heat on?"

"She's your savior, remember?"

"Yeah, and I thank her for that. This heat? Not so much."

Max turned to him now, after putting the pills back in the medicine cabinet. Running a hand down his arm, she said, "Fang, if you're uncomfortable, take off your hoodie. I promise, no one will say anything."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Max, you'd think they'd leave you alone but they didn't."

She just sighed, reaching out to run a hand down his face, cupping his chin. "They're just being catty. It's what girls do."

"Girls." He snorted. "They're hardly girls. They're women."

"Women are worse."

With that, Max pushed him aside before heading out of the bathroom, back towards the dinning room. "Come on, Fang. Dinner's about over. You can help clean up too. Or at least watch the kids like usual."

Taking a deep breath, Fang followed along after, sweating under his thick clothing. It's a lot of work, hiding yourself away from others, but it was worth it. It was so worth it.

* * *

"We're not doing that again so you can cut it out."

Fang kept kissing Max's neck, his fingers slowly stroking her flesh, his hand pressed underneath her shirt. Without pulling all the way back, he mumbled against her skin, "Didn't you get mad at me, once, for assuming this meant sex?"

"I can feel you."

Fang rubbed himself against Max's thigh. "I want you to feel me."

She groaned, laying her head back against his pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "You have Mom to thank for this."

"Mmmm…nope. Not gonna talk about Dr. Martinez right now." Fang shifted his crotch again, groaning deeply. "What do you mean though?"

"She offered to keep Carter so that we could be here, right now, _not _having sex."

"Mmmm." Fang felt his eyes slip shut as Max indulged him slightly, reaching down to toy with him. "But, Max, if I hadn't mentioned that imaginary date, she wouldn't have offered."

"True, very true."

"So it's thanks to me that we're here now, having sex."

"We're not having sex."

"We never do."

"Or any form of sex."

"I don't know what you-"

"I'm not touching your dick."

Fang's eyes opened, now looking up at her own. "Who said you'd be the one to touch it?"

Letting out a loud groan, Max went back to watching the ceiling. "You're so witty these days. I love it."

"Do you?"

"Not really. That was sarcasm."

"I figured. Just thought I should ask to be sure."

"You know me so well."

Leaning over her face now, he pressed his lips gently to hers, but only enough so that they could barely feel each other's breath. "I do."

"I love you."

Fang bit into her bottom lip gently before letting it go. "I love you too."

* * *

"I love your bed."

"I love you in my bed."

It was the next morning and Fang had just gotten back from work to find Max still in his bed, which was becoming one of his favorite things to come home to.

"What time is it?" Max groaned.

"Ten in the morning."

"Why are you home so late?"

"Went to the store."

"Mmmm." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I've felt motherless these past few days. When are we gonna pick Carter up?"

"Soon. I'll get her when I go out to get us lunch." Slowly he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "So this motherless feeling, was it nice?"

"That _not _sex we had was nice."

"And loud."

"Very loud."

"Not that loud."

"No, not too loud."

Fang slowly began to take his shoes off before pulling his hoodie off too. "You naked under those covers?"

"Nope."

"Damn." Fang stretched, popping some of his joints. "Can you go wash my wings? Before Carter gets here?"

"Sure." Max pushed up slightly. "Come on."

As they headed into the bathroom, Fang said, "You know, I could help you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could wash what you do have." He cleared his throat. "If you want. I love your feathers."

"Fang…"

"I do. I think that they're the most beautiful ones I have ever seen. Ever."

"That's such a freaking lie. Angel is-"

"Angel is boring."

"Angel is far from boring."

"Angel's just another one of those try hards that constantly need to feel different, ignoring the ways they are really set apart, and pretending to be something they're not. They want so bad to be set apart from the crowd that they don't realize they're _just like_ the people standing next to them. It's sick."

Rolling her eyes, Max stepped aside, allowing Fang to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "You just don't understand her."

"No. You don't understand Angel. You never have."

"Excuse me?" Max picked up some of the shampoo sitting on the bathtub, shaking it at Fang, to which he just shrugged. As she poured some on a washcloth, she got back to the conversation at hand. "I know her better than anyone."

"No," Fang said as he pulled his shirt over his head, opening his wings the second the cloth was gone. "You think you do. You've always thought that you do, but you never really get it. You're blinded by that weird love thing you have for her."

"Oh yeah? What am I blinded from seeing?" Max got on her knees in front of him, which always excited Fang for one reason or another.

"From how…stupid she is. She acts like she owns the world and, my God, she could have, back in the day, but now? Now Angel's nothing. She just hasn't realized it yet. She's a nobody, just like me. You? You're name's legacy will out live you, but not her. Not me. Not Iggy, not Gazzy, not Nudge. You. Always you."

"If you're trying to get oral out of this-"

"Angel's nothing."

"You sure do hate her now, huh?"

"No," Fang said slowly, fluttering his wings as Max stroked his left one. "I just…I can't deal with her anymore. She's so fake."

"That's your opinion."

"Whatever."

They stayed silent for awhile as Max worked on Fang's wings, neither wanting to speak to the other. When Fang's phone went off in his pocket, he pulled it out to find that it was a text from Iggy.

"Dylan's gonna be a daddy."

There Max was, now washing off the shampoo, when Fang throws that at her. "Excuse me?"

"Possibly. He's not a hundred percent sure it's his. Well, Iggy's not sure."

"The hell?" Max jumped up, throwing the washcloth down. Fang just watched her with big eyes. "He freaking tells Iggy and not me?"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, Fang. That douche."

Groaning, Fang shook his wings slightly. "Easily aggravated boyfriend here."

"Dylan can't be having a stupid baby. He can't."

"What? You think that he was being celibate for you or something?" Fang sighed, turning to turn on the shower, realizing that Max wasn't going to finish his wings and he'd need to wash them off.

"Shut up." Max stomped out of the room, in search of her own phone.

"Don't go call him," Fang yelled after her. "Iggy wasn't supposed to tell me!"

A door slammed in response, making Fang sigh. You'd think that Max wanted Dylan or something. Talk about sick…

* * *

"Dylan's not having a baby, dumbass."

Fang frowned at Max as he came into the house. "Holding Carter, Max."

"Hi, Mommy."

Reaching out, Max took her daughter and one of the fast food bags from her boyfriend. "Hi."

"Then who's having a baby?"

"Dylan."

"I don't…what?"

"Dylan is the name of one of Iggy's hoes."

"Max," Fang grumbled as they headed into the kitchen. "Stop using bad words."

"He's not sure if it's _his _baby, not Dylan. My Dylan is fine."

"Your Dylan?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, Max, I don't think I do."

"I'm with you, aren't I? And I've been with you, forever, so just shut up, okay?"

Shaking his head, Fang sat the rest of the fast food bags on the counter. "Anyways, Max, Carter has her last soccer game tomorrow. I was wondering if you could come."

"I wish." Max kissed her daughter's head. "Mommy's sorry, but she has to work."

"Max," Fang complained. "It's her last game."

"And I just said, Fang, that I would go if I could, but I can't. Okay?" Max bounced her daughter a little. "Carter understands that I have to work. It's not ideal, okay, but it's just me working for the two of us, alright?"

"You know as well as I do that if you needed anything-"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna take money from the security guard that can barely stay above the water because he has to pay for a million different medicines because he has shit health insurance."

"What is up with you and cursing, huh? Since you thought Dylan got a girl pregnant, you won't stop saying bad words. Carter is with us now, okay?" Fang handed Max Carter's food. "Go sit her down on the couch to eat."

After rolling her eyes, Max followed his instructions as he came behind her with their food. "Your cable works now?"

"It does," he said simply as Carter pointed at him, trying to get him to sit next to her. Shifting the little girl to the middle seat, he did so, allowing Max to sit on the other side of her. "I don't have a lot of channels though. Not as many as Nudge."

"That douche that knocked Nudge up pays all her bills."

"Max, seriously?"

She sighed slightly, glancing at Carter. "I know. I usually watch my mouth better than this, huh?"

"Yeah," Fang said as Carter tried to eat the toy that came with her kid's meal. "Stop that, Carter."

"Rawr!" She bit at Fang before tossing the toy to the ground. Just as quickly, she moved on to eating her real food. Fang just sighed before eating his own food.

"You work today?"

"Yeah. I go in at four. Night shift." Max sighed a little bit. "I still have a massive headache though."

"Maybe you got Carter's flu."

"I doubt it." Frowning, she looked down at Carter as she started to whine loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Nnnrrgg." Carter held up a packet up ketchup. It was Fang's time to sigh as he had to open a few for her. "Owl."

"You know, Carter, it's probably high time that you learned to tell him thank you instead of just saying his name." Max patted her daughter on the head. "You know how to say it."

"No."

"It would make Owl feel good to hear you say it sometimes, you know."

Glancing up at him, Carter just watched for a moment before smiling. "T'ank you."

Leaning down, Fang kissed her head. "You're welcome."

"Aw." Max made a face at Fang. "Ain't that cute."

"Get over yourself, Max," he said gruffly before turning back to his television. "Put it on the news."

"Don't order me around," she told him before doing as he asked.

Carter poked Fang's side.

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"Say."

"What?"

"Say!"

"She wants you to say thank you, Owl."

Fang narrowed his eyes at Max. "Thank you, Max."

Leaning over her daughter, she kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

"Don't play with me."

Max just rolled her eyes. "So anyways, what are you and Carter eating for dinner?"

"I dunno."

"Just remember, if it's not finger food, she has to use a fork."

"All I have is plastic forks."

"Those are fine. Just make her eat with one."

"I will."

"I mean it, Fang."

"I will, God." He shook his head at Carter while she just smiled at him, each thinking the shared stare was for a different reason.

* * *

"Evan teef?"

Fang shrugged a little bit. "I'm sure he has some teeth. I guess. I dunno."

"Owl lotta teef."

"I do, huh?"

He and Carter had just had a rousing game of shooting at each other with a Nerf gun before crashing on his bed. It was about dinner time now, but Fang was too lazy to do anything about it.

Carter hit him in the thigh with her gun. "P'ay?"

"I'm resting."

"Owl 'azy."

"I am. I get tired easily. Sue me." He smiled as she curled against his side. "For the longest time, little one, I didn't do anything all day except get tortured. Now, here I am, Carter's playmate."

"'morrow see Jess and Ally. Soccer."

"Yeah. Soccer."

"S'eepover."

"Yeah," Fang sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you all night. I'll miss you until I see you again."

"Miss Owl." She cuddled into him, moaning. "Tummy."

"You're hungry?" He glanced at the clock. "Mommy said we had to eat something with forks."

"No!"

"Yes. We'll eat…pasta, huh? That pasta? That comes in the cans? You like that. It'll be your first time having to eat with a fork. It'll be great."

"Mmmm…no. 'morrow."

"Tomorrow? You wanna start with forks tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Fang said, getting up finally. "Come on. You don't have to use a fork tonight, so long as you keep your promise."

"Car'er keep p'omise!"

"Good," Fang said, though he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't a good idea to trust the promise of a person who still hadn't mastered tying their shoe. But hey, you know. Sometimes you just have to go out on a limb and hope for the best.

* * *

**Late, I know, but I've been working on some of my other stories. As shocking as this may be, Maximum Ride isn't the only fandom to house my stories. I know, I know, shocking, isn't it? **


	23. Chapter 23

Catch and Release

Chapter 23

"Who the fuck are you?"

Fang shot up, shocked for a moment before jumping into action. "Get the fuck out of my apart-"

"Henry!" Suddenly, Carter rushed over to the man, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Carter!" Fang moved to grab her, confused why she knew the intruders name. He had been over at Nudge's apartment, babysitting the two little kids while the women worked. Then, as he was napping on the couch, some huge…guy enters, apparently having a key.

"Owl." Carter let go of Henry and took a step back. "Henry. Owl. Henry. Owl."

"What are you? The babysitter?"

Fang frowned, finally just lifting Carter up. "I'm Max's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Evan's father," the guy said, pushing past Fang. "Nudge around?"

"No." Fang still hadn't let his guard down and didn't plan on doing so any time soon. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm paying for the freaking place, aren't I?" The guy headed off towards the kitchen. "What'd Carter say your name was? Al?"

"No. It's Fang."

That made the guy stop and turn around. "Fang?"

"Yeah." Fang just glared at the other male. "Fang."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah? And a dad's supposed to stick around."

Henry snorted. "You got some guts, son."

"I'm not your fucking son," Fang said, letting his filter go off for the time being. Not that Carter seemed to mind. She was too busy cuddling into his arms, whining.

"Better learn who you're talking to, boy," Henry said now, advancing on Fang.

"I ain't a boy either. I'm thirty."

"Like I said. You're nothing but a boy, a stupid child."

"Yeah? Well, Nudge is younger than me. So what does that make you? A pedophile?" Then, feeling slightly like Sebastian, he added, "Huh, _old man_?"

"I ought a-"

"Fang!"

Both men jumped apart, though it was to be noted that the elder of the two did so much slower.

"Nudge." Fang turned as she came through the front door, Carter now wiggling in his arms. Sighing, he sat her down as Nudge rushed passed them, headed towards her…whatever this guy was to her. Fang knew that Ella, Angel, and Max only referred to him as Nudge's deadbeat or baby daddy, but Fang refused to demean the woman before him in such a way. Besides, for the most part it seemed that the other women were just jealous that Nudge had someone paying her bills. Go figure. Girls…

"Henry!" She quickly moved to hug the man, though he shrugged her off. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, yeah." He glanced to the side. "I just came to see Evan. You know for the holidays."

"Holidays. Right. Sure. Here he is," she said, rushing to go get him out of his playpen. The baby protested from being woken up, but Nudge didn't seem to care. Rolling his eyes, Fang grabbed his own baby before heading back over to the couch.

"Owl?" Carter whispered, staring at Nudge.

"Hmmm?"

"Evan's daddy."

"Yeah."

"Evan Owl?"

"That's me."

She patted his chest. "Car'er Owl. Me Owl. Owlwet."

"Yeah. Owlet," he mumbled, adverting his eyes as Nudge handed off her son to his father.

Then, to prove a point, Carter turned and licked Fang's shirt. "Owl wet!"

"…I'm not gonna laugh at you."

That was okay though, because she laughed enough for the both of them.

Her laughed served a second purpose, though, as Nudge turned to glare at them, angry for a moment that they were ruining that grand reunion of father and son. Barf. Fang probably would have told her off right then and there, ask how she dare just let this douche back in her life, why she would let herself be lowered to such standards. Then Nudge spoke and ruined his moment that really, was probably best left to the minds ramblings.

"Oh! Henry, this is Fang. Fang, this is Evan's father. Henry."

The older man nodded before dryly saying, "We've met."

"I'm sure that you guys will get along just great! Fang's good with kids. Especially Carter."

For a moment, they all watched as Carter sat there, still reeling from her spit joke, which Fang was still having trouble with finding humorous. When she noticed that the adults were looking at her though, she let out some sort of high pitch squeal for some reason, upsetting Evan who, of course, began to sob.

"Oh, Carter," Nudge sighed as her ex handed their kid back to her, apparently not one for tears. In certain ways Fang envied him for that, but also detested him for the same reason. "You upset your cousin."

Carter didn't care much about that though and quickly turned back to Fang, licking him again. "Owlwet! Owl wet!"

Blinking, Fang looked back down at her, staring for a moment at her face, taking in all her now memorized features. "I'm still not laughing."

* * *

"Is everything an occasion in this family?"

Of course, that got Fang hit in the back of the head by Max.

"Henry is never here, Fang. So what if we have dinner to commemorate his arrival?"

"And you say I talk like an old person," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "And how come we have to eat at Ella's?"

"Heck if I know. Trust me, I don't want to go either."

"I just don't get why if y'all all hate him-"

"Y'all? Y'all, Fang? And you're commenting on me? When the heck were you in the South anyways?"

"My point was that I just don't get why you guys are treating him like some kind of king."

"Gee, Fang, let me freaking spell it out for you. He is Evan's father. We're not going to ostracize him."

"You should."

"Aw, is Fang jealous? It's okay, just because there's an older guy around doesn't mean that you won't always be our little man, Seb- I mean, Fang."

He frowned over at her. "You're about to make this stupid cake by yourself."

The couple was currently standing in Fang's kitchen, Carter passed out from the day's previous activities on the couch, probably dreaming about her 'awesome' joke, or so Fang assumed.

"No," Max complained while reading the instructions on the back of the box for the umpteenth time. "You have to help. You promised."

"I did not."

"Even if you didn't-"

"No, I definitely didn't."

"-I'm sure that you've promised to honor and obey."

"Mmmm, wrong again, Max. Two outs, two strikes, all tied up, bottom of the ninth. It's your last chance, home team. What else you got?"

"Uh…you love me?"

"And a one run homer to win the game." He leaned over, kissing her lips. "Fine. I'll help. Get the eggs out."

"'kay." Before doing so though, she glanced into the living room, shocked to find her daughter still sleeping. "You must have really worn her out today."

"Not really." Fang glanced in there also. "You know, that Jess boy is having his own sleepover now."

"Duh, I know. I'm the one that told you."

"Well, I had a hard enough time at work the first time she stayed at someone else's house, being worried all. We didn't know those people and we don't know these people either! I don't like her not being with us."

"Aw. You're so cute when you worry about nothing." Max shook her head at him as she bent down to open his mini-fridge to get the ingredients they would need out. "Besides, Fang, she loved staying over at Ally's. What? Do you want to build a wall up around her and never let her out?"

"Y-"

"Don't answer that. It was rhetorical."

"Using big words won't get me to shut up, Max."

"Then don't shut up. Just change the subject."

"To what?" He asked gruffly.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

She glanced at him. "Uh, sure. Anything, I sup-"

"Why did you get so upset when you thought Dylan was going to be a father?"

Max sighed. "This? Again?"

"You said anything."

"Fang, it was nothing against you."

"Yeah, you've said that," he responded flippantly. "Why do you care though?"

"If I wanted to be with him, would I be with-"

"Me, yes, you've said that before too. Answer my question."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Fang."

"I want you to admit that you still have some creepy fantasy about-"

"Number one, I'm not dude. My fantasies don't usually involve the same things as you. Number two, ew. And lastly, Fang, the only reason I care is because Dylan and I are friends. We'll always be friends. Deal with it."

He snorted. "You know as well as I do that if I cared half as much about someone getting pregnant as you did Dylan-"

"Nudge."

"…What?"

"Remember? That day when she asked you on the phone about what if she got knocked up? What did you do?"

"That's-"

"Flip out. You flipped out."

"And? It's not the same thing at all."

"Is too."

"I never loved Nudge. Not the way you did D-"

"I never loved him either, so in your face. Besides, Fang, who are you to judge me when you're ultimately no better?"

"You can't-"

"Just help me make the freaking cake, Fang," she ordered, pushing the aluminum cake pan she bought at the store towards him. "Now."

"Where do you get off, ordering me around? Huh? Because you're really starting to piss me off. I mean seriously."

"Don't use bad words."

"Oh, shut up. You've used worse around her when she was actually awake."

"I'm her mother."

"And what am I?"

"A guy that's about to get broken up with."

"Don't toss around threats if you don't plan on following through."

That almost got him hit in the chest, but Fang just grabbed her wrist tightly before tossing her away from him. For a second the two of them just stared at each other, Fang calm while Max was clearly upset, though Fang wasn't sure if it was because he was being so rough with her or because they were fighting. Honestly, he couldn't see how she could be so upset about either, considering that she hit him first and this fight was, really, about nothing.

"Jackass," Max said before walking off, headed out of the apartment. Fang just shook his head before getting to work on that damn cake.

* * *

"Get up."

Fang peeked his eyes open to find that Carter was still on his chest, though she was sitting there, watching him. She wasn't the one that spoke though.

"Why? Your stupid cake has been made."

"It's time to go, idiot." She lifted up Carter, sighing. "And you still need your hair combed, Carter. Do you want to look messy?"

"Yes."

Max just shook her head as she walked out of his bedroom. After frosting the cake, Fang had taken Carter into his room to finish her nap. He knew that they had probably let her sleep too long and she would be up all night, but that would be Max's problem. Fang doubted that they would all spend the night together, seeing as Max was already upset with him.

By the time that they got to Ella's, the others were all there, which just made Fang uncomfortable. He really didn't want to see Ella or Sebastian or Henry. He didn't really wish to eat dinner with Max for that matter. In fact, he just wanted to eat mac'n'cheese with Holden and watch some cartoons. You know, like usual. The norm.

"Henry. Seb," Carter began her greetings after he aunt allowed her into the house, Fang and Max right behind. "A'nt Ella. Nub. Evan. G'anny!"

Carter rushed over to her grandmother, holding her arms high above her head, wishing to be picked up. Valencia, of course, followed through with the request before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Seb, who was sitting on the couch, sneered at Fang, but the man just ignored the boy, not wishing to deal with him.

"Go set the cake down in the kitchen, Fang," Max told him as she headed over to Nudge and Henry, apparently to greet the prodigal son. Bleh.

"Owl."

Fang glanced behind him once he was in the kitchen, shocked to find that Carter had left Valencia behind for him. "Hi, Carter."

"Owl."

"You know, Carter, we're getting awfully close to Christmas."

"Ciss miss."

"Yeah. Like, Santa and stuff."

"Santa."

"And Jesus, I suppose."

"Jesus."

"Yeah." Fang sat the cake down on the counter before turning to lift her up. Carter, excited by this, kissed Fang's cheek before crawling onto his shoulders. "You wanna stay up there? That's fine."

"Owl." She tugged gently on some of his hair before flattening it out, rubbing his head like she might an animal. "Owl."

He yawned slightly before heading back towards the living room, where everyone was now listening to Henry speak about something, in that very adult, analytical tone he seemed to have when addressing women. Again with the bleh. Taking a detour, Fang headed out the front door instead, planning on hanging out in the front yard instead of with the girls and that jerk that knocked Nudge up.

"Seb," Carter exclaimed, finding the boy sitting on the porch steps, texting on his phone. Fang made a face, but did sit Carter down so she could play with her cousin.

"Hi," Carter greeted, coming to climb into the boy's lap. "Hi, Seb."

"Carter, he complained, though he still allowed her to make herself comfortable there. "Can't you go sit somewhere else? And what are you doing out here anyways, old man?"

"Can ask the same to you," Fang answered with hostility in his voice.

Sebastian just glared at the older man as he headed over towards to the porch railing, leaning heavily against it. "It's my house, got it? I don't answer to you, old man."

"You don't, huh?" Snorting, Fang just shook his head. "Wait until those boys come around again."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I wasn't going to be taking care of you anyways."

"Good."

'Good."

"Bad!" Carter reached out and grasped Sebastian's cell. "Owl good. Seb good. Car'er bad. Bad me. Hehe."

"Stop that," Sebastian complained, taking the phone back. Carter bit at him, which caused Seb to shove her out of his lap.

"Owl! Owl!"

"Don't hurt her," Fang ordered.

"I didn't. You know that I didn't. She's just being a brat."

Well, he couldn't very well argue with that….

"Bad! Bad Seb." She spit at him, the saliva landing squarely on the boy's face.

"You little-"

"Ha ha. Owlwet. Wet Owl. Seb wet. Wet Seb," Carter sang as she pranced around the front yard, her cousin chasing after her the whole way. Fang sighed, watching them with a bored expression, though he was slightly happy to be the supervisor for once instead of having to be the playmate.

"You guys stay out of the street," Fang ordered. "I mean it!"

"Don't tell me what to do, old man," Seb called back, grasping onto his cousin the second she was in reach. "Now apologize, Carter."

"No!"

"Fine." He sniffled deeply before smirking victoriously. "An eye for an eye then."

With that, the eleven year old spit a luggie right in the face of his younger cousin, making the little girl squeal.

"That's disgusting," Fang mumbled, shaking his head. "Sick. Cut it out, Sebastian."

"Shut up, old man," he said, letting the young girl go finally, not even watching as she ran to her Owl, wrapping her arms tightly around his leg while rubbing her face into his jeans, trying in vain to clean her face. "Cut it out, Holden."

"Hold'em." Pulling back from him, she giggled loudly before releasing him. "Owl. Seb. Owlwet. Wet O-"

"No more spitting. I mean it."

Carter just laughed again before running off again, trying to entice one of the her guys into chasing her. When Fang and Seb wouldn't comply, she gave up and settled on finding bugs to play with or eat. Whichever. You know, she's not a very particular kid after all. Peculiar, yes, but not particular.

* * *

Meatloaf. Potatoes. Corn. Meatloaf. Potatoes. Corn. Meatloaf. Potatoes. Corn. Meatloaf. Potatoes. Corn. Meatl-

"Owl eat slow."

"Carter," Fang complained as she ruined his order, sticking her hand in his potatoes for some reason.

"Shhh," Max shushed, clearly intrigued by whatever the hell Henry was saying now. Even the man's own son didn't seem interested, instead focusing on mashing up his food in a way Carter wished to. Instead, she had been sentenced to eating with a fork. It made her want to vomit. Or bother Owl by touching his food.

"Carter," Valencia cut in. "Get your hand out of his food. Now. I told you that you would eat off your own plate today, with a fork, and I meant it. Sit there and behave or else you won't get to finish your dinner."

Seb sighed loudly as Carter crossed her arms, moving away from Fang. In a manner that seemed beyond the boy, Sebastian asked, "Can I be excused?"

"Henry is talking," Ella said, but her mother just shook her head, waving the boy off. Sebastian, grateful for his escape, took his plate to the kitchen before calling out that he was taking off and would be back around ten. Ella looked ready to argue, but it was too late anyways; the boy was gone.

"-stock gone down, but I can't really judge what that will mean for the future. Stocks are such a difficult thing to understand, as I'm sure you all know," Henry went on, glancing around the table at all the women for their conformation. Fang hated the look of…whatever on Max, Ella, and Nudge's faces. How could they even be interested in this prick? Huh? They never looked at Fang like that… Not that he was jealous or anything. Because he wasn't. At all. Ever.

"I-I need to get some air. Now," Fang whispered in Max's ear as he stood up and headed out of the dinning room, leaving behind a whining little girl. Fang ignored that though as he let himself out of the house, taking a place on the porch steps. It wasn't until he was there that he realized he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing, old man?"

Fang just shook his head, not feeling up to arguing with the boy at the moment. Interested by Fang's lack of an answer, or rather lack of an insult, Sebastian stepped out of the shadows of the porch and came closer, staring down at the man.

"Are you okay? You're not, like, about to spazz out on me are you? Because if you are-"

"Let me be, kid. Go run off and play," Fang grumbled.

"Are you gonna slit your wrist? Throat?"

"_I said_," Fang began, his tone taking on a darker timbre. "Go play."

"I'm not a little kid! You can't tell me what to freaking do."

Fang lifted his head slightly, though he still faced forward, now focusing on the sky, taking in the orange moon. "No. You're not, are you?"

Confused as to why he now sounded so somber, Seb asked, "Should I get someone?"

"No. I just…I need to be alone."

"What's wrong?"

Fang snorted. "Why do you care?"

"I…I don't."

"Then shut up and go away. You're not my problem, remember? I don't have to take care of you. I shouldn't look out for you. So screw off."

For a second, Sebastian thought that he would have to hit the big, stupid jerk in the back of the head. When remembrance fell upon him, reminding him of Fang's size and stature in comparison to him, Seb found better of it. Instead, he flung himself down next to his enemy, not speaking for a moment.

"You know…I hate him too."

"Hmmm?"

"Henry? He's douche."

Fang blinked, taking in the boy's vocabulary before remembering that although he was eleven, Seb knew a lot more words than he should.

"I hate how they all think he's so great. Whenever he comes back, I have to listen to my mom and Nudge argue over him. It's disgusting."

Fang blinked. "Why didn't you run off?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go."

"What about those guys?"

"They…they're not really my friends."

"Yeah," Fang whispered. "I know."

"My other friends, my real friends, they don't…like me, much."

"That's understandable," Fang assured him. "You're a real asshole most of the time."

"Hey." Seb frowned over at him, making a face. "You can be an asshole too."

"That I can." Fang shook his head a little bit. "You might not be a little kid, Seb, in fact I know you're not, but you're not a man either. I went through that phase too. You'll find your place one day, but I promise you, it's not with those older boys."

Seb wasn't sure how to respond to this, but didn't have to as the front door opened, someone stepping out and coming to stand behind them.

"Are you okay?" She asked, clearly speaking to her boyfriend.

"I am alright," Fang assured her.

"Then come back inside. It's rude to just run off like that. You too, Seb."

"But I-"

"I don't care. Ten is not a curfew for a boy your age."

"I'm not a little kid. And you're not my mom."

"You're lucky I'm not. Now get inside."

Grumbling under his breath, Sebastian stood up and pushed past his aunt, clearly angered by her ordering him around. Still, he followed her command because, deep down, Fang knew he wasn't that bad of a kid. Then again, who was?

"Are you really okay?" Max asked as she filled Sebastian's position on the porch steps, staring straight ahead like her counterpart.

"I'm fine, Max."

"Then what was it? You can't take another male presence or something?"

He let out a long sigh. "I hate him."

"I know."

"Not just because you guys all have that weird, girl lust thing going for him-"

"I do not-"

"-but mainly because…he left him, Max."

"Left who?" She asked slowly.

"Evan. He left him, then came back, then he left again, and then does it again and again. It's sick how you guys just accept-"

"How we accept, Fang? No. I've told Nudge-"

"Yeah, but you give her no other way to survive except the one she's living in now!" Fang was starting to get worked up, but he wasn't sure why. "The money she makes, she couldn't make it even if it was just her. What do you expect her to do, huh? Do you-"

"Shut up, Fang. You have no idea what you're even talking about." Max turned her gaze on him now and Fang forced himself to look her in the eyes, no matter how much he wanted to look away. "You do realize that I have a child too, right? One that I didn't even want."

"Nudge didn't-"

"Nudge laid down with the dog and instead of fleas, she got fucked. That's no one's fault, but her. She could get two jobs, she could stop wasting money on stupid, frivolous things that she doesn't even need. I do it, Ella does it, my mom did it, nearly every women in the world has done it. Are you that stupid that you think that you have to have a guy to pay for your life? Nudge is just a whore and when she gets treated like one, you can't get mad. If you liked getting fucked, you have to also enjoy being fucked over."

With that, Max arose, headed right back into the house. Fang was seething at that point, angry at Max for her words, and angry that some of them could ring true. He wanted to remind her, however, of her acceptance of Angel's life style, which to some was not only immoral, but also impossible to maintain. She couldn't take money from others for the rest of her life. That's no way to live and also no way to sustain your wellbeing. Yet Max just seems to ignore that, giving Angel that never ending free pass, one of her multiple get out of jail free cards, and it made him sick. How could she be that blind?

* * *

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Huh?" There Nudge was, mid-bite, when Fang sprung something like that question on her.

"Did you have sex with Henry? Before he left?"

Nudge blinked. "You feeling okay, Fang? Or you just that much of an idiot that you think I'll answer that?"

"So yes. You did."

"…I don't get why you care."

"I'm sure you don't." Fang looked back at his own plate. Nudge had taken him out to lunch, kind of as a way of edging herself back in his life. Henry had stayed around for a few days, which meant Fang made himself scarce around her. Nudge didn't like that, having to choose, but she never had much of a choice, really. She felt like she never had a choice.

"So are you gonna explain, or are you just gonna sit there like a dope?"

"I just don't think…" Fang looked back up at her, clearing his throat. "I just don't find it very becoming, the way that you portray yourself by-"

"_Becoming? Portray?" _ Nudge snorted. "Who told you to take this up with me, huh? Dr. Martinez? Max? Who?"

"No one! This is coming from me. From…my heart and-"

"Oh, God, what is wrong with you? They change your medication up on you again or something?"

Fang shook his head. "You don't get it Nudge. I gave up a lot for you, you know that?"

"You can't throw that back in my face, Fang. I hate that. I hate how you guys-"

"It's like you're whoring yourself out," Fang said, borrowing some of Max's words, not sure how to find his own. "You really should-"

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"No," Fang said, shaking his head. "I said it was like-"

"I can't believe you, Fang. You're just like Max, always in my business, but never dealing with your own. It's sick how obsessed-"

"Sick. Sick. Sick. You know what's sick? Me." Fang shook his head, looking around the nearly empty restaurant before continuing. "I'm _sick_ of the way you guys make every little thing a bid deal. I'm _sick _of how you all just open your lives to each other as an excuse for never allowing yourselves to be close again. And I'm really, really _sick_ of listening to stories of what you've become. I gave my life for you, Nudge. And I love you, I really love you, but I wouldn't do it again."

Nudge stared at him for a long moment, not speaking. Then, slowly, she stood and rushed to the bathroom, leaving him alone. Shaking his head slowly, Fang went back to his food.

People get so touchy when they hear the truth. No wonder most of the world chooses to live in lies.


	24. Chapter 24

Catch and Release

Chapter 24

"Fizzle."

"Puzzle, Carter," Fang mumbled, holding her in his lap as she tried to mash random pieces together. "Fizzle is something sodas do."

"Soda." Carter looked up at her Owl before shaking her head. "Fizzle."

"Don't let her mess up the pieces, Fang," Dr. Martinez told him, taking a sip of her coffee. She was seated across from him at her kitchen table, working on a Christmas puzzle. It was a huge jigsaw and Carter had taken it upon herself to help. The whole reason she and Fang was over was because the vet was making cookies.

"I won't," he mumbled, grasping Carter's hand gently, forcing her to drop the pieces. "Be nice to the puzzle, Carter."

"Fizzle."

"Yeah." He let the top of her head brush his lips. "Fizzle."

After setting her coffee cup down, Valencia kept her vision on the table, but spoke to Fang. "Do you know why I left Arizona, Fang?"

He was shocked for a second that she was speaking to him on something so casual. Typically, their conversations were either deep or nonexistent. Shallow words were never spoken. Until now.

"For Nudge?"

She shook her head. "For Angel and Gasman. Not to mention, Ella. Sebastian's father had just died, after all."

"Do mind…"

"How he died?"

Fang just nodded slightly.

"He was shot. He worked at a gas station. Botched robbery." Valencia shook her head when a piece didn't match the one she wanted it to. "I never really cared for him. He was nice, I suppose, but they were too young. Way too young." Then, looking up, Dr. Martinez smiled at her granddaughter, who was attempting to pop one of Fang's fingers. "Things have been hard on him, Sebastian. I'm glad that the two of you seem to get along now or at least not bother one another."

"Ella is kind of-"

"Overbearing?" The vet went back to her puzzle. "Yes, well, she's just very protective over the kids. Nudge is a little bit too carefree for my taste. Then again, I'm sure you know that, after what they told me you did to her."

So that's the real reason they had been invited over. The conversation that had gone badly with Nudge got leaked back to the vet. Huh. So the Christmas cookies were just a diversion. A delicious diversion, but a diversion none the less.

"Yeah, well," he stuttered lamely. "You know."

"From what I've heard, Fang, you and Max aren't living the most holy lives yourselves."

"That could be one's opinion, maybe."

"No. It is the correct one." She took another sip of coffee after piecing together four pieces in a row. "You've been staying here for awhile now, Fang. Long enough to understand right from wrong again."

He remained silent as Carter finally accomplished her task, his knuckle making a loud noise as it popped in the joint.

"It's high time that you began to go to church on Sundays."

Fang blinked. "I…I watch the kids."

"The kids were fine, before you. They stay in the nursery. Carter's starting to get older too. In a year or two, she'll be able to sit through church, my church at least. The one Ella and Nudge attend has children's church during the real service."

"What…what church does Max go to?"

"When she doesn't have to work on Sunday morning, she'll go with me or sometimes Ella and Nudge. Whichever."

"Aren't you different denominations?"

"I don't require Max to know for sure what she is, I just want her to have some grounding in something solid."

"That seems kind of idiotic, don't you think?"

She finally looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Fang coughed, his courage now broken somewhat. "I just meant…shouldn't you want them to go because they actually believe? Because they actually have their own convictions? Not because you're forcing them to fake beliefs?"

"Ideally, yes. In reality though, they are still all three like children. You would want Carter to know not to bite, yet she still does. So what do you do? You tack on consequences whenever she does. It's the same with you guys. I take care of Ella, Max, and Nudge very well. Not to mention each other their children. Until they can find their own way, I will trade them for going, step by step. Even if it's all just pretend."

Fang wasn't sure what to say to that, but it turned out that he didn't have to speak as Carter jumped out of his lap suddenly.

"Cookie," she whined. "G'anny?"

"You're right, Carter. That is the timer, isn't it?" She stood, going to turn off the annoying buzzer. "The cookies are finished."

Fang just sat there, only half watching Carter to make sure she didn't get under the vet's feet as she opened the stove.

Church. Could she really force him to go?

* * *

"Owl?"

"Hmmmm?"

Fang looked down to find Carter staring up at him, a curious expression on her face as she held out one of his pill bottles. Fang had sat her up on his dresser while he tied his shoes. They were meeting Max for dinner soon.

"That's my pills," he said, gently prying the bottle out of her hand. "You don't touch those, okay?"

"Owl."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She reached up, patting his nose gently. "Owl."

Grabbing her hand now, Fang kissed it gently, making the little girl squeal.

"Gotcha," he mumbled, lifting her into his arms. "Come on, Holden. We have to go meet Mommy now."

"Mommy. G'anny house."

"Yeah. We had fun at Dr. Martinez's today, huh?"

"Mmmhmm." She nuzzled his neck. "Owl."

"Oh, Owlet, you have to learn to use your words. Can you promise Owl that? That one day you'll learn to speak correctly?"

"Mmmm…No!"

"Yeah. I didn't think so."

By the time they showed up at the restaurant that Max's worked at, she was off as promised, waiting for them. They weren't eating there though, instead going to get fast food before going bowling. Carter really wanted to go and Fang thought it would be a good time to honor that old date he had with Max, the one he had told Carter as a bedtime story once.

"You need a car," Max told Fang as she led them over to her car.

"I can't afford one."

"Maybe you need to start sleeping with an old man too."

"Max," Fang hissed, but Carter wasn't really listening, instead busy holding onto his jeans, not wanting to be left behind. In her other hand was Robbie, who just had to go bowling with them. He just had to.

After bowling, Fang went back to Max's apartment with the girls, though he doubted anything would come of it, relationship wise, as Max had been nursing a headache the whole night.

"Car'er good?"

Fang nodded as he carried the little girl into the bathroom for her bath. "You were very good tonight. Did you like tonight? Going bowling?"

"Yes, Owl." She giggled. "Yes."

"Good, because I liked it too."

Max came in behind them, telling Fang that she would deal with the bath, that he should just go get in bed or leave.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, not really. I don't care if you stay or go. Whichever is fine with me."

"Owl stay," Carter ordered while looking over the edge of the tub, watching as it filled up with water. "Owl stay."

"Alright then," Fang muttered as he headed out of the bathroom and into the living room, collapsing on the couch with a loud groan. Turning on the television, he left it on a football game before shutting his eyes, resting.

"Owl sweat."

Peeking his eyes open, Fang saw that Max had sat the little girl down on his chest as she headed into the kitchen for something.

"What?"

"Owl sweat." Carter patted his forehead. "Nas'y."

"Yeah, Carter," Max agreed as she came back into the room. "That is nasty. Take of your hoodie, Fang. You're over heating."

"Max-"

"Just do it."

Sitting up, he shifted Carter to his lap before pulling his hoodie over his head, making the little girl giggle when he wrapped her up in it instead. After fighting her way out from under the fabric, she was left to stare at Owl's scars once again. His once forbidden arms now shown to her in their full glory.

"Ows. Ows." With that, Carter jumped out of Fang's lap, running to her bedroom. She quickly returned, however, with a stuffed animal.

"Owl," she said, handing off the toy to the man, much like she had that first time, in Nudge's apartment. "Ows. Owl."

"Thank you," Fang whispered as she climbed into his lap also. "Thank you, Carter."

Giggling, she reached out, grasping his right arm in her little hand. "Mommy. Owl no banddie."

"Banddie?"

"A bandage. A Band-Aid," Max explained, watching as Carter poked at his flesh, confused as to why his wounds didn't vanish. "Carter, don't bother Owl."

"She's not bothering me," Fang said as the child began stroking Fang's wrist gently, giggling a little bit. "We're okay."

"Owl's ows." She kissed the scar that ran the length of his arm gently. "Poor Owl."

Fang leaned down, kissing her head gently. Looking up at him, Carter kissed his chin now, giggling some more.

"Tickle." She patted Fang's beard. "Tickle."

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Max asked before taking up the opposite end of the couch, her legs brushing Fang's as they were both laying down. "Over here, I suppose? All alone?"

"Mommy!" Carter moved away from Fang now, scaling his legs and then her mother's so that she could reach the woman. "No lone. No lone."

Fang let out a loud groan, falling back once more. "Well, I guess it's time for story time, huh?"

Max pulled the blanket off the back of the couch down before tossing it towards the middle, it landing in between the two adults. "Then tell us a story, Owl."

He ran one of his feet up Max's right leg, making her kick at him. "What do you want to hear about, Owlet?"

"Mmmm…cow. Moo."

"A cow?" Fang shook his head slight while Max smiled over at him, the light from the television highlighting her features. Reaching over, Fang grasped the remote before turning the game off. "Well, Carter, there's only one story I know about a cow."

"Wha'?" She snuggled under Max's chin, yawning a little bit.

"Well, the cow was a very, very mean cow."

"A mean cow?" Max mumbled, watching Fang now.

"Yeah. Her name was Max…well."

"Fang," Max whispered a warning.

"Maxwell was pretty much a jerk to everybody. I mean everybody. Even the dashingly sexy bull, Frog."

"Frog. There's a bull named Frog."

"Yes. Frog the bull."

Max blinked. "You're an idiot."

"So anyways, Frog was a handsome bull and all the girl cows loved him."

"Especially the red ones, right?"

"Max, you idiot. There's no such thing a red cow."

"You-"

"It was the green ones that liked him the most."

She groaned. "Because green is such a more common cow color."

"So anyways, Maxwell was this real mean cow that used to pretend like she didn't like Frog. But that was all a lie, you know. A big lie."

"Big guy."

"Big lie, Carter. Lie," Fang corrected gently. "So anyways, behind his back, Maxwell was all about Frog. You should've seen, Carter. She wanted nothing more than to let Frog milk her-"

"Fang!"

"But, uh, that's not important." He smirked in the darkness. "So eventually, Maxwell conquered her fears and admitted how she felt. It was all good for awhile. Until Drake showed up."

"Drake?" Max asked.

"Yeah. That stupid duck, Drake."

"You so good at naming characters," Max mused.

"I'm not naming anything, Max. I'm telling a story, a very true story."

"Oh, shut up."

"So anyways, Maxwell got it in her head that her and this…_duck_ could be together. You know, 'cause she's an idiot and all."

Carter yawned. "Duck. Dog. Moo."

Smiling, Max stroked her head gently. "An idiot?"

"An idiot." Fang ran his foot up her leg again. "Back to the story though. So, Carter, Frog had some major competition there, huh? But he won in the end because, you know, he's dashing and hot and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?" Max questioned.

"Would you stop interrupting?" Fang made a face at her before continuing. "Anyhow, Frog won and eventually got to milk Maxwell."

"You're about to get it."

"All depressed and lonely, Dy- I mean Drake, found a new cow to shack up with and it was all good. Until that cow thought she was pregnant. Maxwell flipped out!"

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. Uh-oh," Fang mimicked back to the little girl. "But then it turned out that that cow wasn't pregnant! It was the crazy bear Egg-for-brains that got someone pregnant. Which was fine and all, but Frog was still mad at Maxwell for getting so upset about it."

Carter gave up on the story with a loud moan before settling out against Max's chest. Owl tells dumb stories these days. Whatever happened to the penguin and the polar bear, huh?

"So what did Frog do?" Max asked as Carter began to snore softly.

"Frog forgave her. But only because Frog loves her so much."

"Does he though? Love her?"

Nodding slightly, Fang turned his vision back up at the ceiling. "Yeah. He does."

"…Even if she's not green?"

"Even if she's not green."

* * *

"Stew?"

Max nodded. "All you have to do is chop up some vegetables, put it in the pot, add broth, and then add meat. Easy."

Fang sighed, staring at the pot. "Max…are you sure you can make that though? Not that I don't have full faith in you and everything-"

"Shut up, Fang. It's what's for dinner," she told him before turning back to the counter, where she was peeling potatoes. "So you and Carter don't eat a heavy lunch, huh? What are the two of you doing today anyways?"

"You told us to get out of the apartment, right? To not bother you on your off day?"

"Right."

"Then don't bother us either. What we do is our business. You just concentrate on this stupid stew."

"Snupit snew," Carter mimicked, coming into the kitchen now that she had her little backpack full of her toys. "Owl. Go, Owl."

"You're ready to go, huh?" Fang smiled at Max. "We're headed out then. Better tell your daughter bye."

"Bye-bye," Carter said, rushing over to her mother and hugging her leg. "Bye-bye."

"I'll see you when you and Owl get back, okay?"

"Yes. Yes, Mommy." With that, Carter rushed off, over to the door. "Owl!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You're more demanding than your mom," he grumbled after giving Max a gentle kiss. "See you later, Max."

"Shut up, Frog."

He just smiled before heading out, Carter in tow. It wasn't until they were down the street from the apartment that Fang finally spoke to her.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Carter? Huh? What do you want to do?"

"Mmmm…Doggie."

"You wanna see dogs?" Fang scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't think-"

"Doggies!"

"Fine. Come on. Let's go see if Dr. Martinez is working today, huh?"

"Yeah!" Carter giggled, holding onto his jeans. "Go see G'anny and doggies."

When they arrived at the vet's office, that annoying receptionist was there, talking on the phone. Carter just waved at her before marching off towards the back.

"Carter," Fang hissed, rushing after her.

"G'anny," she called as she rushed down the hall behind the door. "Evan?"

"Ah, Carter."

Fang frowned as a man stepped out of one of the rooms, smiling at the little girl. He was of average height and build, an all around normal guy. Or so Fang assumed. Still, something about his dark, ominous eyes and easy smile made Fang nervous. Not to mention his too perfect hair for a guy his age, what with how gelled it was yet didn't appear so. Still, Fang wasn't even sure who he was yet, so he decided to give the guy a better chance.

"Hi," she greeted him before looking around the guy's legs. "G'anny?"

"She's operating currently."

"G'anny?" Carter repeated, confused.

"She's taking care of a sick doggie," the man said before nodding at Fang. "Ah! Al, I presume? Carter's talked so much about you."

Fang coughed. "Owl. Like the bird."

"Oh." He got a weird look for that one, but Fang wasn't offended. It was a pretty out there nickname. Clearing his throat, the guy nodded at Fang, his thick black glasses sliding down his nose slightly. "Well. As I just said, the vet is currently very busy. Perhaps you can come back another-"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm sorry. I just ran back her to catch her."

"She is a fast one, isn't she?" The guy smiled blankly at Fang before stepping around them. "I'll tell that doctor that you called for her when she finishes."

"That's not…you really don't…we'll just be leaving," Fang finally finished lamely, leading Carter from the back area. "Thank you though, Mr.…?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot." Now, outstretching his hand, the man waited for Fang to do the same. "Dr. Lawrence."

"Nice to meet you," Fang mumbled, shaking the man's hand. Though his smile didn't reach his eyes, Dr. Lawrence couldn't be convinced of this and kept up his ruse of happiness. "We'll be going, I guess. Say goodbye, Carter. And sorry."

"No!" Carter jerked out of his before running off again, though this time it was back towards the front. Leaving Fang with nothing else to do other than apologize, which he did, the man quickly headed after his little friend.

"Carter, stop running off," he complained as he came back into the waiting room. The little girl was now behind the counter, attempting to get the receptionist to reward her with candy from the bowl up there.

"I dunno, Carter," Linda was saying now. "Have you really been that good?"

"Yes," she whined. "Car'er good. Me good. Good, Owl? Me?"

He just shook his head, not saying anything. Of course, in the end, Carter was given her candy. After making Carter thank the woman, Fang led her back out of the vet's office.

"Don't run away from me like that, Carter. You hear me? Huh?"

"Yes, O- Danny!"

The man in question, who hardly looked that, glanced over from the parking lot of the pound next door. He looked to be about nineteen, shorter than Fang, but not by much. He was clearly dressed for work, as he had a shirt advertising the pound. Fang groaned, grasping Carter's hand before leading her over there.

"Hi," she called out her greeting, giggling as the boy, no man, laid his dark hand on her head. "Danny. Owl. Owlwet."

"Don't spit on me," Fang warned her before turning his gaze back to the boy in front of him.

"Oh. Owl. You must be Fang, eh? Max's new boyfriend?" The guy held his hand out, waiting for Fang to grasp it. "I've heard much about you. Well, only when I'm around Carter. Which is rare now that you're around. I'm Daniel. I used to watch Carter. When she came to work with Dr. Valencia. Before you, that is. Seems like you're the only one that does the watching now, eh? Jon Snow, were you?"

Fang looked him in the eyes. "You watch _Game of Thrones_?"

"Watch it? I read the books. Quite the series, eh?"

And just like that, Danny was in.

* * *

"-even have read two of the same book series, are both reading a current one, and watch three of the same shows. Not to mention our views on which baseball team is the best. You know, the Tigers aren't what they once were, but neither on the Diamond-"

"Okay, Fang, you have a hard-on for some boy that works at the pound." Max would have rolled her eyes, had they been opened. "I'm trying to sleep."

Fang made a face. "I do not. I just…you're my only friend, currently. It's nice to have another."

"You do not have another friend in this boy-"

"He is not a boy. He's over eighteen."

"Nope." Max finally opened her eyes with a loud sigh. "Still a boy."

"Have you even met him before?"

"Nope. I've heard of him. A lot. Carter likes it when she sees him because she gets to see dogs. She wants a dog, you know."

"Yeah. She's mentioned it."

Currently, Fang and his girlfriend were lounging in her bed, her attempting to sneak in a nap and him trying to get her to have a conversation with him. Still, she wouldn't budge. Ugh. That's why he enjoyed Daniel so much. At least they liked the same things.

"I don't like pets. Not after the Total fiasco."

"Total died, saving the person he loved. That's honorable."

"True. At the same time, he was a douche." Max shook her head slightly. "No, I think being a no pet family is the best option for Carter and me currently."

"Carter and I."

"No, Fang, it would be Carter and me. Idiots like you that don't know when to use I and when not to should just keep their mouths shut and never attempt to correction someone else. Ever."

What? "Why am I an idiot?"

"I don't know. Ask God."

Fang rolled his eyes, though he quickly remembered something. "Your mother wants me to start going to church."

"Yeah, I figured that would start up soon." Max shut her eyes again. "FYI, Nudge and Ella's church is way more interesting."

"Why?"

"It's not all old people. And it's not as creepy as Mom's. Hers is all strict and stuff. And dark, to me."

"What is she?"

"Heck if I know."

"Hn." Fang shook his head slightly. "Carter's nap should be over soon."

Max just groaned. "Don't bring her in here. Please. I seriously did want a nap before I had to go to work. Night shifts suck."

"I thought that you didn't have to work? Remember? Big day off and all that?"

"Change of plans. Feed Carter the stew, huh? We'll have leftovers for tomorrow too." Max shook her head. "I still hate the night shift though."

"What? Nonsense. I love working the graveyard shift."

"You work totally different hours than me. Yours isn't a night shift. It's a before dawn shift. Not to mention, your job is a lot easier than mine."

"Oh, is it?"

"Considering the fact that I did the exact same job for a long time, when we were fourteen? Yeah, I think so."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I could be a waiter, no problem."

"Oh, whatever. You nearly piss yourself when you have to speak to someone you don't know."

"I do not! I spoke to Daniel today, didn't I?"

"Yeah, because you've got such a boner for him."

He frowned at her. "You should really stop saying that."

"It's a joke." Max pushed his arm gently before rolling over, giving him her back to stare at now. "I'm seriously going to sleep. Don't wake me, alright? I set my phone to go off when I need to go. I won't get off tonight until midnight. If you don't want Carter, take her to-"

"No need to say anything," he said, watching her for a moment. "I'll always want her."

* * *

"Fin'ers. Fin'ers." Carter wiggled her fingers in Fang's face, giggling when he grabbed her wrists, quickly pressing a kiss to each of her the ten limbs. "Fin'ers!"

"Hmmm." Fang smiled, laying his head against hers. "You're so silly."

"Owl silly." She patted his face before looking around. The two of them were at his apartment, waiting around for Max to show up. It was way past Carter's bedtime, but she had woken up around eleven and refused to fall back asleep. So, as he wasn't that tired either, Fang took her with him into the living room, where they were now sitting on his couch, just chilling.

Chilling. Fang had been reduced to 'chilling' with a toddler. Nice.

"Sorry, I'm late," Max called out softly into the apartment a few minutes later, apparently attempting to not awaken anyone who might be sleeping behind the front door. When she found her daughter and boyfriend still up though, lounging on the couch, she just shook her head. "Is she sick?"

"No, but-"

Max held up on hand as she closed the door with the other. "Then I don't want to hear it."

Sighing, he kissed Carter's head. "Come on, Owlet. Back to bed now."

"No, Owl," she whined. "No."

"Yes." He kissed her head again, something that Max was starting to notice happening more and more. "Let's all go, huh?"

"In a second," Max mumbled as she went into the kitchen for something. Fang just shrugged before carrying Carter back to his bedroom, where he gently tossed her down on the bed next to a few of her stuffed animals.

"Owl."

"Owlet."

She just giggled a she laid down. "Owl."

"Holden."

More giggles.

"Owl."

"Carter." Fang ran a hand down her face. "See how annoying it is when someone only answers you with one word? That's why people learn to use their words."

"No." Carter snuggled into her pillow. "No."

"Yes. Yes." He looked up as Max came into the room with a sandwich. "You were hungry? I'd have made you-"

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she sat down on the end of the bed, setting the sandwich next to her on a napkin. Then she began to take off her shoes. "You feeling warm, Fang? Where's your hoodie?"

"Carter doesn't mind my scars much."

Max was gracious enough not to throw down a 'Told you so'. How nice of her. "Well, once summer rolls around, at least you'll be able to wear shorts around the house."

Carter let out a long yawn before snuggling under the blankets. "Mommy."

Sighing, Max lifted up her work shirt and pulled it off, leaving her in an undershirt. "Well, Fang, I'm hot."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said as she gathered her hair up, slipping it into a ponytail. "Hey, Fang, what do you feel about me dyeing my hair?"

"To what color?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired of this," she mumbled as she crawled up the bed with her sandwich, on the other side of Carter. Opening her mouth, Carter began to whine until Max let her take a bite of her food. "What time you work tonight, Mr. Security Guard?"

Fang made a face before shaking his head. "Two."

"Ooh. That's soon. You better start getting ready."

"I will, I will," he assured her before smiling at Carter. "Once the Owlet falls asleep."

Then, Carter decided, she would never sleep so Owl would never leave.

"Mmmm." Once Max finished her sandwich, she tossed the napkin on the ground before shutting her eyes. "You should throw that away, when you get up."

Even though she was the one that used it? Still, Fang just nodded before leaning over Carter to kiss Max's head.

"Sure."

"Mmmm. Come here, baby." Max wrapped her arms around Carter. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Yes. Yes, Mommy." Carter looked back at Fang. "Owl?"

"Yeah, I missed her too," he mumbled, yawning a little. "Go to sleep, Holden. If you go to sleep now, when I get off work, we can go somewhere."

"Go where?" Max asked.

"I dunno yet. Are you off, Max?"

"Yeah."

"From everything?"

"Yes, Fang."

He opened his wings. "Let's go to the city."

"The city?" She crinkled her nose. "Which city?"

"I dunno. The big city."

"What big city?"

"Normally when people live in small, little towns, when someone says they want to go to the city, everyone gets excited."

Max blinked, staring at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was the 50s."

She got a glare for that. "I just meant let's go to a mall or something, okay? I assumed that there would be a big mall in a bigger city."

"Hmmm." Max looked down at Carter. "The mall, huh? We could do a little Christmas shopping, I suppose."

"Santa."

"Well, sure, Carter," Fang agreed. "Santa brings _some_ gifts, but not all. We've got to buy some for each other too."

"Owl p'esent? Car'er get?"

"You wanna buy me a present? Sure!" Fang smiled at her. "Of course. You don't have to though, you know. I…I like when you buy me things. It's one of the ways that you show me you care. You don't have to though. You know that, right, Carter?"

She smiled. "Love Owl."

Max kissed her head. "We know you do. Now go to sleep."

She snuggled into Max's breasts, giggling for a moment or two before getting quiet. In ten minutes, she was asleep.

"I have to go get ready," Fang whispered then before getting up. "I'll see you guys when I get home, okay?"

"We'll probably be over at my places by the time you get off. Come back here, shower, and when you're ready, come over. But only when you're ready to head out to the big city."

He came around the side of the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Shut up."

Giggling herself, Max buried her head in her daughter's hair, shaking her head slightly. Fang just stood there for awhile, watching the two of them, before finally having to leave to go get ready.

* * *

"Ooh," Carter cooed, rushing over to a display window. "Waindew."

"Reindeer," Fang corrected, watching as the little girl as she pressed her face against the glass. "It's Ralph."

"Rudolph," Max corrected.

"Whatever," Fang waved her off. Then, reaching out, he grasped Carter's hand before pulling her along. "Come on, Carter."

"Waindew!" She waved goodbye to the cardboard cut out before setting her sights on another window. "'no'men!"

"Snowman," Fang corrected. "It's probably Frank."

"Frosty."

"Would you stop correcting me, Max?" Fang gave her a look before looking down at Carter, who was now waving at the snowman in the window.

"Ciss miss," Carter said excitedly, squeezing Fang's hand gently. "Owl!"

"Yeah, I know. Christmas."

"Snow."

"Yeah, it did snow yesterday, huh?" Fang finally lifted her up, setting the little girl on his shoulders. "Maybe it'll snow again tomorrow. I wouldn't know. I haven't seen the news yet today. Or at all this week, I don't think."

"So uninformed," Max said with a disapproving tone.

"You're really getting to me today."

She just wrapped her arm around his, linking them. "You know, Fang, the funny thing is that you're getting to me too."

"Is that funny?" He smiled as Carter patted out a beat on his head. 'I figured that'd be annoying."

"It could be bother annoying and funny."

"Annoying _and_ funny? Hmmm. I'm not sure that exists."

Max just took a long glance at the girl seated on his shoulders. "I am."


	25. Chapter 25

Catch and Release

Chapter 25

"So what are we going to be doing today anyways?"

Fang just shrugged, not directly looking at Max.

"Oh, so what? You're still mad about yesterday? It's been 24 hours. Get over it."

Okay, number one, it had not just been twenty-four hours. More like ten. Number two, what she had done was way worse than just something for him to get over in a day, a ten or twenty-four hour one.

"Are you even going to talk to me?"

Fang took a sip of his coffee, still not looking at her.

"You've turned into a real baby, you know that?"

Carter, used to being the one called a baby, gnashed her teeth at her mother, probably assuming she was speaking to her. Max wasn't paying attention to the little girl anyways and didn't notice. Instead, all of her focus was going on Fang, as she was now giving him the most icy glare she could muster at, oh, six in the morning.

"Why did you even come home with us, then, if you're just going to act like that? I mean, God, you're acting like I did something horrible."

"Acting, Max? Acting?"

"What? What did I do that made you so mad?"

"You know."

"Clearly not."

Carter, who didn't know and didn't really care either way, preoccupied herself by beginning to lick Fang's shoes. Frowning, he shook her off.

"What?" His first words in hours and they were to a child. Shaking her head, Max finally just walked off, not wanting to deal with him. If he wanted to spend his off day in a bad mood, then she decided just to let him.

After she walked off, headed towards her bedroom, Fang reached down and picked up Carter, quick depositing her on the kitchen counter.

"Why did you lick my shoes? That's nasty."

"Nas'y."

"Yeah. Nasty."

Carter looked around the kitchen before reaching over to grab Fang's coffee cup. He beat her to it though, not wanting her to burn herself. He and Max were already fighting; all he needed now was for her to ban Carter from him.

This whole thing had started yesterday when Iggy called. Apparently, that girl that he may or may not have gotten pregnant was bothering him, so he wanted to come down and see Fang for a while. Of course, Fang readily offered up his couch and apartment to the cause, really wanting another guy around to hang out with. He had spent way too many nights listening to Max bitch about Nudge and Ella or Nudge complain about being alone or Ella...well, Fang really just heard the others bad mouth Ella. Not that he could blame them…

So anyways, Fang told Iggy of course, but was quickly brought back down to Earth by Max, who claimed that Fang had just gotten rid of Angel; he shouldn't be taking on anymore boarders. Fang gently reminded Max that the only reason Angel was there was because Max wanted him to keep her there. At the end, at least. Then, not even taking that into consideration, she flat out told him no. No! It wouldn't have been so bad, had they not been at Ella's for another stupid dinner. She did it in front of everyone, as if he were just some child that needed to be told what to do.

Now, here she was, thinking that he should just forgive her. She wasn't even begging for it or anything like that. Oh, no, she just thought he should give it to her. You know, since Max is the most forgiving person in the world.

Just thinking about it made Fang want to roll his eyes. Instead, he focused on finishing his coffee before getting started on Carter's breakfast. He decided that she would probably want an omelet. …Okay, so maybe making one omelet was just simple. Besides, they could always share.

"Mommy?" Carter asked some time later as they sat down on the couch to eat their omelet.

"Mommy can make her own food," Fang told her as Carter tried to grab at the egg. "No, Carter. Fork."

"Fo'k."

"You better learn to put the R in that word, little girl."

Carter just giggled as Fang helped her cut into the omelet with the fork. "Owl. Owlet."

"Don't spit on me today, alright?" He patted her head. "I'm begging you."

Even after they had finished breakfast, Max wouldn't come out of her room. Which was fine with Fang. He didn't need Max. He didn't need anyone.

"Owl."

Except for his little buddy. He would always need her.

"What?" Fang asked as he sat down on Carter's bedroom floor, watching the little girl closely. "I thought you wanted to play?"

"Mmmm." She trotted over to her box of stuffed animals, grabbing a few. "Owl."

Fang took the toy she handed him, turning it over in his hand while studying it. "Uh, Carter? Is there a reason you gave me a monkey? I'm normally Owl."

"Owl. Mon'ey."

"Monk, Carter. Money is something you use to buy things with."

"Mon'ey." She sat down in front of Fang, giggling. "Owl."

Fang shook his head slightly as the little girl came closer, getting into his lap. "I thought we were playing?"

Leaning up, she kissed under his chin. "Snuggle."

"So you can say snuggle yet you can't say Fang?"

"Nanang."

"You can say Daddy though."

"Daddy."

"See?"

She cuddled into his shirt. "Owl."

"Daddy."

She bit his hand. "Owl!"

"Hey." Fang sat her down on ground. "Do not bite, Carter. You hear me? It is not very nice."

"Owl!" She spit before heading back over to the toys she had already pulled out. "Bad."

"Not me. I'm not bad, Carter. You're bad."

She frowned at him. "No!"

"You're not bad, no, but you act pretty bad sometimes."

"Badly."

Fang looked up to see Max coming into the room. Instead of saying something to her, he just looked back at Carter, watching her play. Slowly, Max went over to Fang and climbed into his lap, forcing him to wrap his arms around her.

"What, Max? Why are you doing this? Aren't we fighting?" It was different, holding Max instead of Carter, but in a good way. Most of the time. Other than when they're fighting. Like now.

Instead of answering him, she just leaned back into him, sighing slightly. Fang allowed himself to forgive her, if only for the moment, since she was being so kind.

* * *

"Fang, thank God you're here."

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, walking into Nudge's apartment. "Is it Evan? Is he sick? Hurt? What?"

"Huh?" Nudge frowned at him as she took a step back, slipping her phone from the back of her jeans pocket. "What are you talking about?"

"You texted me that I had to get here fast because something happened."

"Something did happen," Nudge assured him, now holding her phone up to his face. "Look."

As he did so, Fang felt a frown form upon his face. When he looked away from the text message, he asked, "You called me over here because you need a date?"

"Yes!" She took another step back. "Closer the door, Fang. God, you're rude."

"Me?" Fang shut the door behind him finally, the anger he had set aside with Max before now bubbling back to the surface.

"Yes, you." Then she looked him over. "You do not look ready for a date."

"How was I supposed to know this was a date?" Then he shook his head. "Besides, I am not going on a date with you."

"It's not a real date, Fang."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to show you off."

"Why?"

"To, you know, make someone else jealous."

"Nudge-"

"It's not like I want anything from you." Then, in an embarrassing way, she glanced down at the front of his jeans. "At all."

"I'm not going on a stupid date with you."

"Fang, Fang, Fang. I thought that you were the one that said I shouldn't date so much?"

"I did not. I said that you shouldn't be as much of a who…person that sleeps around a lot."

"Well, any other guy I know would expect me to sleep with them. So that leaves you as my date."

Fang blinked. "What about Max?"

"What about Max? It's not like it's a real date." Again, she looked to his crotch. "Trust me, it's not."

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" She turned then, headed over to the playpen which currently housed her son. "You're gonna have to go back home, you know. Get dressed. It's casual, but not too casual. I think you should-"

"If I'm going on that date, and I'm not saying I am, I am wearing this."

"No! Fang-"

"What time is the date?" He asked, also going over to the playpen. It wasn't lost on him that this was the first time he and Nudge were speaking since their fight, but he tried to follow Dr. Martinez's suggestion and not dwell in the past. "If I'm going, I should know."

"At six."

"If I go, I'll pick you up at-"

"Oh, Fang, cut the crap. You know you're taking me."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"You owe me," she said, reaching down to lift up her son, who had actually been reaching for Fang.

"In what way?"

"You were mean to me. Now you owe me." Nudge kissed Evan's head. "So now you have to pay up."

* * *

"I don't understand why you're agreeing with this, but you wouldn't even let me sleep in your sister's spare room."

Max tossed Fang's best dark wash jeans on the bed. "Nudge doesn't want to sleep with you. That's what's different."

"Neither does Ella."

"Ella hasn't been laid in months. Years, maybe. How do I know what she's willing to do?"

"You should probably trust me a little more."

"At the time, Fang, you were a guy coming out of a hell hole, just as deprived as her. Not to mention you were wanting to slit your wrists every time I even yelled at you. What did you expect?"

"Oh, because you had so much sex."

Max paused, staring into his closet for a moment. They were over at his apartment, picking out something for his 'date'. Fang's last hope had been that Max would forbid him from going, but of course not. She thought it was a wonderful idea, one that would get Nudge and Fang back on better terms. It was worth a shot anyways. Besides, Carter was spending the day over at Ella's, so that left Max with nothing to do between jobs.

"I'm different," Max told him coolly as she handed off a shirt to him.

Fang looked off for a second. "Yeah. You are."

"Do you have an iron?"

"Huh?"

"An iron. You should iron that stuff," she explained. "Do you have one?"

"No," he said with a slow shake of his head. "Besides, I'm wearing a hoodie over that."

"No, you're not," Max said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes, I am."

"No, Fang. You're gonna look nice."

"I'm wearing one."

"Didn't I just tell you that you're not?"

He reached out as she made it to the kitchen, grabbing her arm and twirling her around, forcing her to face him. "You are not my mother."

She jerked out of his hold. "I don't know when you thought you could grab me like that, but you were wrong."

Fang snorted before looking off. For a moment or two, they both just stood there, facing one another, but not looking in each others direction.

"Do you have one?"

Max looked up at that, shocked it had been Fang, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent to break the silence.

"What?"

"Do you have an iron?"

It was her turn to snort. "Duh."

"Then come on. We'll go iron this stuff. If you want."

Max sighed, taking his offer as his apology. "I don't really want to. I just wanted you to look nice."

"I don't want to look nice for Nudge. I don't want to fool this guy into getting back together with her because he's jealous. And I really don't want to waste my night hanging out with Nudge's friends."

"I'm working, so what else would you do?"

"Play with Carter."

"Fang, you need to get out more."

"I do n-"

"You never do anything, except hang out with me and my daughter."

"Excuse me, Max, but Sunday night, I'm going to watch Game of Thrones with-"

"I swear to God if you start talking about stupid Danny again-"

"He has HBO. I don't."

"Whatever."

"What? Are you jealous?" Fang turned to her. "Don't worry, Max. It's not like he's taking your place or anything."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not my best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Fang-"

"Carter is. You've already been usurped."

"…I really dislike you sometimes."

"Yeah," he said softly with a slight smirk. "I know."

* * *

"You could have at least worn a tie," Nudge whispered to Fang as they stood next to a table, her sipping on a martini. "I told you, this was a dress up party. Not a slumin' party. Trust me, I wouldn't have brought you to one of those."

Again with the crotch stare. He was about to walk out on her.

"As if I would want to go," he whispered back harshly. Then, very pointedly, he started at her breasts until Nudge turned away from him. "So there."

"Just…shut up, Fang."

"Gladly." He took a sip of his coke. He had brought it in with him from the car, even though Nudge had asked him not to. She thought that it would make him look less 'civilized' or something stupid like that. Whatever. Fang could do what he wanted. She wasn't the boss of him.

…God, sometimes he really felt like Carter.

"Oh, Monique, I thought that was you."

Fang frowned at Nudge. Monique? He hadn't heard her use that name in forever. Probably not since she claimed to like the name Tiffany-Krystal. To keep himself from commenting, he took another chug of his coke.

"Hey, Lucy," Nudge said, setting her drink down on the table before wrapping her arm around the other girl in that fake hug kind of thing that girls and women did when they clearly didn't like each other much. Fang had seen Nudge, Max, and Ella exchange enough of those in the past few months to know them to the T.

"Jonathan is here," the other woman informed Nudge. No, wait, excuse him, _Monique_. Bleh. Why couldn't he have just stayed home with Carter? Huh? He would have loved that. He would have made fish sticks so she could eat with her hands. Then they could watch cartoons until it was bath time, which would precede bedtime. That? That was the life Fang wanted. Not…this.

"Yeah," Nudge said, looking unimpressed. "I know."

"He brought Terra-"

"Hey, did I introduce you to my date?" Nudge grasped Lucy's arm, turning the short, white woman around to face Fang, who looked less than pleased. So far, all he had seen were blondes and brunets. Where were all the redheads? Fang would not have come if he didn't at least have something interesting to look at!

…And Max made him. But whatever. He should at least be able to enjoy himself! Anyways…

"Lucy, this is Nick. Nick, this is-"

"Fang," Fang said, holding out his hand to the slight woman. She was kind of on the chunky side, but in an enduring way. Looking slightly taken aback, she glanced at Nudge before taking his hand. He had purposely worn gloves, able to pull it off only because it was so cold outside. He knew that she couldn't see any of his scars, other than the ones on his face. So what was up?

"Oh, goodness. You're the one Monique has been talking about, yes? Max's boyfriend?"

Fang, not one to lie, nodded his head. Besides, he took pride in the fact that he had Max. Why wouldn't he? Now, if someone asked him if he was Iggy's relative…well, that was another story entirely.

"God, Fang," Nudge hissed the second Lucy was gone. "Do you know what's gonna happen now?"

He paused for a second, literally trying to think of an answer. Then he remembered that he was dealing with the queen of all idiots and gave up trying.

"She is gonna go tell everyone here that I am so lame that I couldn't even get a stupid date to this, so I brought my brother."

Fang frowned before brightening slightly. Nudge thought of him as a brother? He had always felt this bond with her, but never spoken it. Now though, that it was out in the open, maybe-

"Or, ew, even worse. You're so old they might think you're my father."

And he was back down to not caring. In the slightest.

"I am not that much older than you, Nudge," he hissed, now angry with her. "I'm, what? Three years older than you? Two? Four?"

"The point is, Fang, you were coming as my date."

"I am your date."

"No, you're not. Now you're just my loser brother-in-law-"

"Stop changing what I am to you. You keep making it worse and worse."

Nudge took a deep breath before smoothing the creases in her dress. "Fine, Fang. You're now nothing to me."

"What?"

"You couldn't even do something for me just this once. Instead, you had to ruin my chance at getting Jon-"

"I'm doing this for you, okay? What do I have to do to prove that I'm your date, huh?" Fang stared into her eyes. "I'm not kissing you though."

"Ew," she said flatly.

"The feelings mutual," he said as Nudge walked away now, merging into the crowd. Great. He takes her to the stupid party like she wanted and now-

His phone cut him off from going into a rant about how inconsiderate Nudge was. Sighing, he headed out of the house, to the backyard. Out there was a few guys smoking, but Fang just stood away from them, further down the porch.

"Hello?"

"Fang, I know you're at the party, but Carter wanted to say goodnight," he heard Valencia say before putting the little girl on.

"Owl? Owl dere? Owl?"

Fang smiled, leaning against the house. Nudge could be as much of a jerk as she wanted; just so long as Fang still had Carter, he'd be alright.

"Hey, Owlet. Are you going to sleep? Huh?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." She yawned. "Owl no 'ere?"

"I'm out with Nudge. You know that. I'll see you in the morning."

"Owl," she moaned.

"I know," he sighed. "Hey, what if I tell you a story, huh?"

"Yes! Yes, Owl."

"Mmm…Once there was this ant."

"Yay, ant."

"Mmmhmm." Fang looked up at the sky, sighing when he found it too cloudy to see the moon. "So the ant had to collect food for the winter."

"Win'er."

"Winter. Winner is something you are if you win."

"Win'er."

He just sighed before proceeding to tell Carter some long story about an ant's adventure in finding food. He could tell that she was trying to stay animated, trying to keep him on the line, but eventually the little girl began to wind down. When she got silent, Fang stayed waited for the vet to take the phone back before bidding her goodbye and telling her that he would be over to get Carter when he got off work in the morning.

"Where were you?" Nudge asked in a hushed tone as Fang came back into the house and stood next to her.

"I had to tell Carter a bedtime story. She needed me."

She just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, come on. I want to introduce you to-"

"I thought that you were mad at me?" He interrupted as she dragged him over to a group of people. "About how I claimed Max as my girlfriend? Remember?"

"That was before," she waved off his comment.

"Before?"

She glanced back at him, smiling. "Everyone thinks I'm so great, for taking you out tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a loser, Fang. All you do is mope around about your life, play with little kids, and think about harming yourself. To these people, I'm a hero. I took one for the team."

He blinked. Then, whispering once more, he asked, "Can I still be your big brother?"

Nudge interlaced their fingers as they got to the group of people. "Sure. My old, nasty, boring, loser big brother."

Fang sent her a look. At least it was something though.

* * *

"How come you don't have any black friends?"

Nudge, who was leaning against the car window, glanced at him. "Excuse me?"

Fang retreated slightly before deciding there was nothing wrong with his question. "I just meant…all your friends were white."

"Lucy is Asian."

"Fine. You're friends with white people and an Asian."

"And? Why do I have to only have black friends, Fang?"

"I don't know, alright? It was just a question." He glanced over at her. "It's just…Henry was black."

"So?"

"It's just weird that you have such a wide…range of guys you'll date."

"What?"

"Jonathan is white."

"So?"

"So…I don't know. All of Max's friends were white or Hispanic, so-"

"So what?"

"I just meant…" He trailed off, sighing. "It's like with Angel. I would assume that Angel's friends are all gay."

"Lesbians."

"Whatever."

"Your one friend isn't white," Nudge pointed out.

"Carter?"

"No," she sighed. "That guy. Max told me about him. The dog guy."

"Oh." He sat up straighter. "Daniel. Yeah, we talk about Game-"

"Please, spare me."

He shook his head. "I don't know that, anyways, if he's my race. I'm not necessarily white."

For the final time that night, she glanced at his crotch. "No, you are."

Fang shifted. "If you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna tell Max."

"Okay, _Angel_."

He huffed. "Never mind. I won't try to have an intelligent conversation with you again."

"Intelligent? What do you want? These are my friends, Fang. I didn't poll the town before I made them. Who cares if they're white or black or whatever?"

"It was just a question."

"I don't know, Fang. I don't know why I don't have a 'type' when it comes to guys, okay? I'm just…into any guy." She glanced at him. "And no, by the way."

"No to what?"

"Not all of Angel's friends are lesbians." Nudge sat up a little bit. They were riding around in her SUV, headed home from the party. Nudge had had a few two many and was trying to sleep some before she got home. Ella had Evan for the night, while Dr. Martinez had Carter, so neither of the two people in the car had anything to worry about.

"Hn."

"You really don't like her anymore, do you?" Nudge glanced over at him. "It's not a taboo thing anymore, Fang, being a lesbian."

"I never said it was."

"I can tell it makes you uncomfortable."

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me." She shut her eyes again. "I already know that you're a racist."

"I am not!"

"Calm down. It was a joke." She reached over and ran a hand down his thigh. It was a lot different than when Max did it. Max's excited him; Nudge just made him tired, like he had done all he could with her and should just give in. "So anyways, plan GJB didn't go so-"

"GJB?"

"Get Jonathan Back."

Fang blinked. "Right."

"Did you see who he was with?"

"No."

"Terra," Nudge said with obvious disdain. "God. Terra. Bleh."

Fang made a face. "Bleh?"

"Bleh."

"Which one was she?"

"That tall blonde."

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"The whorish one."

Again, he blinked. "Thanks, Nudge. Really helped with that one, didn't you?"

"Fine. The whorish one with the stripper shoes."

"…This is going nowhere." He sighed. "Why can't you date a more…suitable guy?"

"Suitable? You want me to go old again?"

"No," he said slowly. He had screwed up the last time he spoke with Nudge, if only because he started accusing her of things. If he wanted her to change, he'd have to help her, not call her out on her mistakes. Then he was the enemy. The father. Now, what he was doing, was being the ally. The brother. "When you look for someone, look for something that can help you."

"Help me what?"

"Help you with Evan. You're not just searching for a guy for you anymore."

Nudge sighed. "Whatever, Fang."

"I just want you taken care of. It shouldn't be my job to-"

"It's not your job. I never asked-"

"You didn't have to. You need someone to-"

"A man? Is that what you think? That Ella, Max, and I were just waiting around for the big strong man to show up to help us care for our kids?"

"No," he said, frowning. "I just know that…I've seen what it's done to Max, having to take care of Carter."

"Max was way worse off than me," Nudge whispered. "My mistakes made Evan. Ella's love made Sebastian. Max? Max didn't do anything."

"Yeah. I know." He reached over to the center console and turned the heat down slightly. "But still. You need someone, Nudge."

"Henry-"

"Henry's a shit parent."

"He is, isn't he?" She sighed softly, leaning against the window once more. "But he pays for so much. He takes care of Evan in a way that no one else could."

"Blood money," Fang whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"It's just like blood money," he said, louder this time. "He feels guilty, so he throws money at you."

She just shrugged. "Could be worse. I could have been knocked up by someone that doesn't care, huh? That would have sucked. Or worse. Someone broke."

Fang blinked. "You can be a good father, broke or not."

She snorted. "Carter loves you now. Wait until she gets older and starts wanting things."

"The point is, Nudge," he began again, "that you have to look out for Evan. He'll get older too, you know? You think it'll be good for him, seeing his mom have so many different guys in and out? It won't."

"Like you're someone to judge."

He knew that he was starting to sound father-like again, so he just shook his head. "Well, just be careful, huh?"

"Careful? How do you know Evan doesn't want a baby brother or sister?"

"He's seen Carter."

"And?"

"Just trust me. Another one of those is the last thing he wants."

* * *

Fang was napping before work when he heard something in the apartment. He peeked his eyes open, but decided that it was just his imagination and closed them again. He hadn't been paranoid in awhile, so he figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was almost back asleep when he heard something fall from the kitchen. Someone was there. Someone was definitely there.

Jumping up, he threw open his bedroom door…only to run into someone.

"Ow, Fang."

He frowned as Max fell back on her butt, apparently easily thrown off balance now. Maybe it was her lack of wings. Instead of voicing this, Fang just reached down, pulling his girlfriend back up.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were someone else?"

"Nope. Just me." She leaned up and kissed him before taking a step back. "You made me spill my soda. Go get me a towel."

Fang stepped around her before walking off to do as she said. "You could have turned on a light. Or better yet, told me you were coming."

"I had to make sure that the date ended appropriately," Max said, peeking into his bedroom. "You know, make sure Nudge wasn't over here, all over my man."

"I'm not your man," he said as he came back with a towel to clean up her mess.

"Chill. I was joking. Like I really think you'd hook up with Nudge." Max turned back around to face him only to find him on his knees, soaking up the soda. "What's wrong? Why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not. I'm just…" He sighed as he looked up at her. "I'm tired, I miss Carter, I have to be up in two hours, you scared me, coming in here unannounced, and I just wasn't expecting you. Okay? I'm not mad at you."

Max shook her head as she got back down again, setting her now half-empty, or half-full, can on the carpet next to her. "Here. Let me clean it up. I should have called."

Fang just shook his head, going back to cleaning up the mess. "I've got it. Go get in bed."

"Fang-"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." She sat there, watching him. "How'd the date go?"

He brightened some, but not a lot. "Nudge thinks of me as her big brother."

"Okay," Max said slowly. "What does that have to do with-"

"Everything." Fang leaned forward then, kissing Max gently. "I missed you. I wish you could have come."

"You have to do some things without me, you know." She stroked his cheek. "Like that Game of…?"

"Game of Thrones."

"Yeah. I really hope you continue to do that without me. Like, forever."

He just sighed slightly before standing, now done with cleaning up. "Come on. Bed."

After putting the towel in the hamper, Fang headed into his room to find Max already undressed, now in one of his shirts and nothing else, huddled under the blankets.

"I'm freezing."

He nodded before going over to his dresser and pulling out some sleep pants that Nudge had given him once, claiming they were for his birthday. "Here. Pull these on."

Max was grateful and did as told for once, still rubbing her arms. Fang just pulled off his own clothes before getting into the bed also, wrapping a wing around her.

"What time do you have to get up?"

Fang just kissed her. "Soon. I'll get up though. Don't worry about me."

"'kay." She snuggled into him. "Carter's gonna be so jealous that I got to be with you tonight and she didn't."

"Yeah. I know."

"She thinks that you're hers, not mine."

"Maybe I'm both of yours."

Max looked up into his eyes for a moment. "Nope, you're mine."

"If you say so."

"I do."


	26. Chapter 26

Catch and Release

Chapter 26

"Snow, Owl. Snow."

"I see," Fang said, watching Carter all decked out in her winter gear, heavy coat, mittens, and hat in all. "You're so good at playing in the snow."

Beaming, Carter went to work pushing snow around the front yard, trying to impress her Owl, who honestly wasn't even paying that much attention. Fang was currently sitting on the hood of a car with his friend, having an in-depth discussion on the paternity of Jon Snow. You know, the mature talks you have with your friend.

"I just don't think that Ned would have ever done that to Catelyn," Daniel went on. "I do, however, think he would have covered for his sister if-"

"You don't know that though. If it doesn't say it in the books, then-"

"There's a lot of things not said in the books that you just know."

"Yes. History. Jon Snow's paternity is just a theory though."

See? Mature.

"Owl," Carter interrupted again. She was now standing in front of him, frowning. "Owl p'ay."

"Carter-"

"You want someone to play with?" Daniel jumped down off the car before going over to the house. Fang frowned, wondering what he was getting. A minute later, Daniel returned with his dog, which he set free in the yard.

"Doggie! Owl, doggie!"

Fang had seen Daniel's dog before while they were watching his Game of Thrones DVDs one time.

"His name's Ghost," Danny told her as the dog ran in circles around Carter. She got so excited by this that she fell down on her butt, giggling as the big mutt began to lick her face. Daniel turned to Fang. "It's okay for her to play with him, right?"

"As long as he doesn't bite." Fang wasn't that concerned anyways. At least it would keep Carter out of their hair for awhile.

"Ghost." Carter had managed to stand again and was now petting the dog's head. "Ghost."

"Here's a Frisbee, Carter," Danny said, handing it to the little girl before climbing back up onto the hood of his car, next to the older male. "You throw it and Ghost'll get it for you. Like you've seen me do at work before. Okay?"

Carter nodded before attempting to toss the disk in the air. It didn't go very far, but Ghost was still excited to have someone to play with and fetched it like she wanted.

"Good Ghost. Good Ghost." She took the Frisbee from him. "Good Ghost."

Fang sighed, watching the little girl for a moment before glancing back at Daniel. "You know what I told you before? About Max telling me I couldn't have Iggy come?"

"Yeah."

"He bought his plane ticket. He'll be here tomorrow. Him, Gazzy, and Gazzy's girlfriend."

"They're all staying in your apartment?"

Fang shrugged. "I'm hardly there. I'm normally with Carter and Max."

"You won't be when Max finds out that you went behind her back."

"I'm the man. I make the final decisions."

Or at least that's what Fang had learned at church the other day. He had finally caved to the demands of Valencia, mainly because he had no choice. While he was there, however, he found himself flipping through the bible instead of listening to the pastor. Or priest. Rabbi. Whatever. The point was, Fang wasn't listening. It could have been the Pope for all he cared. It was so boring.

Anyways, as he was ignoring the message being shoved down his throat, he found himself intrigued by quite a few passages in the bible that claimed men to be high up on the totem pole than women. He hadn't brought this up to any of the women that he was stuck living in the same town with, but he was saving it in his back pocket for the right moment during a fight. Which, given the fact that he was directly defying Max by inviting Iggy to come, there was no doubt that fight would be fast approaching.

"If you say so. In my experience, that's the easiest way to get kicked out."

"She can't kick me out, we don't live together." Fang frowned as Ghost wouldn't give Carter the Frisbee back, instead making her chase him. "Besides, what kind of experience do you got?"

"Nothing like this. I just meant with my parents."

"Hn." Fang shook his head as Carter began to yell at Ghost. "Carter, let him have it if he won't give it back.

"Mine! Ghost! No! Bad!"

Danny sighed. "Ghost. Sit."

On command, the dog sat right where he was. Carter, clearly suspicious, walked over slowly before reaching out and trying to snatch the flying disk. Still, the dog wouldn't let go.

"Release," Daniel ordered and the dog did just that. Now with the toy she wanted, Carter ran away from Ghost, who waited for Daniel's command before chasing after her. Once that was done, Danny looked back at Fang. "Then, after she kicks you out, she won't let you see your kid anymore."

Fang snorted. "If that isn't the biggest bull ever. If you want to see your kid, you will. If you don't, you won't. It's that simple."

"Not always."

"Yes, always."

Daniel sighed as Carter ran over to them. "What's wrong, Carter?"

"No. Ghost bad." She held out the Frisbee to Fang. "Owl."

"Here." He took it from her before giving it a proper overhand throw, exciting the dog who immediately took chase. Carter watched in amazement as the white dog jumped into the air, catching the Frisbee. She took the toy back when Ghost came to her and began to toss it again, wanting him to catch it like he had Owl's toss. Owl was incredible. She loved Owl.

"What would you do if Max said that you couldn't see Carter anymore?"

Fang frowned at Danny as he brought the conversation back up. "She has before. And I gave it a week before trying again. Carter's not my daughter though."

"You could fool me."

"My only point was, if you want something, you'll get it. If you really don't want something, then you'll find some excuse as to why you didn't get it or do it. Whatever. There's always someone else to blame. Always."

"I guess you're right."

Fang clapped him on the shoulder. "I didn't really have a dad either, if it helps."

"You never had a dad," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "That's different than having one and then him being gone. Very different."

"How did you know I didn't have one?"

He shrugged. "Probably one of those documentaries."

"Documentaries?"

The nineteen year old frowned, glancing at Fang. "Yeah. You know, about you guys? How you saved the world? How you got captured again?"

"There are documentaries about me?"

Nodding slowly, Daniel said, "Of course. You guys saved the world. You're famous. You mean, you've never seen someone taking pictures of you or-"

"No, I have, back when I first got out of the…School. And then the hospital."

"You guys were pretty popular, there for awhile," Daniel said with clear unease. "I'm sure we could find a few of them online if you-"

"No, that's alright," Fang said, though he knew he now had plans for the night.

If there were stories on his life, he was at least gonna watch them.

"You know, Fang, I could help you out."

"With what?"

"With your family coming in and all." Danny glanced back at the house. "It's just me in this house now that my Grandma died. You could stay here with me. Or, you know, some of them could stay with me. Whatever helps."

Fang glanced at him. "Is that how you got a house?"

"Yeah. It's paid off too."

"Hn." Fang shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"It's really no big deal. I have two extra bedrooms."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Fang tried to backtrack.

"You won't be! That one with the girlfriend, Gasman?"

Fang nodded.

"They can stay at your apartment and then me, you, and Iggy can stay here. At my place. With Ghost." He smiled. "We can watch Game of Thrones together."

"I guess. I'll have to see how Max reacts to everything."

"From what you've told me about her, it won't go over well."

"Nothing with her does these days," Fang sighed. Wasn't that the biggest truth of all? If Max was in charge of it, she wasn't doing it. So how was he going to find his way out of this one?

* * *

"Do you like pizza, Carter?"

She didn't look up at her mother as she picked off a piece of pepperoni and stared at it. After a tentative sniff, she put it in her mouth. Did she like pizza? Not particularly, but at least she didn't have to use a stupid fork.

Fang sighed, glancing over at them from his laptop. "Could you guys be quiet? I'm trying to watch something."

Max rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe that you didn't know about the stupid documentaries."

"Shhh."

"Then use headphones, idiot."

"Owl. Id'it."

"See what you do, Max?" Fang grumbled, reaching over to grab his own piece of pizza. They were in Max's bed, a box of pizza sitting at the end of the bed while Fang was trying to watch one of their documentaries. Carter, for her part, was busy inspecting the pizza thoroughly, although she had eaten pizza numerous times in her short life.

Max groaned, leaning back against her pillow. "I'm not even that hungry."

Fang ignored her as pictures of different Schools flashed on the screen. He was watching it so intently that Max finally reached over and pressed pause.

"The heck, Max?"

"Carter doesn't need to see this. You wanna watch this, you do it at your own home, on your own time. Right now, you're with me and Carter, so you pay attention to me and Carter. You hear me?"

Fang stood up then, taking his laptop with him. "Then I'll be in the living room.

"No, Fang, you won't. Leave if you're gonna be like that."

He shut his eyes, frowning. "Why does it matter if I want to watch this?"

"Because I don't want to watch it, Fang. I don't want to think about the past."

"You sure it's that? Or is it that you just want to boss me around?"

"What?"

"You heard me. That's all you ever want to do is boss me around."

"Fang, this isn't even about that."

"It is now." He turned to look at her. "I invited Iggy, Gasman, and Gazzy's girlfriend down. They'll be here tomorrow."

For a second, all was quiet. Then Max sat back up.

"What?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Yeah. And I just think that-"

"What?"

"Well, I haven't seen them since-"

"Fang, you cannot just-"

"They won't even talk to you while they're here if you don't want, Max."

"I told you no."

"And I'm telling you right now that I'm a man. Granted, maybe not as strong a man as I should be, but I am a man. You can't tell me what to do. Number one, you're not my wife. Number two, even if you were, that would make no difference."

Max snorted. "Right now, you're not only bordering on being wifeless, but also girlfriendless."

He just shook his head, continuing out of the room. "They're coming, Max. Have fun explaining why you're too much of a bitch to show up to see your family."

It wasn't until Fang was out of the apartment that he really thought about what he had said and how maybe that last comment wasn't the best of comments. Still. It would all blow over soon anyways.

…Wouldn't it?

* * *

"You called her a bitch?"

Fang just nodded.

"All because you wanted to see Iggy?"

After hesitating, he threw down another nod.

"Iggy's that important to you? Really?" Nudge was skeptical but let him in anyways. "Wow. If she ever talks to you again, I'll be amazed."

"Nudge."

"What?" She closed her door behind him. "Max is vengeful. She's been taking it easy on you since you got out of the mental hospital, but-"

"If these past few months have been her taking it easy on me, then maybe we're not meant to be together."

"I-" Then, randomly, Nudge stopped herself. Shaking her head, she said, "Nope."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Nope. Not gonna touch this one. Not taking sides. Not this time."

"Nudge-"

"I said no, Fang."

"What does that mean anyways, taking sides?"

"You know exactly what it means. It means that I'm not going to choose between you and Max. I care about you both, so I'm not gonna screw something up with her by telling you that you were right."

"But I am right."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "Still, I can't say if you are or if you aren't."

"But what if Max asks if she's right?"

"Oh, then I definitely have to say she was right."

"What?"

"Fang, you're a dude. You're not gonna turn against me. Ever." She patted him on the shoulder before going over to Evan, who was playing with some of his toys on the floor. "What's with the laptop?"

"Huh?" He frowned when he remembered that he had his old laptop with him. "Oh, yeah. This started Max and my fight. She thinks that she can tell me what I can watch and what I can't."

Nudge picked up Evan before sitting on the couch. "Porn?"

"What? No."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Not around her! God."

"Then what is it, Fang?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. Evan reached over and patted Fang, smiling at him. Fang grabbed the baby's hand before continuing.

"Documentaries."

"On sex."

"What is up with you and thinking I'm overly sexualized?"

She just shrugged. "Just calling 'em like I see 'em."

"Well, I'm not, so cut it out."

"So what are the documentaries about?"

Fang paused, though if it was for dramatic effect or because he was mad at Nudge for what she had said, he wasn't sure. "Us."

"Us? You mean the U.S.?"

"How stupid do you really think I am, Nudge?"

"Again, I call 'em like I see 'em."

He just groaned. "You really annoy me, you know that?"

"So what are the documentaries about then?"

"Us, Nudge."

"Me and you."

"All of us. About saving the world, growing up in the School, everything."

"Hmmm. So why doesn't Max want you to watch them?"

"Because she doesn't want to watch them."

"…And?"

"That's my exact point!"

"…Oh yeah, never mind."

"Huh?"

"I'm not taking sides, remember, idiot?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that I'm right."

"I know that as long as you're here, I have no opinion. When Max shows up though-"

"You're gonna lose me one day, you know. I won't always be so nice to you."

Nudge just smiled sadly at him and it took Fang a moment to realize what he had said wrong.

"I've lost you once, Fang," she said softly. "I think I can survive another time."

He just sat there as she leaned against him, her son making noises from her lap. Fang wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but he didn't really care. He liked being that close to Nudge. It was…different than with Max or Angel. It always would be. He had always felt closest to Max and Iggy, but most protective over Nudge. Until Gazzy and Angel showed up, Nudge was the baby. Even though they were all stuck in cages most of the time, they still all looked out for Nudge. Max was Angel's baby, Gazzy was Iggy's buddy, and Nudge was Fang's…something. He was never sure.

"Mama." Evan yawned, patting Nudge's stomach. "Hi."

Nudge just glanced at her son before shaking her head. "Jonathan didn't care, by the way."

"About?"

"You taking me to the party."

"Hn."

"I love him, Fang."

"No," Fang sighed. "You don't."

"Then what do you call what I feel for him?"

"Lust. You're lusting for him. You lust for a lot of guys."

"If you're trying to insult me again-"

"I'm not. It's not your fault." He patted Evan on the head. "You're young. You'll settle eventually."

"Oh? And you've settled?"

"Not fully, no, but I've always known what I've wanted and it's Max. I don't need to look. She's been right there next to me the whole time."

"That's…cute. You're cute. I want a cute guy."

Fang just sighed. "I'm not cute."

"I think you are. Not necessarily around Max, but you are when you're not. You say such adorable things about her. I love it."

"I do not say adorable things. I just tell the truth. I want to be with Max forever. Even when we're in the ground, I want my bones right next to hers. I love her."

"See? Sweet."

"That is not sweet. That is creepy."

"Creepy and sweet."

"…Are you hitting on me?"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "If you think this is hitting on you, Max has not been giving you the proper attention."

Fang sat up straighter. "I get plenty of attention."

"Oh, Fang. Still living off those handjobs, eh?"

He faltered. "Excuse me?"

"Please. You really didn't think that we all don't know?" She patted his thigh. "It's okay, Fang. Not all of us can get laid. Just ask Ella."

"Why do you guys all pick on Ella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I turn around, you or Max is throwing down how little actions she's getting. Last time I checked, Max wasn't getting any without me."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Max was waiting for you. That's romantic. Ella's just lonely and a prude."

Fang cleared his throat. "Max thought I was dead. Max loved me and got her heartbroken. Ella loved Sebastian's father. He really is dead. She's heartbroken."

"It wasn't the same kind of love."

"How do you know that?" Fang shook his head. "I don't know who Sebastian's father was, but I do know that Ella loved him enough to have a kid with him, to marry him."

"That doesn't necessarily mean love."

"No," Fang agreed. "It doesn't. But I just feel like she lost something and you guys all pretend like she didn't. And the only reason you guys act that way is because Ella didn't lose someone in the same way Max thought she lost me. You act like Ella can't feel pain. She can. Maybe not in the same why we feel it, but why should we hold it against her that her pain isn't as harsh as ours? It makes no sense. It wasn't her choice to be born second, to be Dr. Martinez's normal daughter. Why do you hold it against her? Or are you just jealous?"

It was Nudge's turn to blink. Then, not answering the question, she decided to speak to Evan instead. "I think it's time for your bath, Evan."

He just looked up at her before at Fang. "Hi."

Leaning over, Fang rubbed the top of his head against the little boy's before standing. "I guess I should go then."

"What did you need anyways?" Nudge asked.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you come over here from the start?"

Why? He came to find someone that shared his opinion. He stayed because he wanted Nudge to know that he was there for her.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "I have nothing else to do. I'm normally with Carter and Max right now."

"Maybe it's a good thing, you know?" Nudge stood to let him out of the apartment. "You being away from them now and again? Not just one of them, but both? Now, at least, you can get a good night's sleep, huh?"

"I guess so," Fang muttered, heading out the open door, laptop in hand. "See you later, Nudge."

"Bye, Fang."

He roamed around the town for awhile, debating whether or not he should go back to Max's. Then, when he thought better of it, he deliberated going back to Nudge's. She would no doubt let him stay the night. Fang really, really just didn't want to be alone.

"You idiot. Get in the car."

Fang frowned as Max pulled up next to him. Slowly, he climbed into the passenger seat. "Wha-"

"God. Do you know how cold it is outside?" Max had the heat turned on full blast and Fang was thankful. "Where were you? I went to your place and you weren't there. I called, I text you, I-"

"I was at Nudge's. I guess my phone is off."

"Doing?"

Fang shrugged before glancing behind them. Carter waved at him and he waved back, though he wouldn't smile like she was.

"Owl. Hi. Hi, Owl."

"Hi," he muttered weakly before looking at Max. "Where were you headed?"

"To find you, stupid."

"Oh…why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Um..."

"Whenever we fight, you whine about needing to hurt yourself." Max was staring straight ahead. "This in no way means that I'm forgiving you."

Fang buckled his seat belt. "Where are we going?"

"Nest," Carter answered. "Nest. Owl. Nest."

"Shhh, Holden."

Max shook her head. "I'm still mad at you. You directly disobeyed-"

"I know."

"You can't just expect me to-"

"I'm sorry."

Taking deep breath, she finally glanced at him as they came to a red light. "I know that you don't see Iggy enough, but that's not my problem. He and I aren't going to start getting along any time soon. If you want to see him, save up some vacation days and go do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not…leaving you and Carter. Ever. Or Nudge and Evan. If we all don't go, none of us go."

"Fang," she sighed.

"Especially you and Carter. You're my family. Not my extended family, but my real family. That's the way it's supposed to be," he said with confidence. "If I left you, for even a weekend, and something happened I would never forgive myself. I've got a second chance at this and it's even more precious to me, now that I have Carter. I'm not going to blow it."

"Owl," Carter called, having heard her name. "Brrr. Brrr, Owl."

"We'll be home soon, Owlet. Then we can all get in bed and go to sleep."

"I feel like we do that a lot. Sleep." Max turned up the radio slightly. It was some rap station, but Fang didn't say anything, since Max tended to like that kind of music whereas he preferred silence.

"Carter and I play a lot. In the day." He looked out the window, liking the snowy scene presented before him. "We like blocks and stuffed animals. We helped Dr. Martinez with a puzzle once. Kind of. We were there for most of it."

Max let out a slow breath. Then, clearly guarded, she said, "It's been good for her."

"What has?"

"Having you around. She's not as…volatile as she once was." Max looked at her daughter in the review mirror. "She used to bite and fight and scream. It was…Hell, back then. I had the others, my sister, Nudge, and Mom, but still. Now, with you here, it feels…easier."

"I like taking care of her," Fang assured Max. Then, picking his next words carefully, he said, "She's…different."

"From?"

"What I thought my first child would be like." He looked back at her too, taking in her bright smile. "She's helped me a lot too. If she wasn't here and it was just you and me…I dunno what would have happened. I'm sure it would have all turned out okay, but I just-"

"Shhh." Max reached over with one hand and stroked his thigh. "We're almost home. You don't have to talk about it."

He leaned against the window. "I'm glad that I have her. I couldn't imagine being without her."

"Owl," Carter called one last time. "Owl?"

He just smiled slightly, shaking his head slowly. "I'm here, Carter."

"Owl brrr?"

"I'm fine." He lifted his head slightly. "I am very glad that you were thoughtful enough to be worried about me. I mean, to come all the way out here, just to make sure I wasn't cold, that has to be the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, Carter."

Max, catching on to the double meaning, rolled her eyes. "Tell him he's welcome, Carter."

"No."

"Carter-"

"Owl."

"She doesn't have to. She doesn't need to." He took in a deep breath, slipping his eyes close. 'I know exactly how she feels."

* * *

"Wobbuffet."

Fang blinked before glancing at Carter, then her mother. Max just shook her head.

"Just go with it."

"Max, how can I tell a bedtime story about a…Wobbuffet if I don't know what it is?"

Carter reached over, pressing her finger against his chest. "Poke. Man. Poke. Man."

"Stop it." Fang grasped her finger in his hand before frowning at her. "God. You wanna hear a story? Once upon a time, a little girl wouldn't stop poking a man in the chest and he got up and left her. The end."

Carter jerked away from him, which wasn't hard as he wasn't holding her that tightly. "Mommy!"

"Fang, don't be mean."

He took in a deep breath before looking around. They were over at his place, all snuggly in bed as promised. For some reason though, they couldn't get Carter down for the night. Then she had to go and start all that poking business.

"I'm sorry, Carter. I'm just…grumpy."

"S'eepy."

"I'm not sleepy. Well, I mean, yeah, I am, but that's not why I'm grumpy."

"Eye?" Then, in her normal inquisitive pose, Carter stuck her fingers in her mouth, awaiting his answer.

"Because they changed up my pills again."

Max, who had been texting, glanced up at that. "Why?"

"I dunno. I'm getting sick of it though."

"Owl." Carter reached out with her spit soaked hand and patted his head. "Car'er Owl."

He chuckled slightly before shifting on the bed. Carter moved closer, snuggling into his chest. He was shirtless again and that worried her, considering his ows were still there. When would those be going away anyways? That's not even mentioning how cold he must be. Sure, he had his wings to keep him warm, but where were his jammies?

Fang leaned down and kissed the top of her head while Carter giggled. "You comfy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Wobbuffet?"

Shaking his head at Max, he began. "Once a lot time ago there was a guy named Wobbuffet that owned a magical donkey who could speak eight different languages. One day, the man and his donkey set out on an adventure of a life time to find the magical…box."

"Box?"

"Box of doom, Carter. Whoever possessed the box would become the magical rulers of the world and what not."

Max made a wrap it up motion with her fingers, meaning she probably wanted to talk after Carter finally fell asleep. Sigh.

"But then they never find it," Fang finished. "The end."

"End," Carter agreed, yawning. Fang stroked her back gently, trying to coax her into sleep. When it finally worked, Max began.

"I do not want to be around Iggy."

Fang sighed, figuring that this wouldn't be the end of their argument. "I know."

"I really don't."

"I know, Max."

"Or Gasman's girlfriend."

"Okay."

"And Iggy is not to be alone with Carter."

Now he was confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Why can't he be?"

"If I don't like him, I don't want my daughter around him."

"Well, I think that's kind of overly cautious."

"I don't care."

Fang nuzzled the top of Carter's head. "Iggy's my friend. My brother."

"I know."

"I don't like Ella. Carter's still around her."

"Carter's not your daughter."

Fang swallowed. "I know that. I just think that I should be allowed to make some choices in her life. I'm the closest thing to a father she has. I plan on being there for her like a father."

"But ultimately you're not."

"I could be."

"What do you mean?" Max got a text on her phone and glanced down at it before back up at him.

"Excuse me, but that's kind of rude. I'm trying to talk to you here, you know."

Max rolled her eyes. "It's Nudge, alright? Jonathan called her or something and she needed advice."

"For what? She doesn't need to be with that jerk."

"Anyways, how are you gonna be her father?"

"I just meant…" He sighed, wishing that he had never said that. "Max…"

"What, Fang?"

"When we, you know, finally, get together and everything, she'll be my-"

"Fang-"

"-and I could adopt her. Then, when you change your name, we could change hers and-"

"Okay, first off, I never agreed to marry you or let you adopt her. Secondly, change my name?"

"You know. To reflect my last name."

Max blinked. "You don't have a last name."

"I do though. I had to, to get citizenship and all that. Have you never seen my drivers license? Or pill bottles? They have my info on them too."

"What's your last name?"

"Caulfield."

"…I don't get it."

"Because of Carter."

"Carter Caulfield?"

"Because I call her Holden."

"So?"

"Never mind." Fang kissed the top of Carter's head. "You wouldn't get it."

She rolled her eyes. "Besides, Fang, what makes you think that I would want to change my name?"

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because, Fang, I'm Maximum Ride. I always have been and I always will be."

"But you have to."

"I do not." She went back to her phone. "Besides, changing your last name shows that the guy owns you. You do not own me."

"If we get married, I will," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Fang cleared his throat. "It's in the bible. You'll be mine."

"No, Fang, I won't."

"Read it. It's in there. You have to listen to me. I'm the head of the household. You have to do what I say."

"Screw you."

"It's what it says!"

"Then I hope you like being single, because we are never getting married then."

"Fine." He looked up at the ceiling. "I never said that I wanted to marry you anyways."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

They both frowned, looking at Carter, who was now staring up at Fang. Max sighed.

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"S'eep. Owl say Hold'em! Car'er is Hold'em."

"You are." Fang kissed the top of her head, making her giggle and hide her face in his chest again. "Huh? Holden Caulfield."

"Car'er."

"Carter Caulfield."

"Owl."

"Owl Caulfield."

"Mommy."

"Mommy Caulfield."

Carter giggled before looking at her mother. "Mommy?"

"I'm not playing," she said, shaking her head. "And you know your last name, Carter. What is it?"

"Mmmm…Car'er."

"Carter's your first name. What's your last name? It's the same as Mommy's," she prompted.

"Car'er."

"No," Max groaned.

"See? She doesn't even know her last name yet. It can be anything." Fang rubbed his head against the little girl's. "You wanna have the same last name as me? Carter Caulfield?"

"Fang," Max warned.

"Or do you want Mommy's boring last name? Carter Ride?"

The little girl leaned up and kissed Fang's chin. "Car'er Owl name."

"Caulfield."

"Call'mill."

"Yeah." He kissed her head. "See, Max? She wants my name. It was meant for her."

"You're such a liar."

"What do you mean?"

"You probably had that last name before you coined her Holden, so knock it off."

"And if I did? Who cares?" Fang let go of Carter as the little girl turned and crawled over to her mother. "Maybe I knew my last name and then started calling her Holden. It doesn't matter now, right? Since apparently you won't even let me adopt her."

"Adapt."

"Adopt," Fang corrected Carter, though he was still looking at her mother. "That would make me your Dad."

"No. No Owl Daddy!" Carter spit at him before turning back to her mother. "No. No, Owl."

Max frowned. "What is wrong with her?"

Fang just shook his head. "I asked her, before. She said no. Multiple times."

"You what?"

"You told me to," he defended.

"No. I told you that it was up to Carter. I didn't say that you should ask her without me being around."

"I thought it would be for the best. So that you didn't influence her into saying yes or no."

"Yeah, well, you made the wrong choice."

"I can tell that now."

"You probably confused her. Dang it, Fang."

"She wants me to be, I'm sure. She just doesn't get it yet, that's all." Fang moved closer to them. "Right, Carter?"

"No. Owl is Owl."

"I can be both though. That's what you don't get."

"No!" She wrapped her arms around Max's neck. "No."

"You're upsetting her."

"I'm trying to explain."

"Well, you're doing a bad job."

"Then you explain it. Tell her about how I can take care of her. Tell her about how I basically am her daddy. Tell her. Please, Max?"

"No."

"Max-"

"Fang, she doesn't want you to be that. Respect that."

"Just explain it to her. Maybe she doesn't get it."

Max sighed before looking down at her daughter, who was now sucking her thumb. "Carter, do you know what a daddy does?"

She nodded.

"What?"

Removing her thumb, Carter said, "P'ay. S'eep. Eat. Poop."

"Well…yes." Max glanced at Fang who just shrugged. "Do you know what Fang does?"

"P'ay."

"He also sleeps and eats too. And poops. Huh, Fang?"

"Well, yeah."

"So why can't Owl be Daddy?"

"Mmmm…No Daddy. Owl is Owl." Carter looked back at the man behind her. "Owl is Fang."

Fang's eyes widened. "You can say my name? All this time, you could say my name?"

"Owl." She shifted in Max's arms to face him. "Owl."

"Fang. Say it again."

"Fang."

"Then…why do you call me Owl?"

Max snuggled her daughter's back to her chest, staring at her boyfriend. "Maybe, Fang, to her, Owl does mean Daddy. Maybe it's not that she doesn't want you to be her daddy, maybe she just doesn't want to call you something new. You've been Owl since she knew you. Whenever she heard the word Fang before it was because Nudge was calling Evan by his middle name. He's Fang. And she's never heard anyone use the word Daddy. So you're not that. You're Owl. Why isn't enough for you?"

He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again shocked to find that Carter had wiggled away from Max and was in his face. "Of course she's enough for me," he mumbled as he pulled Carter to him, kissing her cheek. "You both are."

"Owl." Carter giggled, sticking out her tongue and licking his hand. "Owlwet."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yes." Reaching up, she patted under his eyes, which could arguably be considered wet. "Owl sad?"

"No. I'm happy." He rubbed his face into her hand.

"Owl cry. Owl baby."

"Sometimes."

Carter made a noise before reaching towards the pillows, where Robbie and Lockheed were. Then, handing him her trusty bear, she finally settled down for the night, now content that Owl was fine. The big baby. But he was her big baby.

"You're crying?" Max whispered, coming closer so that Carter was completely sandwiched between them.

"Not crying, really."

Reaching out, his girlfriend ran a finger under one of his eyes. "Just a few tears?"

"A few."

"I like that…Mr. Caulfield."

"You like my tears?"

"I like that you can get so emotional over my daughter."

"Your daughter means very much to me."

"What about me?"

"You? Without you, I could have her. You mean a lot too. You both do. You're my world." He let go of Carter to run a hand down Max's face. "Now, on a more important note, Iggy is very sorry about-"

Max leaned over her daughter, pressing a gentle kiss against Fang's lips. When she pulled back, she said simply, "Don't ruin this."

He just stared back. "Aye-aye."


	27. Chapter 27

Catch and Release

Chapter 27

Fang took a sip of his coke to keep from saying the first thing that came to mind. Honestly, that was more because the first thing that came to mind was to call Max way worse names than he had the other night, which would ultimately help no one. At all. So instead when he removed the can from his lips, he said something completely random.

"I like your hair."

Max blinked. "What?"

"It's nice. The color you chose. Black. I like it. It makes you and Carter look more alike."

Again, she just blinked. "Fang, I just told you that Angel's coming to Christmas with her girlfriend. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"When did I say that?"

"That day Angel left. You wanted her back. So I'm getting her to come to Christmas."

Again, he took a sip of his coke before telling Max that he had no desire to see Angel and her stupid girlfriend. Christmas was going to be all about hanging out with Iggy and  
Gasman. Not dealing with Angel's self made drama.

"I like how long you're keeping it."

"What?"

"Your hair." Fang walked around Max and back into her living room. "It's very nice. You wouldn't think that black would look good on you, but it does. You normally keep it lighter, but this is nice. And long hair is always good, just FYI."

"Fang, would you listen to me?"

"I did listen. Angel and that girl are coming. Who cares?" He sat down on her couch. "Great. I don't know where they'll be staying, but great."

"What do you mean? They'll be staying at your apartment, like before."

"No," Fang said slowly as Max came to stand in front of him, arms folded over her chest.

"And why not? It'll be Christmas, so you'll no doubt be here, with Carter and I."

"Carter and me."

"Excuse me?"

"You said Carter and I. It would be Carter and me." He stared up at her. "Or am I still to stupid to correct you on things like that."

Max clicked her tongue before walking away, headed towards Carter's room, where the little girl was taking her nap. "Then Melissa and Angel will stay here, with Carter and _me_. You can go die in the streets for all I care."

Again, he took a sip of his coke. Well then. At least that was settled.

* * *

"Apple."

"It's an orange, Carter."

"Color."

"Orange is a color, Carter, but it's also a fruit." He handed her a slice. "Good job though."

Giggling, Carter ate the orange slice before climbing out of Fang's lap. They were over at Danny's house, where Owl had been staying for the past few days. That was fine though, because Danny had a dog. Carter loved dogs.

"Ghost." She ran over to the dog and ran her sticky hands down his fur, trying to clean them.

"So what do you see?" Fang could hear Danny questioning Iggy in the kitchen, where his blind friend was making lunch. "Like darkness or white or what?"

"I really couldn't explain it to you. You'd have to be blind to understand, I guess."

Fang rolled his eyes before glancing back at Carter, shocked for a moment to find her gone. Then he heard her giggle from the other room and the sound of a squeaky toy. She must have gone to the dining room, where Ghost's basket of toys was. Leaning back on the couch, he checked his phone, shocked to find a text from Max.

_Out to lunch with Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy._

Fang rolled his eyes, deciding he better text her back before she got mad at him.

_Yeah, I know._

It didn't take long for her to respond.

_Where are you?_

_Over at Danny's._

_w/ Iggy?_

Fang frowned.

_What?_

_Are you with Iggy?_

Fang glanced in the kitchen, where the blind guy was.

_Not tehnically._

_*technically_

_Your correcting my spelling?_

_*You're_

_Whatever, Max._

He sighed as Carter came back into the room, Ghost following along behind her. When she got too close to the fireplace though Fang got up and picked her up.

"Owl."

"What are you doing, silly?"

"Hot."

"It's fire. I told you not to go over there." He carried her back over to the couch with him while Ghost went into the kitchen, probably in search of food. He thought about going in there also, but decided not to because his phone vibrated again.

_Dinner tonight?_

_Iggy's making us dinner, over here._

_I thought you weren't with Iggy?_

_Not technically._

"Owl." Carter poked his chest, angry that he was on his phone instead of paying attention. When that wouldn't work, she frowned. "Fang."

He kissed her head. She had been calling him Fang recently when she wanted him to notice her, knowing now that it got his attention pretty well. "What's wrong?"

"Owl." She snuggled into his chest, trying to simultaneously push the phone out of his hands. "Car'er."

"I'm talking to your mommy," he told her as he got another text.

_Gasman said that his girlfriend is at your apartment still._

_And?_

_You such at entertaining your guests._

_*Suck_

_Shut up, Fag._

He was in shock for a moment before he responded.

_I can not believe you called me that._

_?_

_Don't play games, Max._

_What are you talking about? What's wrong?_

_You called me a fag._

_I did not!_

_Did too._

_When?_

_Just now._

Fang looked down at Carter, who had pulled up his shirt and was patting his stomach. "What are you doing, Holden?"

"Hold'em." She patted him again as his phone vibrated.

_I meant Fang, not fag. Why would I capitalize fag? I misspelled your name. Sorry._

"Fuzzy." Carter ran her hand down his face, giggling at the feeling. "Owl." The she poked her own chest. "Owlwet."

"You are Owlet, aren't you? You're my baby owl."

"Little owl?"

"Yeah." He nuzzled the top of her head. "Little Owl."

Once he had Carter settled again, he got back to his conversation with Max.

_Sorry._

_There's nothing to be sorry about, Fang. You just thought I said something. I didn't._

_Well, what are you doing right now?_

_Still eating._

_Must be a boring lunch._

_?_

_You keep texting me._

_That's because I wish I was with you right now._

_Really?_

_I like having lunch with you._

_And Carter?_

_And Carter._

_I like having lunch with the two of you to._

_*too_

_Shut up, Whore._

_Excuse me?!_

_Sorry. I meant Max. Would I have capitalized whore if I meant it that way?_

_You're an ass._

_Only for you._

* * *

"I'm thinking of moving up here."

"Here?"

"North."

Fang frowned. "I thought you were having a kid."

Iggy snorted. "Why do you think I'm getting out?"

"Ig."

"I slept with her three times, Fang. If she's enough of a slut to sleep with me, a guy she hardly knows, how do I know how many other guys she's been with?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The fuck it doesn't."

"Watch your mouth," Fang said, glancing at Carter, who was sleeping in his lap, Robbie in her hands. "You are just as likely as being the father as any of the other guys. You dig your own grave, Iggy. If she's willing to sleep with you after two days or whatever and it bothers you, maybe you shouldn't do it. Just a thought.

"Well, aren't you Mr. High Mighty today."

"No. I'm just rational." Fang shifted Carter slightly as she slumped forward, not wanting her to wake up. They were still over at Danny's, watching television. The youngest of the three males was sitting on the couch next to Fang, minding his own business. He didn't know Iggy well, but knew Fang enough to know not to correct him on anything he said.

"How are you being rational?"

"You have just as much a chance of being the father as anyone. Are you gonna run from your kid? Huh?" Fang frowned over at Iggy, who was sitting in a chair, rubbing the dog's head, as it was sitting next to him.

"It's not my kid."

"You don't know that."

"And I won't know for sure for a few more months, so why stick around?"

"Wow," Danny mumbled. "It's like Game of Thrones, Fang."

"What?"

"Iggy's bastard."

He just shook his head. "Not now, Daniel."

Making a loud noise as she woke up, Carter began to whine, cuddling into Fang. "Owl."

"Shhh. It's naptime."

"Owl no nap."

"I'm not sleepy." He leaned down, rubbing his beard into her forehead as she looked up at him. Carter made a noise of annoyance, pushing him away. "You wanna go lay down?"

"No!" She grasped Fang's arm. "No, Owl."

"Okay," he gave in as she relaxed into him again, shutting her eyes. "You're fine here."

Carter licked his shirt. "Owlwet."

"Don't lick, Carter. I've told you about that."

"Owl."

"She licked you?" Iggy made a face. "See? I couldn't deal with a kid licking me. That's disgusting."

"You just don't care about her like I do. And if you had a kid and you did care about, you'd get it." Fang looked down at Carter to find her looking up at him, just staring. When she saw his eyes though, she smiled, reaching up to pat his face. "I'm not saying, Iggy, that you shouldn't get a DNA test the second the kid is born, because you should, I'm just saying that you shouldn't write this woman off, just in case it is your kid."

"Whatever, Fang."

"Iggy, you're blowing me off as if this is my fault. It's not."

"I know it's not. You had nothing to do with it. That bitch-"

"Watch your mouth. I'm serious." He wrapped an arm around Carter, who was now chewing on her teddy like usual. "And if she has any blame in this, so do you. No one made you have unprotected sex with her. No one made you have so much sex period. You did that. So stop blaming other people."

"Shut up, Fang. What do you know about sex?" Iggy sneered at him. "Still getting your weekly handjob?"

Daniel stood up. "What's that, Ghost? You have to go to the bathroom? Come on then."

Ghost, who had been enjoying Iggy's petting, was still a very loyal dog and got up to follow behind his master. Once they were out of the house, it was just Iggy and Fang…and Carter, but she hardly counted.

"Bye-bye," Carter called after Ghost. She loved that dog. So much. Not as much as Owl though. "Owl."

"You know, Ig, I got into a freaking fight with Max to be able to have you come here and then you-"

"You're not my father, Fang. You're not even older than me! So stop trying to be something you're not. I get it, you take care of Carter now. Whoop-de-doo. Now you think that you're somehow better than everyone because you're taking care of a kid that's not yours. Well, guess what, Fang? You're not." Iggy stood, headed towards the front door, having to hold his hand out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into anything. "Get over yourself."

Instead of arguing with him, Fang just leaned down, burying his head in Carter's hair. Turning up to look at his once more, she kissed his cheek.

"Owl baby. Owl sad." She kissed him again. "Love Owl." When he didn't say anything, she kept going. "Love Owl. Owl? Love Fang."

He kissed her head. "I love you too, Carter."

* * *

"How did things go over at your little boy toy's place?"

Fang sent Max a glare as he pulled his shirt off. "Would you mind leaving? I'm about to take a shower?"

Still, she just sat there on the edge of the tub, watching him undress. "I heard it didn't go well."

"From?"

"Gasman sent me a text saying you and Iggy had a fight."

Fang shrugged, dropping his jeans. "I'm just tired of his pity party, that's all."

"About?"

"About this woman getting pregnant." Fang stared at Max. "He keeps acting like she's a whore and all this stuff, but come on. If you're gonna sleep with a whore, you're no better. I hate guys like that."

Max leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "Maybe she is a whore. I'm betting Iggy sleeps with a lot of those."

"It doesn't matter. She might be the mother of his child."

"Doesn't make her a good person."

"No, but that baby didn't do anything. So his son's gonna lose out on a father because his mother made mistakes?"

"Or daughter."

"Whatever, same thing." Fang finally walked closer to Max in only his boxers. "Now could you move so that I can take a shower?"

Max reached up, running a hand down his stomach. "What if we both do?"

"Both do what?" Fang was clearly enticed. "Shower?"

"Well, I wanna take a bath, actually."

Fang reached down, grasping her hands, and pulling her up. "If you're sure."

Giggling, Max wiggled her hand from his before reaching behind her, turning on the tap water. "Let me go check on Carter first, to make sure she's still asleep."

"Don't wake her."

Max ran hand across his chest. "Trust me, I won't."

Fang was dancing around the bathroom practically as he waited for the water to warm. He wasn't sure what was to come of this bath, but knew that it would be good either way. See Max naked? For sure. Possible touching? Maybe. Sex? Meh, but he could always dream.

"Mmmm, take those boxers off."

Fang glanced behind him as Max came back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Is Carter okay?"

"She's asleep. We have to be quiet though. You think you could do that?"

"Yeah," he said after plugging the drain of the tub. "I can."

"You sure?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Not really," he mumbled as she took it upon herself to finish undressing him. "But I can try."

After their long bath, Fang went into the kitchen to make them a snack while his girlfriend checked on her daughter. They met back up in the bedroom, where Max immediately dove under the covers.

"I love living here, close to Mom, Nudge, and Ella, but these winters kill me."

"Come on, Max." He sat the plate of nachos down on the bed. "That house we lived at with Jeb when we were kids was in Colorado."

"Still. I'm not used to cold anymore." She ate a chip, smiling at him. "Thank you for making nachos, Fang."

"It's the least I could do after we got to bathe together."

She made a face. "I told you that we should take a bath together, not have sex."

"I know."

"Your tone said otherwise."

Fang wiggled his toes. "I just assumed we would do something else. That's all."

"Well, maybe we can, after we finish eating."

"Can…?"

Max let out a long breath. "I'm just nervous, you know. About what comes next."

"What comes next, Max, is nothing new."

"Still. It'll be different."

"Everything's different now." He smiled at her. "It doesn't make it bad."

"I know."

"What we've been doing, we used to do. Remember? When we first saved the world and you didn't want to…lose it yet, so we used to do other things. Like now. And eventually we worked our way up to it. That's just what we're doing now, working our way up."

Max fed him a chip, smiling when he took it. "I love you."

"Enough to tell everyone about how we're not having sex?"

"Excuse me?"

He stared at the plate of nachos. "I have been made fun of enough about these stupid handjobs."

"Fang-"

"I don't like being taunted or treated like a joke. I don't talk about you in bed, I never have, so I would appreciate it if you kept that side of our relationship between us."

"It's just what Nudge, Ella, and I talk about. I didn't mean-"

"I would like you to respect me enough as your boyfriend to not talk about it."

She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Okay."

"I love you." He watched as she settled on the bed again. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Owl?"

Fang felt something crumbly fall onto his forehead.

"Owl?"

Opening his eyes slowly, Fang found Carter sitting on the pillow above his head, eating crackers. "Holden?"

"Hold'em," she told him before shoving a cracker into his mouth. "Owl."

"Mmmm." Reaching up, he grabbed her before pulling her over him to lay her on his chest. "Where's Mommy?"

Carter ignored him, instead poking his chest. "Owl no jammies."

"I sleep shirtless, Carter."

"Bad. Bad Owl." She stood up on his stomach before giggling, falling right back down.

"Oof." Fang sat up, causing her to fall into his lap. "You hurt me."

"Hurt?" Carter reached up, patting his nose. "Poo' Owl."

"Poor me." Fang kissed her, making Carter laugh some more. "Come on, let's go find Mommy."

"Owl." Carter wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. "Brrr."

"Brrr," Fang mimicked as they left the room. Fang found Max in the living room, watching the news. "Why did you put her in bed with me?"

"You were dressed," Max said dismissively. "Not to mention she wanted you."

"You wanted me, Carter?" Fang nuzzled her neck. "I wanted you too. Even in my sleep."

"Owl." She yawned as he deposited her on the couch.

"You guys slept late today," Fang mentioned to Max. "I got home from work and got to sleep for a few hours before you woke me up."

"Oh, no, we've been up for awhile. We just let you sleep. Huh, Carter?"

The little girl nodded, snuggling against her mother, who was curled up on the couch. Sighing, Max wrapped Carter up in her blanket before looking at Fang.

"I let you sleep, you know. It's noon."

"Great," he mumbled, walking into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Get your blind follower to make you something."

"Shut up, Max."

"You're the one that wanted him here. Not me."

Fang just let out a slow breath. "Carter? Are you hungry?"

"No. No, Owl."

This proved not to be true as, five minutes later, when Fang sat down on the couch, Carter was basically in his lap, trying to get at his sandwich.

"Cut it out, Carter."

"Owl," she whined. "Owl."

"Fang, just share with her."

"No, Max," he said, frowning. "I asked if she was hungry."

"She wasn't then. Now she is."

Groaning, Fang ripped his sandwich in half before handing Carter some. "There."

"Owl." She then proceeded to lick to the whole thing before setting it back down on his plate. "Owl."

"What was the point of that, Carter?" He knew that he was being too loud, but that really did annoy him. Carter starting to stare at him for a second before whining and moving back towards Max.

"Mommy."

"Owl's just grumpy." Max snuggled Carter to her. "She was just playing, Fang."

"No. She was being disgusting."

"Owl. Owlwet. Samich. Samichwet."

Fang just shook his head. "That was nasty, Carter."

"Owl."

"Say sorry."

"No!" She turned to bury her head in Max's chest. "No. Owl say."

"I'm not gonna say it. You did wrong. I am not sorry."

"Fang, stop being mean," Max said, pushing him with her foot gently.

"I'm not. I'm disciplining her. She shouldn't have done that."

"She's play with you," Max said, suddenly defensive. "You just haven't taken your afternoon pills yet."

She did have a point… Sighing, Fang let out a long breath before setting his plate on the ground before reaching over to grab the little girl.

"No!" She bit at Fang, but he held on, tucking her head under his chin in some kind of awkward hug. Then, pulling her back so that they could stare at each other, he said, "You did wrong, Carter. I know that you were joking, but you shouldn't have done that. So maybe we were both wrong. Okay?"

Reaching out, she patted his cheek. "Owl."

Fang brought her closer and rubbed his beard against her, making her giggle. Now content that he wasn't being too uptight, Fang sat her back down in her mother's lap, sighing.

"What are we doing today?" Max asked. "I work at six."

"I dunno. I have to entertain my guests, huh?" He picked the rest of his sandwich back up. "Hey Carter?"

"Wha'?"

"Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yes!"

"Good." He smiled over at her. "I got you a lot of gifts."

"Santa."

"He got you some too, of course."

"Only if you behave," Max reminded her. "Can you do that?"

"Car'er good."

"Carter's very good," Fang agreed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Max commented, changing the channel. "Good? Sure. Very good? Meh."

Fang shook his head, though he was inclined to agree with her.

* * *

"Are you not hot, Fang?"

He shook his head, not wishing to talk to Gazzy's girlfriend. When the Gasman told him that he wanted to bring his girl, Fang was certain it would be Maria, the same girl he brought down before. Alas, it was some other chick, Kimmy. Max immediately did the same told you so thing that he was sure Angel would do, but hey. At least Gazzy had girlfriends and didn't just sleep around like Iggy. Well, as far as Fang knew, that is.

"You sure?"

He just nodded, still not looking at her. She was hot, he would give Gazzy that. Very hot. She wasn't a redhead or anything. She was dark headed and short, very slight. Big boobs…or whatever. So yeah.

"Oh, he's just mad that Max isn't here," Nudge told the girl, coming to stand next to them. They were all over at Dr. Martinez's for dinner. Max hadn't had to explain to her mother why she wouldn't be around Iggy due to the fact that she had work. Fang wished he had that excuse.

"I haven't met her yet," Kimmy told Nudge as Fang snuck off, trying to discreetly look for Carter. Mostly everyone was in the kitchen, like Nudge and Kimmy, or in the living room. Somewhere in the house, though, Carter was playing hide-and-go-seek with Sebastian.

"Have you found her yet?" Fang asked the boy, who he found in the dining room, sitting on the table as he messed around on his phone.

"She's out of town."

"What?"

Seb glanced up. "What are you talking about?"

"Carter. You?"

"My girlfriend."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Why would I care?"

"I dunno. You're the freak."

He let out a long breath. "So where is she?"

"Nebraska."

"Boy, you had better-"

"I don't know, okay?" Seb shrugged. "I couldn't find her so I gave up."

"What?"

"It's not like she's in danger," he said with a flip of the hand, still focused on his phone. "She's in a house full of adults. What's the worse that could happen?"

Fang wanted to hit the boy, but knew that would get him no closer to finding his little buddy. So, leaving him behind, Fang went to work on the bedrooms.

"Carter?" He tried his old room first. "Holden."

"Hold'em."

"Carter?" He stepped into the room, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Hi-seek!"

He located her voice before getting down on his knees. "Owlet?"

"Hi." She stared at him from under the bed. "Owl."

"Come out, Holden."

"P'ay. P'ay Seb."

"Sebastian's done playing," he told her, reaching out to grasp her. "Come out."

"Me win."

"You did win, didn't you?" He stood up, his little one in his arms. "Oh, you're getting to be so big, Carter."

"Owl." She patted his face. "Ows. Owlwet."

She kissed him then, giggling when she pulled away. Fang just bounced her slightly before heading back out of the room. When he passed the dinning room, Sebastian called out to them.

"There you are, Carter. I found you. I win." With that, he went back to his phone.

"Seb win?" Carter asked Fang.

"Nah. You win. You'll always win."

He was headed towards the living room when he was intercepted in the hall, Dr. Martinez pulling him aside.

"Fang, the heater is on and you're sweating," she said, taking her granddaughter from him. "Take that stupid hoodie off."

"I'm fine."

"You are not." She shifted Carter to her hip. "You have to be burning up. Take it off."

"I…can't."

"What?"

"I just have to wear it," he said, reaching out to take his friend back. Carter held fast to her grandmother though.

"No, Owl." She spit at him. "Granny."

He huffed. "Fine. I'll be outside."

"That's probably best if you're honestly not going to take that hoodie off. You're burning up," the vet called after him.

Once he was outside, Fang sent Daniel a text, telling him that he'd probably stay with Max again that night, but Iggy would be coming back more than likely. When Danny texted back he asked that he probably wouldn't be there anyways. There was an emergency at the pound with some dog or something. Whatever. Fang just sighed, sitting down on the porch steps.

It was freezing outside, but he welcomed it, as it was better than burning alive in his savior's house. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he just sighed, not sure why he was feeling so oddly about the day. Nothing had happened, really, not compared to the previous one. And he wouldn't be seeing Max for the rest of the night, so he had nothing to be nervous about. Still, he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't sure was even about the night. But what else could he be upset about? He couldn't figure it out.

The door opening behind him flooded the porch with light. Two shadows quickly filled that though, on significantly smaller than the other.

"Brrr, Owl! Brrr!" Carter rubbed her arms for effect. "Eat. Owl now! Inside!"

"Shhh, Carter," Nudge chided gently. Then, speaking to Fang, she said, "Fang, come eat."

Standing slowly, he turned to face his two biggest headaches in life currently, not shocked when Carter ignored the fact she was barefoot and without a jacket when she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his leg.

"Carter," he scolded, scooping her up. "You'll freeze to death. Come on, let's go eat."

"Hoo." She kissed his neck, grateful for him picking her up. Her toes were getting cold! "Owl."

He allowed her to snuggle against him as he headed back into the house. If he had to suffer through this odd feeling, though, at least he got to do it with his best friend.

* * *

"Where's the baby?"

"What do you mean?" Fang didn't remove his head from the pillow it was pressed into, knowing that Max could decipher his muffled words.

"She normally sleeps with you. Especially if you're over here."

Fang just grunted. Sighing, Max pulled off her work clothes and changed into some bed wear before climbing under the covers with him.

"Cold?" Fang turned his head to look at her now, taking her tired expression as a warning not to try and pull anything. "Max?"

"Not so much tonight, no." She yawned, snuggling into his side. "How was dinner?"

"Uneventful."

"Just the kind you like, huh?"

Fang shrugged, shutting his eyes once more. "I guess so."

"Unless of course it involves me and you, right? Alone?"

"I like events relating to those, sure."

Max groaned, letting out a soft sigh as she cuddled into him even more. "I'm sleepy."

"Poor Max." Fang reached out blindly, easily finding her head, which he rubbed gently. "Good day at work?"

"It was work," she said wryly. "What time do you go tonight?"

"Soon."

"I'll miss you." She kissed his chest. "I love you."

He laughed slightly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Is it that you love me?"

"I do love you."

"Then what?"

"I…feel awkward around Gazzy's new girlfriend."

"Why?"

"…I dunno…"

"Fang-"

"It's just weird, you know?"

"What's weird?"

"That he already has a new one."

"Well, get used to that." Max kissed him again. "Gazzy has a problem with differentiating dating and being in a committed relationship. Me and you? We never dated. We've always been committed. Nudge dates, gets in a committed relationship, and then gets dumped. Gazzy thinks he's committed, but he never really is. And Iggy'll do anything."

"What about Angel?" Fang asked, wanting to get the subject away from his friend. Or were they friends now? Fang felt like a girl, thinking that way, but he couldn't help it.

"Angel and Melissa have been together a year, I think." When Fang didn't speak, Max said, "You can just tell me that that makes you uncomfortable too."

"It does not."

"It's obvious, Fang."

He just grunted, now done with the conversation. "Whatever."

"She's still Angel."

"You mean she's still a bitch?"

He got hit for that, but he knew that he deserved it so he didn't get upset. Finally, his medicine was good for something.

"Do not say things like that. God, Fang."

He just stroked the back of Max's head. "Sorry."

"You are not."

"How would you know?"

"I know everything about you," Max yawned as she started to drift off, still curled into his body. Fang felt bad knowing that he would soon be gone and she wouldn't have anything to support her, but he also knew that he would be back hopefully before Max even woke up.

"Then did you know that I'm thinking of getting another job? During the day?"

"Mmmm, why? Carter not good enough for you?"

"That's just it though, Max. I can still have Carter with me."

"What's this job you speak of?"

"Danny's putting a good word in for me down at the pound and I-"

"Fang, you hate animals."

"I do not. I kept Total, didn't I?"

Max looked off, remembering their fallen friend. "Just because you wanted to please Angel."

"And now I have Carter." He opened his eyes again finally, staring into the darkness. "She means so much more to me than Angel ever did."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Angel was like…a sister or cousin or something to me. Just someone had to look out for. Carter? I have to raise Carter. I have to care for Carter."

"You cared for Angel too."

"No," he said slowly. "You did."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." He let out a long breath. "Don't get me wrong, I care for Angel, but it's not the same feeling I have for Carter."

When Max didn't respond to that, Fang shut up. After about ten minutes, he made his leave, figuring that she was asleep at that point.

"You'd leave without saying goodbye?" Max muttered as he slipped on his hoodie. Glancing back over at her, Fang made his way over before pushing her hair back from her forehead, watching as she curled into a tighter ball, filling the space he had occupied.

"I'll see you later." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Max."

"Mmmm," she moaned, rolling her shoulders. "Be safe."

That was such a random command that for a moment, Fang just watched her as she drifted back into sleep.

"I'll try, Max," he mumbled, that funny feeling returning. "I'll try."


	28. Chapter 28

Catch and Release

Chapter 28

"No!"

"Carter, it's me. Fang. Owl."

"No!" She buried her head in her mother's neck, hiding. "No."

"I just got a haircut." Fang looked to Max. "Is it that bad?"

She sighed, shifting Carter slightly. "It's Owl, baby."

"No." She glanced behind her. "No Owl."

"I am too Owl." He reached out to take her. "You should know my voice by now, Carter."

She wiggled in his arms. "No."

"You stop it." He nuzzled her face before turning her in his arms so that she was facing his shoulder. "You know it's me. You're just being a baby."

"No baby, Owl."

"See? You just called me Owl." He bounced her a little bit. "You know exact who I am, don't you, Holden?"

"Hold'em."

He kissed her head before looking at Max. "Sorry I'm late."

She just held out her hand, waiting for her keys. "Hurry. I have to pick them up from the airport."

Fang sighed, depositing the keys in her palm. "Have fun."

"Carter? Did you want to go?" Max looked at her daughter, but she was still cuddled into Fang's shoulder. "Huh?"

"No." She smiled up at Fang. "No."

"Okay. I'll be back then," Max sighed, going to get her coat and shoes. "Bye, Carter."

"Bye-bye, Mommy." She waved before focusing her attention back on Fang. As Max left, Carter reached up and rubbed the top of Fang's head, giggling. "Gone."

"It is gone, isn't it?" He went over to Max's couch and sat down. "You wanna stay here or go to my place? Or you wanna go over to Danny's? You wanna go see Ghost?"

"No." She shifted in his lap, turning to face the television. "Car'oons."

"Max said that you can't watch anymore TV today. She said something about you acting badly before I got home from work." Fang looked down at her. "Did you do that?"

"No." She shook her head. "No, Owl."

"I didn't think so. You never do any bad, huh?"

Carter nodded, but didn't get a chance to say anymore as there was a knock on the door at that moment. That really wasn't much of a loss though, considering her talent with words was minimal at best.

"Hold on, Owlet," Fang mumbled, setting her on the couch before jumping up to get the door. His paranoia had waned in the more recent weeks, but he still had his doubts about some things. Of course, by this point, Fang was for certain that Max and Carter were real, but that didn't mean that the government wasn't full of liars/possible Whitecoats. No way was Fang taking any chances. "Stay there, okay?"

"Open up, Max. I've got the stuff."

Frowning at his recognition of the voice, Fang rushed to open the door. "What stuff?"

"Oh, hey, Fang." Gazzy didn't even give Fang a chance to say anything, instead stepping around him and forcing his way in. "Max around?"

"No," Fang said, shutting the door firmly behind the boy. "What's in the bag?"

The Gasman held up the trash bag with ease. "This?"

"Obviously," he answered as Carter rushed over to greet her surrogate uncle.

"It's for you, dude, so I just figured you'd know," the younger man replied back, not missing the hostility elder's tone held.

Honestly, Fang wasn't meaning to come off that way, but the closer it got to Christmas, the tenser he seemed to get. That 'funny feeling' was slowly filling his whole body with tingles. He wasn't sure what he was so worried about, but he didn't like it, whatever it was.

"Well, I don't," Fang said, attempting to keep the gruffness to a minimum. "So what's in there?"

"Your-" The Gasman paused, looking down at the little girl at his feet before at her Owl. "Your S-A-N-T-A stuff."

"My Santa stuff?"

Carter looked up at Fang. "Santa? Ciss-miss?"

"Nice, Fang. I was trying to shield it from her."

He just shook his head. "What stuff, Gazzy?"

"The stuff for Christmas Eve. For you." Taking a step closer to the older man, Gazzy whispered, "You know, for when you dress up as Santa."

"When I what?" He stared at him in shock for a moment before muttering the name of the person no doubt responsible for the debacle under his breath. "Max."

"She told me to buy the stuff, so I bought it."

"Well, I ain't doing it," he said, watching as Carter gave up on being noticed and went over to the television to figure out how to turn it on. She had yet to figure this out, so he was mostly monitoring her to make sure she didn't break it or knock it over. "Max can do it herself or something."

"It'll be fun for the kids."

"What kids? Evan won't remember it and Carter got freaked when I just shaved my head. She's not going to take well to this."

"Don't bitch to me about it. Talk to Max."

"Watch your mouth."

The Gasman just groaned, dropping the bag at Fang's feet. "Whatever, man. I can tell why Iggy's mad at you. You're so freaking uptight about everything. What have I even done to you today?"

With that, Gazzy headed to the door. Fang thought about having one of those TV moments where he calls out for him to stop, says something in an apologetic manner, but not really seeing as they're guys, and then they both stop being angry over nothing. Instead, he just locked the door behind the other man before going to corral Carter.

"Owl," she complained as he carried her into Max's bedroom. What didn't he understand about her wanting to watch cartoons? Huh?

"I've got you," he said as he fell back onto the bed. "You're okay."

Frowning, she reached up and rubbed his head some more. It felt funny to her and she kind of liked it. Still, Owl looked different now and that was not okay.

"Bad Owl." She hit his head now before wiggling out of his arms, knowing that hitting wasn't allowed. "Bad."

"You're the one that's bad. No hitting," he told her, though that was the extent of his punishment. Letting out a long sigh, he moved to cuddle into Max's pillow. "You take your nap yet, Holden?"

"Owl." She moved up to his face, staring at him. Maybe Owl didn't look _that_ bad. Still, this would take some getting used to. At least he still had his beard. "Owl."

"That's right, Carter," he yawned, closing his eyes. "I'm Owl."

"Owl nas'y." Patting his sweaty forehead made her frown. "Owl?"

"I'm just hot," he mumbled before sitting up and pulling his hoodie off. "It's hot in here, that's all."

This gave Carter a distraction as she went to work running her fingers up and down Fang's scarred arms while he laid there, shaking his head.

He was not gonna be stupid Santa Clause. No matter what Max said.

* * *

"I don't like how they keep laughing at me, Max."

She groaned, continuing to pour the juice into Carter's sippy cup. "They are not laughing at you."

Very pointedly, Fang glanced back over at Angel and her girlfriend, who were in the living room, playing with Carter. Feeling his eyes, they looked up at the same time in a tangent sort of way that all alone was creepy enough. When they met his eyes though, they both started giggling, making Carter laugh also, as she had yet to grasp the concept of anyone other than her being interesting.

"See?"

"See what?" When Max glanced behind her, she just saw Angel, Carter, and Melissa seated on the living room floor, playing with blocks. "Fang, you need to calm down. Did you take your medication for the night?"

"Yes," he hissed, angry about her not believing him. "Max, I-"

"Pizza's here," she said as there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that, Fang?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, headed over to the door, slipping his wallet out of his back pocket. "Sure, of course, anything for you."

Max either didn't hear him or didn't care, because she just headed over to the girls to give Carter her drink. "Here, baby."

Fang just glanced back at them before opening the door. For the second time that day, he was shocked to find the person on the other side was someone he not only knew, but also didn't want to see at the moment.

"Dylan!"

Angel was the first one up, rushing over to wrap her arms around the man, effectively shoving Fang out of the way. He made a face, watching as Max too came over, Carter in her arms. Then it was just him and Melissa standing awkwardly by as the greetings happened.

Again, he had a flash of a TV moment where he'd turn to the woman and crack a small joke and she'd make one back. Just like that, he'd accept that Angel had a girlfriend and get over his awkwardness. Instead, Fang just crossed his arms as Max embraced the other man, clearly put off.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked after she took a step back, though Carter was shifted to Dylan's arms.

"I heard that everyone was here, so I figured I better be too."

Carter patted the top of Dylan's head. At least he knew better than to get a haircut without her permission, unlike some people. "Owl."

"What?" Dylan looked at her, but she was focusing on rubbing his head. Fang snorted before shifting his wallet back into his pocket. "What's wrong, Carter?"

"She's just upset that Fang got a haircut," Max said, rolling her eyes before grabbing his hand that wasn't supporting her daughter. "Come in, Dylan. We were about to have dinner."

"Just pizza," Angel said, it not being lost on her that nearly everyone else's arrivals meant a big dinner. Not her though. You'd think Valencia knew who she was messing with, but apparently not.

"Owl!" Carter hit Dylan now, right in the forehead.

"What is wrong with you?" He handed her off to Angel, who quickly passed the little girl to the person she wanted.

"Owl." Carter snuggled into his neck, yawning.

"No hitting, Carter," Max said before dragging Dylan over to the couch.

"No hitting," Fang whispered to her, watching as Angel and Melissa headed over there too, leaving no place for him.

"Sad?" Carter looked up at him.

"Not sad, Carter."

"Mad?"

"No."

"Bad?"

"Since when did you know how to rhyme?" He kissed her cheek before taking her into the kitchen.

"Dyl." She pointed towards the living room, where Angel was loudly telling Dylan about her adventures in Florida. "Mommy?"

"No." He deposited her on the counter before staring harshly down at her. "No, Carter."

"Owl," she gave in, patting his chest. Then, patting her own chest, she said, "Carter."

"Fang." He hit his chest. Then, gently, he poked her in the tummy. "Holden."

"Hold'em."

"Very good." He rubbed his beard into the top of her head, sighing. "Very, very good."

Carter sighed, grasping a hold of his ears when he was bent over. Fang shook his head playfully, making her laugh and release him. "Owl. Tummy?"

"Pizza'll be here soon, Owlet." He lifted her up before nuzzling her neck. Laughing, she ran a hand across his head. "So how do you feel about my haircut now? Huh, Holden?"

"Hold'em."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Yes."

"Good." He carries her back over to her pile of blocks, sitting down with her.

"Fang," Max complained when she notices them there, behind the couch. "You can have an adult conversation for once, you know."

Carter frowned at her mother before handing Fang some blocks. "Owl. P'ay."

"Fang can't handle conversations without having some kind of breakdown about how much we all hate him," Angel said, making her girlfriend giggle.

Taking a deep breath, Fang refused to acknowledge them, instead focusing intently on entertaining Carter. They didn't stop there though.

"It's kind of sad, really," Angel went on. She never knew when to shut up. "All he does all day is play with the baby. Really, Dylan, it's like he can't cope with real life. Sad."

"Angel," Max hissed, but Fang didn't care. They could say what they wanted. He loved his time with Carter more than he cared for any of them.

Feeling his breathing speed up, Fang knew that he was about to have a major problem. His wrists were starting to feel clammy and he was burning up all of a sudden.

"Oh, Fang, don't-"

"I-I…" Fang looked around before picking up Carter. "I have to-"

"Fang-" Max tried again, but he was already headed for the door.

"Owl?" Carter looked up at him as he opened the door. "Uh-oh."

The pizza man was standing there, giving Fang an easy out. Shifting Carter to one arm, he pulled his wallet out with the other.

"Keep the change," Fang mumbled to the guy, slipping him the money before taking the pizzas.

"Twenty bucks? Dude, thanks." He tipped his hat to him. "Merry Christmas."

Fang just nodded, turning around. Carter giggled, waving at the man.

"Bye-bye," she called as Fang carried the pizzas into the kitchen. Max got up and shut the door as the others rushed to the food.

"We need to talk," Max mumbled in Fang's ear after he had set Carter up with a ripped up piece of pizza and her juice on the living room floor. "Now."

"We don't need to do anything."

"Now, Fang." She took his arm and forcefully dragged him to her bedroom.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" She closed the door behind them. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Fang went over to her dresser where an old soda sat. Taking a sip of it, he took a moment to calm himself down.

"Nothing? Fang, you were going to-"

"You guys were making fun of me. Then you had to go and freaking hug Dylan-"

"Is that what this is about?"

"It's about the fact that you let Angel and her stupid girlfriend stay here without even asking me. It's about you showing another guy affection in front of me. It's about the fact that you don't have enough respect for me not to trash talk me to other people." He turned to face her. "I would never do any of that to you."

"What did you want me to do, Fang? Tell Dylan to go? Tell Angel that, sorry, Fang's such a homophobe that-"

"I am not!"

Max let out a long breath. "This is my apartment, Fang. We're dating, sure, but we're not living together. If you have a problem with my guests-"

"I don't have a problem with your guests." He stared hard at her. "I have a problem with you."

She just looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and walking out the door, not saying anything to him.

"Is Fang coming back out?"

"I don't know," Fang heard Max reply to Angel through the closed door.

"Did we hurt his feelings?" She laughed, as if something was funny. Fang took a deep breath, going to sit on Max's bed. Stupid Angel, stupid Max.

"Angel, shut up."

Fang lifted his head as the only other male voice in the apartment spoke. Why would Dylan talk to Angel in such a way?

"Fang's going through a lot," the other guy went on. "You're not funny. Is it gonna be funny when he slits his freaking wrists again? When he tried to kill himself all so you could look cool in front of your girlfriend? So knock it off."

It was silent enough in the apartment at that point that Fang could hear it when Angel and her girlfriend left. The only person making noise at the moment was Carter, who was singing while she ate. Slowly, Fang moved to lie down on the bed, closing his eyes, wishing that they'd all just go away and leave him alone.

"I'm so sorry," Max began the second the door shut behind the girls. "If I had know that Fang was going to ruin this-"

"Fang didn't ruin anything, Max. And don't go in there and tell him that." Dylan sighed. "You guys don't seem to realize how bad of shape he's in. And when he does finally break, really break, and has to go back to the hospital, you're all going to regret the way you treated him."

Fang fell asleep at some point and when he woke up, it was dark outside. Yawning, he pushed himself out off bed before heading into the living room to get some pizza.

"You're up," Max commented as he came out of the room to find Dylan still there, watching some Christmas cartoon with Carter in his lap, next to Max on the couch.

He just nodded, going into the kitchen. Carter glanced back at him before beginning to whine.

"Owl. Owl." She stood up in Dylan's lap, reaching back for Fang. He just glanced at her before getting a slice of pizza. Being ignored never went over well with Carter. "Owl!"

Sighing, he went over there, taking Carter from Dylan before going back into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Owl nap." She patted his cheek. "Owl?"

"Here," he mumbled, letting her take a sip of his coke like she wanted. "Good?"

"Yes. Yes, Owl." Carter stretched after, yawning. "Ciss-miss car'oon."

"I see." He bounced her a little bit. "You ready to go take your bath?"

"Fang, bathe her later," Max said, coming into the kitchen also. "Go sit down and eat."

"I'm fine," he told Max as Carter took a bite of his pizza.

"Car'oon," she told Fang before pointing back to the living room. Fang went to stand behind the couch, refusing to sit on it with the other guy, bouncing Carter in his arms. "Owl."

He kissed her cheek before taking a bite of the pizza. "Owlet."

Fang stuck around for a few more minutes before setting out on putting Carter to bed. It was way past her bedtime and he was slightly ticked at Max for allowing her to stay up so late.

"Nigh-night, Dyl," Carter called to him as Fang carried her into her room. He knew that he wouldn't be staying long, as Angel and her girlfriend would be back soon and though they'd be taking the couch, he really didn't feel like having a confrontation with either of them.

"Goodnight, baby," Max said as she followed them in there.

"S'ory, Owl?"

"Yeah." He sat down on her bed with her. "Story."

Max didn't stay for that, but Fang wasn't sure if it was because she had a guest or it was due to the fact they weren't getting along well. The story didn't take that long anyways. Carter was very tired and was easy to get down.

"See you later, Holden," he whispered, covering her over and kissing her head.

When he got back to the living room, Max was kneeled in front of that bag Gazzy had brought over before, pulling things out from it to show to Dylan the Santa gear.

"Who's gonna wear it?" Dylan asked. "Iggy?"

"No. Fang."

"No," Fang said, causing them both to turn and look at him. Dylan was still seated on the couch, which kind of annoyed Fang, but he kept it to himself. "I'm not wearing it."

Max let out a long sigh. "You can just go home, Fang, if you're so miserable here today. Or your boy toy's or whatever."

"Stop calling him that. We're freaking friends. Why do you have to insult me in everything I do?"

"It's a freaking joke, Fang."

"Oh, yeah, a joke. Okay." He went over to his shoes and slipped them on.

"Oh, so you're going?"

"You just told me too!" Fang glanced at Dylan when he saw that he was still sitting there, listening to their fight, but didn't say anything about it. Honestly, being around Dylan made him feel nervous. "I have work tonight anyways. I need to sleep."

Max stood then, shaking her head. "Fine. Go."

"I am."

And he did.

* * *

"I miss you," were the first words out of Max's mouth when Fang answered his phone. "You wanna come back home?"

"Mmmm."

"Where are you?"

"At Danny's," he mumbled. "Iggy and Gazzy went out drinking and Danny went to bed."

"Where are you?"

"Out back."

"In the cold? Fang-"

"It's too hot inside," he mumbled, leaning his head against the house. He was seated on the porch, catching a few winks in the frigid night air.

"Then take your jacket off. Don't freeze to death out there."

"I'm fine."

"Come back here. If you get warm, you can take a few things off. And if you get cold, I could always warm you back up."

She was trying to sound seductive, but the only thing Fang could concentrate on at the moment was his head, which was throbbing.

"Baby, I don't feel good."

Max paused. "Fang, get inside. You're probably frozen solid."

"No. It's hot in there."

"Then come over here. God, am I gonna have to go pick you up? Huh?"

"No," he groaned. "I'll be over soon."

"Hurry."

"Bye."

It took Fang awhile to get back up, but when he did, he headed inside to get his stuff for work that he'd need to take over to Max's. While in there, he ran into Daniel, who was getting a snack.

"Going somewhere?" Danny was standing in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

Fang just nodded, passing through to his bedroom. "Max's."

"Thought you fought?"

"She wants me to come over."

"Even with those chicks there?"

Fang stopped for a second, having forgot about Angel and her girlfriend. Then, shaking his head, he decided that Angel had ruined enough stuff for him. She was not going to ruin his Max time.

When he got there, all was quiet in the apartment. Angel and her girlfriend were, of course, in the living room, but Melissa had the couch while Angel was in the kitchen, doing something. She frowned as he unlocked the door and came in.

"What are you doing here? Come to cause more problems?"

He could have probably said the same back to her, but instead, he found it better to just rush to Max's room. Dropping his stuff on the ground, he immediately began to pull almost everything off before huddling under the blankets with her.

"Are you okay?" Max stroked his forehead gently as he popped his shoulders. "Fang?"

"I think I'm sick."

"Come here." She wrapped her arms around him as he opened his wings. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "The past few days, I've had this really, really bad feeling. And now I feel sick. My head hurts, my eyes are red, I'm tired. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Oh, Fang-"

"No, Max. I really feel like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, baby." She moved to hold his face, looking deeply in his eyes. "You're just feeling funny, huh? About everyone being here? For Christmas? We're all together and it has you feeling nervous."

"Max-"

"I know how you feel." She kissed his cheek. "I know that you're scared about messing something up. And I'm sorry that I embarrassed you today. I won't again. I promise."

Fang moved to bury his head in her neck. "Dylan was very kind."

"He always will be, Fang. He knows what you've gone through."

He shook his head. "You guys don't know the half of it."

"Then tell me." She stroked the back of his neck. "Tell me anything, okay? Anything."

He shut his eyes. "I'm just so cold."

"Shhh. I've got you, Fang. You know that I've got you. I've always got you." She shifted on the bed, pushing him down. It was pretty easy, considering he was so willing at the moment.

"Max?"

"You sound like Carter. Owl?" She stared down at him. "Don't get all worked up, Fang. It's alright."

He just laid there as Max got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, leaving the room. After a moment, she returned with some pills.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Medicine for you to feel better," she said. "Just to help your headache."

"Can I take it with my regular medication?"

Max shrugged as she got back in bed. "It's not like it's gonna kill you."

He downed them before looking at her. "Thank you."

"I love you." She cuddled into his side. "You know that, Fang? And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"Bad things have already happened. To both of us."

"But look what we got out of it."

"Carter," Fang whispered as Max kissed his side. "I'm so glad we have Carter."

"Me too," Max mumbled. "So happy."

* * *

There Fang was, busy playing with Carter and Evan, when he heard something he wish he hadn't.

"Go, Dylan. Just put it on. For the kids."

Glancing behind him, Fang saw Max shoving that same black bag from the other day at the guy. It was Christmas Eve and they were all over at Dr. Martinez's for dinner. Carter was very interested in the Christmas tree and its lights, so Fang had her on the living room floor to play, so that she could see it at the same time.

"Okay-"

"No." Fang stood up then, leaving Evan, who had been in his lap, on the floor. Everyone in the room looked at him, probably fearing another breakdown or screaming match. Instead, Fang just looked at Max.

"He can't do it. I'm going to do it."

Max blinked, glancing over at him. "Fang, you said that you didn't want-"

"I'm doing it!"

"Fine. Go ahead." Max tossed the bag at him as Fang flushed, not believing that it mattered so much to him to be Santa for Carter and Evan. Maybe it didn't. Maybe it was just that, no matter how nice Dylan was to him, he could never allow the other male to be so involved in the memories that both kids would have. He was the only father they needed, not Dylan.

Fang was in the bathroom, getting dressed, when the door opened. "Hey, I'm-"

"It's me." Max closed the door behind her. "I came to help you."

"I'm not five," he grumbled. "I know how to dress myself."

"I know," she sighed, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to make sure you looked okay. The beard is probably going to be itchy."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Fang, don't get an attitude with me." She leaned back against the door. "You're gonna be the skinniest Santa Clause ever."

"I went on a diet."

"If anorexia is considered a diet."

"I am not _that _skinny."

"But you are." She looked away. "You used to be so muscular."

"I will be again. Eventually."

Max didn't have high hopes for that, but said nothing as she watched him get ready. "I do like your new haircut, Fang."

"Thanks."

"Carter does too, now. When I was getting her ready this morning, she kept explaining to me how Owl used to have hair and now he didn't." Max smiled. "She really does care about you."

"I know."

"This is your first Christmas together."

"It's my first real Christmas in years."

"And it'll be special."

Fang glanced at Max. "Special?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I hope."

He was about finished putting together the outfit and all it took was the hat to complete it. Once that was on, he looked at Max. "No pictures."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it."

"How can I control what other people do?" She came closer to him and straightened his fluffy white beard. "You look cute."

"Do I look like a Santa?"

"Yes," she said, also straightening his belt buckle. "You do."

"Good."

As they exited the bathroom, they ran into the Gasman who was headed to the bathroom for a completely other reason.

"Those burritos yesterday were not a good idea," he explained briefly, shoving passed them and into the bathroom. Max rolled her eyes, turning and going further down the hall. When she came back, she had a brown sack.

"What are these?"

"Just a few gifts," she said. "You'll give them to Carter and Evan. Then you'll explain to her that all the rest of her presents will be here tomorrow, when you come with the reindeer."

"Ralph."

"Rudolph."

"Whatever."

"You have to sound jolly, Fang."

"Max-"

"Either that or I have Dylan come do it."

"Fine," he grumbled, taking the sack from her. "Let's do this then."

It was more of an ordeal that Fang signed on for. Number one, he was very anxious about having to dress up around the others. Had he just been Santa for Carter in the privacy of his apartment or Max's with only the three of them present, things would have been fine. He'd have thrown down a few merry Christmases there maybe a ho ho ho here and all would be well. Over at Valencia's though, everyone else was watching him, judging him.

"Look, Carter," Melissa said, pointing at him. She had filled his spot on the floor and Fang was having a hard time not getting upset by that. "Who's that?"

Carter just glanced up before going back to her blocks. Then, doing a double take, she jumped up. She looked around the room, waiting for someone to explain who that man was that was with her mommy. Where was Owl when you needed him?

Max elbowed Fang hard in the ribs, hissing under her breath, "Say something Santa-like."

"Oh. Ho ho ho," he coughed, causing Nudge to snicker.

"Angel should have been Santa," she whispered to Ella at a volume just loud enugh for everyone else in the room to hear.

"Carter," Max called as her mother sent Nudge a look. "Come here. Come see who this is."

She cautiously came over, but not too close. Owl told her about this stranger thing. She knew better.

"Owl?" She looked passed her mom, knowing she had seen Fang go down the hallway. "Owl?"

"Owl's busy," Max said before lifting her up. "Look, Carter. It's Santa."

She stared hard at the red clothed man next to her mother before back at her grandmother, who was seated on the couch with Ella and Nudge.

"G'anny?" She wiggled in Max's arms. "Down."

"Carter," Fang said in his normal voice. That about got him elbowed again, but he dodged it. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Carter."

She frowned, looking back at the guy. That sounded like Owl, but Owl didn't have a white beard. His was black. She knew her colors. Not to mention his wasn't so long and curly.

"Santa?" She reached out to pat his face. Then, deciding that if Mommy and Granny were both telling her it was okay, it was okay. Not to mention Nudge and Aunt Ella weren't trying to stop her from talking to this guy. Maybe it was Santa. "Car'er?"

"There you go," Fang said, taking her from her mother with one arm before walking over to Evan, still carrying the bag in his other hand. "Hi, Evan."

Evan looked up from his blocks. Then, giggling, he knocked over Carter's tower.

"No, Evan!" Carter jumped from Fang's arms. "No."

"Carter," Ella corrected while Melissa pulled her into her lap to keep her from hurting the baby. Fang sighed as Angel, who had gone to stand next to Dylan by the television, cut her eyes at him, clearly waiting for him to say something. Instead, he focused on his sack of presents.

"Where you good this year, Evan?" Fang opened the bag before pulling something out. It was a stuffed animal, so he figured that would go to Evan. Or at least he hoped. He had seen Carter's animal collection and did not want to add to it. "Here you go."

"Me!" Carter tried to shove away from Melissa, but the woman had a good hold on her. "Santa! Mommy! Car'er! No Evan."

"Wait your turn, Carter," her grandmother called. That caused Fang to look up, just in time to notice that Nudge was taking pictures of Evan. Moving away from the boy as not to be in any of the photos, he turned his focus back on Carter.

"Here you go, Carter. Can you tell me if you've been naughty or nice?" He was on his knees in front of Melissa, but wasn't looking at her, as he refused to acknowledge her after how mean her and Angel had been to him.

"Mmmm…Nice."

"Okay." He opened the sack and actually looked this time before pulling out remote control airplane. "Here you-"

"That's Seb's, Santa," Max called.

Carter already was holding the box though, looking with interest at her gift. Sebastian, who was in the other room, heard his name called and came in.

"That's Sebastian's," Melissa said, trying to take the expensive toy from her. "Carter-"

"No! Santa me. Santa no Seb. Santa give Car'er."

Fang turned to look at Max for help, but when he did, he happened to get too close to Evan who grabbed his white, fluffy beard and pulled it down.

"Nang," he giggled.

"I freaking know he did not just say Fang's name," Nudge raved.

Carter, shocked, dropped the box, which was quickly snatched up by Sebastian.

"You better not have broken it, Carter," he warned. Fang, however, wasn't concerned with that.

"Evan." He smiled at him. "How'd you know it was-"

"Owl!" Carter launched herself at him. All this time, she had thought Owl was just your regular, run-of-the-mill, schmuck when all this time he was _the_ Santa Clause. He was on the television and in the books and everything! He even knew Rudolph and Frosty, probably.

"Carter," he complained as she kissed his cheek. "Stop it."

"Car'er good, Owl."

"I know."

She giggled, snuggling into him. Wait until Ally and Jess learned that Carter's Owl was Santa Clause. It would be all anyone on her soccer team could talk about. This was probably the best news she had ever gotten.

"Evan said Fang's name first, Evan said Fang's name first. Evan-"

"Shut up, Ella," Nudge yelled before stomping out of the room. Dylan sighed, coming closer to the tree.

"Look at your bear, Evan. Is that your bear?" He picked up the stuffed animal and sat it in the baby's lap. "Look."

"Nang." Evan giggled. Fang had gotten all dressed up, put on a beard and hat, and fooled stupid Carter. Not him though. Evan knew Fang anywhere. "Nang."

"Stop saying his name," Nudge yelled from the kitchen.

"I've got you both," Fang laughed, picking Evan up too. "I've got you."

Sebastian, not caring for any of the chaos going on in his grandmother's living room at the moment, hastily asked his mother if he could go outside and play with his new toy. When she said yes, so long as he put his heavy coat on, he took off out the door.

"Watch it, Iggy," he complained as he opened the front door to reveal the blind man and the Gasman's girlfriend.

"Sorry, kid," he said as the boy ran passed him. Then, addressing the house, he asked, "Are we late?"

"What are you two doing together?" Angel asked, frowning.

Kimmy ignored her though, coming into the living room. "Oh no, did we miss the whole Santa thing?"

"Like you care. You won't even be here in another month," Max muttered as she came over to her daughter, boyfriend, and nephew. "Are you guys having fun?"

Carter looked up at her mother. "Owl is Owl. Owl is Fang. Fang is Santa."

"Oh, she can say his name too? Huh?" Nudge had come back into the room now, some Christmas cookies in her hands, probably in hopes that food would either shut her up or calm her down. "This is the worst Christmas ever."

"What'd I miss?" Gazzy came into the room, stepping around Nudge.

"You better have washed your hands," Valencia told him as he went to hug his girlfriend hello.

"Everything," Dylan told him in a joking manner as Max crossed her arms, staring at Iggy.

"I told you not to come here."

"Yeah, well, Max, you're not the only person in this family. Everyone else wants me here, so suck it up."

Fang ignored all of them though as Carter snuggled into him, not even caring that she hadn't gotten a present yet. He had probably never made a better choice than this one, being Santa that is. He would have probably harmed himself if she found out that Dylan was Santa and was all over him like this.

"Owl. Fang. Santa."

He smiled down at her. "Carter. Holden. Owlet."

"Give me my baby, you first name saying thief," Nudge said, snatching Evan up.

Fang didn't care though. He had only been in Evan's life a short time and he said Fang's name first? That was amazing. Sure, it wasn't his first word, which was no, but it was still very important. Fang was very important. Evan was his namesake, after all.

Now focusing all his attention Carter, Fang hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. Looking up at him, she giggled, patting his face.

"Car'er Owl name."

"Caulfield."

She giggled again. "Owl."

It was at that moment that Fang looked up and saw that Nudge's camera had been left on the couch and picked up by Max's mother. He didn't have a chance to do anything though as she snapped a photo of him. He thought about being mad, but then he just leaned closer to Carter again, kissing her head.

"Merry Christmas, Carter."

He up glanced at Max, expecting her to explain to Carter that real Christmas was tomorrow, that it was just Christmas Eve, but she was busy now, arguing with Iggy while Dylan looked on, clearly ready to jump in if need be. Fang let him have that job, not really caring for it at the moment.

She just giggled. "Ciss-miss, Owl."

"Yeah. Christmas."


	29. Chapter 29

Catch and Release

Chapter 29

Fang woke up with a horrible headache. Horrible. He just moaned, opening his eyes slowly. The first thing he thought was that he was late for work. When he glanced at the clock and saw that it was too late to do anything about that, he threw an arm over his eyes. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, shocked when he found Max laying there, sleeping.

"Max?" He poked her.

She grunted, rolling over. Fang stared at her back for a moment, shocked in his hung-over state to find that her wings were deformed. Then, remembering what had caused that, he poked her again.

"Baby, did I work today?"

Max groaned. "It's Christmas, Fang."

"Oh." He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah."

"…Oh shit." He sat up quickly, which only succeeded in giving him a worse headache. "Max, get up! It's Christmas."

"I know. I'm the one who told you," she grumbled, glancing behind her. She quickly shut her eyes again. "I feel horrible."

"Me too," he mumbled as he sank back down into the bed, holding his head. "What did we do last night?"

"Mmmm…you were Santa."

"Yeah."

"Then we played with the kids," she continued, attempting to piece the night back together, as they both seemed to be suffering from some form of amnesia.

"Then Iggy made that eggnog."

Max rolled over then. "Yeah. And remember? You didn't know that there was alcohol in it. You were so drunk."

"Drunk. I was drunk." He rubbed his eyes. "That must be why I feel so bad. I'm hung-over."

Max shut her eyes once more. "Then I drank some too. That tequila that Nudge brought. Remember?"

"At your mom's?" Fang was in shock. They had that kind of alcohol in front of Valencia?

"No. When we all went over to Nudge's afterwards. Remember? Evan and Carter stayed the night with Mom, so we all went over to Nudge's. Even Ella."

"What about Seb?" Fang usually wouldn't use a nickname for that little bastard, but his head hurt too much to figure out the kid's full name.

"I don't remember." She giggled a little bit then. "You were so wasted. Nudge had to drive us home."

"Mmmm." Fang smiled.

"What?" She opened her eyes again, staring at him.

"Last night."

"You remember now?"

He looked over at her. "You don't?"

"I just told you what…Oh God."

Fang closed his eyes again. "It had been so long since I-"

"God, I can't believe we-"

"Don't freak." Fang shifted onto his stomach. "You liked it. A lot."

"Shut up, Fang."

"I loved it. I remember it now." Fang made another noise in the back of his throat. "Who knew I had to get you wasted to get you in bed? I mean really get you in bed."

"Shut up," she repeated, sitting up. "I need an aspirin."

Fang let out a long breath. "I can't remember much else, Max."

"You probably aren't supposed to drink with your medications." She got out of bed, but Fang missed out on seeing her since his eyes were closed. "God, we're late. You know that? And where are our phones? Someone should have called us. God, Fang, Carter's probably already opened her gifts. Damn it."

"She has not. They wouldn't do it without you. Or me for that matter." He sat up finally, deciding he too needed some aspirin. "Where are our phones though?"

"We probably left them somewhere," Max told him as she pulled on some clothes. Fang, figuring since Carter was out it didn't matter, just pulled on his boxers. "We were wasted."

"Super wasted."

"Where are your jeans, anyways?" Max looked around the room, but couldn't find them.

"Like I would know." Fang left the room in search of the aforementioned medicine. "It's too bright in here. Why do you have so many windows?"

"I hardly have any win- Aw, you're right," Max groaned as she too came out of the bedroom. "Damn."

Fang went into the kitchen to get the pill bottle and some water. "We should get going soon."

"Yeah, I know." She came up behind him. "Mom is gonna be pissed at us."

"You think they told her that we got drunk?"

"Probably," she sighed as he handed her a cup of water. Then, standing there next to each other, both began to feel slightly awkward, Max showing this by blushing and Fang by taking a step away.

"We should probably talk about last night," Max told him.

"What's there to talk about? We didn't do anything really bad. We did exactly what we should have done." He glanced at her. "I've been with you since I was, like, fourteen. And it's not like it was the first time."

"I know."

"Then what's there to be so nervous about?" He smiled at her before walking away. "Let me get dressed and we can go."

Max downed some pills. "God, no. Call someone and tell them that we'll be there soon. I have to shower first. I feel nasty."

Fang just went into the bedroom. "Well, hurry, okay? I'll text Gazzy."

"'kay."

Fang tried very hard to find either Max or his cell phones, but he couldn't find them anywhere. And he didn't know anyone's number by heart, so the landline was out.

"I can't find our phones anywhere," he told her once she was out of the bathroom, still looking very bad. She had bags under her eyes and she was scowling at him for some reason, but he decided to ignore it. "So let's go, I guess."

"Where's your gift to Carter at?"

"Shit." Fang pulled his hoodie on. "We're gonna have to swing by my apartment."

"We are so dead," Max complained as they walked out of the apartment. "Beyond dead even. We're zombies. Hear that, Fang? Christmas zombies."

"_Laid_ Christmas zombies."

She just stared at him. "You're about to never get _laid_ again."

"Point taken," he sighed.

* * *

"Where have you two been?"

Max sighed as she walked into her mother's house. "We over slept."

Fang, not caring for being punished at the moment, stepped around Valencia and her daughter, instead heading over to his little buddy, who was busy eating Christmas cookies on the couch.

"Uh-oh, Owl."

Fang leaned over her and rubbed his beard into her forehead. "Did we miss your opening presents?"

"No, Santa." She patted him before looking at the presents in his hand. "Mo'?"

"Yes. More."

"Owl." She kissed him then, on the cheek. "Santa."

"Say my name."

"Fang."

"Good." He looked back at Max, who was still being lectured by her mother before setting his presents on the ground. "Where's everyone else?"

"They left. I let Carter open her presents from them and Seb opened his, but I made her wait for the ones from you guys."

"Santa."

"And she insisted that any ones that said Santa were from you."

"She can read?"

"Nudge read the tags out loud to her and if one said Santa, she wouldn't open it."

She shook her head at Fang. "Wai' fo' Owl."

Fang smiled at her. "Thank you."

Reaching up, she shoved a cookie into his mouth. "Santa cookies."

They were Carter's favorite, sugar, so Max didn't ask for one as she picked her daughter up and sat her on the ground.

"Let's open these presents then, huh, Carter?"

She ate another cookie before looking back at Fang. "Owl."

"I'm com-"

"Hold on, Carter. You open Mommy's, huh?" Dr. Martinez drug Fang out of the room and into the hall.

"What?" His headache was back and he really didn't feel up to discuss whatever it was she wanted to discuss. "I really want to see-"

"You are not supposed to be drinking alcohol with your medicine, Fang. That is not good. At all."

"What?"

"I let it slide when you had some of that eggnog, but I was told by Ella that you and Max-"

"Ella. Ella told on me," he said slowly, watching the woman in questions mother.

"Well, Fang, she was probably worried about-"

"I am a grown man. And I mean no disrespect to you when I tell you that in no way does she have the right to tattle on me. No more of a right than you do to tell me what to do."

Fang wasn't sure what had come over him, but it wasn't good, whatever it was. Still, it was so freaking hard living under everyone's watchful eyes. It would be so much easier if he had taken Angel's original offer and moved to New York or moved to Texas with the guys. Even hanging around Dylan, who Fang was slowly learning might just be on his side, would be better than this town. He finally got his favorite night ever with Carter and Evan and his perfect time with Max, but here comes someone to ruin it all. There was too much to take on here. Way too much.

Valencia's eyes flared. "Fang, you very much are so a child. If you were an adult, I wouldn't have to do so much for you. I had to get you two different therapists, I have to make sure you take your pills, I helped you furnish and rent your apartment. What exactly have you done that proves to me that you're ready to be on your own? To prove that you are an adult? Take care of a toddler? Is that your only claim to adulthood?"

He couldn't think of a time that he had ever felt so humiliate. Since he got back that is. All this time he thought that he was doing good. Now the one person in the world that always had his back was throwing stuff back at him? He hadn't asked her to help him. He hadn't asked her to do all that. She had just done it. So why was she being such a…bitch?

Maybe Angel was right…

"You didn't have to do all of that for me," Fang said, his anger fading and sadness taking over. He hadn't taken his morning or afternoon medicine and he hadn't even thought about it until that moment. Pair that with his hangover and you had a bad flip out on the horizon. And on Christmas no less! "I never asked you to do anything."

"Fang," she sighed, reading in his eyes that he was about done with the whole thing. "I didn't mean it like that. You just-"

"I've tried really, really hard to do things for myself and impress you, but if you're really, really not impressed because one night, one freaking night, I got the one thing that I've been waiting for since, like, I ever got here, then I don't care anymore. At all. The only two people in this world that I owe anything to is Evan and Carter and they think that I'm the best thing ever. The rest of you can all go to Hell."

"Fang-"

"No!" He turned away from her, going back into the living room. Max was watching him, having heard everything.

"Fang, you need to-"

"Shut up, Max." He looked at Carter. "We'll do presents tonight, Carter. Just me and you. I've got to go."

"No. No." She whined. "Owl."

Still, Fang didn't come back, instead walking out of the door.

He didn't need Valencia Martinez. In no way shape or form.

* * *

"Oh look, Evan, it's the first name saying th-"

"Nang!" Evan reached out for Fang from his mother's arms. "Nang!"

"Hey, buddy," Fang mumbled, taking him from Nudge. Then, addressing the woman, he said, "I got into a fight."

"With Max?" She took a step back, finally allowing him entrance into her apartment.

"No."

"Oh, good. After the way you guys were last night-"

"What?" He bounced Evan before taking him over to the couch and sitting down.

"You don't remember? God. You too were so drunk I'm shocked you didn't blackout over here." Nudge sat down next to them. "I swear to God you had your hand down her pants on the way back to you guys' place. I didn't drink, so I remember it all."

"You didn't drink?"

"Don't act so shocked, Fang," she said, clearly offended. When Evan reached for her, she took him. "I hardly ever drink these days. Besides, Melissa didn't either. We figured two of us should be sober in case something happened."

"Yeah, well."

"So did you and Max happen?"

"Nudge, I don't believe in talking about-"

"Oh, God you did, didn't you?" She took in his blush and the way he couldn't look at her. "Oh, Fang, I'm so happy for you."

"Stop being weird." He stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Dr. Martinez yelled at me."

"Yelled?"

"Well…she told me that I'm not an adult and basically said that she wished I didn't come back."

"She said that?"

Fang couldn't really remember, but he felt like she had. She might as well have. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Ella told on me like a little-"

"That whore."

"Nudge," he groaned. "God. You're son is in your lap. Can't you not curse? Please?"

"You're such a stickler and you're not even a father. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet," she said. "Now that you and Max have, you know, done it-"

"We didn't _do it_, Nudge. We had sex."

"That's what doing it is, Fang. God, you've been gone way too long."

"I know what it is. I just meant…You know what? Never mind." He went back into the living room and sat back down. "My whole point was that Ella told on me for drinking."

"That bad word," she said, trying to get Fang to laugh. It wouldn't work. "Fang, honestly, you can't let Dr. Martinez get to you."

"I freaking fought with Angel over her. Why am I even mad at Angel then, if I'm not on Dr. Martinez's side?"

"Because she's a lesbian."

"I told you guys that I don't care. How many times do I freaking have to say that? Huh?" He stood up again. "I don't-"

"Are you still drunk?"

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"Have you taken your-"

"Why does everyone think that's their business? Huh? It's not. It's mine."

"It is ours, Fang. The only reason you're even out of the hospital is because your medicine got you out. You're still unstable without-"

"I don't even know why I came here." He headed to the door. "I don't need this. I don't care what any of you say. I am an adult. I can make my own choices."

He slammed the door behind him. After all, he didn't need Nudge either.

* * *

"Owl."

"Well, Carter, I just figured that you could use some new shoes."

She put the shoes Owl had given her on her hands instead, clapping them together. Really, they were addressed from Santa, though Max had honestly gotten them. Still, they were keeping the rouse alive and Carter insisted that Owl had gotten them.

"What are you doing, baby?" Max smiled at her daughter. "Shoes go on your feet, silly."

"No." Carter kept clapping them together. "Owl."

Max had taken the gifts and brought them back to her place so that they could open them together, all alone. Fang hadn't planned on Max being there, but hey, it was her daughter. How could he possibly kick her out of her own place anyways?

"Open this one next, silly," he said, sliding her another present.

"Santa." Carter held out her shoe clad hands, waiting for Fang to slip the sneakers off. The second he did, she tore into the gift.

"This one was from me," Max told her.

"Cow." She looked at the set of farm animal toys before handing it to Fang. "Moo."

"Moo."

"Hoo."

He kissed her head. "Hoo."

"Nam, nam, nam." She reached for the next present. "Owl."

"This one is for Owl, huh? You know that though, don't you?" Max looked at Fang. "Me and Carter wrapped your gifts together. This one is from the both of us."

"Oh." He was seated on the living room floor with his girls, the gifts laid out in front of him. "Okay."

"Owl?"

"You can't open it, Carter. It's his gift, not yours," Max told her as Fang unwrapped the present. "Do you like it? Carter picked it out. I thought you'd like it. You used to wear ball caps all the time, when we were kids. I just thought you'd need some more. And Carter liked the little cardinal on it. I know that you don't like St. Louis, but-"

Fang cut her off by kissing her. When he pulled away, he said, "You talk too much."

Carter giggled, taking the hat from Fang. "Wed Owl."

He looked down at her now. "That's a cardinal, Carter. Not an owl. And the word is red. Red. Ra. Not wa."

"Hat." She put the cap on her own head. "Owl 'ike?"

"Owl loves." He smiled down at her. "Thank you."

"Owl next." She grabbed another present and handed it to him. She liked watching Owl open things. "Owl?"

"Silly, this one is from you, but it's to Mommy. Remember?" He handed it over to Max. "Carter and Nudge bought it for you. I don't even know what it is."

"Oh," Max said a moment later. "You bought me a flamingo keychain."

"Car. Car," Carter kept saying.

"For my car keys," Max slowly said, looking at Fang. He just smiled. "How thoughtful, Carter. Thank you."

"Pink." She smiled up at her mother. Her mommy did like pink, right?

Fang just shook his head. "Okay, Carter. Here. Open my gift to you. Well, I mean my big gift to you."

"Owl." She smiled before getting to work on opening her gift. "Ooh."

"Yeah. Ooh." He pulled her and her present into his lap. "See? It's a big book of birds. There's owls and blue jays and red birds. All sorts of birds."

"Owl. Hoo." She ran her hands over the cover, which featured a big owl, one of Fang's main buying points. It was really more of an adult book, full of information on birds that you would need if that was your kind of thing, but Fang figured that Carter would enjoy the pictures. "Owl. Santa. Fang. Love Fang."

He snuggled her to her. "Owlet."

"Owlwet." She leaned up and kissed under his chin. "Owlwet."

Max reached over, gently taking the book from her daughter before opening it. "Look at the pictures, Carter."

"Hoo." She smiled down at her book. Her Owl book. She loved her Owl. "Hoo."

Fang laid a hand on her stomach, holding her back to him. "Hoo."

"You wanna open my real present now?" Max grabbed one and handed it over. It was envelope, with really confused Fang. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get these."

Fang frowned, opening it. Inside were printed out photographs. Some where high quality while others were grainy, but they were all of the same thing. A baby. They seemed so clinical, as most of them were of body parts. Like documentation. And the other people in the room, Fang did not know, but he knew their outfit well.

"Whitecoats," he mumbled.

"They're of Carter. After she was born. The School took-"

"Why did you give me these?" Fang felt sick for looking at them, but even sicker for knowing that he wanted to look.

"I thought…I thought you would want them. You wanted those ones of us, when we were kids. I just thought…"

Fang looked down at Carter, who was now also looking at the photos. When she felt his eyes, she looked at him. "Owl?"

He swallowed before looking back at Max. "Thank you, Max. This is…way more thoughtful than what I got you."

"I just thought you'd want to see. The government kept files and documentation that the School recorded. I started looking for these right after you came back, when you mentioned not being there for her birth. I didn't mean to-"

He leaned forward, kissing her for the second time since they start the present exchange. Pulling back, he said, "You talk too much."

Max smiled, running a hand down his cheek. "Yeah. I know."

"Owl," Carter complained. She had waited all day to open present with Santa, but here Mommy was, ruining it. She had to deal with this a lot, Mommy thinking that Owl was her best friend not Carter's, but not today. Not on Christmas. Not with Santa. "Owl!"

"What?" He frowned at Carter while Max just smiled.

"Are you jealous, baby? Huh?" Max reached over to grab Carter. "You better learn, Carter, that I've been at this game with Owl a lot longer than you. I have much more experience."

"There's something to be said for the underdog," Fang mumbled as he went back to the photos.

"Owl?" Carter leaned back against her mother, figuring the best way to keep Max away from Fang was to distract her. "Mo'?"

They spent another good five minutes going through the rest of Carter's gifts. She was spoiled, but when Fang had brought this up the other day to Max, she assured him it was just because she was an only child. Eventually, when she got more siblings, her gift supply would surely dwindle. Then they had that awkward moment when they realized they would be involved in that process. Now though, after the night before, Fang wasn't so sure that it was a bad thing.

"Okay, Fang, here's your last present. It's from Carter."

"You got me this, Holden?" He picked up the package and shook it, making her giggle. "For me?"

"Fo' Santa. Fo' Owl. Fo' Fang."

"For Fang," he agreed as he began to unwrap it.

"Wait." Max stood up and went into Carter's bedroom before coming back. "It comes with a card. Huh, Carter? I tried to tell her that you do cards for birthdays, but-"

"I love cards. You should make me more cards, Carter," he said, taking the construction paper from Max. It was folded down the middle, like most cards from little kids were. On the cover, written in one of the women's hand writing, were the words 'For Owl'. Underneath, Carter had attempted to write something, but Fang could only make out her name, which she had spelled out in block letters.

"Oh, wow, Carter. You should be a, uh, um, calligrapher," he said, the word coming to him at the last moment. Carter had no idea what that was, of course, but that didn't stop a huge smile from spreading across her face. Owl had complimented her, after all.

Opening it, Fang found that on the inside, she had drawn a pretty hard to figure out picture. "Uh-"

"It's of you and her, doing different things," Max told him softly, as not to discourage her daughter. This was some what unnecessary, considering the fact that Carter's sense of self accomplishment was so over inflated at this point it could be mistaken for a weather balloon. "See? On that one, you're at the park. That's the sandbox and her in it. You're sitting here, watching."

"Oh." Fang kept looking at it. "I guess I see that."

"And this one, you're with Danny, playing in the snow. That's his car and for some reason, you're standing on it. I think."

Fang nodded. "Okay."

"Then here, you're both watching TV. And here, you're at your nest. Then this is an actual drawing of a nest that she saw in a magazine and tried to copy."

Reaching over, Fang took Carter back and put her in his lap once more. "Thank you, Carter."

"Owl."

"I love it very much." Then, wrapping his arms around her, Fang let go of the card and rolled onto his back, holding Carter tightly as she wiggled and giggled. "I love it so much I'm gonna keep it forever and ever. I'm never gonna let it go. Okay?"

"Owl!"

"Never. Never ever."

"Rever tether."

"Yeah, something like that," Fang laughed, finally releasing her. "You're so good at speaking."

"If you have such a reaction from just the card, I can't wait until you see the actual gift," Max said wryly as Fang sat back up.

"I'm sure it's wonderful."

"You'd be surprised."

Fang sent Max a look before reaching for the box while Carter sat the card back in his lap. "What is this, Carter? This is your gift to me?"

"Yes. Yes, Santa." She rested a hand on his thigh. "Owl."

"Oh." Once he had opened the actually gift, Fang just stared at it for a moment. "You bought me a plastic egg."

"That's not all," Max said.

"It's what my eyes are drawn to." He lifted the egg from the box. It wasn't one of those cheap ones that little kids use at Easter, but rather, on closer inspection, a glass one, of a purplish blue hue. "Where did she get this?"

"A garage sale. Ella had her one day and she got it for you. It was awhile ago. She's been waiting and waiting to give it to you." Max looked to her daughter. "Tell him why."

To do this, Carter for some reason felt the need to demonstrate it. So, taking the egg from his hand, he sat it down on the ground before squatting over it.

"Owl tummy hurt. Owl go potty!" Then she looked down and made a shocked face, standing up. "Uh-oh. Owl egg. Owl is no Owl. Owl is owl. Owl is mommy owl."

Fang blinked. "So she wants me to lay an egg."

"Or something like that."

Carter picked the egg back up and handed it to Fang before looking back in the gift box. "Mo', Owl."

Sighing, he sat the glass egg back down before looking into the box also. "What's this? Gloves?"

"She got them at the dollar store with me one day. She said that they would look nice with your hoodie, so I bought them."

"B'ack." She handed Fang the gloves before pulling the last item out of the box. "'ook, Owl."

"And you also got me a necklace."

She nodded. "Yes."

"From…?"

"Another garage sale. Ella loves going to those," Max told him.

"Well, thank you, Carter, for giving me so many things. This was very nice of you."

"Santa."

"Right. Not a lot of people think to give Santa gifts, but you did. Thank you very much."

"Cow. Moo."

"Right. Sure." He looked to Max who was still smiling from Carter demonstrating how to lay an egg. "What?"

"Nothing." She picked the egg up. "You know, Carter, Owl's gonna have to take this back to is nest and care for it like a real egg."

"Yes. Yes, Owl. Owl egg. Egg Owl." She went over to her gifts. Now that she was finished for the day, she could finally get back to what she really wanted to do. Play with her toys.

"Ha ha, Max. I got three gifts," Fang taunted as he moved closer to her and away from the little girl. "All you got was one."

"Shut up." She sighed, staring at him. "So when are you going to call my mom and apologize?"

"Try never."

"Fang-"

"She insulted me."

"She didn't mean it the way you took it."

"Then maybe she shouldn't have said it that way."

"Fang-"

"I am a man. Not a boy. I'm a man. You guys need to learn that." He puffed out his chest. "You got that?"

She hit him in the arm.

"Hey-"

"Take it like a man."

With that, Max got up to go help her daughter open the boxes her toys came in. Fang frowned at Max before getting up and going into the bedroom.

"Here are my jeans," he mumbled as he got into bed and kicked down the covers. They had somehow ended up stuck down there towards the edge of the bed. "And my phone."

"Owl."

Looking up, he saw Max and Carter coming into the room. "What are you guys doing?"

"We want to be with you, Owl." Max was carrying his gifts, which she sat down on the dresser. "At least until we have to go to Mom's."

"I ain't going back there."

"Yes you are. That's what we do for dinner on Christmas. We go to Mom's. So get over it." Max pulled Carter onto the bed when she got in it. "For now though, we can all nap."

"Sure you want to be in bed with me again? After last night? Can you contain- Ow, Max. Stop hitting me."

"You totally deserved that one." She pulled Carter closer to her. "Tell Owl how much you enjoyed this Christmas."

"Love Ciss-miss. Love Owl." She reached out and patted his beard. "Owl. Owlwet."

"Come here, Owlet." He laid on his side, having to pull her up to him so that she was tucked under his chin. "This isn't even the best Christmas yet, Holden. They'll just keep getting better and better. You know that? Not to mention now we get to worry about your birthday."

"Yay."

"Yeah. Yay." He smiled at Max. "That'll be fun, won't it? Her birthday party?"

Max didn't see it that way, mainly because she knew it would just be more money she didn't have on something that her daughter wouldn't remember. Still, she just nodded at Fang, as he was clearly excited over the thought of them spending that time together.

Yawning, Carter snuggled into Fang's chest. "Nap."

"Yeah. Nap."

"Nigh-nigh, Owl."

"Night-night, Owlet."

Carter just giggled before drifting off.

* * *

"Hi, Evan," Carter greeted from atop Owl's shoulders. He was leading her into her granny's house, so she figured she better put on a good attitude before her grandmother corrected her about it. And what better way than to address her potential attention stealer? "Hi."

Evan, who was chewing on a block on the floor didn't even look up. Not that Carter cared. The point was that she did it, not that she actually took the time out to make sure the greeting went through. Gosh.

"You want down?" Fang was holding onto her feet, slightly scared that she was too tall atop his shoulders and would hit her head on the ceiling. "Huh?"

"No." Carter wrapped her arms around his head, which was sporting that nice owl hat she had bought for him. He was so thoughtful. Even Mommy had her birdie keychain on her key ring. She was such a great gift giver. Owl might be Fang which might be Santa, but Carter was clearly the queen of all presents. Clearly.

"Fine," he groaned, looking around.

Max had headed off into the kitchen as soon as her sister answered the door, acting completely cool towards her, but that wasn't odd, considering Ella was a little snitch. But what else was new? The girls always had drama going on and always would. Besides, he was almost completely certain that they all secretly loved it anyways.

"Mmmm. Fang and Car'er. Santa and Hold'em. Owl and Owlet."

Fang smiled slightly. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite person in the whole world, Carter? Huh? 'cause you are. You're the only one that matters."

She rubbed her nose onto the top of his fuzzy head. "Peach."

"There you are."

Fang frowned as Carter was taking from his shoulders. "Hey-"

"Hi, Nub." Carter patted her face, giggling. "Hi."

"Nudge," Fang frowned, turning to face her. "Carter and I were busy."

"Well, now she wants me. Huh, baby?"

"Yes." Carter wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "Bye-bye, Owl."

"I'm not going any-"

"Bye-bye." Then, looking up at Nudge, she said, "Owl is Owl."

"I'm sure."

"Owl Call'mill."

"Mmmhmm," she said as she carried to little girl off somewhere else. Fang frowned, but knew without Carter, he was susceptible to another talk with Dr. Martinez. So, as to hide out, he headed out front.

Sighing as he once again sat down one the front porch, Fang took a good look around. The first thing he realized was that, though there was a little bit of snow on the ground, it wasn't that cold. The wind wasn't blowing, which was a definite plus.

The other thing he noticed, however, was that Sebastian was standing out in the street, controlling something. Fang looked around for the airplane that he had almost given to Carter, but couldn't find it. Craning his neck, he found that Seb was controlling one of those cars. One of those real cool ones, like on the commercials. This was even better than the Nerf gun!

Taking a deep breath, Fang slowly stood up before making his way over to the kid. How was he to go about this? Huh? He couldn't just ask for a turn, could he? How awkward would that be? And he couldn't just command the kid to do it. Number one, Fang knew Sebastian. Commands weren't his thing. Well, following them weren't, that is. Number two, if Ella ever found out, she'd probably yell at him and Fang had had enough yelling for awhile.

So, when he finally got over there, he just stood there in that gauche way he always seemed to have until Seb couldn't take it anymore.

"D'you want something, old man?"

"Huh?" Fang slipped his hands into his pockets as Seb continued to face the street on which he was racing his car up and down.

How did Sebastian end up with all of this cool stuff for Christmas when all Fang got was a hat and told to lay an egg? When he had asked Max the other night, before getting wasted, why Carter and Evan just got little nothing toys from the Santa debacle while Sebastian got a freaking airplane, she told him that his other grandparents had sent it. They sent him a lot of things. His father was their only child, so they spent most everything they had on getting Sebastian whatever he wanted.

So why couldn't Fang play with the car then? Huh? Sebastian had the airplane. He should give Fang the car. Yeah. Fang deserved it more anyways. He had been wanting one since he and Iggy were kids. Iggy! Oh, Iggy. If Fang could just get this little brat to hand over the car, he'd get Iggy out here and they could play with it, like they always wanted. Well, Fang could play with it and tell Iggy about it, like he would have if they were kids again. And then the Gasman could stand there and watch, but Fang wouldn't let him play with it because he was the youngest boy, duh. He couldn't play with it for at least another week or two, until Fang had his feel. Them's the rules.

"Did my grandma want me or something? Is there food?"

"Uh…"

"Is it my mom? Am I in trouble?"

"Um…"

"You're useless." Shoving the controller in the man's hands, Sebastian stomped off, leaving his toy out in the middle of the street. That spoiled little… Hey! Now Fang had the car.

"Wow," Fang mumbled, looking at the remote control. This was so cool. He had dreamt of this, as a kid. And now he was living it. It was a real rags to riches-

"What are you doing out here?"

-nightmare. Frowning, Fang turned behind him to see Angel coming out of the house, girlfriendless for once. Turning back around, he began to work the controls, quickly finding out that he sucked at them. This was to be expected, of course, as it was his first time, but first times are always embarrassing when other people were involved, aren't they?

"Nothing. Go away."

"Are you playing with-"

"Go away. I'm busy."

"Fang-"

"Busy. Leave."

"I'm smoking." She came to stand by him, one of those nasty, overly strong cigarettes in her hand. It stank horribly and he just wanted her to disappear. God. If something smells so rank, how can you freaking inhale it? "Isn't that Sebastian's?"

"He gave it to me."

"Why?"

Fang shrugged. "He went inside for something."

"…You just ran it into the curb."

"I realize that."

"Well, just don't break his toy. Lord knows you can't replace it."

"The kid has everything else," Fang grumbled. "Why would it matter?"

"If you ran into some rich person on the highway, would it not matter, because they could just repair their damaged car on this own? No. And it's not his fault that his grandparents care about him." Angel turned to walk away. "And considering the amount of stuff Carter got this year, I wouldn't be throwing stones at someone else's kid."

"She didn't even want anything, freak," Sebastian said a few minutes later when he returned. Snatching the controller from Fang, he said, "What did you want then?"

"Nothing." Fang coughed, taking a step back.

"What?"

"I said nothing, okay?" Turning to head back in, Fang took one last look at his dream toy car before heading back inside.

* * *

"Do you know how much sex we've had since Christmas?"

Fang just laughed slightly, moving away from Max so that he could look at her. "Not that much."

"I feel like it's been a lot."

Reaching out, he grasped her hip with his hand. "Do you?"

"Cut it out," she complained a moment later as he came closer again. "You know as well as I do that you can't get it up again."

"You'd be amazed," he mumbled through kissing her neck.

It was New Years Eve and Max was off for a few more hours, so they had left Carter with family so that they could go on a date. As far as anyone else was concerned it was a date. They were both fully aware that they would end up here, at Max's apartment, all alone, with nothing to do, but what they had just done. Honestly, it was once again becoming Fang's favorite thing.

"So would the world. It's impossible. You do realize how old you are now, right?"

"Not that old."

"Old enough."

He just grunted, running his hand now up her back.

They ended up not being able to prove or disprove his ability to be ready once more as it was then that Max's phone rang again. It had been going off like crazy since they started and Max had finally had enough.

"I have to get that."

"But what if it's work?" Fang knew he was whining yet he just didn't care. He didn't want her leaving yet. "Max-"

"They've called four times now. It might be Carter. When you have a kid, Fang, you have to answer your phone."

He just groaned as she got out of bed and went to answer the phone. "If it's Carter, Owl's sleeping."

"She'll be disappointed," Max said as she got the phone off the dresser.

"I'll see her tonight. Right now I just want you."

Max didn't say anything else as she answered the phone. While she did that, Fang checked the clock to make sure he had lasted a respectable amount of time. And he had, considering how long it had taken to work his way up to this point. Or at least, that was the story he was telling. And it wasn't like Max took that long either…

"What?"

Fang tuned back into Max's conversation as he decided worry about his ability to hold it in later.

"Where? What hospital?"

"What's wrong?" Fang sat up so quickly that he got vertigo. "Max-"

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Max was hurrying around the room now, getting ready. "I swear to God-"

"Max, what's going on?" Fang got out of bed too, figuring he needed to get ready also. "Max-"

"Where are you at, Gasman?" Max wouldn't even look at Fang. "I'll be there soon."

"What's going on, Max?"

She didn't answer Fang as she hurriedly finished getting dressed.

"Max-"

"Come on." She rushed out of the room. "Now."

"Wait for me," he called after her. "Max-"

"It's Carter. Now come on."

Carter? "What about Carter?"

"Now, Fang, God." Max was already out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Fang felt his whole head spin as he forced his shoes on. While he was here, screwing Max, his little Owlet had gotten hurt. But how?


	30. Chapter 30

Catch and Release

Chapter 30

He trips over it in the dark. Every single night.

Night. That's all that really took place in that apartment now. There was no day. There was no light. Only dark.

"Fuck," Fang cursed as he, once again, tripped over his Christmas present to Max. It was that stupid coffee table he had promised for Carter. He had given it to her before all this, before New Years Eve. Now, the only purpose it served was reminding them all what crappy cards they had been dealt.

Collapsing on the couch, Fang let out a loud groan when his stomach growled. He was too tired to eat. He was too broke to eat. He could eat Max's food, but that seemed wrong. No, he just wouldn't eat. Ever. Again. Or whatever.

He was still laying there hours later when Max came through the door. She was rarely home these days, instead spending whatever free time she had at the hospital with her daughter. Fang, however, only went there when he had to. It was a waste of time now, to him. She was a lost cause, just like so much else in life.

Max just glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes before continuing on into her bedroom where she stayed the remainder of the day. Fang eventually found himself standing and going into the bathroom to take a leak. He could not eat all he wanted, but he still had to relieve himself sometimes.

Fang was rare to wash his hands, but he felt that he should after he was done. Besides, what would it hurt now? It gave him something to do anyways. Now that he wasn't going to work or home and instead just bumming on Max's couch or Nudge's, there really wasn't a lot of excitement in his life. At least this gave him a chance to risk something. Would the water burn him? Perhaps it would somehow overflow and drown him? That would be nice. Really nice.

As he was waiting for either the water to warm up to boiling hot temperatures or the sink to suddenly decide to clog, he figured he should look in the mirror some. It was completely dark in the bathroom, which always gave mirrors an odd effect. Especially once your eyes settled into the darkness, which Fang's seemed accustom to over the past month or so at all times. Light more or less hurt now. If it existed, that is. Fang figured it didn't.

His beard wasn't getting trimmed anymore. There was no point to it, really. Who did he see? He only went out late at night and even then it was just to see Nudge, who filled his prescriptions for medicine he wouldn't take, and Max, who mostly ignored him at all times unless she wanted something. And she didn't want a lot from him, really. He couldn't give her much. He never had been able to. What had they all been expecting?

"You should shave."

He blinked, staring at the mirror. "I should."

"It'd look nice."

Fang had to agree with the mirrored image of himself. Shaving. That would be nice. A nice clean shave. Something new. Fresh. Like the snow. Snow. Snowmen. He liked snowmen. Next time he saw Carter, they would have to build-

"Maybe we shouldn't shave."

He nodded at the image, which nodded back in perfect timing. Still, he somehow found the razor in the medicine cabinet. It was rusty, but it would do. It would be right this time.

"We'll be right this time."

"Because we'll do it together," he told his reflection. It looked emaciated and overly tired. Poor reflection. Really, Fang would be doing it a great favor. Putting it out of its misery and all. It had to be horribly lonely, living on the other side of that glass. The only time you got to see anyone was when your counterpart stood in front of you. And even then, you could only do what they do.

"You'd really be helping me."

"I would, wouldn't I?" Fang blinked again, sticking a hand under the tap. It was hot. Very hot.

"Not too hot."

"It doesn't matter," he told his other half. "The sink isn't cooperating."

"It never does."

"Perhaps we should try the tub."

His image nodded. "Great idea."

Fang turned off the tap before moving to go start the bathwater. Then, thinking quickly, he came back to stand in front of the mirror.

"But wait."

"What?"

"I can't see you if I'm over there, by the tub."

"That's okay," his image said as they both held up their hands, pressing them against the mirror. It was cool to the touch, like Fang's head. He felt really cold. Freezing, almost. The water would warm him though. "I'll always be with you."

This was comforting for some reason, knowing that someone else would be with him. How could you not do something when you knew you had someone else riding on you? Shaking his head, he made his way back over to the tub, leaning over it as he started drew the tap.

"Hot only," he whispered to the floor tile. It wasn't very reflective, but it would have to do. "You can only burn once."

Then, while he waited for the water to inevitably warm, Fang sat down on the edge of the tub and went to work on getting the blade out of the razor.

"Too bad we don't buy replaceable razors," he whispered. "Only disposable."

"You could use a kitchen knife."

Fang's head shot up. That wasn't his image talking. He knew his reflection's voice better than anyone's. It was his, after all.

The voice had sounded like Max. Max was up. Uh-oh. She didn't like for Fang to make too much noise. He'd have to be quieter.

"Max?" He stood up and went to the bathroom door. Opening it slowly, all he found was the darkness of the living room. Max wasn't there. Just to be safe though, he slowly went over to her bedroom door and cracked it open.

"Asleep," he whispered to himself. Max was asleep. So who was that?

"It's you again," he mumbled harshly to himself as he softly shut the door. This had happened before. This tomfoolery that got him committed in the first place. This doppelganger that was Max. Or was it Maya?

"It's me."

He liked her voice, which ever it was. He liked to think it was Max. They told him, once, when he was in the hospital, that he controlled it, that it was just his imagination anyways, so did that mean that it could be whoever he wanted it to be? Then he wanted it to be Max. Max would be doing this with him. Yes. Max. He loved Max.

"A kitchen knife then," he whispered back to the latent doppelganger as he headed to the kitchen. "It's for the best after all."

"It is."

He liked his invisible Max better than his reflection. He liked his real Max more than he liked his real self too, though, so that shouldn't be shocking.

"We'll have to be quiet. All three of us," he whispered to the phantom Max and the mirrored Fang, though neither were visible. "Okay? Max won't like me being so loud. Or so messy. I'll get in trouble. She'll make me leave. I don't like leaving."

"You'll get to leave forever, after this."

"Yes, Max. Yes. Finally. Forever. That's all I've ever wanted. Forever." Fang got the only real cutting knife Max had and took it with him back to the bathroom. He had never been sure where she got it, as she wasn't much of a cook, but it didn't matter anyways. So long as it was sharp, it would do just fine.

"I should keep my clothes on," he told imaginary Max and his mirrored reflection as he headed back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "That would be embarrassing, yeah? Max seeing me like that. The medics too."

"Unless she doesn't call them."

He blinked. "That's a good point, Max. She might not call them. She might not care."

"Not so long as everything stays in the tub. Then, when she pulls up the plug, the blood and water will all go down the drain."

He nodded as he did just that after testing the water. Plugging the drain that is. "You're so smart, Max. That's why you're leader and me and reflection are nothing."

"That's right, Fang, you're nothing."

"You know," he whispered to the real nothing, "the first time we did this, Max, I didn't do it right. They made me stay longer at that place. I don't want to go back to that place. Never ever. It's bad there. It's scary."

"I know."

He shook his head as he rested on the edge of the tub, the knife in his hands. "They're mean. Very mean. You were nice. You and Carter. Before…"

"Shhh." He could almost feel her hand pushing his hair back, almost feel the warmth of her flesh on his. "Don't think about that now. That's not important now."

"I wish Carter could be here."

"She could. If you wanted."

He stared straight ahead at the emptiness, but in his mind, his reflection and Max were both standing there. His mirror image had been silent for awhile, but that was okay. Fang was always quiet when Max was speaking. It was rude to talk over your leader.

"She could?"

He could see Max, standing there, nodding her head. She had a nice head. "Yes."

And just like that, she was. He could see her too, standing there, watching him. She was next to Max, on the opposite side as his mirror image. Her hands were in her mouth, curious as to what he was doing.

"Owl?"

He smiled for the first time in a long time. "It's okay, Owlet. We'll do it, all of us. Together. This is the way it should have been. We should have done this to begin with. Then we can all be together. Finally."

His mirror image picked up Carter, who buried her head in his neck. "Together. All of us, Carter."

"Yes." Max looked at her daughter before at the fake Fang. "You always have the best ideas, Fang."

He looked down, shaking his head. It hurt, really bad. Then, Max was next to him again, pushing his head back up.

"It'll be over soon," she said as Carter and reflection Fang whispered things to each other about birds and cows and flying. Flying. She wanted to play catch.

"If I had been there to catch her…" He looked at Max's doppelganger, but she wasn't saying anything now. She agreed. He should have been there to catch her. Then this wouldn't have to happen.

"But you weren't. And there's no going back." Max let his head drop. "The only way to fix things now is going through with this. Fix this, Fang. It's your job."

"Owl?" Carter had her head pressed against fake Fang, staring at him. "Catch."

"We'll play tons of catch, after we do this," he replied before looking at the true Fang. "Right?"

"Right." Turning, Fang saw that the tub was now at the perfect height. "Right. Now."

The water was burning up when Fang climbed in. He had made sure to take off his shoes though, because it would just be silly to ruin those perfectly good shoes.

"Remember, Fang, go down the street, don't cross the road."

"Oh, no, Max, I know. I'll do more than that this time." He looked at his reflection, who was smiling at him. For a second, it freaked Fang out that his reflection was no longer in the mirror, but then he decided it didn't matter. This was meant to be, after all. Carter was watching with her fingers in her mouth again, curious once more.

"Owl?"

"You stay there, Carter. I don't want you to get hurt." He blinked before shaking his head. "You shouldn't let her see this."

Max turned then, towards reflected Fang, and made Carter bury her head in his shoulder, where she stayed. "It'll be okay. She'll be fine. We'll all be."

"I know that, Max," he whispered, blinking again. This time, when he looked back at the spot where they all were, they were gone. "You know that though, Max. You know everything."

He had to roll up his sleeves. He felt stupid for wearing his stupid hoodie, but decided it didn't matter. His arms would just be insurance. It would be when he slit his neck that really sealed the deal.

"Fang!"

He jolted forwards, glancing around. "Max?"

She banged on the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there? I heard talking."

Could this be a trick? Was this real Max? He shook his head. No. Real Max didn't care about him anymore. This was surely fake Max. Doppelganger was just pulling one last prank.

"Good for you," he whispered as she continued to bang on the door. He didn't have time for her shenanigans, however. He had serious business to attend to. "We can play later. Me, you, and Carter. Together. All of us."

"Fang, open the fucking door!" She was slamming on his now, making a real commotion. He almost didn't care, but then he thought about real Max, who hated noise.

"Shhhh," he hissed, getting out of the tub. He didn't want to be scolded for making too much noise. Picking up the knife that he had set down on the side of the tub, Fang jumped out of the bathtub before rushing to unlock and open the door. "You'll wake Max."

And suddenly her arms were around him, holding on tightly. Fang just stood there, dripping wet, frowning as she took the knife from him.

"You're gonna get us in trouble. Now there's water everywhere. This won't wash down the drain," he complained as she let go, just staring at him.

"W-What were you doing in there?"

"What do you mean? You were in there." He blinked, but Max didn't go away. She was still standing there. "What are you doing? We have to-"

"What were you doing in there?" Max repeated, staring hard at him now. Fang couldn't take her eyes though and looked away. He just so happened to look over towards Max's bedroom door, which was for some reason opened. Huh. He could have sworn he closed it….unless…

"Come here." Max began to undress him before wrapping him up in towels and leading him over to the couch. Somehow, she didn't trip over the coffee table. "Sit."

Fang did so, now shivering as he watched Max go back into the bathroom before coming back out, on her phone.

"I can't deal with him, Mom. I can't. I don't care who takes him. I really don't. I have Carter to worry about, I have work, I have this stupid apartment to pay for. I don't have a second child. I'm not his mother."

Max was pacing around the apartment and Fang was just watching, sitting there in his towels, silently wishing Max would just go back to bed. He thought about telling her to do so, that he would take care of everything soon, that he'd clean up the water, but then he thought better of it. She sounded pretty busy on the phone.

"Come pick him up. Or have Nudge come get him. Or someone. The state for all I care." Max paused. "No, Mom, he was trying to…I don't know! Kill himself, I guess."

He blinked. Wait…was she talking about him? Who told? Those rats. Damn his reflection and Max's doppelganger. Now he was in trouble.

"I don't care, Mom! My daughter's dying in the hospital and I have to come home to this? No. No. This isn't fair."

Fang wasn't' sure why, but he started crying then. Not sobbing, but just crying while looking down at his feet. He felt so ashamed. He was just trying to help. Not cause Max more trouble. He just wanted to help.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to his feet. And he was. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

This somehow didn't reach Max, who just hung up her phone before going back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Fang just sat there, naked save for two towels that weren't really covering anything at this point, on Max's couch, crying to his feet.

Valencia Martinez found him like that when she let herself into the apartment, still whining softly to himself, naked as ever.

"Oh, Fang," she sighed as she came over to him. "What have you done?"

"I was just trying to help," he cried as he stood up, one of the towels falling to reveal him fully. He didn't even consider being embarrassed because, honestly, there was no point. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Max."

She shook her head, going into Max's bedroom, where hushed voices could be heard not a minute after the door closed behind her, hissing at each other.

"You screwed it up again."

He nodded at doppelganger Max who had somehow found him once again. "Yes. Yes, I did."

So, figuring he should at least help somehow, he went back into the bathroom, leaving the door open this time since this had upset Max so much before. Getting down on his knees, he began to soak up the water with a towel, trying in vain to help Max. That's all he wanted to do was help. If he couldn't go back in time and catch Carter, at least he could help.

"Fang?"

He glanced behind him before shaking his head. It was just Dr. Martinez. "I have to help."

"Fang, put these on."

He didn't even look at her as he continued to wipe up the water. "I have to help, Max."

"Fang, get up and-"

"I have to help Max!"

The vet took a deep breath, staring down at the naked man before saying, "Max wanted you to put these on."

He frowned down at the floor. "She did? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Standing then, Fang turned to face the vet in all his glory, readily taking the clothes from her. The woman turned away from him, never really having planned to see her daughter's boyfriend in such a way.

"Where is she?" Fang asked as he dressed himself. "I have to tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her up. We were supposed to be quiet and not wake her."

"We?"

He frowned at the inflection in her voice. She wasn't any help. He had to deal directly with Max or not at all. "Excuse me." He tried to walk passed her, only his boxers on. "I have to talk to Max."

"Fang, now isn't a good-"

"I have to. I have to tell her. We didn't mean to make a mess. If she hadn't knocked on the door, I wouldn't have made one. It would have gone all down the drain when she found me. If she found me…" He looked off before back at Dr. Martinez. "So, you see, I have to tell that to Max. So she knows that I didn't mean to make her upset."

"Fang…" She looked up at him, staring right into his eyes. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

He blinked, but this woman wouldn't go away either. Deciding his best bet was to just ignore her, he finally pushed passed her. "I have to talk to Max. Max is very busy, you know, but I think she'll-"

"Get out."

He frowned as Max's bedroom door opened and she came out of her room, a bag in her hands. "Max. I had to tell you that I-"

"Get out, Fang. You're going with Mom." She came closer, dropping the bag at his feet.

"What?" He frowned. "No, Max, you don't get it." He glanced back at Dr. Martinez in a 'What can you do?' kind of way. "I told you. See, Max, you don't get it. I was trying to help. If you hadn't knocked on the door, and I'm not saying it's your fault, but-"

"Mom's taking you home for the night and tomorrow you're going back to the hospital."

He blinked. "But…I don't need to see Carter. I can see her when I…well…you wouldn't understand. That's okay though, because, see, I was just trying to-"

"Your hospital, Fang."

"What?"

Valencia sighed. "Max, really-"

"He should know, Mom." She looked Fang in the eyes, her brown ones meeting his dark ones. There was no malice in her voice nor her facial expression. Just exhaustion. She wasn't trying to hurt Fang, she was just trying to explain it to him. "You need help, Fang. Help that I can't-"

"No, no, Max. _I _was trying to help. You understand? Me. Not you."

She shook her head. "Fang, you're going back to the hospital. You won't take your medicines, you're trying to harm yourself, you don't do anything except mope around all day, you-"

"You don't get it," he said, his tone becoming darker now. "I have to stay here and help. Max, myself, and Carter come to me here. We were going to be together, Max, before you ruined it. You ruined it by knocking on the door. I would have-"

"Fang, stop." Valencia grasped one of his hands, pulling him towards her. "Finish getting dressed, okay?"

"No. No! I'm not going back." He pulled away from her. "I don't like it there. I don't like it here. I don't want to be anywhere anymore than where I was going. You can't stop me. I'll go. I swear, I'll go."

Max was about done at this point. "Just put your stupid clothes on, Fang!"

He took a deep breath before turning and going back to his pile of clothes. "Fine."

Sighing, Max looked off before at her mother, who couldn't meet her eyes. How had they let it get this bad?

"All of your stuff is in here, Fang. Not all of it, I mean, but some of your books and stuff. I'm not sure what they'll let you keep there, but I'm sure what they won't will come back with Mom. Okay?"

"No, Max. You don't get it. I'm not going there." He turned to face her after he finished getting dressed. "I'm going where I want to go."

Max hugged him then, in a bone crushing kind of way. Why was she being like this? Didn't she hate him? He hated him.

"What are you doing? We'll be okay, Max," he said as she started to cry softly, her tears getting his shirt wet. Owlwet… "We'll be okay, once we get there. Carter will be there."

"It's time to go, Fang," Valencia whispered a moment later. "Go put on your shoes."

Max was slow to let him go, but then she just stood there, biting her bottom lip while watching him. Why was she being like this? Why did she care so much that he got some water on the floor? He was just trying to help. Not to mention he cleaned it up all on his own.

"Don't forget your bag," Dr. Martinez whispered to him after he got his sneakers on. Once he picked it up, Fang looked to Max, but she wouldn't look at him now, instead focusing on the ground.

It was weird, walking out of the apartment. The sun was out, which he hated. He thought about asking Dr. Martinez if he could go back inside and wait until dark, but he figured she say no.

"I forgot my jacket," he told her once they got to the car. "I have to have-"

"Your hoodie was on the floor, wet," she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm sure Max put another one in your bag."

"Hn." He got into the car without complaint, but she knew tomorrow, when they were going somewhere that wasn't nearly as neutral as her house, there would be a huge fight.

When they got to her home, Dr. Martinez took Fang inside and sat him down in the living room, putting some kind of sport on the television, figuring he'd like that. Fang didn't pay much attention though, instead focusing on his shoes. They were nice shoes. He liked them.

After awhile though, they got boring and Fang stood up to find something to do. He couldn't find Valencia, but that was honestly part of the plan. Going in the kitchen, he sat down at the table, folding his hands in his lap, and waiting. He figured that Dr. Martinez would make him food at some point and force him to eat it, so he should just be compliant about it, if not prepared.

"Here."

He turned as someone poked him on the shoulder, shocked to find Sebastian standing there. He hadn't seen the boy in awhile and was surprised to find that his usually spiky hair was down and long, almost like he used to keep it as a kid. The boy wouldn't look at Fang, instead focusing on the refrigerator. Fang glanced at it too before looking back at the boy, who was holding something out to him.

"You wanted it, right?" He shook the remote control and car at him. "So take it then."

Fang did so, still not sure what the boy was doing there. When he still didn't say anything, Seb did again.

"God, why can't you ever just be normal? I just freaking gave you what you wanted, didn't I?"

No. Fang didn't want this anymore. Fang wanted to go away, far away, and never come back. This meant nothing to him anymore. Still, he sat the toy in his lap before facing forward again.

"Seb," he heard Valencia correct as she came to her room. "Do not bother him."

"I wasn't. God."

"Don't use that kind of-"

"I didn't do anything wrong! He did." With that, the little boy left, leaving Fang to look down at the stupid toy car.

"Maybe Carter and I can play with it," he whispered to Valencia.

"Fang-"

"When I get there, I mean. She'd like it."

Coming over to her, she reluctantly stroked his head while shaking her own. "She would, Fang, she would."

* * *

It snowed that night. Hard. Fang just laid there for a while, in his old bed that he had used when he lived with Valencia for awhile, staring at the ceiling. That got boring eventually though and he got up, putting on his shoes and grabbing his new toy car before heading out of his room.

It was silent in the house as he walked out to the backyard, finding purpose along the way. He hadn't been able to bare going out there since the accident, but he had to do it eventually.

"This is where she was," he heard Max tell him. So doppelganger could follow him here. Huh.

"I know."

"This is where you would have stood," she told him as he went to stand under where the window was of the old stupid tree house. "This is where you would have caught her."

Staring up at the window, Fang could almost see his owlet falling from it, yelling out for him to catch her. Snuggling his new toy to him, Fang said, "The Gasman shouldn't have had her up there."

"Don't blame others, Fang. This is your fault. You told her you would always be there and you weren't. Now look at her. Laying there in that hospital bed, waiting for a miracle to save her. It won't come. You know it won't come." Max shook his head. "You disgust me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," his imagined girlfriend told him. And when he turned to his other side, Fang could see his reflection standing there, holding Carter, who was sleeping. "It'll be okay, Fang."

"Fang!"

Turning his head, he saw Dr. Martinez at the backdoor, staring out at him.

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night. Get in this house. Now."

Fang looked back at his creations. "She's taking me back to that place tomorrow."

"We know," the fake Max told him.

"They'll make me take my medicine. I won't get to see you guys anymore."

"S'okay," she assured him. "We'll always be with you. Just make sure you do it. When you do, we'll be waiting."

"Okay," he said before turning, taking his car with him and going back into the house. "Okay."

* * *

It was a hard first week. Very hard. Going back on medications always screwed with your brain. He fought them. He argued. He tried many times to harm himself. After the second week though, he gave up. He gave in. It was the only way to get visitors, anyways. He had to wait for the fourth week for that though.

"Hi, Fang."

He blinked, wanting to ask where Max was. Or Nudge. Or Dr. Martinez. Instead, he just stared at Ella with unblinking eyes. Maybe they had changed his drugs. Maybe this was just an illusion. Or a bad dream.

"I drove two hours to see you and you can't even say hello?"

They were in the 'family room.' This just consisted of a few couches, tables, and chairs where the afflicted could see family members on predetermined days. If Fang had known he would have to see Ella though, he would have skipped his.

Staring down at the table, he mumbled out a hi, which seemed to satisfy her. Kind of.

"Mom sends her regards. And Nudge too. Neither of them could make it down here though, so they sent me."

He felt the sudden urge to spit, but held it down.

"They say that you're taking your medicine again. That's good."

He wanted Max to come. He would have accepted Nudge. He'd have tolerated Valencia. He hated Ella. How could they do this to him? He got his hopes up that he would actually get to see someone and they send her.

"Mom's been very busy, Fang," she told him then in a hushed tone although they were the only ones in the room other than an orderly who was standing guard by the door. "She's working on Carter's cure."

He blinked, looking up now. "Cure?"

She nodded. "She's been in touch with Jeb and-"

"I don't care."

"Fang-"

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to you anymore." He stood up and walked over to the nurse in the room. "I want to go back to my room now."

"You still have-"

"I want to go back to my room now," he repeated. "I do not want to talk to her anymore."

"Fang-"

"She has to leave first," the nurse to him. Shrugging, Fang went and sat down on a couch, waiting for the woman to go away. Family visits apparently blew. He didn't want them anymore.

* * *

He started getting letters then. All from Valencia. He wanted one from Max or Nudge or even Angel, but that didn't happen. He got two from Iggy though, who apparently decided to be there for his pregnant girlfriend/random, who wrote the letter for him. And he said Gasman was coping with what had happened, though he still blamed himself and couldn't face anyone else in the family. Daniel sent him a few too. Game of Thrones' new season would be starting soon and he was sending him all the online info he could find, as well as a few books. He liked those the best.

Mostly though, Dr. Martinez wrote him. All she ever talked about though was that stupid cure they were trying to find for Carter. That didn't matter to him now. Carter was gone. Her soul had left. It was just her shell of a body that they were all keeping around for selfish reasons. He wouldn't be a part of that.

His room was small and he shared it with another guy. The other guy wasn't nearly as bad off as him though. He was younger than Fang, one of those self-loathing types. He didn't care much for Fang and the feeling was mutual, so they mostly just ignored each other.

He did get his own little dresser though, on which he kept his letters, a few books, and his glass egg.

Max had packed Carter's gifts in the bag for some reason. Maybe it was just to get them out of her house. Fang wasn't sure.

He kept the egg the dresser all wrapped up in a shirt, like a real egg might be in a nest. His roommate sneered at it sometimes, but Fang swore if the boy ever said anything about it, he would strangle him with his bare hands.

Though he wasn't allowed to wear the necklace or hat, Fang kept them by his bedside also, wanting them to be close. The card wasn't there though, as Fang had taken it back to his place, which Dr. Martinez told him in one letter was still being paid for. So that was okay. He'd get back to it when he could.

* * *

Fang wasn't supposed to be checked out so soon.

It was about a month later and he had received the news two days ago that Dr. Martinez would be there to get him on Friday. He didn't understand it, but was told that she was the one paying for his treatment; so long as he wasn't harming himself, they couldn't keep him.

It was nerve-racking, waiting for her to show up. And when she did, she just filled out all of the necessary forms without speaking to him. When they got out to her car though and he got inside, she spoke.

"I needed you, Fang."

He blinked. "Okay."

"I'll explain when we get back home."

Again he just blinked. "Okay."

"It's about Carter. In my letters, remember how I kept talking about the cure? I have it."

"Oh. Oh." Carter… "Then Carter…is she…"

"That's why I need you," she said simply. "I need you, Fang. _Need_ you."

Okay… Fang hadn't had much real human contact recently, but he was getting the feeling something was off.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Can I see Max?"

"Yes. Of course. This involves her too, Fang." Then, looking at him, she said, "This involves us all."

And he took her at her word…until he heard what she had to say.

"So you want to kill me?" That seemed so perverse, considering she was the one that sent him away for trying to do that to start off with.

"No, Fang," she sighed. "I mean, I don't want to, but I need your cells. And I'm not even sure if it will kill you or not."

They were over at her house now, in the living room. No one else was over yet, but Fang didn't care. He told her that he wanted to know right that minute what taking him from the hospital was all about. She immediately went into some long spiel about Jeb and experiments and blah, blah, blah. The only thing Fang really got from it was that she and Jeb were going to pay off the hospital and get Carter's body, take it to some kind of lab that Jeb knew about where him, her, and some of their more trusted ex-colleagues would take samples from his body and transfer them into Carter's. It had something to do with his immunity cells, but he wasn't exactly sure what.

"But it might. That's why you're so hesitant about it?"

Valencia sighed. "Fang-"

Just then the front door opened. Fang sat up straighter on the couch as Valencia, who had been pacing in front of him, now stood stock-still.

"So you're here."

He blinked. "Her? Why is she here?"

Angel gave Fang the stink eye. "Shut up. I came to support you.'

"Support me?"

"Well, you're freaking doing it aren't-"

"Be quiet, Angel."

Fang looked passed her and saw Max come into the room. Immediately his eyes went back down, as did his posture. Oh great. After that last time he saw Max, he knew that she would-

"Fang's not doing anything." She came over to the couch and stood in front of him. Holding his breath, Fang willed himself not to say anything stupid. He accomplished this by not anything at all. "Mom is taking him back to the hospital, where he belongs, and he's going to keep getting the help that he needs."

It was so weird, seeing Max, the real Max, again. She looked the same, as if time hadn't touched her. Had it him? How long had it been anyways? It felt like forever, but what else was new?

All three of them left the room then, Max and her mother arguing and Angel just not wanting to be left alone with the shell of the man. That was all she needed, him hurting himself on her watch. No way, no how. Not her.

"Did I miss it?" Nudge was talking to herself as she came into the house. "Guys?"

Then she noticed Fang in the living room, alone.

"Oh. Fang. Where-"

"I dunno," he mumbled, staring at her. Nudge looked the same too, which was a relief all in itself.

"Are you…okay?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. Good." Slowly, she came to sit down next to him on the couch. "Then you-"

"Why didn't you write me? Or come and see me?"

"Oh, Fang, I couldn't."

"Yes. Yes, you could. I would have you." He was staring straight ahead again, not wanting to look at her. "Don't you care about me at all?"

She just leaned against him, not answering. They were like that when Max came back into the room.

"Come on, Fang," she said, glancing in on them before heading to the door. "Me and you need to talk."

He looked at Nudge, who sat up now, frowning. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here. He had just gotten home. He didn't want to go anywhere.

"Go, Fang," Valencia told him gently. "It'll be alright. You know I wouldn't let her take you somewhere to hurt you."

He just nodded before heading out of the house, right behind Max as always. Once they were in her car, she spoke.

"Are you hungry?"

"…Huh?"

"Hungry? Do you want a burger?"

He shook his head.

"Fang-"

"I'm not hungry."

Sighing, she glanced over at him before averting her eyes once more. "How was it then?"

"How was what?"

"Your treatment. How is it gong?"

"I don't like it there. I want to come home."

"You are home. Now." She sighed as she pulled away from the house. "Fang, you don't have to do this."

"I don't even understand this."

Max reached over and for the first time in a long time laid her hand on his thigh. "It's stupid, isn't it? Carter's gone and they want to take you from me too."

Swallowing hard, he said, "If I can help, Max-"

"There is no helping, Fang. There's no helping anything. Carter's gone. It's Mom that wants to prolong this."

"What do you mean?"

Max glanced at him. "I want to end it, Fang."

"End what?"

"What do you think?"

He blinked. "So you can just do that?"

"We're keeping her alive for no reason, Fang. She's not there anymore. She's not even really alive. It's machines that are."

He could hear the ice in her voice and knew that it would melt if he pushed her too hard. "Then that's it? Either I do this or she's gone?"

"Fang, I'm not letting you-"

"Then I'm doing it."

"No, idiot, you're not."

He frowned. "Why didn't you write me? Or come see me?"

Max sighed as she came to a stoplight. "What would have been the point?"

Blinking, Fang looked down at his lap. "I dunno."

"So long as you keep taking your medicine, I suppose you won't have to go back. I'll see you now. We'll move all your stuff out of your place and-"

"No," he whispered.

"-into mine. Then we can get back to real life. It'll be okay. Carter will be better off in-"

"I said no," he repeated louder this time. "Max, I told you. I'm doing it."

"Fang, you don't even know what 'it' is."

"I know that it could help Carter. I know that your mom thinks it will work. I know that she's the only one that apparently cares about me."

"She didn't go see you either, idiot."

"No," he agreed. "She didn't. She did write me though."

"Only because she knew from the beginning that she would need you to do this. She and Jeb both knew that-"

"Shut up. No. Shut up. She loves me."

Max snorted. "Are you serious? If you weren't of any possible use to curing her granddaughter, she would have kept you locked in there for the rest of your life. You do know that, right?"

"No. Shut up. No." He turned to look out the window. "No. She said that she doesn't even know if it will kill me."

"What exactly do you think they're doing, Fang?"

"I…I didn't listen very well. She was talking so fast and using all these big words-"

"They're going to cut you open, take what they need from your body, and give it to Carter. With the help of other Whitecoats." Max looked at him. "They're going to kill you, harvest what they need, and leave the rest to rot in an unmarked grave, if not just burn your body and dump the ashes."

"What?"

"You can't exist. If you exist and they did this, it will have been murder. If you never existed, then it doesn't matter. They're killing you in a vain attempt to save my daughter."

Blinking, he let out a long breath before speaking. "It won't be murder. Not if I want them to do it. Then it will be assisted suicide."

"Fang-"

"I don't want to live without Carter and I don't want to live with this kind of you, so that's my only real option. If it saves Carter in the process, so be it."

"You don't realize-"

"You think I'm stupid, but I'm not. I'm on my medicine again. I'm okay now. I'm thinking clearly." He glanced at her. "I'm thinking of saving the only innocent one among us. You'd do it, if you could. So why shouldn't I?"

Max shook her head. "It's a waste, Fang. It's-"

"It's saving her life. I'm doing it."

"You can't be ser-"

"You were willing to just let me rot there, if your mother wanted. You admitted that. You're just as bad as her." He shook his head. "You were using me too, before I went away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every other night, you made me freaking relive it."

"Relive what?"

"At first, I thought it was to help you, but now I know, now I-"

"What are you even talking about?"

"When Carter fell, when I didn't catch her, I was with you. I was having sex with you. Then, after Carter was in the hospital, that's all you ever used me for. You'd have me come in, have me, have me, have me…fuck you, and then make me go sleep out on the couch and think about the mistake I made. Think about how my greed killed her. You're just as bad at Dr. Martinez, but at least she's trying to help Carter by hurting me. You were just being mean."

Max paused, not saying anything for awhile. When they pulled up to the fast food place, she didn't get out and neither did he.

"That is not why I-"

"Then why? You didn't like it. You'd just lay there and make me…even when I didn't want to! Then you'd be so mean to me when you'd get home from the hospital. You'd send me looks, make me be quiet, tell me that if I made any noise you'd kick me out."

"I was going through so much, Fang."

"And? So was I."

"You hardly even knew her."

Closing his eyes tightly, Fang said, "I knew that she liked sugar cookies. I knew that she liked her right foot more than her left because she thought that it was right. Get it, Owl? I knew that she thought that I was the most important person in the world. I knew that she was left handed. I knew that she liked shiny things. I knew that she-"

"Shut up! God, Fang, none of that means anything now. Don't you get that? You mean nothing now. So just shut up."

He blinked, which he was slowly learning he did too much of. "If I'm nothing, Max, then let me do this. Let me do it."

She swallowed a raggedy breath that made Fang scared she was going to start bawling. Instead, she simply said, "I can't lose you too."

"Don't you get it?" He rested his head against the window. "I'm already gone."

* * *

"This is murder. I'm not taking part in murder."

"Oh, shut up, Iggy. How is this anymore murder than Max pulling Carter's plug if this doesn't go well?"

"Gee, Angel, maybe because Carter's body isn't even keeping itself alive. Fang's is."

Leaning his head against the wall, Fang shut his eyes tightly. He was over at Dr. Martinez's house, in his room, having his goodbye party. Everyone was out there, in the rest of the house, talking in hushed tones. Iggy and Angel must have been the closest to his room, as he could hear them the best. Still, he couldn't force himself to go out there and face them.

"It's not fair, Evan."

The little boy, who was sitting in front of him on the floor, looked up from his blocks. "No. Nang."

"If I save her, I won't even get to know."

"Nang." Evan went back to his blocks, which were considerably more fun that Fang had been since Carter went away. "Nang."

"It's okay though, I guess." He smiled at Evan. "If I save her, then she'll get to be happy. And if I don't, then she'll be there with me, right? In Heaven?"

Evan knocked over his own tower. That's what he was reduced to these days, knocking over his own stuff. It wasn't nearly as much fun, given the fact Carter wasn't there to yell at him for it.

This made Evan cry for some reason. Fang, not wanting to deal with someone else's grief, reached out and picked the boy up before standing. Well, it was time to face the music.

"Let's go find someone to give you to," Fang whispered as he opened his bedroom door. "Namesake."

"There he is. I told you Fang had him," Ella said as Fang came into the kitchen. Nudge was there, her head down on the table. She was taking this all harder than anyone, which was kind of shocking, considering she hadn't even written him.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez took the baby from Fang, who readily handed him off. It was just those three in the kitchen and Fang really didn't want to see any of them. Turning and walking away, he headed to the living room.

"What's wrong with you?"

Gasman looked up as Fang sat down next to him on the couch. "Nothing."

"Where is everyone?"

"Max never showed up and Iggy and Angel got into a fight, so Dr. Martinez sent them away."

Some party… "Why are you in here all by yourself?"

The Gasman shrugged, looking off. Taking a deep breath, Fang patted the younger man on the back.

"You know, Gasman, this isn't your f-"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"-first goodbye party."

Then they both stared at each other.

"What?"

Fang nodded. "When we first moved to that house in Colorado, we found a kitten. We knew that Jeb wouldn't let us keep it, so we hid it in the tool shed. Then, one day, Angel fell on it and it was dying. So we all brought it cookies and fed it one last time before Iggy smashed its head with a rock. Then Max cleaned up the mess so that Jeb never found out about it."

Blinking, the Gasman turned to face the turned off television. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Fang shrugged, standing. This was his party. He did not need to be around this constant downer.

"God, don't tell me you want the plane too."

Fang had gone out front to see if Max's car was there or maybe Iggy was still hanging around, but all he found was Sebastian, who was flying his plane around. Shaking his head, Fang sat down on the porch steps to watch.

"I want my car back," Seb told him, glancing back at the man. "Since you're dying."

"It's in my room," Fang said simply. "Take it. I won't need it."

"You won't need your television either."

"No, I won't."

"So…?"

"Take it."

"Thanks...Fang."

"No problem."

Smiling, Sebastian turned back around…just in time to notice that his plane had been flying too close to the ground and had crashed. Standing, Fang headed back into the house, his job done as far as that went.

"I thought you left?"

Angel shrugged from her spot at the table next to Nudge. Fang figured that if he went into the kitchen, he could get a piece of that goodbye cake, but all the women were still in there. Ella seemed in a remarkably down mood, considering the fact Fang would be dying soon, but he didn't think much of it. She was probably just upset that her manicure fell on the same day and she had to cancel it.

"When's the cake?"

Valencia, who was tending to Evan, glanced at Fang. "What?"

"My cake. When do I get to eat my cake?"

She just sighed. "Fang-"

"If he wants his cake, let him have it. It's his party."

They all turned as Max came into the room, carrying bags of something.

"I got you your favorite," Max said as she walked passed Fang and over to the counter, setting down the takeout bags. "So don't eat too much cake."

"God, you're all freaks, you know that?" Nudge finally lifted up her head and looked at them. "God, I hate you. All of you. How could you-"

"Hush." Max kept taking the takeout boxes out of the bag. "Fang, I got you something from everywhere you-"

"You hush, Max. God, you're just letting him kill himself. And for what? So that more stupid Whitecoats can play with his organs? Are you that-"

"He wants to do this, Nudge. I can't tell him to stop," she said, going to get Fang a fork as well.

"Yeah? He also wanted to kill himself, but you sure put a stop to that. What's different now? Huh?"

"I'm saving Carter," he said simply as he went to go look at what Max brought him. "I'm sorry, Nudge, that you-"

"You don't even know for sure, Fang. You might as well be-"

"Enough." Max turned to face her as Fang dug into his food. "From all of you."

"Us? What did I do?" Angel frowned. "I haven't said anything about-"

"You keep arguing with Iggy and I'll-"

"Sebastian crashed his plane." Fang kept eating his food. "It was great. Oh, and by the way, he wants my television. You know, when I'm gone."

Max blinked while Ella walked out of the room, shaking her head. Fang wasn't sure if it was the plane, the television, or she was just upset about the manicure that he made up, but he didn't care either way. Max had gotten him all sorts of stuff. Chinese, Mexican, burgers, fries, meatloaf-

"Sit down and eat, Fang," Valencia told him. "You have all night."

That set Nudge off into another round tears. This time though, she got up and left the room, Angel following.

"Here." Max began taking the boxes of food and setting them down on at the table. "You want some cake now too?"

"No. I'm alright." He sat down while Max went to get him something to drink. Evan, who had calmed down, began whining from Dr. Martinez's arms until she sat him down in Fang's lap.

"Nang." He cuddled against Fang while Valencia just shook her head.

"Fang, you really don't have to-"

"I need ketchup," he cut the vet off. "Max."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She did as asked, also bringing him the salt. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Fang almost went back to eating, but he now felt awkward as both mother and daughter stood there, watching him. "Do…do you guys want some? Or something?"

Max just shook her head while her mother sighed, leaving the room also. Fang reached over, pulling out the chair next to him, waiting for Max to take her seat. Once she did, he went back to eating, randomly letting Evan have a little nibble of something.

"I don't know why they're all being like that. This is what you want."

Fang nodded, continuing to eat. "You know, they could always just pretend."

"Pretend? Pretend what?"

He didn't even look at her as he let Evan have a sip of his coke, like he might have Carter, had she been invited. "Pretend that I'm still in the hospital. Then, they'd have a reason for why they don't talk to me or come see me and it wouldn't involve me being dead."

He thought that that would cause Max too to leave him, but she just sat there, taking the jab in stride.

"You know, Fang, she's gonna ask about you."

He let Evan have some rice. "I know."

"What do…what should I…"

"Don't tell her anything." He took a sip of his drink. "Just let her ask and never answer. Eventually, she'll forget about me."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because it'll happen anyways. She's just a baby. She won't remember any of this when she gets older. Why prolong it?" He glanced at Max. "Can I have some of that cake now?"

Standing slowly, Max went to do as he asked. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What if I want to tell her?"

"Well, the way I see it, what you want doesn't matter anymore."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm laying down my life for you daughter. Not telling her about me, ever, is the least you could do."

* * *

Fang was leaving in the morning for the lab. It was out of the way, so only Max and Valencia would be accompanying him. That meant that all goodbyes had to be said before everyone went home that night.

"I called Iggy, but he refuses to come back," the Gasman told Fang. "I'm sorry. He says that he won't be-"

"A part of murder. We all know," Angel commented dryly. "Whatever. Who needs Iggy?"

They were all out on Valencia's front porch, the party over. Gasman had to get home; he had missed a lot of work for this. He had to get back soon.

"I'm sorry, Fang," he mumbled into Fang's chest a moment later as Fang embraced him. "I didn't mean for-"

"It's alright. The cat didn't feel much anyways."

Looking up at him, Gasman nodded before taking a step back. Ella and Seb had already left, which was fine with Fang. Ella had told him how much she appreciated him and all this bull, but whatever. And, after a close inspection, he saw that her nails really did need that manicure…

"I'll see you later, Nudge," Fang said lamely as he turned to hug her. She wasn't bawling now, but her eyes were still red. "Or, well, I guess-"

"Shut up." She stared at him, not saying anything. "Just shut up."

He hugged her, but she was stiff. He knew that she was angry at him, but he only had today. He didn't have time to be mad back.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, but still, she didn't say anything. When he let go, she just turned, took her son from Angel before walking off, Gazzy following. She was his ride to the airport.

Fang was hurt by this until, after buckling Evan into his car seat, she came running back up to the porch and forcing her way back into his arms.

"No one will blame you, Fang, if you choose not to-"

"I've already made my decision, Nudge." He smiled down at her, which just set her into another set of fresh tears. "Goodbye."

Max called out to Gasman that he would have to drive to the airport before leading Nudge over to her car. Then, as Valencia was inside on the phone, finishing up last minute details of Fang's surgery and Carter's hospital transfer, it was just Fang and Angel on the porch.

"So…where's your girlfriend?"

She frowned at him. "Max told me not to bring her. That this is a family thing."

"Oh."

"She is my family though."

"Oh."

"So I think it's just because you're a freak and think that you can stop me from loving-"

"Hush, Angel," Max said as she came back up the steps. "I told you that Melissa couldn't come for the same reason Dylan couldn't. This party was about Fang, not-"

"Dylan could have come."

"What?" Max frowned at him, making Fang kick at the porch boards.

"Well, I just meant…never mind. I just figured, since he was so nice to me over Christmas, that he'd…well…it doesn't matter now."

"No," Max agreed, crossing her arms over her chest as a defense against the cold. "It doesn't."

There was an awkward beat after that that made Fang wish he could just go inside. He couldn't though. He had to tell Angel goodbye too.

"Well, Angel, Fang has other things to do. If you're going to-"

"Would you be quiet?" Angel didn't even look at Fang. Only the ground. She had seemed to be the only one unaffected by everything that had happened. She still had her witty, smart comebacks to everything and seemed to just sit around judging the rest of them for feeling anything at all. Now though, standing there with Max and Fang watching her, she was starting to break a little.

Slowly, Fang took a step closer to her and then another. Once he was right next to her, he whispered, "It's okay, you know. To miss someone."

"S-Shut up."

"It's okay to love me, even after I'm gone. I never stopped loving you. Ever."

"Shut up, Fang. God." She sniffled, still refusing to look up. "I just…"

"I don't know where I'm gonna go, Angel, when I die, but I know that I won't stop loving you. Okay?" He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away. "You'll be fine without me. You were fine without me. You don't need me, Angel. Remember that. You don't need anybody."

"Yes, I do!" Suddenly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, crying out as she buried her head against him, tears cascading down her face. "I need you, Fang. I want you to stay. Don't leave me again. Please."

He just looked at Max who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Angel, I-"

"It's not fair. How could you leave me again? You said you wouldn't. And now you are. How could you do this?" She was getting his shirt wetter than Nudge had. "It's not fair. Why does Carter mean more to you than I do?"

Slowly, he patted her on the back, not sure what to say or how to explain it. "You mean a lot to me too, Angel."

"Not as much."

He couldn't dispute that. He didn't want his final words to her to be a lie. "I love you, Angel."

"You sacrificed yourself for Nudge and now you are for Carter, but you never have me. You never loved me as much as them. I hate you." She was probably getting snot all over him now too, but Fang wasn't sure how to stop it. "I hate you for doing this to me again."

Still, Fang just stood there, letting her hold onto him. Eventually Max had to step in.

"Angel, let him go," she whispered, touching the younger woman's shoulder. "You have to let him go."

"I don't want to."

"I know. None of us do. But you have to." She wasn't looking at Angel, only Fang. "We all have to."

Max had to drive Angel home, back to her apartment. She assured Fang that she would be back soon, that he should just go shower or watch TV or something. He wanted to go, he wanted to make sure Angel was okay, but they both knew she wouldn't be and him going would just prolong the events.

"Well, Fang, everything's set," Valencia told him as he came into the house, alone. She led him to the kitchen. "Here. Have your last piece of cake. After this, you can't eat again, you know."

He shook his head, sitting down at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Valencia went around the room, cleaning up the kitchen while Fang just sat there, watching. Neither was sure what to say to the other, but eventually she began.

"This is a very brave thing you're doing, Fang. Not a lot of people would-"

"Save it," he whispered. "There's no point in talking about it anymore."

"You don't have to do this."

"You want me to."

"It doesn't matter what I want. It matters what you want."

"I want to save Carter." He was looking down at his feet, not able to look at her. "Dr. Martinez?"

"Fang, really, call me Valencia, now."

He couldn't though. "Will you be the one to do it?"

"I'll be in the room, yes, with you. Not with Carter."

"Will you be careful?"

"Fang, you won't feel anything. You'll be under by that point."

"I meant careful with my body. I don't want anything to get messed up for Carter."

"Fang…you do know that I'm not even sure if-"

"Yeah, I know."

"I want you to know though, Fang, that we'll be forever grateful-"

"It won't matter. I'll be dead."

"Not necessarily. Maybe-"

"Don't lie to him."

Fang didn't have to look up to know that Max was back. Instead, he just sighed as she came to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Max, really, you don't understand-"

"You're already getting him to do what you want. Don't get his hopes up." She looked down at him. "Are you hungry still? Or thirsty?"

He shook his head no.

"Then go take your shower and go to bed. I'll be in there soon to talk to you. Okay?"

Fang nodded, standing. His final day and Max was still telling him what to do. Still, who else could do that? No one. Fang wasn't any good at figuring stuff out on his own.

It felt weird, showering. He knew that he had to be clean for when they cut him open or whatever, so he made sure to get every nook and cranny. He didn't want them to think he was dirty or whatever.

When he got into bed, Fang couldn't sleep. He just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Angel was right. It wasn't fair. It was life.

"I brought you this."

He looked at the door as Max came through it, holding something. "What?"

"Here." She came closer, laying a doll on his chest. Owl. "I thought it would make you feel better."

Fang had taken it all very well. From being taken out of the hospital to learning that they were going to be harvesting his organs for Carter, Fang had been very good. He hadn't shown any fear or anxiety. Now though, in the dark with Max, with Owl, it all hit him at once.

"Shhh," Max whispered as he began to cry. Slowly, she got into bed with him, folding one of his big hands into her tiny ones. "It's okay, Fang. You're alright."

"I don't wanna die, Max," he cried as she kissed his fist. "I don't wanna go yet."

"Then don't, Fang. No on is going to hold it against you if you-"

"I have to. I have to save Carter." He shook his head as Max leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm scared. I don't wanna go to Hell."

"Who said you were going to Hell? Who said you were going anywhere?"

"I don't know," he whined as she let go of his fist to wipe away his tears. "I just know that if there is one, I'll go there."

"Says who?"

"I don't believe enough to go anywhere else."

"Shhh." She kissed him in the lips this time. "If anyone deserves to go to Heaven, Fang, I think it's the person that sacrificed himself to save the life of a little girl."

"That's not how you get into there."

"Says who? The people down here? The same people that wage war every single time someone disagrees with them?" She kissed him again. "If there is a Heaven, Fang, how could someone like you not go? And if you don't, then what's the point? What's the point of good people rotting in Hell just because they never found their way? Huh?"

"I don't know," he whispered miserably. "I don't know."

"Well, I do know." Stroking his cheek, she went on, "I know that you mean so much to me, doing this."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Carter."

Max rested her head against his chest. "I know. I know."

"I'm gonna miss you, Max."

"Shhh."

"I don't want to leave you again, but I have to. Okay? I have to."

"I know, Fang." She kissed his shirt for some reason, but Fang just closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her anymore. "I know."

* * *

The ride there was silent. Valencia drove while Max and Fang rode in the back of the car, sitting together, but not speaking or touching. At one point, when Fang's stomach growled, Max just sighed before reaching out to stroke his thigh. He couldn't eat before the surgery and his stomach was making it known.

"What are you gonna tell Danny?" He looked at Max at one point. "Max?"

That was the last thing on her mind, honestly. "I don't know, Fang. I'll tell him whatever you want."

"I just don't want you to make him upset." Fang looked back out the car window. "I didn't want to make anyone upset."

"You're okay," she whispered to him. "They're okay too."

Okay. They all kept saying that everything was okay, but it wasn't. Fang was going off to die and they were just letting him. In what world was that okay? Only in the one that they had created.

"I see you made it here without delay."

Valencia shook her head as Jeb opened the door to the building for them. "Not now. Please."

Fang hadn't seen the man in years and wasn't really prepared for it. He had aged, of course, and didn't look too healthy. He looked…old. Max, who apparently had seen him recently, just blew past him.

"The man of the hour. And how are you today, Fang?" Jeb closed and locked the door behind him. "The sun shined for you today, I see."

"The sun's always shining somewhere," another scientist who was in the front room commented. Fang blinked as he recognized the man. He was that guy that worked with Valencia. What was his name? "Ah, Fang. I presume you remember me?"

"You've met?" Valencia frowned.

"He works at your office, right?" Max rolled her eyes heavily. "Why wouldn't they have?"

"I just…This is Dr. Lawrence, Fang."

He nodded, looking around. The building was empty, whatever it was. Also in the middle of nowhere. It must have been an old School or hospital or something.

"Come now. We have to prep him for surgery," Jeb said, clasping his hand on Fang's shoulder.

"I showered," he said weakly to which the other two men laughed. Max gave Jeb a look though, ceasing the laughter.

"Well, we appreciate that," Jeb assured him before leading him off, leaving Max behind. Fang looked back at her, but she wouldn't look at him. He wanted her with him. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

The next time Fang saw Max was in his room. He was all ready in his gown and everything, sitting around waiting for Dr. Martinez to come in. She was going to give him something to knock him out.

"There you are. I thought you had left." Fang stood as she came into the room. "I didn't want you to before I got to, you know, say goodbye."

Max just came closer to him, visibly swallowing. "It's not too late, Fang."

"It is though. I've made up my mind."

She shook her head. "You can change it though."

"You know that you want me to do this as much as I need to do this." He stared down at her. "I love you."

For some reason, even after all the stuff that happened, this is what made Max cry. Fang frowned as she cried softly into the hand she had pressed against her face, not looking at him.

"What's wrong? This is what you want, Max. I'm giving you Carter back."

She shook her head. "What if I lose you and Carter?"

"But you won't. I…It'll work. It has to."

"No, Fang," she sighed, shaking her head sadly. "It doesn't."

"But it will. Okay?" He didn't want her to keep crying because he wasn't sure if it would start his tears or not. "Don't make the last time I get to see you sad."

Shaking her head again, Max dropped her hand before reaching out for him. Slowly, Fang came closer and let her hug him.

"Never again."

"Never again what?" He looked down at her, curious.

"I'll never be with someone else again."

"Don't say that." He pressed his hands into her hips before pushing her back gently so that they could look at each other. "I wouldn't want that. Besides, Carter needs someone. Carter needs a dad."

Max reached up, running a finger across his lips. "Carter has a dad."

When it was time, Valencia came into the room with some guys dragging some kind of machine with them. Fang glanced at it before back at Max, who wouldn't look at him again.

"Lay down, Fang."

He did as asked, watching as she came closer. "What-"

"You're gonna wear this gas mask," she told him. "Then you'll count backwards, okay? It's just like going to sleep"

He looked at Max, who was crying softly again. "Dr. Martinez-"

"Valencia, Fang."

"…Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes?"

The other guys left the room, leaving the three of them in there. It was so small and cold. Desolate. Fang hoped wherever they were keeping Carter wasn't this bad.

"You'll save me, right?" He knew his voice sounded small, but he couldn't help it. "If you can? You'll save me, huh?"

She came closer then, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his head like he might have Carter before all of this, before the Gasman thought it was a good idea to take her up into that tree house.

"I'll do everything I can, Fang, everything in my power to save you," she whispered. "I promise."

He nodded then. "Thank you."

Max came over next, hugging him. "I love you, Fang."

He kissed her gently, watching as she pulled away, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Max."

It was a weird feeling, knowing that it was over. Fang just watched as Dr. Martinez put the mask on him. He wanted one of the women to tell him it would be okay, like he had been telling them, but neither did. Neither asked him one last time if he wanted to go through with it either. Maybe it was because they both knew it wasn't okay and that he did want to.

"Max, what is wrong with you," Valencia hissed as Fang counted backwards in his head, his eyes shut. "This is what you wanted. You want your daughter back, don't you?"

"You don't get it, Mom."

"What don't I get? I get that you aren't even holding his hand, comforting him before-"

Fang's breathing was softer now as he started to feel lightheaded. Whatever was in that machine was really good. He wished that he had had it every time he went to sleep. God.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? You're not-"

"I'm pregnant, okay?"

And then it was all black and he was gone.

* * *

**Man, that was a lot longer chapter than I intended. I got kind of carried away, eh? I just started and I couldn't stop. So anyways, yeah, that's the end of the story. I'm slowly starting to like open endings more and more. Besides, who needs happy ones these days? **

**And, yes, as far as sequel information, I know what I'd do if I ever wrote one, I know that it would only be about 10 chapters, but I'm no so sure I'm gonna do it. I might, maybe, but I like it ending this way too. More ambiguous and what not.**


End file.
